Collisions
by Drinou
Summary: Bella, employée timide et maladroite. Edward, homme d'affaire autoritaire et méprisant. Entre jeux de séduction et indifférence, une relation passionnelle s'installe. All Human.
1. Ch 01 : Collisions

Voici ma petite contribution au concours d'OS organisé par Allocop'.

**EDIT : Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi lors du concours. Grâce à vous cet OS à fini 3ème sur 67... Que dite à part wouahou !!! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Et comme vous avez été très nombreux à réclamer une suite... et bien je vous annonce que je transforme officiellement cet OS en fic :D**

* * *

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Collisions**

**Auteur(s): Drinou**

**Bêta: Aucun**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /comffmunity / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Collisions**

*******

Mon dos cognait fortement contre le mur derrière moi à chacun de ses violents coups de rein en moi. Ses hanches prisonnières de mes jambes s'activaient dans un va et vient frénétique m'amenant à chaque fois un peu plus près de l'extase.

Son rythme se calma et un râle de frustration sortit de mes lèvres.

- Plus… Plus fort…, le suppliai-je.

Il s'enfonça encore plus violemment en moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille sensation. Tout était tellement incroyable, la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne contrastant avec la rudesse de ses mouvements, son odeur si particulière, sa voix éraillée par le plaisir, son corps musclé…

Bien sur je n'étais pas une experte mais je n'étais pas non plus totalement novice et ce que je ressentais en ce moment était juste « _waouh_ ».

Moi la timide et introvertie étudiante en communication, je me retrouvais totalement nue et en plein ébat torride, plaquée contre un des murs des toilettes pour hommes d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Tout à coup mon amant me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la rangée de lavabos de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il me déposa sur le marbre froid et reprit ses va et viens, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite et plus fort. Ma tête cognait contre le miroir derrière mon dos à chacun de ses coups de buttoir en moi mais je n'en avais que faire, totalement perdue dans les méandres du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je m'agrippai fermement à ses magnifiques cheveux et je laissai toutes ces sensations me posséder.

- Oh mon dieu… Oui... Encore... Plus… Plus fort...

Ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer les miennes et sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. Elles entamèrent une lutte acharnée où chacune d'elle se débattait pour prendre le pouvoir sur l'autre.

Le feu en moi s'intensifia et l'explosion menaça de m'emporter à chacun de ses mouvements en moi.

Il signa mon arrêt de mort lorsque sa main passa entre nos deux corps en sueur et qu'il pressa mon point sensible entre ses doigts habiles, le torturant savamment. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sombrer et dans un dernier violent coup de rein, il vint avec moi. Nos cris se mêlèrent alors que nous laissions exploser notre plaisir.

Haletants et transpirants, nous reprîmes tous deux le contrôle de nos respirations erratiques. Son regard croisa le mien et pendant un instant plus rien d'autre que nous deux n'existait.

Le brouhaha extérieur cessa subitement alors qu'une annonce au micro se fit entendre.

- Je vous remercie de bien vouloir accueillir celui sans qui tout ceci serait impossible. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, voici Edward Cullen... Edward?

- Merde! grogna soudain l'homme entre mes jambes.

_Edward? Hum, joli prénom._

Une étrange sensation de vide et de manque s'empara de moi lorsque nos deux corps se désunirent. Il attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et se rhabilla à la hâte.

- Merci pour la chemise Isabella, lança-t-il.

Puis il quitta les toilettes sans se retourner, me laissant seule, assise toute nue sur la rangée de lavabos qui longeait la pièce.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver la?

***

_Une heure plus tôt_

- Avance !!! fulminai-je depuis le siège conducteur de ma vieille camionnette.

J'allais être en retard !

J'avais mis des semaines à trouver un travail et j'allais arriver en retard dès le premier jour. C'était bien ma veine! J'avais besoin d'un travail. Non, j'avais besoin de _ce_ travail ! Il était très bien rémunéré pour très peu d'heures par semaine. C'était le job idéal pour me permettre de subvenir à mes besoins tout en continuant mes études. Et j'allais le perdre, tout ça à cause d'un stupide accident qui bloquait la circulation.

Je soupirai bruyamment alors que le feu devant moi passait au rouge. Plus que quelques pâtés de maison et j'y serai enfin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, soit dix minutes de trop, je pénétrai enfin dans le hall de l'hôtel Lowel. J'avais beau être déjà venue une fois la semaine précédente, j'étais toujours aussi époustouflée par les lieux. Un décor de conte de fée se dévoilait sous mes yeux ébahis au fil de mes pas dans l'établissement pour rejoindre mon équipe.

J'avais eu la chance d'obtenir un job d'hôtesse dans une société spécialisée dans l'événementiel et ce soir je devais me transformer en serveuse et apporter champagnes, petits-fours et autres amuse-gueules aux richissimes invités qui étaient déjà présents dans la grande salle d'à côté.

Après avoir essuyé les remontrances de mon supérieur, j'allai enfiler à la hâte mon uniforme dans les vestiaires, soit tailleur noir et chemisier blanc. Rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Le plus ardu dans tout ça était d'arriver à tenir debout toute la soirée sur les espèces d'échasses qui devaient jouer le rôle de mes chaussures pour les prochaines quatre heures à venir. Rien que d'y penser j'avais déjà mal aux pieds.

Une fois mes cheveux domptés et rassemblés en un chignon, je courrai, non sans trébucher, prendre mon poste. J'allai dans les coulisses de la soirée me munir d'un plateau d'amuse-gueules et me lançai dans l'arène.

Je fus une fois de plus ébahie par ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je voyais défiler un somptueux ballet de robes et de costumes hautes coutures absolument hors de prix, des bijoux comme on en voit que dans les grandes joailleries, bref j'étais dans un autre univers.

- Fais particulièrement attention à cet homme là-bas, me dit ma collègue Angela en pointant du doigt un groupe de personnes à l'autre bout de la salle. C'est lui qui a organisé cette réception et il a la réputation d'être excessivement exigeant.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait.

- Lequel ? demandai-je.

- Celui au milieu avec le verre de vin rouge.

Je le repérai dans la masse et ne pus lever mes yeux de son visage. C'était un bel homme, grand, les cheveux auburn légèrement en bataille, des yeux d'un vert profond et un sourire… waouh quel sourire ! Il reprit sa discussion et afficha soudain un air sérieux qui le rendait encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Alors c'est donc lui le riche M. Cullen, président de la Cullen Corp. ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Bel homme n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, d'après ce que l'on dit, c'est aussi un beau salaud.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Mon plateau était vide et je devais absolument aller le remplacer dans les cuisines.

Tout le monde s'affairait à l'arrière salle, une vraie fourmilière en ébullition. Je déposai mon plateau vide et attendis qu'on m'en fournisse un autre patiemment, essayant de profiter de cette pose forcée pour soulager mes pieds durement torturés par les talons de douze centimètres qui m'étaient imposés.

J'attrapai mon plateau, rempli de sushis cette fois ci, et repartis vers la salle. Je longeai le couloir me menant dans l'arène et donnai un coup de hanche dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Malheureusement, cette dernière butta contre un obstacle non identifié et envoya mon plateau valser par terre alors qu'un grognement suivi de nombreux jurons s'élevèrent de l'autre côte de la porte incriminée.

- Je suis désolée, lançai-je en entrant dans la salle.

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter net quand je vis la victime de mon incontestable maladresse.

- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bor…

- Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée…

Des yeux vert émeraudes emplis de fureur croisèrent mon regard et je sentis mes jambes menacer de céder sous la panique qui m'envahissait. Je venais de percuter de plein fouet la personne la plus importante de l'assemblée. Celle dont on m'avait dit, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, d'y prêter attention et de m'en méfier.

_Me voila dans une merde noire ! _

Il stoppa sa phrase et me fusilla du regard. J'aurai bien voulu prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais malheureusement la peur me clouait au sol, dans une totale incapacité de bouger.

Je restai muette devant le désastre que je venais de causer. La chemise, à une époque blanche, de son costume haut de gamme était maintenant couverte de taches rouge sang. Je posai mes yeux sur son verre de vin complètement vide qu'il tenait encore dans sa main crispée par la colère.

Je déglutis bruyamment, cherchant une once de courage au fond de mon être pour affronter la fureur de cet homme.

- Je… Je suis vraiment… désolée, balbutiai-je.

Il avança son beau visage, à présent déformé par la rage, à quelques centimètres du mien.

- J'espère bien que vous êtes désolée, mais ça n'arrange pas pour autant mon problème, espèce de petite idiote, murmura-t-il rouge de colère.

- Je…

- Vous quoi ? Vous allez me dire que vous avez une chemise propre pour moi dans votre sac à main peut-être ? Je dois monter faire un discours dans moins de trente minutes. Vous pouvez me dire comment je vais faire avec cette tenue ? cracha-t-il en désignant le résultat de ma catastrophe du doigt. J'écoute… Alors ? Pas de solution miracle ?

Je restai totalement inerte et silencieuse face à sa tirade amère. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me tirer de là, mais où pouvais-je dégoter une chemise à une heure pareille, en si peu de temps ? C'était mission impossible.

A moins que…

J'avais peut-être une chance. Enfin, vu comme la chance me fuyait ces dernier temps, j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter mais j'avais peut-être une solution pour sauver les meubles. Peut-être arriverai-je à ne pas me faire virer dès mon premier jour si je pouvais éviter que M. Cullen fasse un esclandre.

Limiter la casse. Voila tout ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je rassemblai mon courage et affrontai son regard obscurci par la haine profonde qu'il devait me vouer à cet instant. Son attitude commença à attiser la curiosité de certaines personnes dans la salle.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Si je voulais garder ma place, il fallait absolument que j'évite le scandale. Oui, mais comment faire ? Je devais l'éloigner au plus vite de l'assistance et pour cela je n'avais qu'une seule solution, l'emmener dans l'arrière salle. Là au moins, s'il venait à vouloir hurler après moi, chose qu'il semblait sur le point de faire, personne n'en serait témoin. Enfin aucun invité du moins.

Je vis ses yeux se poser sur mon badge.

- Alors Isabella,dit-il méprisamment. J'attends !

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. C'était quitte ou double.

- Euh… J'ai peut-être une… solution.

- Tiens donc ! Et pourrais-je savoir laquelle ?

- Je… Euh… Je sais où trouver une chemise. Mais je… nous… enfin vous devez me suivre dans l'arrière salle s'il vous plait, dis-je en baissant les yeux, observant une fois de plus le fruit de ma maladresse.

Sa chemise, souillée par le vin rouge, lui collait à la peau et laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Comment un homme aussi abject pouvait-il être aussi beau ? Il avait le plus beau visage qu'il m'avait été donné de voir et son corps semblait tout aussi parfait.

- Bien, je vous suis, mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'allez pas me faire perdre mon temps et me trouver une chemise propre en un temps record, grogna-t-il.

Je lui ouvris la même porte qui avait causée tout ces problèmes et lui signifiai de me suivre d'un signe de la main. Je ramassai au passage mon plateau et les sushis échoués au sol et avançai dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtai un peu plus loin, lui sur mes talons, et lui montrai une porte sur la gauche.

- Ce sont les toilettes pour hommes des employés. Vous pourrez vous nettoyer pendant que j'irai chercher une chemise. Attendez-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je n'attendis même pas d'avoir fini ma phrase pour partir.

- J'espère bien, lança-t-il dans mon dos.

Puis j'entendis la porte des toilettes se refermer.

Bon. Maintenant je devais croiser les doigts pour que la chance soit avec moi. Je passai par la cuisine et déposai les restants de mon plateau à la poubelle, cherchant du regard mon possible sauveur. Mais où était-il ?

- Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu me dire où est Jake s'il te plait ? demandai-je à l'une des serveuses présente.

- Jake tu dis ? Hum, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu. Il n'est peut-être pas de service ce soir. Mais au fait tu es la nouvelle c'est bien ça ? Je me présente Jessica Stanley.

Elle me tendit sa main et je la serrai rapidement en retour.

- Euh, Bella, me présentai-je rapidement avant de l'abandonner alors qu'elle commençait à me parler.

Si Jake n'était vraiment pas de service ce soir alors j'étais officiellement morte. Je pouvais dire adieu à mon job. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas ce soir. J'avais besoin de lui. Jake était celui qui m'avait permis d'obtenir ce travail. Il travaillait pour cette société depuis quelques temps déjà et avait fait passer mon CV à M. Newton, le responsable de ce secteur.

J'ôtai mes chaussures et partis en courant vers les vestiaires. Là-bas, j'attrapai mon sac et le fouillai à la recherche de mon portable.

- Allez, décroche ! râlai-je au bout de la première sonnerie. Jake ! Oh dieu merci ! J'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi que tu travailles ce soir, par pitié !

- Bella ? Calme-toi. Non je ne travaille pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Merde ! Peu importe, Jake j'ai besoin d'une chemise blanche de toute urgence. Est-ce que tu en a une dans ton vestiaire ?

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Jake pitié, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Est-ce-que tu peux juste me donner le code de ton cadenas pour que je puisse la récupérer s'il te plait ?

Heureusement pour moi il était plutôt de bonne humeur et ne chercha pas en savoir plus. Il me donna le code sans tergiverser et je m'empressai de récupérer la dite chemise dans son casier.

Je repris ma course le long du couloir de service, évitant de justesse une collision frontale avec un plateau de coupes de champagne et rejoignis à toute hâte les toilettes pour hommes.

J'entrai en trombe, ne prenant même pas le temps de frapper et tombai nez à nez avec un dieu vivant torse nu. Je me figeai, complètement incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, les yeux rivés sur ses abdominaux saillants. Il se redressa et me fit face, me regardant avec le même sourire en coin qu'il avait eu lorsque je l'avais observé en début de soirée.

- Et bien que vois-je Isabella ? On dirait que vous avez réussi à me trouver une chemise.

Bouche entre-ouverte, je restai totalement muette, perdue entre mon envie de partir en courant tellement j'avais honte de mon irruption dans cette pièce, et mon envie de lui sauter dessus, de poser mes lèvres sur son corps, de le toucher… Stop ! Je devais me ressaisir au plus vite.

Mais ma bonne volonté fut très vite mise à mal, lorsque M. Cullen s'avança vers moi, son corps n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Ma respiration se bloqua par anticipation.

Que faisait-il ?

Il pencha son visage vers le mien, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

- Aimes-tu ce que tu vois Isabella ?

_Oh mon dieu ! _

Il m'était totalement impossible de parler. Toutes les fonctions, encore en activité, de mon cerveau se battaient pour remettre en marche mes jambes et prendre la fuite. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur refus d'obtempérer. Je restai alors totalement inerte et muette devant le plus bel homme que je n'aie jamais vu.

- Aimes-tu me voir ainsi dévêtu devant toi ?

Ma seule réponse fut le bruit de ma salive descendant difficilement le long de ma gorge.

- Que veux-tu Isabella ?

Bonne question ! Question à laquelle des milliers de réponses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais mes choix oscillaient plutôt entre deux : rester ou partir ?… L'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite ou prendre mes jambes à mon cou ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient Isabella. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de mon oreille en parlant et je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement de sortir de ma gorge. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

- Hum, dois-je prendre ce gémissement comme une réponse Isabella ?

Sa bouche prit possession du lobe de mon oreille et se mit à le suçoter légèrement.

- Est-ce cela que tu veux ?

Je gémis à nouveau, complètement incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente.

- Dis-le !

Son visage s'écarta de quelques centimètres et il riva ses yeux au miens.

- Je…

Il fit un pas vers moi, et je reculai à mon tour d'un pas puis encore d'un autre jusqu'à ce que je sois coincée contre le mur derrière moi.

- Alors ?

- Je…

- Je m'impatiente Isabella.

Sa main effleura ma poitrine et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, accentuant au passage son sourire en coin.

- Ca me semble assez éloquent mais je veux que tu le dises.

Il accentua son geste, sa main enveloppant entièrement un de mes seins. Je gémis à nouveau et ses doigts pincèrent mon téton déjà durci.

- Un simple mot et je m'arrête.

- Non, le suppliai-je tout à coup.

- Bien.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi et verrouilla la porte pour que personne ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, puis reprit sa place devant moi, collant son corps contre le mien.

- Alors où en étais-je ? dit-il reprenant mon sein dans sa main.

Ses lèvres partirent en exploration, parcourant mon cou, ma mâchoire, mon oreille, léchant, suçant, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Il fit tomber la veste de mon tailleur et commença à déboutonner mon chemiser tout en continuant la valse de ses lèvres sur mon épiderme en ébullition. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à mon soutien-gorge et me l'ôtèrent sans préavis.

- Voila qui est mieux, murmura-t-il.

Mes joues s'embrasèrent encore plus alors que je me trouvais à mon tour torse nu.

Ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de mes seins. Je gémis en sentant sa langue jouer avec mon téton durci de plaisir. Il le suça, le mordit, le lécha faisant grandir en moi toutes sortes de délicieuses sensations.

Soudain il s'arrêta et s'écarta légèrement de moi. Ses mains emprisonnèrent chacun de mes seins nus, les malaxant savamment alors qu'il m'observait. Je baissai instinctivement les yeux.

- Touche-moi Isabella.

Mes bras jusque là restés collés contre la paroi froide du mur où j'étais appuyée partirent vers son torse dénudé. Je posai mes mains tremblantes sur sa poitrine et effleurai sa légère toison du bout des doigts. Je les laissai faire leur chemin, caressant sa peau alors qu'il câlinait mes seins de ses mains expertes. Je frôlai à mon tour ses tétons et je le sentis frémir. Je continuai mon exploration, dessinant chacun de ses muscles de mes doigts.

Il réduisit à néant la distance qu'il avait mis entre nous quelques minutes plus tôt et vint se coller à moi. Je pus sentir son désir se presser contre ma hanche et je gémis à ce contact.

Pour la première fois ses lèvres lisses, douces et sucrées rencontrèrent les miennes. Il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris sans plus attendre, voulant profiter de la saveur de sa langue contre la mienne. Il m'embrassa avidement, ne me laissant que peu de répit pour reprendre mon souffle. Nos langues se livrèrent un duel acharné, chacune d'elle voulant gagner la bataille.

Peu à peu, je perdis le contrôle de moi-même, laissant le plaisir me griser et commander chacun de mes gestes.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de mon pantalon et la seconde suivante il était au sol. Il caressa mes jambes en remontant, frôlant l'intérieur de mes cuisses et ma féminité encore couverte. Il attrapa mon shorty et me l'ôta d'un mouvement brusque, me faisant sursauter au passage.

Il caressa mon intimité et je me cambrai pour accentuer le contact, gémissant contre sa bouche. Ma respiration déjà irrégulière devint totalement erratique. Son pouce tortura délicieusement mon point sensible, me faisant crier de plaisir. Son qu'il étouffa de sa bouche en m'embrassant avidement.

Un de ses doigts vint se placer à mon entrée, la pressant légèrement puis se retirant à plusieurs reprises, me rendant encore plus folle de désir pour lui. Je voulais le sentir en moi ici et maintenant. Mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre de son doigt, recherchant ce contact tant désiré.

- C'est ça que tu veux Isabella ?

Il enfonça alors son doigt profondément en moi, me provoquant une fulgurante décharge électrique le long de mon dos. Mes muscles se contractèrent et mes mains s'agrippèrent à la paroi derrière moi pour ne pas défaillir.

- Réponds.

Il ôta son doigt et entra à nouveau en force en moi accompagné d'un deuxième.

- Oh mon dieu... Oui !

- Très bien.

Sa main s'activa entre mes jambes. Ses doigt firent des va et viens en moi à un rythme effréné pendant que son pouce s'attardait sur ma zone sensible. Je perdis totalement pied face à ce traitement, tremblante de toute part, totalement noyée dans l'immense plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir. Sa main libre vint emprisonner l'un de mes seins et il pinça mon téton, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Ma bouche ne laissait plus sortir que des sons incompréhensibles mêlés à mes multiples gémissements. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que de laisser le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait m'envahir, prendre possession de mon corps et m'emporter.

C'est dans un ultime mouvement de ses doigts en moi que la boule de feu qui m'habitait explosa. Mes jambes cédèrent sous la multitude de sensations qui me parcourut et je faillis m'effondrer. Au lieu de cela, des bras forts m'encerclèrent et me collèrent contre son torse.

Haletante, je repris peu à peu le contrôle de mes moyens alors qu'il ôtait les derniers remparts à sa nudité.

Il me souleva et mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille. Je pus sentir sa virilité gonflée de désir frôler mon intimité en feu. Mes hanches allèrent à la recherche de ce délicieux contact et il grogna contre mon épaule.

- Regarde-moi Isabella, ordonna-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ses pupilles assombries par le désir. Il donna un violent coup de rein et entra en moi, m'arrachant un cri qui se mêla à son râle de plaisir. Il entama un lent mouvement en moi, entrant puis sortant totalement pour mieux entrer à nouveau, encore et encore, attisant le feu en moi à chacun de ses passages.

Ses prunelles émeraude me fixèrent intensément alors qu'il se mouvait en moi.

- Aimes-tu me sentir en toi Isabella ?

Mes yeux ancrés aux siens, j'haletai alors qu'il donna un puissant coup de rein, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi. Il prenait de la vitesse, intensifiant le brasier qui me consumait déjà littéralement. Je pouvais le sentir entrer pleinement en moi.

C'était bon. Tellement bon.

- O… Oui...

Mon dos cognait fortement contre le mur derrière moi à chacun de ses violents coups de rein en moi. Ses hanches prisonnières de mes jambes s'activaient dans un va et vient frénétique m'amenant à chaque fois un peu plus près de l'extase…

***

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant me ramena à la réalité. Je bondis de mon perchoir et attrapai le premier vêtement que je trouvais au sol. Je plaquai mon chemisier sur mon corps nu et me recroquevillai contre le mur derrière moi alors qu'une tête blonde entrait dans la pièce.

_Oh mon dieu ! Tout mais pas ça…_

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu entrer ici, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec M. Newton, mon patron, qui me dévisagea, l'air totalement ahuri.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Mais… mais que faites vous…

Une fois le choc passé, son visage vira au rouge et je vis son corps se tendre.

- Imaginez un peu que M. Cullen entre ici par le plus grand des hasards et vous trouve ainsi dévêtue, hurla-t-il.

_S'il savait…_

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous rhabiller et quitter les lieux. Vous êtes virée, vous m'entendez. Virée ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? C'est… C'est absolument scandaleux ! cracha-t-il. Votre premier jour de travail et déjà vous arrivez en retard. Et ensuite ça !...

Je cessai d'écouter le flot d'injures qu'il débitait à toute vitesse et attrapai le reste de mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce avant de m'enfermer dans une des toilettes pour m'habiller à la hâte.

M. Newton m'escorta lui-même à la porte de l'hôtel après m'avoir laissée récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir le pas de la porte, je pus entendre le son du micro provenir dans la grande salle.

- Remercions tous chaleureusement Edward Cullen pour tout ce qu'il a fait ici ce soir.

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous aimeriez ou non avoir une suite ;)

**EDIT : La suite est là :D**


	2. Ch 02 : Nouvel impact

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Et bien voila, un mois et demi après l'OS, la suite de cette histoire :) Mais avant de vous laissez lire tranquille, je tenais à vous dire merci. Merci pour vos reviews et merci pour vos votes. Grâce à vous j'ai fini 3****ème**** du concours et c'est fantastique. **

**Un très très grand merci à toutes (tous ? – l'espoir fait vivre ! LOL)**

**Alors d'après vous, qu'est devenue Bella après sa mésaventure ??? **

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !!! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvel impact**

***

Je soupirai. 7h29. Dans une minute, les portes allaient s'ouvrir et le rush commencer. J'allais encore voir défiler client sur client, leur servant mon plus beau sourire alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir d'ici en courant et ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'avais perdu le meilleur job que je pouvais espérer trouver. Ce travail, j'avais tout fait pour l'avoir et je n'avais pas réussi à le garder plus d'une soirée.

Des flashs de cette nuit là me revinrent en mémoire.

_Lui à moitié nu devant moi. Sa voix rauque qui s'adressait à moi._

_- Aimes-tu me voir ainsi dévêtu devant toi ?... Que veux-tu Isabella ?_

_Ses lèvres contre ma peau. Sa langue sur mes seins. Mes gémissements._

_- Touche-moi Isabella._

_Moi, découvrant son torse musclé. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues dansant ensemble…_

_- C'est ça que tu veux Isabella ?... Réponds !_

_Son doigt entrant en moi, se mouvant à l'intérieur de mon corps… _

- Un latte macchiatto s'il vous plait.

Je sursautai, revenant brutalement à la réalité et me trouvai nez à nez avec mon premier client de la journée.

_Dieu qu'elle allait être longue celle là._

Si généralement, je n'assurais une permanence que de quelques heures, aujourd'hui j'étais de corvée la journée entière. Huit longues heures à servir des cafés à des clients toujours plus pressés les uns les autres.

_Au secours !_

Je m'auto-giflai mentalement. Après tout, si je me trouvais là aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de ma faute. Alors il fallait que j'arrête de râler et que je serve cette femme devant moi avant qu'elle ne pique une crise et que je finisse une nouvelle fois sans emploi.

Collant un sourire commercial sur mes lèvres, je m'activai et lançai mes commandes au fur et à mesure à ma collègue derrière moi qui préparait les précieuses boissons. Les heures défilèrent à la fois lentement et à toute vitesse. Lentement parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que de passer sa journées à sourire, servir et nettoyer. Rapidement parce que les clients se succédèrent à une vitesse folle, ne me laissant aucun répit. Et c'est totalement épuisée que je rentrai chez moi à 19h passé , après avoir enchaîné marche et métros.

J'habitais un tout petit studio sans prétention dans un grand immeuble du centre. J'adorais cet appartement surtout à cause de sa localisation. Mais je devais bien admettre qu'il me coutait une petite fortune en loyer. Avec mes soucis d'emplois de ces dernières semaines, c'était un peu vache maigre. C'est pour cela que j'avais accepté de faire des heures supplémentaires durant les jours à venir. Etre restée près d'un mois sans travailler avait sacrément malmené mes économies.

Je m'étalai telle une larve sur mon canapé lit, encore vêtue de mon uniforme et soupirai. Comment avais-je pu autant merder ? Tout était parfait. J'avais le bon boulot avec les bons horaires. Je travaillais avec mon ami Jake et sans contraintes particulières… et j'avais tout fichu en l'air et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans les toilettes !

_Ahhh !_

Tout ce que j'avais gagné dans l'histoire c'était une humiliation publique. Tout ça à cause d'Edward Cullen, de sa foutue chemise et de ma fichue maladresse.

Edward Cullen.

Le seul fait de penser à son nom et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Après la manière dont il m'avait traitée, son nom devrait plutôt me déclencher une crise d'urticaire et non des palpitations.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. Comment un homme aussi beau et séduisant pouvait-il être aussi méprisant et imbu de sa personne que lui ? Ca me dépassait.

Malgré une nouvelle auto-gifle mentale, je continuai de penser à lui, l'homme… Que disais-je, le dieu vivant qui m'avait plaquée contre un mur et fait grimper au rideau comme jamais. C'était peut-être un beau salaud… Ok, le pire de son espèce même… mais je n'arrivais pas à le chasser de mon esprit. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et je revoyais toujours son corps nu devant moi. Je ressentais encore ses doigts sur moi, en moi, sa….

_Ahhh !!!_

Je poussai un cri mi-frustré mi-rageur et me levai d'un bond. Il me fallait une douche – froide – et vite.

Une fois mes idées rafraichies, j'avalai un sandwich à la va-vite, et m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé à présent transformé en lit. Bien au chaud sous ma couette, j'attrapai un des nombreux livres qui jonchaient ma table basse et plongeai dans l'univers de l'un des mes classiques préférés.

_Plaquée contre le mur de ces luxueuses toilettes, j'entendais sa voix résonner._

_- C'est ça que tu veux Isabella ?_

_Il enfonça alors son doigt profondément en moi, me provoquant une fulgurante décharge électrique le long de mon dos. Mes muscles se contractèrent et mes mains s'agrippèrent à la paroi derrière moi pour ne pas défaillir._

_- Réponds._

_Il ôta son doigt et entra à nouveau en force en moi accompagné d'un deuxième._

_- Oh mon dieu... Oui !_

_- Très bien._

_Sa main s'activa entre mes jambes. Ses doigt firent des va et viens en moi à un rythme effréné pendant que son pouce s'attardait sur… Bip… bip… bip… bip…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, m'asseyant d'un bond sur mon lit. Mon livre tomba bruyamment au sol, me provoquant un nouveau sursaut.

_C'est quoi ce bor…_

La sonnerie qui m'agressait les oreilles monta d'une octave et j'écrasai violement ma main sur le réveil. Le calme revint dans mon studio et je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller.

_Foutu rêve !_

J'enfonçai encore plus profondément ma tête dans mon coussin et rageai silencieusement. Dès que je fermais les yeux, des images de son corps nu devant moi défilaient, ça en devenait… obsédant.

_Bouge tes fesses où tu vas être en retard !_

J'arrêtai de rêvasser et sortis péniblement de mon lit. Direction mon enfer personnel, soit le Starbucks Café de Pine Street.

Une heure plus tard j'étais en poste devant mon comptoir, une tasse du précieux nectar à la main, attendant patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent et que les premiers clients arrivent.

- Tu veux encore un peu de café avant que le défilé de costards-cravates et tailleurs commence ? me demanda une voix endormie derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers elle. Susan, ma collègue de travail qui s'occupait de la préparation des boissons pendant que je servais, était avachie sur son comptoir, la tête posée sur sa main. Elle avait à peu près mon âge, blonde aux yeux bleus, assez jolie même dans cet uniforme vert et blanc peu flatteur.

- Non c'est bon, je te remercie mais je suis debout depuis à peine une heure et j'ai déjà du en avaler près d'un litre ! plaisantai-je.

Steven, l'autre employé présent ce matin déverrouilla la porte. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les gens commencèrent à affluer.

La journée passa comme la précédente, à la fois lentement et à toute vitesse. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à tenir avant que la délivrance n'arrive enfin et que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

- Bienvenue chez Starbucks, lança Susan. Bella ! m'appela-t-elle.

_Ahhh, mais ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !_

J'arrêtai de ranger les fournitures que l'on venait de nous livrer en soupirant et sortis rapidement de l'arrière boutique, remettant mon tablier en place.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demandai-je sans même prêter attention à la personne devant moi.

- Je pense que tu pourrais faire beaucoup de choses Isabella, mais pour l'instant ce sera une grand black américano.

Je me figeai instinctivement devant mon comptoir. Cette voix…

_Oh mon dieu !_

Je redressai ma tête et tombai sur des yeux verts profonds, yeux qui m'avaient tant obsédés. Comme dans mon souvenir, Edward Cullen se tenait devant moi, dans un costume noir, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Apparemment ma réaction le faisait bien rigoler. Malheureusement pour moi mon corps refusa de m'obéir mais par contre mon cerveau marcha à trois mille à l'heure et oscilla entre l'envie de mettre une gifle sur son visage si parfait ou de partir en courant.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura tout près de mon oreille.

- Tu me sembles bien troublée. Qu'es-tu en train de t'imaginer Isabella ? Serait-ce mes mains sur ton corps ? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose ?

Il émit un petit rire qui me sortit de ma torpeur. La colère remplaça la stupéfaction. Comment osait-il ?

_Pas d'esclandre ! T'as déjà perdu un job à cause de lui._

- Un grand black américano, lançai-je la voix tremblante à Susan derrière moi pour qu'elle prépare la dite boisson.

Je me forçai à reprendre mes esprits et à me calmer. Comment cet homme pouvait-il me faire jouer au yoyo avec mes émotions aussi facilement ?

- Trois dollars, crachai-je.

Il me tendit un billet, son sourire toujours ancré à ses lèvres. Je lui rendis la monnaie et lui passai son gobelet sans un mot.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Isabella.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et garde la monnaie, lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Je restai totalement interdite, abasourdie par cette confrontation. Bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux peu flatteurs me passèrent en tête à ce moment précis. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux pièces d'un dollar déposées sur le comptoir. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

- Tu le connais ?

La voix de Susan me ramena à la réalité.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas où. En tout cas il est très mignon, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mignon peut-être, mais c'est un beau salaud. Le genre d'homme dont je préfèrerais n'avoir jamais croisé la route, avouai-je sur le coup de la colère. Je peux te laisser fermer ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- On ferme dans deux minutes alors pas de problème. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci. A demain.

J'ôtai mon tablier, attrapai mon manteau et mon sac et sortis m'aérer les idées. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas dehors que je stoppai net. Il était là, debout devant un magnifique coupé Mercedes noir, son gobelet de café d'une main, les clés de sa voiture de l'autre. Son visage afficha son éternel sourire en coin quand il me vit et j'eus soudain l'envie de rebrousser chemin.

- Besoin de quelque chose Isabella ?

_Merde !_

Pourquoi mes jambes refusaient-elles toujours de m'obéir quand il se trouvait dans les parages ? Son regard me fixa avec insistance et je sentis mes traitresses de joues s'empourprer. J'avais trois possibilités, partir en courant me cacher à l'intérieur du Starbucks, lui cracher au visage tout ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui ou continuer ma route comme si de rien n'était. En clair, rien de bien flatteur pour moi.

- Je t'ai déjà connue plus expressive, rit-il. Rappelle-toi les cris que tu poussais.

Il posa son gobelet sur le capot de sa voiture et s'avança vers moi. Son corps à quelques centimètres du mien, je pus sentir mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Son visage s'approcha du mien et je retins ma respiration.

- Te souviens-tu comment tu me suppliais de te toucher ?

Cet homme était un salaud de la pire espèce. Quel plaisir éprouvait-il à jouer ainsi avec moi ?

Je serai mes poings et reculai. Dieu merci mes jambes avaient retrouvé leur mobilité. Je m'écartai de lui et m'éloignai d'un pas rapide. Je pouvais l'entendre rire derrière moi, rire qui redoubla lorsque j'heurtai par mégarde un piéton mécontent.

- Va au diable Edward Cullen, murmurai-je en étouffant un sanglot de rage.

Je longeai les trottoirs, jonglant entre les passants pressés. Comment avais-je pu laisser cet homme abject me toucher ? Cet être si méprisant, froid, dur, autoritaire et malsain… Je rageai intérieurement, sentant ma haine m'envahir.

La bouche de métro n'était plus très loin. Je serais bientôt chez moi et je pourrais me détendre en brisant quelques assiettes. Il faudrait peut-être que j'investisse dans un pushing ball pour extérioriser toute cette frustration sainement !

Heureusement, je fus rapidement chez moi. Je me déshabillai à la hâte et partis m'engloutir dans un bain bien chaud pour calmer mes nerfs. La soirée avait tellement mal commencé que j'avais vraiment besoin d'un petit remontant. Quoi de mieux que du chocolat pour ça ?

Le nez dans mon pot de Chocolate Fudge Brownie de Ben and Jerry, je zappai, faisant défiler inlassablement toutes les chaînes de TV jusqu'à ce que mon attention se porte sur mon ordinateur portable. J'avais résisté à la tentation de faire des recherches à son sujet pendant plus d'un mois mais aujourd'hui ma détermination était perdue d'avance.

A peine deux minutes plus tard mon pc était allumé et je tapai _"Edward Cullen" _sur la page d'accueil de Google. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je l'envoyai très vite balader. Je voulais savoir qui était ce… goujat.

Les résultats ne tardèrent pas à arriver et je cliquai sur le premier lien que je trouvais. Je n'appris rien de bien intéressant sur ce site mais je restai quelques minutes à contempler la photo qui l'illustrait, perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude.

_Ahhh !!!_

Après un tour d'horizon plus ou moins détaillé de la toile concernant l'objet de mes fantasmes, je n'avais rien appris de bien intéressant. Tout tournait plus où moins autour de la Cullen Corp qu'il dirigeait malgré son jeune âge – vingt-huit ans exactement et sur sa société qui se portait très bien. En clair, rien de bien palpitant à se mettre sous la dent.

Je plongeai une nouvelle fois ma cuillère dans mon pot de glace chocolatée lorsque mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil et vis que le numéro était inconnu.

_Bizarre._

- Allô.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui.

- Bonsoir. Mike Newton de N.Y.E. à l'appareil. J'aurais une proposition à vous faire.

* * *

**Tapez 1 pour que Bella mette une droite à Edward **

**Tapez 2 pour qu'elle lui saute dessus**

**Tapez 3 pour toutes autres propositions ! LOL**

**Et bien voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ??? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? **

**Content ou déçu, dites-le moi !!! :)**

**Hum et histoire de savoir ce que vous imaginez, d'après vous qu'elle est donc cette proposition ?**

**Review = Teaser**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ;)**

**Biz à toutes et bonne semaine.**

**Dri**


	3. Ch 03 : Seconde chance

**Hello les girls ! **

**Si y'a des boys par ici faites moi signe (beh quoi l'espoir fait vivre non ? LOL)**

**Je commencerai mon blabla habituel par une GEANTISSIME MERCI pour vos très très très nombreuses reviews. En être déjà à plus de 260 reviews alors qu'il n'ya a que deux chapitre pour l'instant c'est juste WOW WOW WOW !!!! Je vous dis merci merci merci beaucoup !**

**Merci également à tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Vous êtes des amours !!!**

**C'est donc avec un jour d'avance que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Seconde chance**

***

_- Allô._

_- Mademoiselle Swan ? _

_- Oui._

_- Bonsoir. Mike Newton de N.Y.E. à l'appareil. J'aurais une proposition à vous faire._

- New York Event's? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui tout à fait. Je vous appelle car nous aurions besoin de vos services.

- Qu-quoi ? m'exclamai-je. De mes services ?

M. Newton soupira de l'autre côté du fil.

- Oui. C'est bien ça. Nous avons un poste pour vous.

- OK..., dis-je, complètement soufflée par cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cet homme, il venait de me surprendre complètement nue dans les toilettes pour homme de l'hôtel dans lequel j'étais censée travailler, sous ses ordres qui plus est. Il m'avait très clairement craché au visage tout ce que mon attitude lui avait inspiré ce soir là. Je me souvenais encore très bien du regard méprisant qu'il m'avait lancé en me mettant à la porte.

- Rendez-vous lundi matin au 1028 Water Street à 8h00 tapante. Bonne soirée mad…

- Attendez, le coupai-je. Je vous remercie pour ce poste mais j'ai déjà un emploi et je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça, sans savoir ce que vous me proposez en échange.

Je l'entendis soupirer encore plus bruyamment.

_Y'a vraiment des claques qui si perdent !_

- Nous avons déjà une employée en place. Je vais la contacter, elle vous recevra demain matin pour vous présenter le poste que vous partagerez avec elle.

Demain matin, j'avais des cours de prévus mais je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle seconde chance. D'ailleurs, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Ok, je vais m'arranger. Qui dois-je demander ?

- Alice Brandon. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Swan.

- Vous aussi M. Newton et merci pour ce poste.

- Hum... Tachez de rester habillée cette fois-ci, lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_Quel con !_

Je restai un moment immobile, le téléphone encore collé à mon oreille avant de réagir. Il m'avait jetée comme une malpropre il y a des semaines de cela et aujourd'hui il m'appelait pour me proposer un nouveau poste.

_Wouah__, quel revirement de situation !_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'étais plutôt assez poisseuse dans mon genre, une chance pareille ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Il allait surement y avoir quelque chose qui cloche. Peut-être avait-il juste envie de me faire une blague de mauvais goût ? En tout cas je n'allais certainement pas rater une occasion pareille. J'avais tellement rêvé de pouvoir retravailler pour N.Y.E. que je n'allais pas passer à côté d'une proposition pareille maintenant que j'en avais à nouveau la possibilité.

Cette fois-ci je ne jetterais pas mon avenir par la fenêtre pour une partie de jambes en l'air comme la dernière fois. Ca, c'était certain.

***

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin aux aurores, à la fois enthousiaste et inquiète pour mon rendez-vous de la matinée. Qu'allais-je devoir faire ? Quel serait ce poste ? Je savais que N.Y.E. proposait des prestations diverses et variées et vu l'heure à laquelle je devais commencer lundi, ce ne serait certainement pas un poste de serveuse comme la dernière fois.

Mes pensées avaient été tellement occupées par cet emploi que pour la première fois depuis des semaines je n'avais absolument pas rêvé d'Edward Cullen.

_C__e n'est pas trop tôt !_

L'homme qui avait hanté mes pensées et mes rêves depuis tout ce temps venait de se faire détrôner. C'était une grande nouvelle !

Ne sachant pas quel poste allait m'être proposé exactement, je décidai de porter mon seul et unique tailleur pour l'occasion. Il valait mieux être plus habillé que nécessaire plutôt que l'inverse. J'attrapai vite fait une pomme en guise de petit déjeuner et partis.

Water Street n'était pas très loin de mon actuel travail, c'est donc sans angoisse particulière que je pris mon métro habituel. Je notai tout de même que plus l'heure approchait, plus mon estomac se nouait. J'avais une nouvelle chance et je ne devais pas la rater.

Il me restait moins de vingt minutes, ce qui devait être amplement suffisant pour trouver le numéro 1028. J'arpentai le quartier tout en jurant contre mes escarpins.

_Satané engin de torture !_

Je m'approchai enfin des 1000, non sans râler intérieurement une fois de plus contre mes pieds douloureux, et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'étais entourée de toute part par de grands buildings affichant fièrement le logo de leur multinationale. En même temps, perdue au milieu du Financial District de New-York, à deux pas de Wall Street, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose.

Je n'habitais pas cette ville depuis longtemps. A peine plus d'un an pour être exacte. J'avais tout d'abord quitté l'Arizona où j'avais grandi pour retourner m'installer dans ma ville natale, une petite bourgade de l'état de Washington, il y a quelques années. J'avais ensuite commencé mes études à l'université de Seattle mais j'avais très vite eu besoin de m'éloigner et de prendre mes distances. Des besoins d'indépendance en somme. Alors quand enfin j'avais obtenu une bourse pour la New-York University, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion et fait mes bagages pour finir mes études dans la grande pomme.

_1022__… 1024… 1026…_

Je levai les yeux et admirai le grand bâtiment vitré de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de moi. Plus que quelques minutes et je saurais enfin quel travail allait m'être proposé. Je traversai à la hâte et m'engageai à toute vitesse dans le hall, pressée d'arriver enfin.

_Oh mon dieu !!!!_

A peine avais-je franchi la grande porte battante que mon cœur et mon corps se figèrent de stupeur.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez un problème ?

Je remarquai alors le gardien derrière son bureau devant moi, qui me regardait avec un air suspicieux.

- Euh... Non. J'ai du me tromper d'adresse, dis-je, hésitante. Je cherche le 1028.

- C'est bien ici. Dois-je prévenir l'accueil de votre arrivée Mademoiselle...?

_Non, non, non… C__ 'est juste pas possible !_

- Euh, non. Pas la peine, bredouillai-je en sortant à reculons.

_C'est un cauchemar ! C'est ça, c'est forcément un cauchemar. Quoi d'autre sinon ? _

J'attrapai à la hâte mon téléphone portable dans mon sac et composai le numéro de mon pseudo employeur.

- M. Newton pour Melle Swan s'il vous plait, demandai-je sèchement à la pauvre standardiste.

Elle me la passa rapidement sans demander son reste. Heureusement car je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à épiloguer.

_Bye-bye la joie de vivre et bonjour l'angoisse !_

- Mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut cet honneur à 8 heures du matin ? Ne me dites que vous vous êtes perdu.

_Et une __nouvelle claque de perdue, une !_

- Non, juste un problème d'adresse je pense. J'ai note le 1028 mais cela doit être une erreur.

- Et pourquoi donc pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur ?

- Et bien ce sont les bureaux de la Cullen Corp. donc je me disais que...

- Vous vous disiez certainement que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas très vite vous alliez être en retard, n'est ce pas ?

Il soupira et reprit.

- Ca vous pose un problème ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux vous supprimer définitivement de nos listings.

_Un problème ? Oh que oui ça me pose un problème ! _

Où sont les cameras cachées que je me montre sous mon meilleur profil parce que oui ça ne pouvait être que ça, une blague de mauvais goût filmée pour se foutre de moi.

- Melle Swan ? s'impatienta-t-il.

_Et merde !!!_

Que devais-je faire ? Entrer dans l'antre du diable et voir par moi même ce qui m'attendait ? Ou rebrousser chemin et aller retrouver mon charmant tablier vert du Starbucks Café en ratant une chance d'avoir un meilleur emploi ? Le choix était vite fait.

- Euh, non… Aucun problème, soupirai-je avant de raccrocher.

_Bouge tes fesses et avance !_

Je rajustai mon tailleur tout en observant le logo rouge sang devant moi et pris une grande inspiration avant de pousser la grande porte vitrée. Je pénétrai à nouveau dans le hall du grand building qui venait de devenir en l'espace d'une seconde mon nouvel enfer personnel et je m'attendis à tout moment à me faire dévorer par je ne sais quel monstre hideux.

_Ou par Cullen plutôt non ?_

Mes joues rougirent instinctivement face à cette idée alors que je donnais mon nom au gardien pour qu'il m'annonce. J'entrai dans l'un des ascenseurs et attendis. Plus il gravissait d'étages, plus je sentis ma pression monter.

_11ème... 12_è_me... 13_è_me..._

Je pouvais encore faire demi-tour et ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

_26_è_me... 27_è_me... 28_è_me... _

Oui mais c'est une grande opportunité que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_39_è_me... 40_è_me... 50_è_me... _

Et si je tombe nez à nez avec _lui_ en sortant de cet ascenseur ?

_57_è_me... 58_è_me... 59_è_me... _

Et pouvais-je vraiment travailler dans son entreprise après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Sachant l'attitude méprisable qu'il avait eu à mon égard… Le voir sans doute tous les jours… Non ! Bien sûr que non !

_60ème._

_Trop tard !_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une petite tornade brune qui m'accueillit en sautillant partout.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella Swan ? Moi c'est Alice.

- Euh, juste Bella, dis-je timidement face à son entrain.

- Oh, très bien alors Bella. Prête à faire le tour des bureaux ?

Tout en parlant elle avait avancé et je la suivis timidement, regardant, les yeux ébahis, les locaux luxueux qui défilaient devant moi.

- Je vais tout te montrer et t'expliquer, continua-t-elle. Tu vas voir c'est génial de travailler ici. En plus à notre poste, on voit et on sait tout. Aucun potin de ne me résiste. C'est GE-NI-AL ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- A notre poste ? demandai-je.

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Nous allons partager le même poste. Parfois ensemble, parfois chacune notre tour, suivant les besoins quoi.

- Et c'est quoi comme poste ? osai-je enfin demander.

Elle s'arrêta enfin de gesticuler dans tous les sens et me regarda avec un air ahuri.

- Quoi ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit chez N.Y.E ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Quelle bande de… Enfin, passons. Voila notre poste, me dit-elle en me montrant la grande banque d'accueil que j'avais découverte en arrivant.

Elle était placée juste devant les ascenseurs, à proximité de ce qui semblait être les salles de réunion et la salle de détente à en croire les rires qui en sortaient. Autrement dit, en plein milieu stratégique pour la folie des potins de la dénommée Alice.

- L'accueil ?

- Yes ! Tu vas être à la fois réceptionniste et standardiste, et quelquefois secrétaire. Bref on fait un peu de tout ici mais l'ambiance est super et le travail très intéressant. Tu verras, tu vas t'y plaire.

Elle passa près d'une heure à me montrer tous les recoins de l'étage ou nous étions, soit le plus haut. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était aussi l'étage où le boss avait son bureau. En d'autres termes, ne pas rencontrer Edward Cullen ici semblait être mission impossible. D'ailleurs, je me figeai instinctivement à chaque fois qu'un costard-cravate apparaissait dans mon champ de vision de peur que ce soit lui. Autant dire que cela était assez fréquent vu la population des lieux.

Alice passa l'heure suivante à m'expliquer en détail le fonctionnement du standard, me donnant tout ses trucs et astuces pour me repérer dans l'énorme liste de contacts. Elle me présenta toutes les personnes qui passaient devant nous et je devais bien l'avouer, à ce moment précis, tout le monde se ressemblait pour moi. Trop de noms et de visages à retenir pour une seule journée.

Après encore une autre heure sur les différents outils que j'aurais à utiliser et mon cerveau passa en mode veille, refusant tout nouveau renseignement. Alice m'avait littéralement gavé d'informations diverses et variées et ma tête allait exploser.

Un mal de crâne et un café plus tard, je profitai de la pause que nous avait octroyé Alice pour poser la question qui me brûlait la langue depuis le début de la matinée.

- Et dis-moi, le grand chef on le voit souvent ?

- M. Cullen ? Non, assez rarement en fait. Il arrive très tôt et part souvent très tard. Je le croise de temps à autre quand il va à des réunions mais c'est très rare.

_Très bonne nouvelle !_

- Pourquoi cette question ?

_Merde ! _

- Euh… Pour rien. Je me posais juste la question…

_Ah bravo !!! Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir un jour…_

Mon visage vira au rouge et j'essayai de me cacher sous mes cheveux, priant le ciel pour que Miss Potins ne remarque rien. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un ragot sur mon compte avant même d'avoir commencer à travailler ici. Fort heureusement, Alice retourna à la contemplation du magasine people qu'elle feuilletait pendant sa pause et ne dit rien concernant le feu de mes joues.

_Merci mon __Dieu !_

- En fait, c'est surtout de son assistante qu'il faut se méfier, lança-t-elle tout à coup.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Du big chef. Méfie-toi de son assistante. Elle est… mauvaise. Enfin, je ne la connais pas vraiment mais j'ai du me frotter à elle quelquefois et je ne te raconte pas. Cette nana est une vraie bimbo frigide et glaciale.

_Génial, Edward Cullen a son double féminin. Quoique lui est tout sauf frigide !_

A la fin de la matinée, je remerciai Alice pour son accueil et partis, bien décidée à revenir ici dès le lundi matin. Je n'allais pas laisser ce salaud dicter ma vie et m'empêcher d'avoir un job sympa. J'allais accepter ce poste et y aller la tête haute.

***

Et le lundi matin était déjà là.

Ma résolution avait fondu comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure que les jours de la semaine avaient défilé. C'est avec la boule au ventre et l'estomac noué que j'entrai dans le hall de la Cullen Corp. Je me présentai timidement au gardien et il me remit mon badge d'accès que je passais autour de mon cou, puis je montai dans l'ascenseur direction le 60ème étage.

J'avais passé la nuit précédente à cauchemarder sur cette journée et à prier pour que tout se passe bien et que surtout je ne _le_ rencontre pas. Pas lui, pas tout de suite. Il me fallait un minimum de répit pour pouvoir prendre mes marques.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Je pris une grande inspiration récitant dans ma tête toutes le raisons pour lesquelles j'avais accepté ce travail tellement l'envie de fuir à toute jambe était grande.

Je fis un pas, puis deux, prête à voir surgir je ne sais quel prédateur de derrière un poteau tant j'étais angoissée, mais rien. Je fis l'inspection des lieux. Des personnes prenaient leur café dans la salle de détente, d'autres étaient déjà à leur poste en train de travailler. Rien d'anormal en somme. Je relâchai légèrement la pression et partis m'installer derrière la banque d'accueil. Alice m'avait laissé un mot, me donnant quelques instructions pour que je survive en attendant son arrivée dans deux heures.

J'ôtai la messagerie, mis mon casque sur mes oreilles et fouillai les dossiers de ma collègue, à la recherche de la liste de contacts dont elle m'avait parlé la semaine précédente.

- Tiens donc, lança une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

Mon corps se figea et j'osai à peine relever la tête.

_« Il arrive très tôt et part souvent très tard. Je le croise de temps à autre quand il va à des réunions mais c'est très rare. » _

Je me rappelai des paroles d'Alice et soupirai.

_Très rare, c'est ça ouais !__ Pas plus de cinq minutes seule ici avant de tomber sur lui._

Je vis l'ombre se rapprocher et s'appuyer contre la banque d'accueil.

- Isabella Swan, dit-il.

Je me rappelai alors de mon badge et que mon nom qui figurait dessus. Je redressai timidement la tête, jurant intérieurement contre mes joues déjà rouges et croisai son foutu regard. Et comme d'habitude dès que mes yeux rentrèrent en contact avec les siens, je perdis tout contrôle de mon corps. Statufiée sur ma chaise, je déglutis péniblement, attendant la prochaine de ses répliques cinglantes qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

- Hôtesse d'accueil ici, quel heureux hasard, rigola-t-il, m'offrant au passage ce sourire en coin qui me rendait dingue.

J'hochai la tête en guise de confirmation, comme si ce n'était pas évident et il rigola de plus belle.

_Quelle cruche !_

Son visage se pencha vers le mien en contrebas et je retins ma respiration, crispant mes doigts sur le bois de mon bureau.

- Et bien Isabella, cela risque d'être… intéressant.

Puis il se redressa et s'éloigna.

- Oh, pour ne pas vous dépayser trop vite _Mademoiselle Swan_, je veux un café noir dans mon bureau, dans cinq minutes.

_Bienvenue en enfer !_

* * *

**Hum hum… La droite vous a bien plu la semaine dernière… je crois que là il en mériterait une autre non ? **

**Donc petit sondage de la semaine :**

**Taper 1 : Pour que Bella lui balance son café à la tête.**

**Taper 2 : Pour quelle parte en courant de cet enfer.**

**Taper 3 : Pour qu'elle lui apporte son café et lui saute dessus.**

**Taper 4 : Pour me livrer votre version ;)**

**Après le sondage, les avis. Avez-****vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? **

**Comme toujours, je veux tout savoir de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !!! :D**

**Bon, mauvaise nouvelle (*se fait toute petite et se cache loin… très loin*), j'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant et le week-end prochain c'est week-end TPA (les girls, I love you !!! :P ) du coup pas de chapitre pendant 15 jours… Sorry !**

**Je finirai par plusieurs merci, je ne le fais pas assez souvent et je m'en excuse les filles. Merci à Bea pour ses corrections, la pauvre doit s'arracher les cheveux avec mes fautes d'accord ! Et merci à So et Val que j'harcèle tout le temps.**

**Voila, j'ai fini… ouf !**

**Allez, à vos reviews !!! Faites péter ma boite mail… j'ADORE !! :D**

**Review = Teaser ;)**

**A dans quinze jours.**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	4. Ch 04 : Survivre au premier jour

**Ola les girls !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, de retour comme prévu 15 jours plus tard avec un nouveau chapitre de Collisions. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis aux anges, sur un petit nuage et méga happy ! Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle FF. Quand je vous que j'ai déjà plus de 430 reviews en seulement 3 chapitres, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : Wouahou !!! **

**Donc merci à vous toutes (tous ?) pour ces petits bouts de bonheur que je lis avec toujours autan d'attention et de joie. J'adore vos reviews et j'adore encore plus quand vous explosez ma boîte mail. Merci !!! Merci !!! Merci !!!**

**Merci également aux revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Mille mercis :D**

**Une petite précision. Lorsque j'ai écris l'OS pour le concours je ne pensai pas faire une suite donc j'ai que Bella était étudiante en littérature parce que c'est ce qui m'est venu comme ça (sans doute à cause d'Addiction – mon autre fic où Bella est prof de littérature) mais maintenant que cet OS est devenue une fic, j'ai préféré changer cela en un truc qui pourrait (peut-être) me servir plus tard. Bella est donc devenue étudiante en communication.**

**Autre petit truc, vous avez été nombreuses à me demander ce qu'était les TPA dont je parlais en fin de chapitre il y a 15 jours. Et bien réponse ici : ****http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/1938945/TPAs_girls**

**Après tant de blabla, je vous laisse tranquille et vous dis « bonne lecture ». On se retrouve en bas :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****Survivre au premier jour**

***

_- Oh, pour ne pas vous dépayser trop vite Mademoiselle Swan, je veux un café noir dans mon bureau, dans cinq minutes._

_Bienvenue en enfer !_

Oui, c'était bien ça, je venais d'atterrir en enfer.

Il disparut de ma vue et je m'affaissai sur mon siège. A peine dix minutes de présence ici et déjà je regrettais ma décision. Garder la tête haute, elle était bien bonne celle là quand même mon corps me trahissait et refusait tout mes ordres.

Pourquoi dès que cet homme était dans les parages je perdais tout contrôle ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effets. Rien qu'à voir la réaction de mon corps quand je l'avais entendu prononcer ce _"Mademoiselle Swan"_ de sa voix si autoritaire et sexy.

_T'es tarée ma pauvre fille, faut vraiment te faire soigner !_

Mais une chose était certaine : une fois, pas deux. Il était hors de question que je fasse deux fois la même erreur. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus sexy, craquant, hot, à tomber… de toute la planète ou même de l'univers, je ne me laisserais plus avoir. Et de toute manière, qu'est ce qui me disait qu'il voudrait encore de moi ? J'étais probablement juste un coup d'un soir, une fille de passage pour lui.

_Encore heureux qu'il se souvienne de moi !_

Des images de cette fameuse nuit me revinrent, sans doute pour la millième fois, en mémoire. Le son de sa voix m'ordonnant de le toucher, me faisant trembler de désir ou encore me demandant si j'aimais l'avoir en moi, m'extirpant des gémissements de plaisir.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées peu avouables et me levai préparer le fameux café avant que les cinq minutes ne soient écoulées. Ne pas faire d'impair dès le premier jour, telle était ma mission en ce lundi matin. Ca me serait très utile pour atteindre mon but premier : finir cette journée de malheur sans me faire virer !

J'entrai timidement dans la salle de détente et saluai tous ces visages inconnus qui me dévisageaient, non sans sentir mes joues s'empourprer au passage. J'attrapai un des gobelets à côté de la grosse cafetière et le remplis du liquide chaud et odorant, me promettant de venir m'en servir un dès que j'aurais affronté mon pire cauchemar.

_Ou meilleur fantasme, non ?_

Je m'auto-giflai mentalement pour la première fois de la journée et partis en direction de son bureau. Chacun de mes pas me rapprochant de ma destination augmentait le nœud dans mon estomac. Je fixai la grande cloison vitrée fermée par des stores devant moi, essayant d'imaginer ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Mon attention se porta ensuite sur l'immense porte en bois foncé où son nom était écrit en lettres dorées et je m'angoissai encore un peu plus. Main tremblante et poing fermé, je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres et me figeai, repensant à la dernière fois où je m'étais retrouvée seule à seule avec cet homme…

_Hum hum…_

Sauf que là, la situation était toute autre. C'était mon patron à présent. Enfin pas vraiment, j'étais une employée de N.Y.E mais j'étais tout de même sous ses ordres… Mais surtout, je savais par expérience qu'il était un salaud de première.

_Salaud, oui. Mais aussi beau comme un dieu !_

De toute manière je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Soit je détalais en courant et reprenais l'ascenseur direction la sortie pour ne plus jamais revenir, soit je prenais mon courage à deux mains et entrais dans ce bureau la tête froide et advienne que pourra.

C'est sur cette sage décision que je pris une grande inspiration et toquai enfin à la porte. Un _"Entrez"_ étouffé se fit entendre de l'autre côté et je tournai la poignée me donnant accès à ce bureau tant redouté.

Tout ce que je vis d'abord fut l'objet de mes fantasmes nonchalamment installé sur son fauteuil de ministre avec son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage. Sourire qui me donnait à la fois envie de lui sauter dessus pour abuser de lui et de lui mettre une bonne droite pour lui ôter cet air suffisant.

Après une deuxième gifle mentale, je détournai le regard et laissai mes yeux faire un bref tour d'horizon de la pièce. Je restai stupéfaite par la vue qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée derrière lui.

_Waouh !_

Malheureusement je n'eus pas le temps d'en profiter car un raclement de gorge me tira de ma contemplation. Je parcourus les derniers mètres me séparant de lui tout en priant pour ne pas trébucher et m'étaler comme une crêpe au milieu de la pièce, ou pire sur lui. Ça serait quand même une comble de ruiner une autre de ses chemises ! Quoique si ça se finissait sur sa table de réunion, je ne dirais peut être pas non !

_Au secours, une douche froide et vite !_

Je bougeai légèrement ma tête pour camoufler tant bien que mal les rougeurs de mes joues avec mes cheveux.

- Votre café, dis-je solennellement en posant le gobelet sur son bureau, évitant prudemment de croiser son regard.

Si je voulais garder le contrôle, je devais rester loin de ses yeux envoûtants. Alors aussitôt ma phrase dite et le café arrivé intact à destination, je tournai les talons et repartis vers la porte sans un mot de plus.

Je m'attendis à entendre à tout moment son rire moqueur ou l'une de ses tirades cinglantes mais rien.

_Bizarre…_

Ma main se posa à nouveau sur la poignée, prête à sortir de l'antre du diable au plus vite.

- Hum, Mademoiselle Swan.

_Ca y est, c'est parti ! _

Je me figeai. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je serrai les poings et me retournai vers lui. Je remerciai intérieurement mes longues heures de pratique et affichai mon plus beau sourire commercial.

- Oui ? dis-je d'une voix sûre, m'étonnant moi-même.

Son sourire en coin s'étendit en un grand sourire éclatant et je sentis ma volonté partir en fumée. Je pouvais peut être lui sauter dessus et faire comme si j'avais trébuché, non ?

_Troisième gifle mentale en moins d'un quart d'heure, bravo Bella !_

Il se saisit de son café tout en me fixant intensément.

- Merci.

_Hein ?_

Ok, là ce n'était pas normal. Il était tombé sur la tête sur le chemin le menant à son bureau ou quoi ?

Je lâchai un "de rien" beaucoup moins assuré et passai la porte complètement troublée.

- Au moins cette fois ma chemise a survécu, rigola-t-il dans mon dos.

_Non mais quel.... Aaaahhh !!!! _

Mon job. Je ne devais penser qu'à ça et à rien d'autre. Mâchoire serrée, je sortis de son bureau de malheur et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je retournai vers l'accueil en ravalant mes insultes et mes envies de meurtre. Je me servis rapidement ma dose de caféine et repris mon poste, toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Cette matinée était un véritable enfer. Ce foutu téléphone sonnait sans cesse et me rendait dingue. Pourquoi mes "charmants" interlocuteurs me posaient-ils tous des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre ? Comment pouvais-je savoir, moi pauvre standardiste au 60ème étage, dans combien de temps M. Scott, comptable du 15ème dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler, finirait sa communication ?

_Beh quoi Bella, t'as pas pris ta boule de cristal ce matin ?_

Sans compter tous ceux qui pensaient qu'articuler était une option non envisageable lors d'une conversation téléphonique.

Le casque sur les oreilles, le nez dans mon interminable liste de contacts, à l'affut du prochain nom imprononçable qu'on me demanderait de joindre parmi les 1638 employés de la Cullen Corp. présents dans l'immeuble, je répondis à un énième coup de fil.

- Cullen Corp. bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? répétai-je machinalement.

- Hey, salut Bella ! C'est Alice. T'as l'air de ne pas trop mal t'en sortir.

- Euh... Je survis jusqu'à ton arrivée, je dirais.

- Oh, ne fais pas ta modeste. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sors à merveille. Je serai là dans trente minutes. A plus !

- Ok. A tout a l'heure.

Plus qu'une petite demi-heure de souffrance et le petit lutin survolté me viendrait en aide.

J'enchainai encore et encore les coups de fil, priant pour que le temps s'accélère. Par miracle une accalmie arriva parmi le flot incessant des sonneries de mon standard et j'en profitai pour aller me servir une nouvelle dose de caféine bien méritée.

J'allai d'un pas décidé dans la salle de détente à présent vide et me servis un nouveau gobelet. Mon casque se mit à bipper et je grommelai.

_Pas moyen d'avoir cinq minutes de répit dans cette boite ?_

- Hey doucement la nouvelle ! ragea une voix devant moi.

Je relevai la tête et m'arrêtai net devant une grande blonde sortie tout droit d'un magazine de mode.

- Regarde un peu où tu vas au lieu de rêvasser, cracha-t-elle en me poussant pour rentrer à son tour dans la salle de détente.

_Barbie est de mauvais poil on dirait !_

Je m'apprêtai à rétorquer lorsque le petit lutin que j'attendais avec impatience m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers elle.

- Hey ! râlai-je.

- Evite de t'en prendre à elle dès ton premier jour si tu veux garder ton poste, murmura-t-elle en m'amenant vers la banque d'accueil.

- Non mais t'as vu comment elle m'a parlé ? m'offusquai-je.

- Et encore, elle a été polie là, rigola Alice. Va falloir t'y habituer, elle est presque intouchable.

_Et bien, ça promet !_

- Intouchable ?

Alice pris le casque sur ma tête et le posa sur la sienne.

- Yes ! C'est l'assistante du Boss. Tu sais, la bimbo frigide et glaciale… Beh c'est elle, Rosalie Hale.

_Ceci explique cela…_

A croire que sur la fiche de poste, abject était écrit en caractère gras. De toute manière pour arriver à travailler avec un homme tel qu'Edward Cullen, il valait mieux lui ressembler un minimum, sinon bonjour l'enfer. Mais là quand même, je devais avouer qu'il l'avait bien trouvé son assistante. Elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Par contre, je pouvais dire tout le mal du monde sur elle, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever une chose, elle était canon. Un vrai mannequin. Des jambes longues et fines, une taille de guêpe, une poitrine à en faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'une, des longs cheveux blonds…

_J__alouse, moi ? Jamais !_

La bimbo blonde réapparut une tasse fumante à la main. Je n'avais qu'une envie, renverser son contenu sur son beau tailleur haute couture. Elle lança un regard hautain en notre direction et s'adressa à Alice avec dédain.

- Hey Brandon, forme la bien celle-là !

La colère m'envahit et j'avais envie de hurler. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour nous parler comme ça ?

_Zen… Pas __de scandale ton premier jour…_

Alice lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait à la fois dire _"fout-moi la paix, pétasse"_ et _"message reçu cinq sur cinq"_ et Rosalie _Bimbo_ Hale disparut de notre vue.

- Non mais, elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche ? m'énervai-je une fois que nous étions toutes les deux.

Il fallait dire qu'entre le stress de cette première journée de travail, mon face à face avec mon pire cauchemar et maintenant elle, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. J'avais envie de leur hurler de tous aller se faire voir et de retourner d'où je venais.

- Respire, t'es toute rouge, rigola Alice. T'inquiète, tu apprendras à l'ignorer.

- Peut-être bien mais là j'ai juste envie de l'étrangler. Faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un punching-ball !

- Va faire un tour à la salle de sport avant de partir, me lança Alice en triant la pile de courrier devant elle.

_Hein ?_

- Quelle salle de sport ? demandai-je complètement larguée.

- Beh oui, la salle de sport du 8ème.

Était-elle entrain s'insinuer qu'il y avait une salle de sport à disposition dans l'immeuble ?

- Y'a une salle de sport ici ? Dans l'immeuble ? Et on peut y aller quand on veut ?

Alice la fit un signe positif de la tête en rigolant.

- Et pourquoi pas un terrain d'atterrissage pour hélicoptères sur le toit tant que tu es ! m'exclamai-je.

Alice haussa un sourcil et rigola de plus belle.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- He ho !!! Aurai-tu oublié pour qui tu bosses ? Ici c'est la Cullen Corp. Bella, le plus grand promoteur de toute la côte est, avec des succursales un peu partout dans le pays et à l'étranger. Donc oui, tu as une salle de sport en libre accès en dehors de tes heures de travail, une piste d'atterrissage privée sur le toit et encore plein d'autres surprises que tu découvriras au fur et à mesure.

Je restai soufflée et Alice se moqua de moi. J'avais déjà travaillé avant mais jamais dans une boite de cette envergure et j'étais juste…

_Wouahou !!!_

… à court de mot.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête de prévoir une tenue de sport pour aller me défouler. Je risquerais d'en avoir plus que besoin avec Edward Cullen dans les parages.

_Edward Cullen en plein effort, torse nu et transpirant._

A ces pensées mes joues s'empourprèrent instantanément et je me donnai un coup sur le front pour chasser ces images de mon esprit.

_Wow, so hot !_

Quatrième claque mentale de la matinée… Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour. Ce qui se confirma lorsque que je relevai la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec _Miss Pimbêche_ me tendant une pile de feuille.

- Cinq exemplaires, couleur, recto-verso, le plus vite possible, enchaina-t-elle.

Mes yeux firent des allers-retours entre son regard hautain et son dossier et j'oscillai entre l'envie de lui en coller une dans sa parfaite petite tête ou… Non, en fait c'était tout ce que j'avais envie de lui faire.

- Pose-le là Rosalie, on s'en occupe tout de suite, lança Alice d'un ton détaché.

La blonde déposa le dossier devant moi et repartit d'où elle venait sans un mot de plus.

- Et la politesse, elle l'a oubliée en route, crachai-je à ma collègue.

- Relax sinon tu ne vas pas faire de vieux os ici, rigola Alice. Faut que j'aille déposer un dossier au 58ème, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je te laisse les clés du fort en attendant.

Elle attrapa une grosse pochette et partit d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je continuai tranquillement mes activités, prenant mes marques peu à peu lorsqu'une personne se présenta devant moi.

Une grande blonde me regardait de haut d'un air assez impatient.

_Y'a un club de bimbo__ par ici ou quoi ?_

- Edward Cullen je vous prie, me lança-t-elle.

- Euh…Vous avez rendez-vous ? demandai-je, hésitante.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dites lui juste que Tanya Denali l'attend, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Lui dire ? Ca insinuait prendre le téléphone et l'appeler…

_Hum hum… Mauvaise idée. Très très mauvaise idée._

En même temps, je travaillais pour lui alors il faudrait bien que je l'appelle à un moment ou à un autre. C'était toujours mieux que d'aller le voir dans son bureau.

_Quoique…_

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, s'énerva-t-elle en faisant pianoter impatiemment ses ongles manucurés sur le comptoir.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro abrégé de sa ligne directe. Un nœud se forma instantanément dans mon estomac alors que la première sonnerie retentit dans l'écouteur.

- Oui.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent toutes moites. Avoir une voix aussi sexy ça devrait être tout bonnement interdit.

_Respire Bella !_

- Tanya Denali vous attend à l'accueil.

_Pas __de bégaiement. Quel exploit !_

J'entendis des bruits de papier alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha sans que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'informai la fameuse Tanya qu'il allait arriver et attrapai le dossier que Rosalie nous avait laissé, préférant m'éloigner de l'objet de mes fantasmes un peu trop imaginatifs aujourd'hui.

J'allai d'un pas décidé jusqu'au photocopieur et préparai mon dossier.

_Merde ! _

Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton vert pour lancer les copies, un message à l'écran m'indiqua de valider avec ma carte d'accès. Je voulais bien mais quelle carte d'accès ? La seule qui me vint à l'esprit était mon badge qui me permettait d'accéder au bâtiment, aux ascenseurs... Le passe partout en quelque sorte. Le hic c'est que je l'avais laissé à l'accueil.

Je repris mon dossier et retournai à mon poste. J'entrai dans le hall et me figeai devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Edward Cullen enlaçait plus qu'affectueusement Tanya Denali et l'embrassait sur la joue.

_Hey, pas touche__ !!!_

Si j'avais déjà eu des envies de meurtres ce matin, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais envie de faire à la poupée blonde qui était visiblement en train de profiter de la situation. Leurs corps se séparèrent légèrement après une bien trop longue accolade à mon goût et je réalisai que j'étais inerte en plein milieu du hall à les regarder. En clair, il fallait que je bouge et vite, avant qu'ils ne le remarquent. Chose pour le moins embarrassante que je préférais éviter autant que possible.

J'avais le choix entre repartir sur mes pas et espérer qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence ou continuer à avancer et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je choisis la première option lorsque qu'ils se retournèrent dans ma direction.

_Merde !!!_

Je changeai alors mes plans et avançai jusqu'à mon poste. Mes yeux croisèrent furtivement ceux d'Edward et mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Mon cœur s'emballa et mes pas se firent hésitants.

_Agir comme si de rien était, elle est bien bonne celle__-là !_

Bien trop troublée pour un simple regard, je mis un pied devant moi et manquai m'étaler de tout mon long sur la moquette. Fort heureusement je me rattrapai à mon bureau, au détriment du dossier que j'avais en main et qui s'éparpilla au sol.

_Non non non !!!_

Les joues rouges de honte, je m'accroupis pour le ramasser, cachant mon visage dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ma mésaventure et les rires qui suivirent me le confirmèrent.

- C'est qui celle là ? Demanda la voix dédaigneuse de Tanya.

- Elle ? C'est juste la nouvelle standardiste que N.Y.E. nous a envoyée.

Les pas s'éloignèrent légèrement de moi alors que je refoulais mes larmes de haine et de honte. Ce mec était vraiment le roi des salauds.

- A croire qu'elle a réalisé un exploit ce matin en m'apportant mon café sans le renverser, rigola-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le rire niais de Tanya s'intensifia pour enfin disparaitre.

_Quel con ! _

Et encore le mot était faible comparé à tout ce que je pensais de lui à cet instant précis. Je remis rapidement de l'ordre dans les feuilles lorsqu'Alice revint.

- Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

Fort heureusement pour moi, il était enfin midi et je pouvais quitter cet endroit de malheur.

- Y'a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non. Tout va bien, mentis-je. Je veux juste partir d'ici au plus vite.

J'attrapai mon sac et profitai de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur pour m'engouffrer dedans et quitter cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

**Qui a envie de tuer Edward là, tout de suite ? J'avoue, moi aussi ! LOL**

**Alors petit vote de la semaine :**

**Pour claquer Edward, taper 1**

**Pour secouer Bella, taper 2**

**Pour arracher les yeux de Tanya, taper 3**

**Pour refaire le porter de Rosalie, taper 4**

**Bon je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais faire le tour de tout le monde ;)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez pensez de ce petit chapitre. Avez-vous aimé les petits (gros) pics de Mister Perfec, alias Edward Cullen ? Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews !!!!**

**Comme d'hab, REVIEWS = TEASER**

**Alors surtout laissez m'en tout plein, ça sera mon cadeau de noël ;)**

**Hum, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous poster un chapitre avant la fin des fêtes. Je ferai mon max mais vraiment j'en doute, surtout que je ne serais pas chez moi… mais promis, je fais mon possible.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, des bonnes vacances et surtout d'excellentes fêtes. Et comme on dit chez moi (Marseille) : bon bout d'an ;)**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	5. Ch 05 : Adaptation

**BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE !!!!**

**Me voila de retour après des petites vacances bien reposantes. Je suis prête à rattaquer une année et vous poster tout pleins de chapitres ;)**

**J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous avez eu tout pleins de cadeaux ! :D Si l'une d'entre vous a eu un Rob sous son sapin, qu'elle en fasse un peu profiter les copines ! LOL**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos très très très nombreuses reviews. J'en reviens toujours pas d'en recevoir autant pour cette histoire. Vous êtes des amours :D**

**Hum, je n'ai pas encore fait de petit coup de pub par ici, alors… ****Mes cop's TPA et moi-même organisons un concours d'OS sur le thème de la Saint Valentin : Bloody Valentine Contest. Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil par ici : **

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5594964/1/Proces_Bloody_Valentine**

**Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre… Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Adaptation**

***

_J'attrapai__ mon sac et profitai de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur pour m'engouffrer dedans et quitter cet endroit de malheur. _

Je pénétrai dans l'ascenseur à toute hâte et appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Je savais que cet homme était un salaud notoire, je connaissais sa réputation et j'y avais même goutté à mes dépends. Et pourtant je continuais à fantasmer sur lui. Il hantait toutes mes nuits depuis cette fameuse soirée et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de divaguer dès que je pensais à lui.

_Quelle conne !_

Je n'avais jamais été aussi humiliée de toute la vie. Ne pouvait-il pas juste fermer sa grande gueule au lieu de prendre du plaisir à rabaisser et ridiculiser les gens?

Je rageais en retenant mes larmes, pestant contre l'ascenseur trop lent à mon goût. J'étouffais dans cette boîte et je voulais sortir au plus vite de cet enfer.

Et le pire de tout c'est que j'étais coincée, prise au piège. Maintenant je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de revenir ici tous les jours et supporter ce bel enfoiré et ses remarques désobligeantes. Pourquoi avais-je donné ma démission au Starbucks ?

_Putain, mais quelle conne !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et je quittai sans regret cet immeuble de malheur.

***

Même après un après-midi des plus ennuyeux, à écouter mon professeur de marketing déblatérer d'un ton monotone et soporifique son cours pendant trois heures, j'étais toujours à cran.

J'en voulais à cet enfoiré pour son attitude désobligeante, pour la nouvelle humiliation publique qu'il venait de m'infliger et pour son petit air parfait et suffisant qu'il affichait à longueur de temps. Mais surtout je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi conne et stupide, d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que travailler pour une ordure pareille était possible. Mais je me maudissais surtout pour mon attitude en sa présence. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je jamais à agir normalement quand il était dans les parages ? C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que moi, mon cerveau se mettait en mode veille et seules mes hormones restaient en fonction.

_Trouve-toi un mec, ça ira mieux !_

Facile à dire, mais le seul mec que j'avais en tête depuis des semaines c'était justement celui qu'il me fallait éviter.

_Il est tellement sexxxxx…_

Exaspérée par moi-même, je soupirai et me jetai sur mon canapé-lit en râlant.

Aurai-je le courage de retourner dans l'antre du diable demain ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il fallait que je me change les idées avant de devenir complètement folle à ressasser mes idées noires.

_Euh, juste devenir ? Hum hum…_

J'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai mon meilleur ami.

- Hey Bells!

- Salut Jake. Pitié dis-moi que tu ne bosses pas ce soir.

- Heu non, pourquoi ? Tu veux encore me piquer une de mes chemises ? Plaisanta-t-il.

_Ouch ! En plein dans le mil__le._

- Très drôle ! râlais-je

- Oh toi, t'as pas le moral. Tu veux me rejoindre au Zanzibar ?

- Au quoi ?

- Au Zanzibar Faut sortir un peu ma vieille, c'est le dernier endroit à la mode en ville. Je t'envoie l'adresse. Bouge-toi, je t'attends.

- Ok. J'arrive.

Cette soirée improvisée me permettrait de me changer les idées.

Ni une ni deux, je filai dans la salle de bain prendre une rapide, mais tout de même relaxante, douche bien chaude. J'enfilai une robe-pull grise, un legging noir et mes converses préférées puis je partis à toute hâte.

J'arrivai vingt minutes plus tard au fameux Zanzibar et je devais l'avouer, l'endroit était plutôt sympa. C'était un bar lounge, à la fois design et cosy, animé par une douce musique d'ambiance légèrement jazzy. J'étais sous le charme.

Je rejoignis Jake au bar et il m'offrit ma première margarita de la soirée. J'avalai quelques gorgées de mon cocktail, écoutant les anecdotes pour le moins loufoques de mon meilleur ami, rigolant de temps à autre.

_Dieu que ça faisait__ du bien !_

Il avait réussi à me changer les idées, à effacer par sa présence et son naturel tout le stress et l'énervement de cette journée de malheur.

- Alors tu fais quoi maintenant ? Toujours au Starbucks ? me demanda-t-il après avoir fini de me raconter comment il s'était débarrassé d'une cliente un peu trop entreprenante la veille.

- Hum, non. Je suis standardiste au siège de la Cullen Corp, l'informai-je.

- La Cullen Corp. Et bien !... Attends deux minutes, ce n'était pas pour eux la soirée qui m'a coûté ma chemise ?

J'éludai d'un signe de tête. Jake s'approchait un peu trop près d'un sujet épineux.

- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais un besoin si urgent d'une de mes chemises. Un fétichisme caché peut-être ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur le bras.

- Allez accouche Swan ! Est-ce-que tu me la rendras un jour ou bien dois-je me résoudre à faire le deuil de ma chemise préférée ?

J'avalai d'une traite le reste de mon cocktail.

- Hum... C'est quoi ça ? Tu rougis ? s'étonna-t-il. Donne-moi son nom !

_Et merde !_

- Jake arrête tes co…

- Je te connais Bells. Y'a un homme derrière tout ça ! Dis-moi son nom sinon je te harcèle jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

_A l'aide ! Une sortie de secours, vite._

Je restai murée dans mon silence, les joues cramoisies et les yeux rivés sur mon verre vide.

- Bells... chantonna Jake. Je te ferai boire s'il le faut mais tu me le diras alors abrège ta souffrance et crache le morceau.

_Résiste !_

Jacob me fixait, ses yeux inquisiteurs me dévisageaient et cherchaient la moindre faiblesse pour me faire avouer.

- Il n'y a rien à dire…

- Crache-le !

Il fit signe au serveur et ce dernier me ramena une margarita. Je tendis la main pour m'en saisir mais Jake la tira vers lui.

- En fait non, je vais plutôt t'empêcher de boire. Tu auras ton verre quand tu me l'auras dit.

_Le traitre !_

Je grognai, râlai et pestai contre lui, le traitant aux passages de divers mots peu flatteurs mais il tint bon. Il attendait patiemment, me regardant m'énerver le sourire aux lèvres.

- Cullen, lâchai-je au bout de plusieurs longues et interminables minutes.

Les yeux de Jake s'agrandirent et il lâcha mon verre sous la surprise. J'en profitai pour m'en saisir et le bus d'une traite.

- Cullen comme Cullen Corp. ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je fis un signe de tête positif.

- Attends, deux minutes. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as donné ma chemise à un des hommes les plus riches de la ville ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Je rougis de plus belle.

- T'as couché avec lui ? s'écria-t-il en voyant ma réaction.

- Ssshhh !

- Stop, on rembobine et on recommence tout. Reprends depuis le début.

Je posai ma tête sur le comptoir et soupirai.

- J'ai malencontreusement renversé son verre de vin rouge sur sa chemise, il était furax. J'avais peur de perdre mon job alors je t'ai appelé pour que tu m'en prêtes une. Je suis retournée lui donner dans les toilettes et…

- Et ?

- Et disons qu'il était torse nu et que… Il m'a fait des avances… Et que voila quoi…

- T'as couché avec Edward Cullen. Dans les toilettes. Wow ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Swan.

_Donnez-moi une pelle que j'aille creuser ma tombe tout de suite…_

- La ferme ! m'exclamai-je en faisant signe au barman pour qu'il me resserve.

J'attrapai mon verre et le portai à mes lèvres.

- T'as couché avec lui dans les toilettes du l'hôtel un soir de boulot alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas !

_Vite, un bâillon pour le faire taire !_

- Oh, la ferme Jake ! Tu crois que je ne le regrette pas assez ? J'ai perdu mon travail à cause de ça alors pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est pour ça que Newton t'as virée ? Tu t'es fait prendre ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- T'as jamais été une grande chanceuse mais là tu bats tous les records de poisse quand même, rigola-t-il.

Je lui donnai un autre coup de poing dans le bras.

- Et maintenant tu travailles dans sa boite. Quelle coïncidence !

- A qui le dis-tu. Mais ce mec est vraiment un salaud de première. Il est imbuvable, autoritaire, méprisant…

- A moins que ça n'en soit pas une.

- Une quoi ?

- Une coïncidence. C'est vrai, Newton t'as virée et puis il te rappelle plus d'un mois plus tard pour te donner un poste comme ça, sans explication, et tu te retrouves dans sa boite…

- Et alors ? La Cullen Corp est un des plus gros clients de N.Y.E. non ? Toi-même tu bosses pour eux en ce moment il me semble.

- C'est vrai mais sait-on jamais, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ahhhhhhh !_

J'avais soudain envie de lui envoyer mon reste de margarita au visage pour effacer son petit sourire moqueur. Mais au final je portai mon verre à ma bouche et bus le restant de cocktail d'une traite.

Deux margaritas plus tard, j'étais cramponnée dans mon lit, attendant que le raz-de-marée qui sévissait dans mon appartement s'arrête et que les murs cessent enfin de tourner.

***

Le réveil fut brutal et douloureux le lendemain matin. Mon réveil m'agressa bien plus violement que d'ordinaire et je le fis taire d'un coup de poing en gémissant au son strident qu'il émettait. Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent péniblement et je jurai.

_A l'aide ! Ma tête va exploser._

Traitant Jake de tous les noms mentalement, je partis me préparer en trainant les pieds. Deux aspirines, un café et une douche plus tard, j'étais fin prête pour une nouvelle journée en enfer. Et je devais l'avouer, même si ce n'était pas le but premier, ma gueule de bois m'avait fait partiellement oublier mon stress et mon angoisse.

Ma matinée me sembla durer une éternité. Pourquoi ce prof ne pouvait-il pas parler sans crier ?

Deux nouvelles aspirines plus tard, je me retrouvai à quatorze heures tapantes au 1028 Water Street prête à affronter une fois de plus mon pire cauchemar.

_Et fantasme ambulant !_

- Hey Bella ! s'enthousiasma Alice à ma sortie de l'ascenseur.

_Ouille !_

- Alice, pitié parle moins fort.

- Oh, y'en a une qui a fait la fête hier soir à ce que je vois.

Je marmonnai ma réponse en allant poser mes affaires derrière la banque d'accueil.

- Alors tu vas mieux ? Je suis contente de te voir, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne viennes pas après ton départ d'hier. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Tu allais bien avant que je ne m'absente et dix minutes plus tard tu semblais chamboulée et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Rien de grave au moins ?

_Mais où est le bouton stop ?_

- Alice, par pitié. Remettons l'interrogatoire pour plus tard tu veux bien ?

- Oh, pardon. Je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa-t-elle.

Je pris place à mon poste, tout en jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil inquiets aux personnes entrant dans le hall. Mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque costume-cravate qui passait dans mon champ de vision. Autant dire qu'à ce rythme là j'aurais une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée.

Munie de ma tasse de café, j'écoutai Alice me donner ses dernières instructions avant de partir lorsque je la vis changer du tout au tout. Elle, si exubérante et joyeuse, se tassa d'un coup dans son siège et s'effaça alors qu'un homme se dirigeait vers nous.

_Hum, mignon le beau blond._

- Bonjour, la visioconférence avec Miami a-t-elle débuté ? nous demanda-t-il poliment.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma collègue et la vis rougir et balbutier une réponse incompréhensible.

_Ca alors !_

- Euh, non pas encore mais prenez place dans la salle, les autres vont arriver d'ici une minute, lui répondis-je.

Il nous remercia en nous adressant un magnifique sourire.

_Hum, c__raquant !_

Je me mis à fixer Alice, qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à cet instant précis, d'un regard insistant.

- Alors, comme ça tu craques pour ce beau blond ? Lui demandai-je en rigolant.

Elle prit une mine effarée et se redressa d'un bond.

- Mais non, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, rigolai-je de plus belle. En tout cas il est mignon. Il est célibataire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je…

- Ok, t'as gagné, me coupa-t-elle. Je suis raide dingue de Jasper.

- Jasper ?

- Jasper Whitlock. Il est architecte et travaille ici que depuis un mois. Tu aurais du le voir le jour de son arrivée. Il était si craquant, timide et perdu. J'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer Lauren ce jour là.

- Lauren ?

- La standardiste que tu remplaces. Elle lui a presque sauté dessus. Mais cet homme est un gentleman.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Elle était complètement accro. C'était vraiment mignon de la voir ainsi. Je profitai de l'occasion pour en apprendre plus sur mon prédécesseur et me mis à questionner Alice.

- Et pourquoi cette Lauren ne travaille plus ici ? demandai-je.

- Elle s'est faite virer.

- Mais encore ?

- Parce qu'elle a couché avec le boss.

Je recrachai ma gorgée de café.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle a couché avec Edward Cullen ou tout du moins elle a essayé. Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… Mais un jour il en a eu marre et bye-bye Lauren. Et tu veux que je te dise, je suis bien contente. Cette fille me tapait sur les nerfs.

Je me sentis pâlir à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'Alice parlait. La fille en poste avant moi avait perdu son job parce quelle avait couché avec Edward Cullen. Le même Edward Cullen avec qui j'avais moi-même couché quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Une margarita s'il vous plait !_

- Pourquoi t'es toute blanche ?

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- Euh… pour rien, balbutiai-je.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais l'intention de faire pareil qu'elle et de courir après le boss ! T' as pas de souci à te faire, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

Elle me salua et partit. Seule à mon poste, je ressassai ses dernières paroles jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se mette à sonner pour ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas vu l'ombre de mon pire cauchemar se dessiner aujourd'hui. Je rassemblai mes affaires et attrapai mon sac de sport que j'avais pris en prévision.

Je m'aventurai pour la première fois au 8ème étage et découvris une immense salle de sport Hi-Tech regorgeant de tous types d'engins de torture dernier cri. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes à cette heure ci et je fis un rapide tour d'horizon avant de repérer les vestiaires et d'aller m'y changer. De retour au milieu de la grande salle, je localisai un vélo disponible et grimpai dessus.

Me défouler me fit un bien fou. Je passai en revue tout ce qui me prenait la tête et accélérai comme une folle, pédalant à toute vitesse au rythme de _« This aint a scene its an arms race »_ des _Fall Out Boy_ que les haut parleurs crachaient à tue-tête. Et c'est totalement en sueur et épuisée que je descendis du vélo une demie heure plus tard.

***

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement. La suivant aussi. Et celle qui suivit encore. Edward Cullen avait disparu. Ou plutôt j'appris par Alice qu'il était en voyage d'affaire pour un mois. Le temps pour moi de prendre mes marques et de m'habituer à mon nouveau travail sans avoir cet angoisse permanente de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui et d'avoir droit à une de ses nouvelles remontrances toujours aussi humiliantes.

Seul un léger accrochage avec la bimbo qui lui servait d'assistante fut à déplorer.

Alice était toujours toute chose lorsque Jasper Whitlock était dans les parages et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me moquer gentiment d'elle. Nous nous entendions de mieux en mieux. J'aimais sa fraicheur et sa spontanéité. Elle était naturelle et pétillante et dans l'ambiance très particulière de la Cullen Corp, ça faisait du bien.

J'avais eu le malheur la semaine dernière d'accepter une sortie shopping avec cette dernière, ayant besoin de regonfler la partie tailleur de ma garde-robe. Mes pieds s'en souvenaient encore. Je n'avais jamais autant marché de toute ma vie. Cette fille était une tornade ambulante raide dingue de mode !

Et aujourd'hui une nouvelle semaine commençait. La dernière avant le retour de celui qui était à la fois mon pire cauchemar et mon plus gros fantasme.

_Et c'est reparti !__ Une petite gifle mentale, ça faisait longtemps._

Comme tous les lundis matin depuis trois semaines, j'arrivai à huit heures et commençai ma journée par une énorme tasse de café. Il me fallait au moins ça pour encaisser la centaine d'appels téléphoniques que j'allais recevoir dans la matinée.

Le temps passa rapidement et c'est avec une énorme surprise que je vis Alice arriver. Je n'avais pas vu les heures défiler et j'étais en retard. Jongler entre travail et études n'était pas toujours chose facile surtout en ce moment.

Je donnai rapidement les instructions à Alice, attrapai mon sac en la saluant à la hâte et partis vers les ascenseurs. J'appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton comme si ça pouvait le faire venir plus rapidement en grommelant des _« plus vite »_ et quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, je m'y engouffrai hâtivement. J'avais un exposé très important à rendre à la fin de la semaine et je manquais cruellement de temps.

Le rez-de-chaussée arriva enfin et je sortis en courant, saluant au passage Bill le gardien. Je poussai les grandes portes vitrées et descendis deux par deux les quelques marche menant au trottoir.

Grossière erreur lorsqu'on s'appelle Bella, qu'on est excessivement maladroite et qu'on porte des escarpins.

Ma cheville se tordit sur la dernière marche, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise alors que je m'écroulais la tête la première sur le bitume, mais le choc violent que j'appréhendais n'arriva pas.

_Bizarre._

Mon visage heurta une surface à la fois dure et moelleuse et ce qui ressemblait à des bras m'encerclèrent.

_Et cette odeur… _

- Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de finir dans mes bras Isabella ?

* * *

**Rhoo vilaine que je suis. Ed est enfin de retour et je coupe. Bouh !!!! LOL Et oui, je sais, ce chapitre n'est qu'un chapitre de transition mais je vous promets un chapitre 100% Edward/Bella pour la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimé ? Détesté ? … Je suis une petite curieuse, je veux tout savoir moi !**

**Qui veut tuer Edward ? Qui veut secouer Bella ? Qui veut sauter sur Edward ? (bizarrement je sens que cette possibilité va beaucoup plaire ! LOL)**

**Review = Teaser **

**Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et explosez ma boite mail !!!!! J'adore :D**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz**

**Dri**


	6. Ch 06 : Contact

**Coucou tout le monde !**

***se fait toute petite* J'ai fait ma vilaine cette semaine. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Me tapez pas trop fort hein. J'avais le choix entre répondre aux reviews ce soir et reporter la publication du chapitre ou le publier quand même. J'ai choisi la deuxième option. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes c'est très nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Elles sont toutes géniales et me font grave plaisir. Merci encore !!!!**

**Allez, j'arrête de papoter, voici le fameux chapitre 100% Edward/Bella que je vous avez promis. Prévoyer vos gants de boxe pour la fin du chapitre :P**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Contact**

***

_Mon visage heurta une surface à la fois dure et moelleuse et ce qui ressemblait à des bras m'encerclèrent._

_Et cette odeur… _

_- Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de finir dans mes bras Isabella ?_

_Cette voix..._

Il resserra l'étau de ses bras et mon corps se moula un peu plus contre le sien.

_Seigneur !_

Son odeur si tentante, envoûtante et enivrante emplissait mes poumons. Mon visage se collait contre son torse parfait, ses mains posées sur mes hanches… Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer et s'emballer dans ma cage thoracique. J'étais au paradis à côtoyer de si près l'enfer.

Mais pour une fois mon cerveau ne se mit pas en veille à la première occasion. Son corps m'envoûtait peut-être mais le son de sa voix me ramena en mémoire les dernières phrases que je l'avais entendu prononcer. Ma colère prit le dessus sur tout le reste.

_« __- Elle ? C'est juste la nouvelle standardiste que N.Y.E. nous a envoyé. »_

_Sale con méprisant !_

_« __- A croire qu'elle a fait un exploit ce matin en m'apportant mon café sans le renverser. »_

_Ahhhhh !!!_

Mon corps avait beau être aimanté au sien par je ne sais quelle attraction physique, j'étais bien trop en colère pour supporter son humour douteux et ses phrases cinglantes.

- Lâchez-moi, crachai-je.

Ses bras restèrent immobiles autour de ma taille et je pouvais sentir les vibrations de son rire dans sa poitrine tellement il me tenait serrée contre lui.

- J'ai dit lâchez-moi, répétai-je d'une voix froide et dure tout en plaçant mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

_Hum…__ Aussi ferme et musclé que dans mes souvenirs…_

Mes pensées m'excédaient. Cet homme, aussi détestable soit-il, arrivait par je ne sais quel moyen à mettre mes hormones en ébullition par sa simple présence près de moi. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas nier que je me sentais bien dans ses bras…

_Trahie par mon propre corps. Minable __!_

- Le chaton sort ses griffes aujourd'hui, rigola-t-il.

Ses bras me relâchèrent d'un coup et je titubai dangereusement sur les marches d'escaliers. Je pris appui sur mon pied droit et jurai quand une douleur aiguë s'élança dans ma cheville. Je sentis sa main serrer mon bras pour me remettre d'aplomb.

- Est-ce ma présence à tes côtés qui trouble ainsi ton équilibre, Isabella ?

_Une gifle__. Allez, rien qu'une ! Non ? Pfff, dommage…_

Je modérai mes pensées du mieux que je pus mais bon sang qu'est ce que ça me ferait du bien de lui en mettre une là, tout de suite. Rien qu'une petite claque pour lui remettre les idées en place et enlever ce petit sourire suffisant de son visage parfait.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, lâchai-je.

Surprise moi-même par ma répartie d'habitude inexistante en sa présence, je dégageai mon bras de sa prise et m'assis sur une marche pour constater les dégâts sur ma cheville endolorie. Il resta immobile devant moi, silencieux, m'observant alors que je massais la source de ma douleur.

- Juste aujourd'hui, grommelai-je en constatent que ma cheville commençait à enfler. Merde !

- Vraiment teigneux ce chaton, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Ma respiration se coupa tandis que son visage arrivait au niveau du mien. L'odeur de sa peau, à présent si proche, m'enivrait totalement. Cet homme voulait ma mort à être à ce point aussi irrésistible et aussi détestable.

- J'aime t'entendre gronder, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon genou et la fit passer délicatement sur le haut de mon mollet rejoignant lentement ma cheville douloureuse et caressant au passage ma peau à travers le fin maillage de mes bas. Il effleura un endroit sensible dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence à l'arrière de mon genou et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle et des papillons volèrent par millier dans mon ventre. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, prenait tout à coup une connotation des plus sensuelle dans mon esprit détraqué.

- Mais je préfère t'entendre miauler, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Cet homme veut ma mort par combustion spontanée. A__u secours !…_

Des voyants rouges se mirent à s'allumer dans ma tête et une alarme assourdissante retentit pour me prévenir d'un danger imminent. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Et surtout comment avait-il réussi à me mettre dans un état pareil avec si peu de chose ? Il était tout de même parvenu à m'arracher un gémissement en effleurant simplement mon genou… J'en étais à présent certaine, cet homme voulait ma perte car à ce rythme là j'allais devenir complètement folle.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et ôta mon escarpin.

- Mais qu'est-ce…, commençai-je en me débattant pour échapper à sa prise.

- Rentre tes griffes, lança-t-il en examinant ma cheville à travers mes bas.

Il l'observa attentivement pendant quelques secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité. Sentir ses mains sur mon corps, même si ce n'était que ma cheville, me rendait dingue. Raide comme un piquet, j'attendis que la douce torture qu'il m'infligeait prenne fin. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la source même de mon mal et un sifflement aigu sortit de me lèvre.

- Et douillette en plus, se moqua-t-il. Tu n'as qu'une légère foulure, ajouta-t-il en relâchant enfin ma jambe, non sans effleurer à nouveau ce petit point extrêmement sensible derrière mon genou sur son chemin retour.

Je m'éloignai de lui comme si c'était le diable en personne, remettant à toute hâte mon escarpin qu'il venait de m'ôter et le regardai avec un air surpris, limite ahuri, sur le visage.

C'était quoi cette attitude ? Venait-il vraiment d'être… gentil ?

- Euh… Merci, parvins-je à dire non sans une légère hésitation dans la voix.

Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre cet homme. Il était l'être le plus odieux que je n'avais jamais rencontré et pourtant là il venait d'être gentil. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

_Il s'est cogné la tête en se levant ce matin où quoi ? _

- A croire que tous les moyens sont bons pour finir dans mes bras, n'est ce pas Isabella ?

_Qu-Quoi ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se redressait. Je le regardai, abasourdie.

_Le salaud à gueule d'ange est de retour. Chouette__, ça faisait longtemps ! _

Ses pupilles émeraude me détaillèrent et son éternel sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il amorça la montée des marches. J'entendis son rire résonner au loin dernière moi et la fureur qui m'avait possédée un peu plus tôt revint en force.

_Ahhhh !_

Comment avais-je pu croire pendant une fraction de seconde que ce goujat avait pu être gentil avec moi ? Il avait peut-être eu un élan d'humanisme mais son naturel était très vite revenu au galop.

Je réalisai tout à coup que j'avais perdu dix précieuses minutes avec tout ça. Je me redressai précipitamment tout en râlant à haute voix. Je n'avais déjà que peu de temps devant moi pour mon exposé et j'étais encore plus en retard à présent. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte dès mon premier pas, que légère foulure ou autre, il m'était impossible de marcher. La douleur lancinante se propageait dans toute ma jambe à chaque pression de mon pied sur le sol.

Il ne me restait plus que l'option taxi. New York avait beau être la ville qui en avait le plus grand nombre, en trouver un de disponible à cette heure là de la journée était limite mission impossible.

Les minutes défilèrent et je fulminais quand enfin l'un d'eux s'arrêta pile devant moi tel le messie.

_Dieu existe !…_

J'ouvris la portière arrière et commençai à m'y engouffrer en claudiquant.

- La bibliothèque Bobst s'il vous plait.

- Désolé Mademoiselle mais ce taxi est réservé, m'informa le chauffeur.

… _Ou pas…_

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée.

- Je peux vous en appeler un mais à cette heure ci vous risquez de l'attendre assez longtemps. Je suis désolé.

- Tant pis. Merci quand même, lui dis-je en ressortant du véhicule lorsqu'un souffle chaud dans mon cou me stoppa dans mon élan.

- Tu m'attendais, Isabella ?

_Suis-je donc maudite à ce point là ?_

Mon corps se raidit instantanément. J'aurais du me douter, avec ma chance légendaire, que c'était _son_ taxi. A qui d'autre pouvait-il être destiné sinon ? Juste à plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes !

Exaspérée par cette poisse qui me poursuivait, je finis de m'extraire du taxi de _Monsieur_. Malencontreusement, malchance oblige, je me retrouvai soudain coincé entre la carrosserie jaune du dit taxi et le corps de rêve d'Edward Cullen, alias mon fantasme ambulant ou encore un bel enfoiré. Prise au dépourvu, je sursautai en sentant son corps se presser contre le mien et son visage se rapprocher dangereusement, réduisant bien trop à mon goût la zone de sureté entre nos bouches respectives.

Perdue, quelque part entre ici et ses pupilles émeraude qui me fixaient malicieusement, je me battais corps et âme pour maîtriser ce traître de corps qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête quand Mister Perfect, ici présent, était dans les parages. J'avais déjà bien du mal à agir normalement quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Là c'était clairement mission impossible alors que son torse parfait effleurait ma poitrine à chacune de mes respirations saccadées.

_Alerte rouge,__ Bella en perdition !!!_

Ses lèvres toutes proches des miennes, l'alarme interne qui m'hurlait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou se tut, ne laissant plus que le néant total dans ma tête. Mon cerveau avait apparemment déserté la zone depuis un bon moment. La respiration coupée par anticipation, je profitai de cette sensation étrange et envoûtante que provoquait son souffle sur ma peau. Mes paupières fermées, je rendis les armes, trop pressée de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres douces et sucrées.

- Je ne pensais pas te manquer à ce point là, Isabella.

Son souffle chaud sur mon cou provoqua une multitude de frissons sur mon épiderme et c'est totalement désorienté que je rouvris les yeux pour les noyer dans les siens, rieurs et moqueurs.

_Pitié, a__chevez-moi ! _

Le feu envahit mes joues, lui offrant la satisfaction de m'avoir une fois de plus déstabilisée. Son parfait petit sourire en coin sur le visage, il s'engouffra dans le taxi.

_Que l'on me donne un arme, que je mette fin à mon supplice…_

Me fustigeant intérieurement pour cet énième moment de faiblesse, je m'éloignai du véhicule, préférant encore boiter jusqu'à la bibliothèque plutôt que de rester là encore une minute de plus.

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Isabella.

- Pardon ? crachai-je en me retournant vers le taxi.

Edward Cullen, installé à l'arrière du véhicule, me regardait en présentant la place libre à côté de lui.

- Tu cherchais un taxi, non ?

Je lui fis un positif de la tête.

- Et bien, en voila un, ajouta-t-il.

_Ok, très drôle ! Bravo pour la blague__. Où est la caméra ? _

J'étais partagée par une multitude de sentiments différents. J'avais tout d'abord envie de fuir à toutes jambes, même si dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne serais pas capable d'aller bien loin avec ma cheville estropiée. L'envie de l'envoyer paître était également bien présente. Lui dire d'aller se faire voir me démangeait grandement, sauf que c'était toujours mon boss et que je m'offrais un aller simple pour le chômage si je faisais une telle chose. Option que je ne pouvais absolument pas me permettre, malheureusement. Et puis, j'avais envie d'y aller, de grimper dans ce taxi et advienne que pourra. J'avais besoin de me rendre dans cette bibliothèque le plus vite possible et Edward Cullen m'offrait le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. Bien plus rapide qu'un cloche-pied sur plusieurs kilomètres en tout cas.

- Et à quoi dois-je m'attendre ? demandai-je subitement. Vous allez fermer la porte du taxi avant que je ne puisse monter à l'intérieur, histoire de m'humilier une fois de plus ?

_Wow, quel cr__an Bella ! Ca change._

Son visage se ferma subitement.

- Très bien, lança-t-il en attrapant la portière pour la fermer.

_Merde !_

- Attendez ! m'écriai-je.

Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais mettre ma fierté de côté encore quelques secondes. J'avançai le plus rapidement possible vers le taxi, boitant difficilement. Il m'ouvrit la porte et se poussa de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière. Je m'engouffrai à mon tour dans l'habitacle et me collai le plus possible à la portière que je refermais.

Le chauffeur de taxi nous jeta un coup d'œil à travers son rétroviseur et démarra le véhicule.

- La bibliothèque Bobst ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, dis-je d'une petite voix, une fois de plus intimidée par la proximité d'Edward Cullen.

Et le taxi s'engouffra dans la circulation toujours dense du centre ville de New-York, dans le silence le plus complet.

Je mis un point d'honneur à fixer l'horizon, droit devant moi, et à ne surtout pas tourner la tête sur ma droite, au risque de croiser _son_ regard. La bibliothèque n'était pas si loin mais pourtant le trajet me sembla durer une éternité.

_Saleté d'embouteillage !_

Mon voisin enchaina les conversations téléphoniques professionnelles, donnant ordre sur ordre à ses interlocuteurs, toujours sur ce même ton autoritaire, froid et méprisant qui le caractérisait si bien. Et quand ce fut au tour de mon portable de sonner, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Après avoir bataillé quelques secondes pour le retrouver au milieu du désordre de mon sac à main, je me saisis enfin de mon téléphone et décrochai.

- Salut Jake, murmurai-je à mon interlocuteur.

- Bella ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes comme ça ? Tu fais une gâterie à ton cher patron peut-être ? pouffa-t-il.

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer comme un dératé de sa blague à l'autre bout du téléphone, alors que moi j'étais en train de me liquéfier sur mon siège, priant tous les dieux de cette terre et des autres planètes alentours pour qu'_il_ n'ait rien entendu.

- Euh, pour rien, éludai-je rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? m'enquis-je, pressée que cette conversation se termine.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'Edward Cullen puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit sur moi via cette communication et le savoir là, juste à côté, à écouter, me rendait nerveuse.

- Et bien il y a une soirée spéciale organisée au Zanzibar ce soir et j'ai réussi à dégotter deux invitations. Ca te dirait ?

- Ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de soirée ?

- Soirée VIP, y'aura du beau monde à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ok. A quelle heure ?

- Je passe te prendre à 22h, ça te va ?

- 22h. OK, je serai prête.

- Hey Bell's…

- Hum.

- Tenue correcte exigée.

- Ok, à ce soir, lançais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeai mon téléphone nerveusement et retournai à la contemplation du pare-brise devant moi par le petit espace entre le siège passager et la portière. Je maudissais une fois de plus ces embouteillages qui faisaient durer ce supplice bien plus que nécessaire.

Après encore une dizaine de minutes, l'ange sud-est du Washington Square Park fut enfin en vu.

_Alléluia ! _

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la grande bibliothèque et je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil au compteur. Je tendis un billet de vingt dollars au chauffeur.

- Nous sommes en compte avec le Cullen Corp, Mademoiselle. Je ne peux accepter de liquide, m'informa ce dernier.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que tout se complique à un moment ou un autre ?

Je pivotai nerveusement sur mon siège et tendis alors mon billet directement à Edward Cullen. Il me regarda puis dirigea son regard vers les vingt dollars avec dédain pour enfin reposer ses yeux sur mon moi.

- Cadeau de la maison, Isabella.

Son sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me donnait instantanément envie de lui sauter dessus ?

_Hum… Sur la banquette arrière…_

Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Si je laissais mes pensées divaguer sur ce chemin, je risquais fort de ne plus répondre de mes gestes.

_Mais la banquette arrière quand même… _

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je m'auto giflai mentalement – à croire que ça me manquait – et parvins enfin à contrôler mon imagination débordante.

- Je ne veux rien vous devoir, l'informai-je en avançant le billet vers lui.

Son sourire s'accentua face à ma réaction.

_A croire qu'il aim__e qu'on lui tienne tête ?_

Il se pencha vers moi, réduisant une fois de plus la distance entre nous et déjà je sentais les battements de mon cœur n'en faire qu'à leur tête dans ma poitrine.

- Dans ce cas change de patron, souffla-t-il tout sourire.

_Et là, j'ai toujours pas le droit de lui mettre un claque ? Même toute petite ?_

La colère chassa les papillons de mon estomac et prit possession de tout mon corps. La mâchoire et les points serrés, je fixai son regard sans lâcher prise.

- Mon patron s'appelle Mike Newton, pas Edward Cullen, crachai-je tout en ouvrant ma portière.

Je commençai à m'extraire de la voiture.

- Merci pour le taxi, ajoutai-je.

Je déposai le billet de vingt dollars sur le siège arrière avant de quitter le véhicule et de m'en éloigner en boitant.

* * *

**Vous avez bien vos gants de boxes ? Allez, choisissez qui boxer alors :**

**Edward ?**

**Bella ?**

**Moi ? LOL **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette confrontation ? Bella se rebelle enfin… Un petit peu mais c'est un bon début, non ?**

***se fait une nouvelle fois toute petite* **

**Euh… J'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et je suis toujours sur mon OS… du coup pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je poste au plus vite, c'est promis :)**

**Faites péter ma boite mail avec vos reviews !!! Je les adore :D**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


	7. Ch 07 : Soirée VIP

**_Coucou !!!!_**

**_Et non, ceci n'est pas une défaillance de votre ordinateur, je suis bien de retour ! LOL  
Ca faisait longtemps, hein… Beh oui, j'étais un petit peu pris pas mon OS et du coup j'avais mis tout le reste de côté. Mais cette fois je suis de retour ;)_**

**_Un grand, non… ENORME merci pour vos trèèèèèèèès nombreuses reviews ! Une fois de plus vous avez fait exploser ma boîte mail pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'adore !!!! Et j'en veux toujours plus !  
Gourmande, moi ? Jamais ! LOL :P_**

**_Un très grand merci à Béa qui a corrigée ce chapitre en un temps record !_**

**_Et un petit clin d'œil à ma choupette Val, pour qui les chaussures est une grand histoire d'amour… :P_**

**_J'ai posté mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Si ça vous dit de le lire, il s'appelle « Redoutable attraction ».  
Résumé : _****J'étais perdue, épuisée, à bout de souffle et pourtant je courais encore... Je n'étais plus qu'une proie, un gibier lâché en pleine nature et voué à une fin certaine... Comment fuir la mort alors quelle rode autour de vous ?****_  
http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5694156/1/Redoutable_attraction  
Et je voudrais aussi vous conseiller celui de ma choupette So. Son OS est juste génial, différent de tout ce qui a déjà était fait… Bref allez le lire ! Il s'appelle « Toxic ».  
http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5701852/1/Toxic_**

**_Je terminerai mon long blablatage en rassurant les personnes qui s'inquiètent. J'ai eu deux ou trois reviews me demandant de ne pas abandonner Addiction. Rassurez-vous, je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté mais avec le concours, tous les OS à lire, plus celui que j'ai écrit, le boulot… Beh j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour m'y pencher. Mais je ne lâche pas, je vais la finir, faire la version alternative et attaquer le POV Edward, je peux vous le garantir.  
Don't panic, j'arrive ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'auto-déprimer pour reprendre l'écriture du chapitre final ! LOL_**

**_Ca y est, j'ai fini ! Ouf :P  
Bonne lecture ;) _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Soirée VIP**

***

_- Mon patron s'appelle Mike Newton, pas Edward Cullen, crachai-je tout en ouvrant ma portière._

_Je commençai à m'extraire de la voiture._

_- Merci pour le taxi, ajoutai-je._

_Je déposai le billet de vingt dollars sur le siège arrière avant de quitter le véhicule et de m'en éloigner en boitant._

Une fois arrivée - non sans mal - dans la bibliothèque, le travail occulta tout le reste et je mis de côté ce qui venait de se passer. La pile de livres devant moi calma instantanément mon énervement. J'en avais pour des heures à tout éplucher et la date butoir de mon exposé arrivait à grand pas. En d'autres termes, j'étais dans la merde si je ne m'activais pas illico. Je mis le cas Edward Cullen et ses remarques désobligeantes dans un coin de ma tête et plongeai dans le premier ouvrage devant moi : « _Anthropologie de la communication_ ».

_Un somnifère quoi !_

Le bruit sourd d'un livre tombant lourdement sur le sol résonna dans la pièce. Je levai brusquement la tête et regardai ma montre.

_Merde !_

Le temps défilait bien trop vite selon moi. Cela faisait déjà près de cinq heures que je n'avais pas levé le nez du tas de feuilles que je griffonnais et des livres que je consultais. En clair, j'étais à la bourre.

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et quittai les lieux. Les quelques heures de repos forcé assise sur ma chaise avaient calmé la douleur de ma cheville et même si elle restait sensible et légèrement endolorie, je pouvais me déplacer plus facilement.

Quand enfin je fus chez moi, il ne me restait que peu de temps pour me préparer. Le nez dans mon armoire, je désespérais. J'avais beau l'avoir passée aux cribles à plusieurs reprises, je ne trouvais rien à me mettre. Quand Jake avait prononcé les mots "_tenue correcte exigée_" mon cerveau avait malheureusement oublié de faire tilt.

_On se demande bien pourquoi !_

Quoi mettre pour ce genre de soirée ? Une tenue chic suffirait-elle ? A moins que ça soit tenue de soirée de rigueur ? Si tel était le cas alors j'étais mal, même très mal car je n'avais pas ça en stock. Si seulement j'y avais pensé avant, j'aurais pu aller acheter quelque chose.

_Voilà ce que ça donne quand on fantasme trop sur son boss. On oublie tout le reste !_

Je soupirai bruyamment quand enfin une lueur d'espoir illumina mon esprit. Je sortis la tête de l'armoire et traversai mon unique pièce en trois grandes enjambées. J'attrapai mon portable et fis défiler les numéros.

- Allo, lança une petite voix carillonnante.

- Salut Alice, j'ai besoin de toi, dis-je de but en blanc.

Une explication plus tard, Alice était en train de me passer un savon à distance, me répétant en boucle comment j'avais pu ne pas penser à ce détail aussi important avant d'accepter une invitation. Et quand enfin elle se calma, elle reprit quasiment aussitôt la parole, enchainant des mots à vive allure.

- Alice, respire ! Je ne comprends rien du tout.

Elle soupira de manière sonore et reprit lentement.

- Shopping, il y a quinze jours. Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Je réfléchis rapidement mais ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Euh... Non, avouai-je.

- Pfff !!! Bella tu es exaspérante quand il s'agit de mode. Tu as acheté la parfaire petite tenue pour ce soir sans le savoir l'autre jour. Rappelle-toi de la jolie petite robe bleu nuit.

_Ahhhh… … … Hein?_

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est en hiver, à New-York et qu'il ne fait pas plus de trois pauvres petits degrés dehors ? Tu as décidé de me faire mourir d'une pneumonie pour te venger de mon attitude ? Non parce que si je mets ça, c'est sûr, j'y reste.

- Bella… Bella… Bella…, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Faut-il vraiment tout te dire ?… A quelle heure dois-tu partir ?

Je consultai rapidement ma montre.

- Dans un peu moins d'une heure et demie.

- Ok, ça va être juste mais ça me laisse un peu de temps. J'arrive !

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

La seule réponse que j'eue fut le "_bip_" de la tonalité résonnant en boucle dans l'écouteur.

_Saleté de petit lutin diabolique !_

Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Loin d'être rassurée, j'avais plutôt envie de frémir de peur face au sort qu'elle me réservait. J'aurais du dire « quinze minutes », ça l'aurait dissuadée de faire quoi que ce soit.

_Note pour moi-même : la prochaine fois, penser à mentir._

Je composai rapidement le numéro de Jake pour l'informer que je le retrouverais directement sur place pour me laisser un peu de marge puis j'entrai en râlant dans la salle de bain et profitai du petit moment de répit qui me restait pour prendre une douche rapide et essayer de dompter ma chevelure rebelle.

J'étais encore en pleine bataille capillaire quand ma sonnette retentit. J'attrapai mon peignoir à toute hâte et sortis, non sans risquer une glissade incontrôlée, pour finalement atteindre la porte sans trop de casse. Je l'ouvris rapidement pour laisser entrer une Alice recourbée sous le poids de l'énorme sac de sport qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

- C'est quoi ça ? Lui demandai-je en pointant le sac du doigt.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre avec un aussi petit délai. Franchement t'aurais pu me prévenir avant !

- Pas beaucoup ? Mais y'a quoi là-dedans ? M'inquiétai-je, faisant totalement abstraction de son reproche tellement je flippais de voir le contenu du sac.

Elle posa le sac au sol et se massa l'épaule en grimaçant.

- C'est juste le strict minimum pour ce genre de soirée, mon kit de survie personnel en quelque sorte.

Elle commença à déballer son contenu et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir. Que comptait-elle faire avec une demi-douzaine de pots de crème ?

_Mentir ? Non. Plutôt oublier de lui téléphoner, ça sera plus efficace._

- Euh… Tu me fais peur là Alice, avouai-je. Tu sais je ne suis pas vraiment une grande fan de tous ces trucs à étaler sur mon visage… Je suis adepte de « juste un peu d'hydratation et basta » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour moi le strict minimum se résume à un tube de crème.

- Oh allez, ne fais pas ta chochotte et assois-toi. Il ne me reste que quarante-cinq minutes pour faire de toi la plus belle fille de cette soirée alors grouille-toi !

Elle pointa un pinceau sur mon visage avec un air menaçant.

_Mais c'est qu'elle est flippante en plus !_

Je m'exécutai en soupirant, maudissant tous les saints pour ce qu'elle allait me faire. J'allai enfiler rapidement la fameuse petite robe qui me vaudrait à coup sur un rhume carabiné puis je retournai dans le salon. A peine mes fesses avait-elles touché l'assise d'une de mes chaises que déjà elle m'attaquait à coup de crème, de fond de teint et autres poudres dont je n'avais aucune idée de l'utilité. Quand je voulus la questionner à ce sujet, j'eus juste droit à un grognement de sa part suivi d'un « _silence ! »_ des plus autoritaire. J'abandonnai alors tout idée de protestation et m'enfonçai dans ma chaise, les yeux un coup fermés, un coup ouverts, au rythme de ses ordres.

Elle s'affaira ainsi autour de mon visage pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'enfin me laisser respirer à ma guise.

- Ca y est ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Enfin !_

Je soupirai de soulagement et me redressai.

- Stop ! N'y pense même pas ! Gronda-t-elle alors que je prenais la direction du grand miroir de mon armoire. Tu auras le droit de te regarder que lorsque tu seras totalement prête, et là c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Alice il ne reste que quelques minutes…

- Et alors ? Me coupa-t-elle. Tu apprendras que toute femme qui se respecte se doit de se faire désirer.

_Ok, elle a vraiment un problème…_

- Je déteste être en retard Alice, insistai-je.

- Fallait y penser et m'appeler plus tôt ! Maintenant tu files enfiler ça et au pas de course ! S'exclama-t-elle en me tendant un petit bout de tissu non identifié.

_Flippante… Totalement flippante !_

Je me saisis de l'étoffe et l'examinai. Mon visage vira soudain au rouge.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Oh ça va Bella, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'as jamais vu de porte-jarretelles de ta vie. C'est l'accessoire ultime pour séduire alors hop hop hop… On se dépêche !

_Dingue… Complètement dingue !_

Je regardai l'objet dans tous les sens. Mais comment diable ce truc se mettait-il ? En avoir déjà vu, oui, mais en avoir déjà porté, là par contre… Et puis d'abord qui lui avait fait croire que je voulais séduire qui que ce soit ? J'allais à cette soirée avec Jake et entre nous, il n'y avait qu'une simple amitié. On avait bien déjà tenté un truc mais ça n'avait pas du tout marché. Mais comme on s'adorait, on était tout simplement resté ami. Et à part lui, ce soir je ne connaissais personne.

A moins que… Mon cerveau se mit à divaguer et une association très dangereuse me vint à l'esprit.

_Edward Cullen assis au bar, moi entrant dans le club vêtue de ma petite robe et de mon porte-jarretelles… Je m'approche de lui, lui murmure une phrase à l'oreille tout en laissant mes lèvres se balader légèrement sur sa peau sucrée. Je le contourne et prends place sur le tabouret à côté de lui tout en prenant bien soin de légèrement lui dévoiler ce qui se cache sous le fin tissu bleu de ma robe… Sa main se pose alors sur mon genou et glisse lentement le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre le haut de mon bas. Je gémis doucement. Sa main continue son ascension et dérive doucement sur mon entre-jambe avant de s'aventurer…_

- BELLA, active !!!

_Merde !_

La voix stridente d'Alice me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

_Edward Cullen… Porte-jarretelles… Hummm…_

Trop dangereux ! Beaucoup trop dangereux associé dans une même phrase. Je ne devrais pas recommencer l'expérience au risque que cela me coûte ma santé mentale.

_Ou une combustion spontanée, au choix !_

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement pour chasser les idées peu catholiques qui la traversaient et repris mon étude du porte-jarretelles coupable de la divagation de mon esprit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour le mettre ? Ok, j'ai dit qu'être en retard c'était bien mais de quelques minutes, pas d'une heure. Allez, laisse-moi faire.

Elle attrapa le porte-jarretelles et m'aida à le mettre convenablement. J'oscillai entre pivoine et pourpre pendant toute la durée de l'opération. J'adorais Alice et même si on ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, j'avais vraiment appris à apprécier le côté farfelu de sa personnalité mais de la à ce qu'elle m'aide à mettre ce genre de… _truc_… Fort heureusement cela ne dura qu'à peine plus d'une minute.

_Vaut mieux une qui sait que dix qui cherchent, c'est bien connu !_

- Voila ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors faisons le point : tenue ok, maquillage ok, coiffure ok, chaussures… Ah, les chaussures… Zut ! Où sont tes chaussures ?

Je lui ouvris la porte de mon placard et je crus la voir tomber dans les pommes tellement elle était devenu blanche.

- Tu n'as que ça ? Ce sont toutes tes paires de chaussures ? Me demanda-t-elle dépitée.

- Euh… Oui.

- Faut vraiment qu'on retourne faire du shopping toutes les deux. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Comment peux-tu vivre avec à peine une dizaine de paires ? C'est inconcevable !

Elle s'abaissa et étudia une à une chaque paire en murmurant des "_non ceci… non cela…_" à chacune d'elles jusqu'à en avoir fait complètement le tour.

- Rien ne va ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu n'as que ça comme bottes ?

Je lui fis un petit signe positif de la tête et je crus un instant qu'elle allait me faire manger les dites bottes tellement elle semblait en colère. Puis elle les examina de plus prêt et son visage s'illumina soudain.

- Nous sommes sauvées !

Elle jeta la paire de bottes négligemment au sol et s'assit pour retirer les siennes. C'était une magnifique paire en cuir noir finement travaillée, montant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Elles semblaient très confortables malgré leurs talons assez vertigineux pour une maladroite comme moi. Sans doute une paire haute couture qui devait coûter plus cher qu'un mois de salaire complet en tant que standardiste à la Cullen Corp.

- Tiens, mets-les. Elles iront à ravir avec ta tenue, me dit-elle en me les tendant.

- C'est gentil Alice mais je ne peux pas mettre tes bottes…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je te les prête de bon cœur alors mets-les.

- Merci beaucoup mais…

- Ah non, pas de mais ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce travail en urgence pour tout gâcher par manque de chaussures classe, dit-elle en me désignant du bout du doigt. Alors maintenant tu enfiles mes bottes tout de suite et tu files à cette fichue soirée et demain je veux un compte-rendu ultra détaillé en échange de mon prêt.

Elle me mit ses bottes dans les mains et me fusilla du regard. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'obéir à ce bout de femme au caractère bien trempé qui apparemment n'hésiterait pas à employer la force si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois perchée sur mes talons avoisinant les huit centimètres à vu de nez, Alice me passa un petit gilet en cachemire blanc qu'elle avait aussi apporté et j'étais fin prête.

_Alléluia !_

Alice me permit enfin de passer devant un miroir et oh mon Dieu !!!! Je restai sans voix, époustouflée par le résultat qu'elle avait obtenu en aussi peu de temps. J'étais méconnaissable. Moi si banale en temps normal, j'arriverais presque à me trouver jolie.

_Waouh !_

La robe mettait en valeur ma silhouette, dessinant parfaitement ma taille et mes hanches, le léger décolleté faisait ressortir le galbe de mes seins et même le petit gilet s'harmonisait à merveille avec le reste de ma tenue. La jupe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, laissant juste un peu d'espace pour laisser apparaitre mes jambes avant que les bottes d'Alice ne prennent le relais.

- Bella, il faut y aller maintenant.

Je remis rapidement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me retournai vers Alice. J'avais officiellement un bon quart d'heure de retard. Jake allait me tuer ! J'enfilai rapidement mon manteau qu'Alice m'avait conseillé pour aller avec ma tenue et nous sortîmes toutes les deux de mon appartement. Alice partit de son côté et je me mis en quête d'un taxi libre. Fort heureusement le premier que je hélai était disponible et je n'eus pas à attendre.

A peine m'étais-je assise à l'arrière du véhicule que mon esprit se mit à vagabonder.

_Taxi… Banquette arrière… Edward… Hummm…_

Mon cerveau avait vraiment un problème avec les associations dangereuses ce soir. Fidèle à moi-même, je m'auto-giflai mentalement et soupirai, chassant avec peine les images du corps parfait de cet apollon diabolique nu, en sueur, me prenant sauvagement sur le cuir de…

_Ahhh !!!_

Et de deux ! Fallait vraiment que je me calme. La proximité de cet homme me retournait vraiment le cerveau.

_Deux gifles mentales en moins d'une minute, bravo, beau record !_

Je mis de côté mes fantasmes et donnai ma destination au chauffeur. Le regard dans le vague, je regardai l'avenue défiler devant mes yeux alors que mes pensées repartaient divaguer vers ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à chasser Edward Cullen de mon esprit. A chaque fois que je me croyais sortie d'affaire, il refaisait une apparition dans ma vie et je replongeais aussi sec dans cette espèce d'attirance incontrôlable que j'avais pour lui.

_Pour son corps plutôt parce que lui y'a pas à dire c'est un salaud de première. Mais quel torse… Quel cul… Et quelle…_

Troisième et violente claque mentale.

_Aïeeeeux !!!_

J'étais vraiment irrécupérable ! Même pas capable de tenir cinq minutes sans l'imaginer nu… Pathétique !

Fort heureusement le taxi s'arrêta devant le zanzibar où Jake m'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Je sortis rapidement le rejoindre. Il me lança un regard noir puis marqua un temps d'arrêt et me détailla de la tête au pied. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer face à sa réaction.

- Wouahou Bell's t'es… Magnifique !

_Pivoine, le retour._

- Euh… Merci Jake, balbutiai-je.

- Et bien je comptais te passer un savon mais si c'est pour ça que tu es en retard alors je te pardonne.

_Merde, Alice avait raison sur le retard et les mecs…_

- Viens, entrons, me dit-il en passant son bras sous le mien.

Le club était déjà bondé et la soirée battait son plein. Nous déposâmes nos manteaux au vestiaire et avançâmes dans la salle surpeuplée J'allais me diriger vers le comptoir lorsque Jake m'en empêcha en me tirant par le bras.

- Je sais que les margaritas t'appellent mais nous allons dans une autre salle ce soir.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule et il rigola.

- Quoi ? Y'a que la vérité qui fâche d'abord.

- Y'a une autre salle ici ? Eludai-je.

- Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas : soirée VIP. La salle principale est ouverte à tous mais pour nous la fête se fera dans le carré VIP ce soir. Cool non ?

- Euh oui, je suppose, dis-je ne sachant pas trop en quoi consistait une soirée VIP exactement.

Je me laissai guider, slalomant à travers la foule dense devant moi jusqu'à atteindre une grande porte au fond de la salle que je n'avais pas remarqué lors de ma première venue. Une espèce d'armoire à glace nous barra aussitôt le passage, réclamant nos identités. Je commençais déjà à rebrousser chemin, certaine que nous allions nous faire virer quand Jake donna nos noms au vigile. Ce dernier parcourut rapidement sa liste des yeux et nous fit signe d'entrer. Je n'en revenais pas.

_Efficace le p'tit Jake quand même !_

Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le fameux carré VIP. L'ambiance était totalement différente. Le côté jazzy de la première salle avait laissé place à une note plus tribale, s'harmonisant à merveille avec le décor africain des lieux. Je laissai mes yeux découvrir le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Tout était… waouh ! Des espèces de box privés occupaient les côtés de la salle, alors qu'au fond, des danseurs exotiques exécutaient une chorégraphie endiablée et très… hum… chaude, au rythme de la musique.

_Euh, fait chaud dans le coin, non ?_

J'étais vraiment dans un autre monde.

Les yeux écarquillés, je me laissai guider par Jake, scrutant les moindres détails du décor soigné. Plus nous avancions dans le dédale de corps devant nous, plus l'ambiance devenait suffocante.

- T'as deviné le thème de la soirée ? Me demanda Jake en se penchant vers moi.

_Euh… orgie ? _

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

- Savane sauvage.

_Orgie quoi !_

- Ok… En tout cas c'est très… heu… chaud.

- Et la soirée ne fait que commencer ! Rit-il.

_Super ! Ca promet pour la suite._

Finalement nous trouvâmes une petite table inoccupée sur l'un des côtés et nous y prîmes place. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise dans cet endroit.

_De l'alcool, vite !_

- Allez, je me dévoue pour aller chercher à boire. Margarita ?

_Jake, mon sauveur._

- Euh non, ça sera mojito ce soir.

- Ca roule, je reviens tout de suite.

A peine avait-il quitté la table qu'un mec sorti de nulle part s'installa à côté de moi.

- Bonsoir, Eric Yorki, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai rapidement en me présentant à mon tour. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que Jake arrive rapidement à mon secours. Les plans drague dans ce genre d'endroit, bizarrement je les sentais moyen.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Nouvelle ?

_Help me !_

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- En tout cas tu es très jolie. Tu danses un peu avec moi ? me demanda-t-il en désignant la piste devant nous.

_Danser ? Euh, j'appellerais plutôt ça se frotter moi._

- Définitivement, non merci.

Fort heureusement Jake arriva avec nos boissons, faisant fuir le pot de colle charmeur du dimanche assis à côté de moi.

- Et bien Bella, si tu changes d'avis, je ne serai pas loin, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

_Brrrr… Quelle horreur ! Un verre, vite._

- Un admirateur ? Plaisanta Jake en s'installant.

J'arrachai presque le verre qu'il me tendait de ses mains. Je lui répondis par un grognement et bus enfin mon mojito tant attendu.

_Hummm… Du rhum, de la menthe… le bonheur !_

- Doucement Bell's, à ce rythme je te ramène chez toi dans une heure, rigola-t-il.

- Désolée mais je ne suis vraiment pas à mon aise ici. Pourquoi tu m'as amené d'ailleurs ?

- Oh relax, ce n'est qu'une soirée comme une autre. Moi qui pensais que ça te changerait les idées.

Il me fit une petite moue triste et plongea dans son verre.

- Ok…, soupirai-je. Alors je présume que tu as profité de ton passage au bar pour « chasser ». T'as trouvé une proie alléchante ? Lui demandai-je en rigolant.

- Isabella Marie Swan, je suis choqué ! C'est quoi ce langage ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire. Il avait raison, ça me changeait les idées et ça me faisait un bien fou.

- Et la réponse est oui. J'ai croisé le regard d'une fille sublime, ajouta-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là alors ? Vas-y, fonce Don Juan.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'abandonner ici toute seule. Ton admirateur risquerait de revenir à la charge, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnai un nouveau coup à l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas drôle d'abord, rigolai-je avec lui. Allez vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre. Et au pire, les bottes d'Alice sont assez pointues pour faire une bonne arme. Un coup bien placé et l'admirateur dégage !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il blanchit à vu d'œil.

- Tu sais que t'es dangereuse quand même ! Bon je vais faire un petit tour mais je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Il se leva juste au moment où un serveur s'avança vers nous.

_Hummm, mignon le monsieur. On prend un verre ? …_

Il déposa un seau à champagne et deux coupes sur notre table. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Jake qui haussa les épaules et alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, le serveur prit la parole.

- De la part d'un de nos clients. Il m'a chargé de vous dire, je cite : « Cadeau de la maison ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête.

_Putain de merde !_

Le serveur déboucha la bouteille de champagne alors que je me retournais pour scruter tous les visages présents dans la salle. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Et pourtant ce fut bien son regard émeraude que je croisais un peu plus loin, du côté du bar. Il me fixa un instant puis détourna ses yeux vers une rouquine qui lui parlait à l'oreille en l'enlaçant.

* * *

**« Rhooo la vilaine, elle a encore coupé là où il ne faut pas ! »_  
Hey ! C'est pas vrai d'abord et puis ça ne serait pas drôle si je vous donnais tout d'un coup, non ? Allez un peu de patience, le prochain chapitre s'annonce axé Bella/Edward… Ca me pardonne un petit peu, non ? _**

**_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre de transition ?  
Aimé ? Détesté ?  
Je veux tout savoir moi alors dites-moi tout :D_**

**_La suite est commencée (enfin tout juste mais c'est déjà ça). Je ne vous promets pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine vu que je dois me remettre sérieusement à Addiction mais je fais au plus vite, c'est promis !!!_**

**_En attendant, allez jeter un petit coup d'œil aux nombreux OS posté sur la communauté de Bloody Valentine Contest. Y'a des petites merveilles ;)_**

**_Un beau petit teaser sera au rendez-vous pour vos reviews :)_**

**_Passez un bon week-end, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !  
Dri_**


	8. Ch 08 : Un air de déjà vu

**Hello les girls !!!  
(Je cherche encore les boys, si vous en croisez faites moi signe ! LOL)**

**Je commence par vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !!! Vous avez une fois de plus explosé ma boîte mail et j'A-DO-RE !!! En plus le compteur à déjà dépassé les 1000 review avec seulement 7 chapitres. Je n'en reviens toujours pas !!! Donc merci, merci et encore **_**MERCI**_** !!!**

**Merci à Béa qui pour cause de pb technique à du corriger deux fois mon chapitre. Merci miss ;)**

**Et pour celles qui suivent aussi ****Addiction****, sachez que le chapitre avance… **

**Sinon rien de special à ajouter cette semaine alors place à la lecture et euh… beh non vous verrez bien :P**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**** : Un air de déjà vu**

***

_Le serveur déboucha la bouteille de champagne alors que je me retournai__s pour scruter tous les visages présents dans la salle. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible !_

_Et pourtant ce fut bien son regard émeraude que je croisais un peu plus loin, du côté du bar. Il me fixa un instant puis détourna ses yeux vers une rouquine qui lui parlait à l'oreille en l'enlaçant. _

Un sifflement épaté me ramena à ma table.

- Et bien Bell's, t'as tapé dans le mille on dirait. Ton admirateur doit vraiment être sous ton charme, lança Jake.

Je stoppai net le serveur sans porter attention aux paroles de mon meilleur ami.

- Ne nous servez pas. Je ne veux pas de ce _« cadeau »_, dis-je en pointant du doigt la bouteille incriminée.

Jake se redressa sur son siège et arrêta le serveur qui commençait à reprendre les deux coupes posées sur la table.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, elle dit n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'on veut ce cadeau.

- Jake ! M'énervai-je. Je n'en veux pas !

- T'es folle ou quoi Bella ? C'est du Dom Pérignon. Une bouteille qui vaut dans les 150$. Si t'en veux pas et bien tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour moi.

Il attrapa la bouteille et les coupes des mains du serveur et le remercia. Il se servit et en but une gorgée tout en se réinstallant dans son siège.

- Et bien, t'as tiré le gros lot on dirait. Il doit être sacrement friqué ce gars pour t'offrir une bouteille aussi chère alors que tu l'as envoyé voir ailleurs.

Il siffla de nouveau d'admiration et l'envie de lui envoyer mon mojito en pleine tête devint soudain très grande. Pour compenser j'en bus une grande gorgée.

_Du rhum, vite !_

- Tu ne veux toujours pas de ce succulent champagne? Me demanda-t-il en amenant sa coupe à sa bouche.

Je lui offris un grognement contrarié en guise de réponse et m'affaissai dans mon siège, priant pour que cette soirée de malheur passe très vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Bell's. Il y a un gars ici qui ne rêve que de te mettre dans son lit et toi tu boudes comme une gamine. Ah, les femmes !!

_Me mettre dans son lit… Si seulement !_

Et une claque mentale plus tard, je m'énervai un peu plus contre Jake.

- Très flatteur Jake, vraiment ! Et si tu allais retrouver ta _« proie »_, tu arriveras peut-être à tes fins avec cette bouteille puisque pour toi elle sert à ça, crachai-je sur la défensive.

Il soupira bruyamment, marmonnant un nouveau _« Ah, les femmes ! »_ puis se leva.

- Bonne idée vu que tu préfères râler plutôt que t'amuser. Si tu n'en veux pas…

Il attrapa la bouteille et les deux coupes et s'éloigna dans la foule. Je le regardai disparaitre dans la masse de corps dansant devant moi tout en continuant à pester rageusement contre lui.

Mais qu'est ce que je fichais là ?

La prochaine fois que Jake me parlerait d'une super soirée je passerais mon tour avec joie. J'avais l'air d'une quiche assise ici tout seule à ne pas savoir quoi faire et le pire c'est que je mourai d'envie de jeter un coup d'œil au comptoir pour voir si il était encore là… Je devais résister à la tentation, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de l'épier.

_Rien qu'une seconde._

Non.

_Une simple fraction de seconde._

Non.

_Trop tard !!!_

Je m'insultai moi-même intérieurement et regardai furtivement sur ma droite. Il était encore là, à la même place, la rouquine toujours étroitement enlacée et apparemment en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

_Ahhh,__ donnez-moi une arme !!!_

Il releva la tête et mon regard accrocha le sien. En me voyant l'observer, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

_Grillée !!!_

Je venais de me faire prendre la main dans le sac en beauté, en plein flagrant délit de matage… Bien jouée ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent sur le champ et je détournai aussitôt les yeux, espérant de toutes mes forces que la distance qui nous séparait camouflerait un tant soit peu mes rougeurs et que cela passerait inaperçu pour lui. Déjà qu'il venait de me surprendre en train de le dévisager, autant qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

_Comme__ s'il ne s'en doutait pas déjà !_

Je bâillonnai virtuellement cette agaçante petite voix dans ma tête et essayai de faire le point de la situation : j'étais dans une soirée privée, seule, assise à une table, mon meilleur ami était parti en chasse, et mon patron accessoirement _ex-amant-d'un-soir-qui-hante-tous-mes-fantasmes-les-plus-inavouables_ se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement avec une espèce de mannequin roux aux longues jambes élancées et au corps de rêve qui l'enlaçait et l'embrassait sans retenue…

_Jalouse, moi ? Pfff… Même pas vrai d'abord !_

En clair, j'avais le choix entre m'éclipser discrètement, ce qui pour moi était quasiment mission impossible. Saleté de sens de l'équilibre précaire ! Ou rester encore un peu ici telle une plante verte et attendre le retour de Jake.

_Donc c'est__ soit la fuite soit c'est le pot de fleur… Géniale la soirée !_

Et puis d'abord pourquoi m'avait-il offert cette bouteille de champagne ? A quoi jouait-il au juste ? Cet homme était vraiment incompréhensible. A chaque fois que je pensais commencer à le cerner, il faisait un truc qui remettait en doute toutes mes certitudes.

_Pas toutes, voyons ! __Tu sais déjà qu'il a un corps de rêve et qu'il t'a fait grimper aux rideaux comme jamais. C'est déjà pas mal non ?_

Le rouge de mes joues s'accentua un peu plus à cette pensée et sans que j'en prenne conscience, mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir. La rouquine se trémoussait contre lui au rythme de la musique ambiante tout en embrassant la base de son cou. Je soupirai de frustration. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait à la fin ? Ce mec me mettait hors de moi dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche et pourtant j'avais envie de poser la mienne sur sa peau parfaitement halée.

_Il faut dire que quand il la garde fermée__, il est diablement sexy quand même !_

Irrécupérable ! J'étais officiellement et totalement irrécupérable !!!

Au risque de me faire prendre encore une fois en flagrant délit, je continuai à regarder la pétasse rousse…

_Bo__uh, Bella sors les griffes !_

…se frotter sans retenue contre lui. Mon verre de mojito à la main, ma paille dans la bouche, je sirotai mon cocktail en maugréant. Je vis la main de la fille passer nonchalamment sous la chemise de l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et caresser son torse. Je serrai ma mâchoire et crispai mes doigts autour de mon verre face à ce spectacle à la fois sensuel et dégoûtant.

_Ose__ encore prétendre que tu n'es pas jalouse après ça !_

L'espace d'un instant, j'imaginai mes propres doigts dessiner tour à tour chacun de ses abdos savamment dessinés, effleurer la fine toison de sa poitrine, caresser ses pectoraux saillant, puis déboutonner un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise pour enfin déposer les lèvres sur sa peau douce et sucrée…

_Hummmm…_

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et je clignai des yeux, hébétée. Venais-je vraiment d'avoir une espèce de rêve érotique éveillée ?

_T'es en manque ma fi__lle. Trouve-toi un mec, y'a plus que ça pour te sauver, et vite !_

C'est clair, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un homme au vu de l'état actuel de mon entrejambe.

_Oh oui, un homme si possible sexy, beau __comme un Dieu, les yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille, la mâchoire carrée et qui répondrait au doux nom d'Edward. Ça serait parfait ! Enfin moi je dis ça mais je dis rien, hein…_

Je soupirai. Je n'avais même plus la force de me faire taire à coup de claque mentale. De toute manière ça serait te voiler la face. Ce mec me rendait dingue sans même me toucher.

_Le manque __ma vieille…_

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je n'allais pas passer la soirée à le mater, lui et l'autre pouffiasse, en train de se frotter l'un l'autre au milieu de la foule. Je préférais rentrer au plus vite et prendre une douche froide… Enfin plutôt glacée vu mon état actuel. Je fouillai rapidement dans mon sac et en sortis mon téléphone portable. J'envoyai rapidement un SMS à Jake pour qu'il ne me cherche pas partout puis me levai mon verre à la main et commençai à remonter la foule pour atteindre la sortie tout en continuant à siroter mon cocktail.

_Le rhum, rien de tel pour se remonter __le moral !_

Je me faufilai non sans mal dans ce labyrinthe de corps dansant, esquivant obstacle sur obstacle tout en priant pour qu'un taxi soit rapidement disponible. Ma cheville commençait à nouveau à me faire souffrir, chose tout à fait compréhensible vu que j'étais perchée sur les échasses qu'Alice m'avait fait porter.

- Tu nous quittes déjà, Isabella ?

Mon corps se figea à quelques mètres de la sortie. Un souffle chaud sur mon dos me prouva que je ne rêvais pas et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Rester statufiée n'était certainement pas la meilleure attitude à avoir mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Me retourner ou bien continuer à avancer et faire comme si de rien était ?

- Tu es très en beauté ce soir, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il dégageait ma nuque du bout de ses doigts. Ravi de voir que ta cheville va mieux.

Un long frisson parcourut mon épiderme lorsque sa main effleura la fine peau de mon cou. Ma respiration se saccada et je fermai les yeux une seconde pour me calmer.

_Retourne-toi et dis quelque chose !_

- Cette robe laisse deviner les courbes de ton corps sans trop en dévoiler…

Son souffle caressa de mon cou pendant que sa main glissait doucement le long de mon dos. Non mais à quoi jouait-il au juste ? Un jour il me traitait comme une moins que rien et l'autre il me… Il faisait quoi d'ailleurs ? Il me charmait ? Me draguait ?

_On s'en fout ! Bouge, un point c'est tout !_

J'affichai le visage le plus neutre possible et me retournai enfin vers lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est canon quand même !_

Je maudissais cette petite voix hystérique dans ma tête. Malheureusement je n'avais plus les ressources nécessaires pour essayer de la faire taire. A croire que mes neurones fichaient le camp dès que cet homme posait ses doigts sur moi.

_Imagine s'ils étaient en toi… Hummmmm…_

Le feu incendia les joues à cette pensée et je m'insultai intérieurement. Son sourire s'accentua d'avantage face à ma réaction et je décidai qu'il était temps que je reprenne le dessus.

- Effectivement je m'en vais et merci pour le compliment. Vous êtes très en beauté également, lui dis-je nonchalamment en copiant volontairement ses paroles.

Ceci dit, je me retournai et fis un pas vers la sortie. Une main empoigna mon bras et me poussa contre le mur que je longeais. Il vint se mettre devant moi, collant son corps contre le mien.

_Y'a comme un goût de déjà vu l__à non ?_

Ma respiration se coupa. Je le fixais sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu comptais partir comme ça, sans même me dire merci pour le champagne ?

- Je n'aime pas le champagne, mentis-je.

- C'est bien dommage, murmura-t-il alors qu'il déplaçait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il me poussa dans un coin et reprit sa place devant mon corps. Sa main quitta ma chevelure pour glisser délicatement le long de mon cou jusqu'à effleurer ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant ce contact résolument voulu de sa part, lui ne scia pas.

- Alors aimes-tu ce genre de soirée où tout est permis, Isabella ? Murmura-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Sa main longea lentement mon corps, dessinant ma silhouette du bout des doigts. Il stoppa sa descente au niveau de ma hanche et la deuxième vint la rejoindre. Il m'encercla de ses bras, me retenant prisonnière contre ce mur.

Légèrement à l'écart, dans un recoin faiblement éclairé de la salle, nous étions pour ainsi dire tout seuls alors que des centaines de personnes dansaient juste à côté de nous. Perdue dans l'intensité de son regard, je n'entendais même plus la musique entêtante du club qui laissa place à mes oreilles au son hypnotique de nos respirations.

Si je voulais que cela cesse, je devais faire quelque chose maintenant avant que ce ne soit bientôt trop tard et que toute volonté ait quitté mon corps. Déjà mise à rude épreuve, elle ne tiendrait pas encore beaucoup la distance.

_Volonté ? C'est quoi ça déjà ?_

- Je… Je voudrais m'en aller, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un pas sur le côté pour essayer de me dégager de ses bras. Regrettable erreur ! Ce mouvement entraina une friction entre nos deux corps, provoquant une réaction en chaîne sur tout mon épiderme. Ses mains migrèrent sur mes fesses et il resserra sa prise, se collant un peu plus contre moi.

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !…_

Adieu neurones, adieu cerveau, adieu conscience… Tout venait de partir en fumée.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ?

Mes yeux fixèrent ses lèvres si près des miennes. Trop près des miennes. J'avais une envie folle d'y goûter, de sentir leur saveur, leur douceur. Les embrasser, les lécher, les mordiller…

_Ahhh !_

Je dus me mordre la joue pour résister à cette envie fulgurante. Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mes cuisses descendant lentement jusqu'à atteindre ma peau seulement recouverte de mes bas.

_Euh com__ment on respire déjà ? Ah oui… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

Soudain un signal d'alarme résonna dans ma tête. Je venais de me rappeler de ce que je portais sous ma robe. Au secours ! J'étais partagée entre l'envie de maudire Alice jusqu'à la fin des temps et celle de lui en être à tout jamais reconnaissante.

Ses doigts firent de tous petits cercles sur mes cuisses, remontant lentement sous ma robe.

- Laisse-toi aller Isabella. Je sais que tu en as envie. Ton corps ne peut pas me mentir. Regarde comme ta respiration est affolée. Sens le feu monter en toi.

_Alerte rouge, Bella en perdition !_

Cet homme allait me tuer à jouer ainsi avec moi. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il s'amusait à voir s'il arriverait encore à m'avoir. Et le pire c'est que parti comme c'était il n'aurait aucun problème.

Oh que oui je le voulais, lui, ses doigts, son sexe, tout ! Mais ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Pas deux fois la même erreur. C'était mon boss et j'avais plus que besoin de ce job pour subvenir à mes besoins. Coucher avec son patron n'était jamais une bonne idée… Fallait bien se convaincre comme on pouvait, non ?

- Je… Vous… Non… Patron…, balbutiai-je comme une idiote.

Son sourire s'accentua encore un peu.

- Patron ? Rigola-t-il. Voyons Isabella, n'as tu pas dit toi-même que je n'avais pas ce rôle pour toi ?

_Et merde !_

Voilà comment regretter ses paroles en moins de deux secondes. J'avais réussi à lui refermer son caquet avec cette réplique un peu plus tôt dans la journée et là je venais de me prendre le revers de la médaille en pleine tête.

Je déglutis péniblement en sentant ses doigts bouger lentement vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

_Euh, adieu petit culotte en dentelle. __Je t'aimais bien pourtant._

- Si tu veux que j'arrête dis-le mais ne te cache pas derrière des excuses idiotes.

- Je… Je…

_Voilà ce qui se passe__ quand on a grillé son cerveau !_

Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'emprise sur moi? Je n'arrivais même plus à formuler une phrase cohérente. Son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus devant mon incapacité à m'exprimer clairement.

- Bien. Alors je présume que je peux continuer.

_Oh oui !!!_

Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Je le voulais mais non !

- Je… Je vous croyais accompagné, réussis-je à dire.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- La fille rousse qui... qui vous embrassait... tout à l'heure.

Parler clairement alors qu'il caressait la fine peau de l'intérieur de mes cuisses était juste un supplice. Il rigola.

- Jalouse, Isabella ? Se moqua-t-il.

_Quel con!_

- Je suis effectivement venu accompagné mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes très… libres d'esprit. Je suis sûr que Victoria s'amuse très bien de son côté.

Nouvelle déglutition difficile.

-Peut-être est-elle-même avec ton ami, continua-t-il. Tu sais celui avec qui tu es venu et qui t'a abandonnée aussitôt arrivé.

Je n'en pouvais plus et dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais autant envie de lui que de fuir à toutes jambes et franchement je ne savais pas quelle partie gagnerait au final.

Ses doigts remontèrent encore un peu sous ma robe et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement avant que son éternel sourire en coin ne refasse surface.

- Décidément tu es pleine de surprise, Isabella, murmura-t-il en jouant avec l'une des attaches de mon porte-jarretelles. Dans quelques minutes tu me supplieras de te l'ôter.

Il tira sur l'attache et la fit claquer que ma cuisse. Je sursautai.

_Au secours !_

- Tu me supplieras pour beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs, murmura-t-il en frôlant mon cou de ses lèvres.

_Prends-moi__ !_

Rester calme, surtout rester calme. Ne pas lui donner ce qu'il veut au risque de le regretter plus tard. Zen ! Comment rester zen avec une torture pareille ? Ça faisait des semaines que je fantasmais sur lui sans relâche et mon Dieu, oui je le voulais ici et maintenant. Rien que la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau me rendait complètement folle.

_Attends un peu __qu'ils soient ailleurs !_

Comme pour accompagner mes pensées ces doigts effleurèrent mon entrejambe et je gémis bruyamment.

- Un peu de patience, Isabella.

Il l'abandonna pour mieux revenir et me caresser à travers la fine dentelle de mon sous-vêtement.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous l'action de ses doigts. Mes yeux se fermèrent à moitié et j'haletai. Un simple toucher de sa part et déjà je sentais mon corps lui répondre et en réclamer d'avantage. Il pressa un peu plus fort mon intimité et un râle sortit de ma gorge.

- Entends-toi gémir alors que je te touche à peine. Tu n'es pas seule ici Isabella, des dizaines de personnes nous entourent.

Il bougea encore ses doigts sur la dentelle de ma culotte et je gémis à nouveau.

_Bella est momentanément indisponible pour __cause d'orgasme imminent…_

- Avoue que tu aime ça, te laisser aller alors que l'on peut nous voir.

_Ouuuuiiiiii !_

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais pensé aimer être dans ce genre de situation moi si timide et discrète mais avec lui je ne contrôlais absolument plus rien et certainement pas mon corps. Il prenait les rennes de lui-même dès que cet homme s'approchait de moi.

Mais une petite partie de mon esprit était encore consciente que j'étais en train de commettre une grosse erreur et que j'allais très certainement le regretter plus tard si je ne faisais rien pour y mettre fin au plus vite.

_Si tu st__oppe ça, je ne réponds plus de rien !_

Son doigt glissa sous la barrière de mon sous-vêtement et frôla mon intimité dénudée. J'étouffai un autre gémissement.

Le rire moqueur de mon fantasme vivant et possible amant du jour résonna dans mes oreilles.

- Regarde comme tu es à ma merci, totalement incapable de me résister.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent au son de ses paroles et je croisai son regard amusé. Il se moquait, se divertissait en jouant avec moi. Alors sans réfléchir je levai mon bras et déversai le reste de mon mojito sur sa chemise haut de gamme.

_Hey mais ça va pas ? Et mon orgasme alors ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous mon geste et son éternel sourire se fana enfin. Sa main quitta mon entrejambe pour cueillir les feuilles de menthe échouées sur son torse.

_T'es contente ? Maintenant tu as perdu une bonne partie de jambe__s en l'air et très certainement ton travail. Bravo !_

- Cette fois au moins c'était volontaire, lâchai-je.

Je n'attendis pas mon reste et me dégageai pour retrouver rapidement la direction de la sortie.

* * *

**Mouhahahaha !!!  
Vous y avez cru hein, avouez ! Et bien non, pas de lemon !!! LOL Enfin un bon gros chauffage quand même qui m'aura coûté quelques tonnes de glaçons et une économie de chauffage !!! LOL**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Auriez-vous préféré que Bella se laisse faire ou êtes-vous contente qu'elle se rebelle ?  
Je veux tout savoir moi alors dites-moi tout. Bon ou mauvais, dites le moi ;)**

**Je vais essayer de finir Addiction avant de poster la suite de cette fic alors je ne vous garantie pas d'être là la semaine prochaine. Mais le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit alors qui sait… ;) Et puis pour une fois j'ai pas fait une fin sadique, ça me pardonne, non ? :P**

**Passez un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine.  
Bizzzz  
Dri **


	9. Ch 09 : Lendemain difficile

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolée, je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu un imprévu. **

**Merci beaucoup à toutes et tous (si si je vous jure, deux garçons repérés dans mes reviews du précédent chapitre. Ca c'est une grande nouvelle ;) pour vos très très nombreuses. Vous êtes des amours, je ne le dirais jamais assez. Un grand merci aussi à tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je voulais vous dire deux choses.**

**Premièrement, il a une pétition ouverte pour la création du nouveau rated sur FF qui permettrait de reclasser certaines fics jugées trop « hard » comme les regrettées « La soumise » et « Le dominant ». Si vous voulez aller la signer c'est pas ici (ôter les crochets) : ****http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5734048/1/Petition**

**Et sinon, je voulais juste vous dire que les votes pour le concours Bloody Valentine sont ouverts depuis dimanche. Si vous voulez aller voter pour vos OS préférés, c'est par ici : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2183041/Bloody_Valentine_Contest (cliquer sur le « vote now » en haut du profil)**

**Merci beaucoup à Bea pour sa correction et son idée de titre.**

**Apparemment vous avez tous apprécié la petite rébellion de Bella, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !!!**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : Lendemain difficile**

***

_- Cette fois au moins __c'était volontaire, lâchai-je._

_Je n'attendis pas mon reste et me dégageai pour retrouver rapidement la direction de la sortie._

Je déposai mon verre vide sur une table à côté de la sortie et quittai les lieux. Je traversai rapidement l'autre partie du club et rejoignis les vestiaires pour récupérer mon manteau avec empressement. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, retrouver rapidement mon appartement et prendre un bain de glaçons pour calmer le feu qui irradiait de tout mon corps. Sauf que plus les minutes passaient et plus l'angoisse prenait le dessus sur la frustration et l'énervement. Venais-je vraiment de verser la moitié d'un verre de mojito volontairement sur la chemise de mon boss alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser ses doigts en moi ?

_Yep, tu l'as fait !_

J'étais partagée entre l'euphorie d'avoir enfin sur lui résister…

_Enfin il avait quand même la main sur ton entrejambe alors point de vue résistance on a déjà connu mieux…_

…et l'envie de pleurer parce que je venais une nouvelle fois de foutre en l'air un job à cause de lui. Hélas ce qui était fait était fait. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, en tout cas une chose était sûre, je ne me rabaisserais plus jamais à m'excuser.

C'est en pleine réflexion que je rejoignis mon appartement et que je m'écroulai sur mon canapé-lit en jurant. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Dans quelques heures mon téléphone sonnerait pour m'annoncer que j'étais à nouveau virée. Je soupirai. Encore… Décidément je n'avais pas une grande espérance de vie chez N.Y.E. Mais au moins cette fois-ci je ne m'étais pas faite surprendre toute nue par Mike Newton dans les toilettes pour hommes d'un hôtel de luxe.

_Y'a du mieux !_

Une douche glacée plus tard, je partis me coucher plus frustrée que jamais sans jamais réellement réussir à m'endormir. Des flashes de la soirée passaient en boucle devant mes yeux : son souffle sur ma peau, l'effleurement de ses lèvres et ses doigts… Oh mon Dieu… ses doigts fins, longs, si habiles et agiles. Il m'avait à peine touchée et pourtant j'étais à deux doigts de m'embraser de la tête au pied.

_Encore une pensée comme ça et t'es bonne pour reprendre une douche__ froide ma grande !_

J'attrapai mon deuxième oreiller et l'écrasai sur ma tête en rageant face à cette situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de bataille mentale l'épuisement avait eu raison de moi et je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

La musique stridente de mon radio réveil m'extirpa bien trop tôt à mon goût d'un rêve plutôt détaillé de ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de ma soirée si je n'avais pas déversé mon cocktail préféré sur l'objet de tous mes fantasmes. Le feu aux joues…

_Pas qu'aux joues d'ailleurs…_

…je m'extirpai difficilement de mon lit pour aussitôt sauter sur mon téléphone et consulter ma messagerie.

Rien.

Pas de nouvelle de Jake. La soirée avait du être bonne pour lui… Pas de nouvelle de Newton non plus. Il n'était que 7h du matin, il ne devait pas encore avoir commencé sa journée… En clair je n'étais pas plus avancée sur le sort qui allait m'être réservé. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de voir à quelle sauce j'allais être virée.

Sauf que le téléphone ne sonna pas.

L'heure de ma prise de poste approchait et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

_Tu t'habilles et t'__y vas la tête haute ma grande. Faut tout te dire ma parole !_

La peur au ventre et l'estomac au bord des lèvres, j'enfilai mon tailleur, coiffai rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquillai légèrement. Ca y est, j'étais prête sauf que je n'avais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie d'y aller. Je fixai longuement ma porte avec appréhension.

_Quand fau__t y aller, faut y aller…_

Plus je me rapprochais du 1028 Water Street plus mon estomac jouait la lambada dans mon ventre. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le 60ème étage de l'immeuble de la Cullen Corp, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie en tête, celle de faire demi-tour pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui dès qu'elle me vit dans l'ascenseur, me sauta dessus et m'inonda de questions au sujet de cette soirée de malheur. Entrainée de force jusqu'à mon poste par le petit lutin déchaîné, je jetai des coups d'œil inquiets un peu partout autour de moi, à la recherche de tout regard émeraude qui pourrait trainer dans les parages.

J'entendis vaguement Alice débiter des paroles à toute vitesse à côté de moi sans vraiment y prêter attention, trop concentrée à observer les alentours, prête à voir le diable en personne surgir de derrière un poteau pour me sauter dessus.

_Hummm… __Sauter dessus… Si seulement…_

Des doigts claquèrent devant mes yeux et je sursautai.

- He ho Bella ! La terre appelle la lune ! Rigola Alice. T'as du faire une sacrée rencontre hier soir toi !

Je me liquéfiai sur place.

- Qu-Quoi ? M'affolai-je. Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- T'as tous les symptômes de la nana éprise d'un bel étranger tout juste rencontré, me dit-elle. Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_Et c'est parti pour un interrogatoire en règle…_

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Alice !

- Mouais, à d'autre. Où sont mes bottes ?

- T'es quoi ? Ah zut, je les ai oubliées.

Elle haussa un sourcil et me détailla du regard, suspicieuse.

- Tu vois, encore un symptôme. Donne-moi son nom et je te laisse tranquille.

_Ahhh__ !!! Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver elle et son décodeur à mensonges intégré !_

- Je n'ai rencontré personne Alice, soupirai-je.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise l'air soudain dépité.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'apprêtée comme tu étais hier, tu n'as pas fait une seule rencontre ? Non, c'est impossible. Tu étais parfaite. Je ne peux pas croire qu'aucun homme n'ait craqué pour toi.

La voir ainsi déçu fit naître un profond sentiment de culpabilité en moi. J'allais le regretter et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de parler.

- Ok… Y'a bien eu quelqu'un. Il m'a offert une bouteille de champagne mais rien de plus.

_Oh la menteuse !__ Si tu crois passer à travers Alitecteur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma vieille._

Ses yeux se plissèrent

- Rien de plus ? Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en priant pour qu'aucun signe corporel ne me trahisse.

- Son nom ?

Sa voix autoritaire et sans appel me fit sursauter.

Vite une idée. Quel nom pouvais-je lui dire ? N'importe lequel, ça n'avait pas d'importance mais il fallait que je trouve une réponse et vite avant qu'elle ne trouve mon attitude encore plus louche.

_Essaie__ Edward Cullen, ça pourrait être drôle._

Je m'envoyais déjà ma première claque mentale de la journée lorsque je me rappelai de l'autre type qui était venu m'accoster la veille. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

_Tic tac tic tac…_

- Eric Yorki ! M'exclamai-je alors que son nom me revenait enfin en mémoire.

Elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse et je me détendis enfin. Je profitai du petit répit qu'elle m'accordait pour m'installer correctement à mon poste de travail quand de l'animation nous parvint de la salle de réunion non loin de là. J'interrogeai Alice du regard.

- Y'a un comité de direction avec tous les chefs de chaque succursale. Ils sont enfermés dans cette salle depuis huit heures ce matin. Je me demande comment…

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Comité de direction… Tous les chefs… Je déglutis péniblement. Cela voulait dire que…

Et comme pour confirmer mes peurs, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Je retins ma respiration et regardai furtivement à l'intérieur alors qu'une personne sortait. Je le vis, nonchalamment installé dans un des sièges, accoudé à la longue table, le regard porté sur son ordinateur portable devant lui, l'air très concentré.

_Hummmm, qu'est ce qu'il est sexxxxx avec sa cravate légèrement __desserrée !_

Et de deux ! Décidément la journée commençait bien. La porte se referma et j'inspirai profondément. Une partie de moi espérait que cette réunion se termine vite histoire d'être enfin fixée sur mon sort, et l'autre voulait qu'elle ne prenne jamais fin pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Alice avait déjà repris son interrogatoire digne des plus grands enquêteurs et je soupirai. L'après-midi risquait d'être longue, très longue. Mais le travail nous rattrapa et entre coups de téléphone, photocopies et autres rendez-vous, elle n'eut guère le loisir d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Finalement près de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Alice ait repris son jeu préféré _« comment faire parler coûte que coûte Bella »_, la grande porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Debout, des dossiers à la main, prête à aller les photocopier, je les vis sortir un à un.

_Hey calme-toi sinon tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque avant l'heure !_

- Alors raconte-moi plus en détail cette soirée. C'était quoi le thème ?

_Il est où le bouton off ?_

Je marmonnai une réponse alors qu'un ballet de costards-cravates commença devant nous. Je vouai soudain une réelle admiration pour le pot à crayons de notre bureau et attendis, livide et tremblante que les aller-venues cessent.

- Au fait, il a eu du succès mon porte-jarretelles ? demanda-t-elle soudain, pas le moins du monde discrète.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je lui lançai un regard assassin, lui demandant d'éviter de crier ce genre de chose sur les toits lorsque je vis un sourire en coin surplombé de deux iris émeraude qui m'observait. Il était tout près et à coup sûr il avait entendu Alice.

_De là où il est, s'il n'a pas entendu c'est qu'il est sourd comme un pot le pauvre !_

Je passai de cachet d'aspirine à coquelicot en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire et retrouvai mon ami le pot à crayons pour un nouveau tête-à-tête silencieux.

_T'as pas à avoir honte, il a eu l'air d'apprécier hier soir._

- Alors ? Surenchérit Alice.

- Alors rien du tout, marmonnai-je. Il est resté bien sagement sous ma jupe à l'abri de tous les regards.

_Des regards oui, mais des mains baladeuses là…_

- Rhooo t'es vraiment pas marrante.

Elle prit les dossiers que j'avais dans les mains.

- Je vais faire ces copies et je reviens. Je te laisse contempler le bureau en paix…

Elle me contourna pour rejoindre le photocopieur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je m'effondrai sur la chaise sans quitter des yeux le magnifique stylo bille mâchouillé devant moi.

_Tu t'es découvert__e une nouvelle passion ou quoi ?_

Si j'avais eu à cet instant le moyen de disparaître à tout jamais, je l'aurais fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je pouvais entendre d'ici que sa discussion professionnelle était sur le point de prendre fin. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher lentement, puis une ombre plana sur mon bureau, preuve évidente de sa venue. Il ne prononça cependant aucun mot, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

Tremblante et angoissée je levai mon regard vers lui. Nous y étions, j'allais apprendre d'une minute à l'autre que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

- Que puis-je pour vous M. Cullen ? Lui demandai-je de la voix la plus assurée possible.

Son satané sourire s'étira un peu plus.

_J'ai touj__ours pas le droit de lui en coller une ? _

Il se pencha lentement vers moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa dans la seconde et je retins ma respiration.

- Beaucoup de choses Isabella, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Je pense surtout à l'une d'elle : tes gémissements de plaisir quand ma main se balade sous ta petite culotte en dentelle…

_C'est moi où la pièce a pri__s quelques degrés là ? _

Il se redressa aussi lentement qu'il s'était penché. Le rouge aux joues, je déglutis péniblement à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Mais pour l'instant j'ai seulement besoin du dossier _Galveston Square_ qui a du arriver par coursier, mademoiselle Swan, reprit-il devant moi.

_Allo cerveau de Bella ici la petite voix, faudrait penser à__ se remettre en route…_

Je mis un instant à analyser sa phrase pourtant simple. Je vis à son foutu sourire que mon trouble ne lui avait pas échappé et je pestai intérieurement contre ma perte de toute faculté mentale en sa présence. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon bureau. Aucun dossier n'avait été livré.

- Je suis désolée mais il ne semble pas être encore arrivé.

- Et bien peut-être pourriez-vous me l'apporter directement dans mon bureau lorsque ce sera le cas Mademoiselle Swan.

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'éloigna.

_Bureau… Table de réunion… lui… moi… nus…__ Aïeeeeeuuuux mais ça fait mal à la fin !_

Une magistrale gifle mentale plus tard, j'ôtai cette vision de nos deux corps enlacés et en sueur, allongés sur la grande table de réunion en bois massif qui trônait au milieu de son bureau. Et comme si le sort s'amusait à s'acharner encore plus contre moi, je vis un coursier, un dossier sous le bas, sortir de l'ascenseur la seconde suivante. J'étais vraiment maudite !

_Maudite, maudite… Y'a pire comme malédiction quand même !_

Une signature et un remerciement plus tard, j'étais plantée devant mon bureau, le fameux dossier _Galveston Square_ dans les mains, à me demander ce que je devais faire.

Etais-je vraiment obligée d'aller le lui remettre dans son bureau ?

Malheureusement, oui. Sa pimbêche d'assistante n'était pas là et je me voyais mal lui passer un coup de fil pour lui dire de venir le chercher lui-même alors qu'il venait tout juste de me demander de lui apporter. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre solution que de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller affronter _Mister Perfect_ et ses insinuations douteuses.

_Avoue que tu les aimes ces insinuations__ douteuses…_

Je soupirai. J'étais vraiment exaspérante !

Je traversai lentement le hall, le gros dossier sous le bras. Je remontai timidement la grande allée divisant l'open-space, longeant un à un les bureaux désordonnés, recouverts de plans en tout genre devant lesquels des costards-cravates et autres tailleurs-jupes s'activaient comme des fourmis.

Mon long chemin de croix prit fin devant la porte de mon enfer personnel. Je toquai rapidement avant de prendre le risque de me dégonfler. Un « _entrez_ » étouffé par l'épais bois massif devant moi parvint à mes oreilles.

_Et c'est parti pour un nouveau round Cullen/Swan. Qui sera le vainqueur ?_

Je pénétrai dans le somptueux bureau avec vue panoramique sur New-York tout en faisant taire à grands coups mon exaspérante petite voix intérieure. Comme lors de ma première visite, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines maintenant, il était installé à son bureau. Sauf que cette fois ci il ne me toisait pas avec son petit sourire suffisant. Non, aujourd'hui il regardait fixement son d'ordinateur sans prêter attention à ma présence.

Je restai plantée à l'entrée de la pièce ne sachant pas exactement si je devais avancer ou bien attendre que _Monsieur_ daigne bien vouloir lever les yeux vers moi. Le seul hic c'est que les secondes s'égrainaient à toute vitesse et qu'il ne bougeait pas, tapant sur son clavier, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

_Tu comptes prendre racine sur le pas de la porte ?_

Dansant anxieusement d'un pied à l'autre, je me décidai enfin à avancer vers son bureau. Toujours aucune réaction. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à cerner cet homme. Dès que je pensais savoir à quoi m'attendre, il agissait tout autrement. Moi qui pensais avoir droit à ses remarques désobligeantes ou à ses sous-entendus… Rien. Pas un mot. Même pas un regard.

_Déçue, pas vrai ?_

Exaspérante, vraiment très exaspérante !

Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Pas de confrontation, ça m'allait très bien. Ca m'éviterait de perdre une fois de plus tous mes moyens ou de lui jeter je ne sais quoi dessus.

_Rassu__re-toi comme tu peux, je suis sûre que tu es déçue._

Et une gifle mentale plus tard, je déposai le fameux dossier _Galveston Square_ sur l'un des angles libres de son bureau.

- Voila votre dossier M. Cullen, dis-je tout en faisant demi-tour, pressée de sortir de cet endroit.

A cet instant mon regard croisa la grande table de réunion et je bâillonnai d'avance mon esprit avant qu'il ne se mette une fois de plus à divaguer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une visions de son corps nu, me prenant sauvagement sur le…

- Merci Mademoiselle Swan.

Je me figeai. Sa voix dissipa net les divagations de mon esprit. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Pas un seul mot ni regard, maintenant un merci… Mais à quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Hier il était à deux doigts de… et aujourd'hui il est juste…

_Ahhh ! _

Incompréhensible.

Faisant comme si de rien était, je repris ma route vers la sortie.

- Hum, au fait, j'ai ceci pour vous.

_Et merde ! Remarque, ça va peut-être devenir intéressant._

Je me retournai, hésitante. Son regard était toujours rivé sur son écran, la seule différence se jouait à l'enveloppe blanche qu'il me tendait. Tout à coup je retins ma respiration. Se pourrait-il que… Non. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de N.Y.E. C'était à eux de me licencier et pas directement à lui. A moins que…

_Ca t'apprendra à refuser une partie de jambe en l'air à coup de mojito ! _

Angoissée, je refis les quelques pas que je venais de parcourir et rejoignis son bureau. J'avançai ma main vers l'enveloppe et m'en saisis. A cet instant, il quitta enfin son écran des yeux et braqua son regard sur le mien.

- Il me semble que cela vous revient de droit, Mademoiselle Swan, me lança-t-il, son petit sourire parfait traversant son visage, avant qu'il ne lâche enfin l'enveloppe.

L'objet en main, je me retournai et sortis de la pièce sans un mot.

_T'es dans la merde Swan !_

* * *

**Alors, alors… qu'est ce qui peut bien se trouver dans cette fichue enveloppe ?  
****Une lettre de licenciement ?  
Une invitation ?  
Le fameux billet de 20$ laissé sur la banquette arrière du taxi ?  
Autre chose ?  
Dites-moi vos pronostics ! LOL**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ;)  
**

**Prochain chapitre dans une quinzaine de jours. Je voudrais d'abord boucler Addiction.**

**Je vous enverais un petit teaser sur le contenu de la fameuse enveloppe dès que j'aurai avancé dans le chapitre, en réponse à vos reviews.**

**Passez une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et à bientôt.**

**Biz  
Dri ;)  
**


	10. Ch 10 : Ascension infernale

**Coucou tout le monde !!!**

**Pfiouuu me voila enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous oublie pas c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et pas mal de petits soucis perso qui font que je n'écris plus autant que je le voudrais… **

**C'est aussi à cause de tout cas que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à toutes vos magnifiques reviews que j'ai reçu pour le précédent chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vous promets de me rattraper !!! En tout cas je vous dis une grand merci ici à toutes et à tous pour toutes ces petites doses de bonheur qui explose ma boite mail à chaque nouveau chapitre. MERCI !!!!**

**Puisqu'on est dans les mercis alors j'en rajoute un et pas des moindres pour Bea qui prend de son temps pour chasser toutes mes fautes. Merci Béa pour ta patience et ta correction ;)**

**Sinon, rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre il me semble. Ah si… on me réclame souvent un POV Edward en review, alors sachez qu'il viendra mais pas tout de suite. Ca sera pour un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ;)**

**Cette fois j'ai fini mes blablas habituels alors enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Ascension infernale**

***

_- Il me semble que cela vous revi__ent de droit, Mademoiselle Swan, me lança-t-il, son petit sourire parfait traversant son visage, avant qu'il ne lâche enfin l'enveloppe._

_L__'objet en main, je me retournai et sortis de la pièce sans un mot._

_T'es dans la merde Swan !_

- Oh ! Et n'y voyez rien de personnel, bien sûr, lança-t-il alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je m'y adossai brièvement, cherchant à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes chancelantes. Des regards curieux se braquèrent un à un sur moi. Le rouge aux joues, je repris le chemin de l'accueil à toute hâte, baissant le regard pour éviter les leurs, moqueurs. Sauf qu'à oublier de regarder où je mettais les pieds, j'atterris violement contre ce qui semblait être un torse musclé.

- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix douce.

Au même moment deux mains me maintinrent d'aplomb, m'évitant à coup sûr de tomber en arrière.

- Euh… oui, merci.

- C'est Bella c'est ça ?

Je relevai la tête, intriguée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice connaisse mon diminutif ici. Le jeune homme m'offrit alors un magnifique sourire et je me rappelai de son identité.

_Sauve qui peut. Si Alice te voit aussi près de lui, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie !_

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en me relâchant.

- Ca va, merci. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas vu. Excusez-moi, lui répondis-je en contournant.

- Moi c'est Jasper et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce genre de chose m'arrive tout le temps aussi.

Il m'offrit un autre sourire et partit à son poste. Je repris alors le chemin du mien, bizarrement plus sereine.

_Craquant le petit architecte !_

Je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon et que son sourire était assez ravageur.

_Humm... __Il ferait une bonne petite mission intérim, non ?_

Etais-je vraiment en manque au point de fantasmer sur tous les beaux mecs qui croisaient mon chemin ? Ok, il fallait avouer aussi que son petit accent du sud était quand même assez sexy…

_Et son sourire… Miam !_

Pathétique ! Je soupirai tout en rejoignant mon bureau. Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve un homme et de tout urgence !

- T'étais passée où ?

La voix d'Alice me ramena à la réalité et je me rappelai soudain de ce que je tenais dans ma main. Je me mis à observer ce bout de papier avec appréhension, espérant en deviner le contenu par je ne sais quel miracle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'interrogea Alice en désignant l'objet de toutes mes angoisses.

- Euh… Rien du tout ! Éludai-je en glissant rapidement l'enveloppe dans la poche de mon tailleur.

Si je devais apprendre mon licenciement, autant le découvrir seule. En attendant, je devais trouver un moyen d'éloigner Alice d'ici quelques minutes parce qu'il était très clair que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à ce soir sans savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit et un petit sourire sadique s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Je viens à l'instant de voir ton bel architecte…

- Jasper ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête tout en continuant ma petite manigance pour l'éloigner.

- Lui-même !… Enfin quand je dis « vu » je devrais plutôt dire que je lui ai rentré dedans, ça serait plus juste. D'ailleurs, hum… Il semble avoir de sacrés abdos…

Je la vis pâlir de jalousie et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. J'allais pouvoir faire d'elle ce que je voulais ! J'attrapai une pile de dossiers posés sur le bureau et la lui tendis.

- Il me semble qu'ils sont pour son service. Peut-être peux-tu te dévouer pour aller les lui apporter ?

- T'as absolument raison !

Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta de sa chaise, m'arrachant les dossiers des mains et partit à toute allure.

_Gagnée !_

Enfin seule, je pouvais à présent ressortir cette foutue enveloppe. Je l'ouvris d'une main tremblante et je me saisis de son contenu. Un logo jaune et bleu me sauta tout de suite aux yeux sans que je le reconnaisse pour autant. Je dépliai alors la feuille et…

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bor…_

Plus mes yeux parcouraient cette feuille plus j'hallucinais. _« Morgan's cleaning » _… _« 58 dollars »_ … _« nettoyage de chemise »_ … M'avait-il vraiment donné sa note de pressing à régler ? Je regardai alors le bas de la page et vis l'inscription _« montant restant dû : 58 $ »_ Aucun doute !

_Non mais quel __enfoiré!!!_

Pour une fois je n'avais aucune envie de contredire ma petite voix intérieure. J'étais même d'accord avec elle à 100%.

_Alors là__ je dis que ça se fête. On sabre le champagne ?_

Trop en colère après cette espèce d'énergumène absolument abject - _mais au combien sexy_ - qui me servait de patron, je n'avais même plus envie de canaliser la petite voix hystérique dans la tête.

_Et en parlant de voix hystérique…_

- Oh la la Bella ! Non mais est-ce que tu as vu comme il est sexy aujourd'hui dans son petit costume gris clair et sa cravate bordeaux savamment ajustée? Débita Alice à toute vitesse en me rejoignant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur mon épaule avant que je ne range la facture dans la poche.

- C'est quoi ça ? 58 dollars pour une chemise ? Et bien, elle devait être en piteux état ou bien en or massif pour qu'un nettoyage coûte aussi cher.

_La prochaine fois__ mets le feu à sa chemise, ça reviendra moins cher !_

- Hum… Oui sans doute, c'est à un ami, éludai-je, préférant ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet vu mon niveau d'énervement.

De toute manière elle était déjà retournée dans ses élucubrations et recommençait à me parler de ses cinq secondes avec l'architecte de son cœur. Quand à moi, j'avais grand besoin de me défouler…

Aussi quand l'heure de ma pause déjeuner arriva, j'attrapai mon sac de sport et filai sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans la salle de sport privée de la Cullen Corp depuis un moment et une bonne séance de défoulement me ferait le plus grand bien. Heureusement que j'avais gardé mon petit équipement à portée de main au cas où.

_Là je confirme que c'est un très bon __« au cas où » parce que c'est soit ça, soit ma main dans la tête de Cullen ! Ahhhhh mais quel con quand même !!!_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur la grande salle entièrement équipée des appareils les plus high-tech qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à choisir lequel j'allai utiliser pendant les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes.

Après un petit passage express par le vestiaire, j'entrai enfin dans la luxueuse salle de sport. Une musique entrainante résonnait dans la pièce, recouvrant le bruit métallique de certain de ces engins de torture qui tournaient à plein régime à cette heure de la journée. Ayant des horaires assez décalés, j'avais eu la chance de quasiment toujours trouver cette salle presque vide mais cette fois-ci c'était loin d'être le cas.

_A croire que __personne ne mange dans cette boite !_

Un rapide tour d'horizon plus tard, je m'installai sur le dernier tapis de course de disponible. Je voulais me défouler et courir quelques kilomètres devrait m'y aider. Tout d'abord doucement, j'augmentai peu à peu la cadence jusqu'à atteindre une bonne vitesse de croisière. Certes j'aurais largement préféré jogger près d'un lac ou au bord d'une forêt et sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux… Mais à New York tout ceci était impossible ou presque.

- Hey Bella ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vue ici. Alors, prête à reprendre mon petit entrainement ?

La voix taquine d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées nostalgiques. Décidément en ce moment j'avais une espèce de mal du pays. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais le climat pluvieux de Forks me manquait. Si mon père entendait ça, il n'en reviendrait pas.

- Oh non… pitié tout mais pas ton… entrainement… ou tu risques d'avoir ma mort… sur la conscience, répondis-je, essoufflée.

Emmett était le prof de sport de cette salle. Il vérifiait le bon fonctionnement des machines, aidait les novices comme moi dans leurs exercices, les boostait… Mais surtout il contribuait à la bonne humeur ambiante. Cet homme à la carrure impressionnante avait toujours le mot pour rire, un vrai boutentrain.

J'avais fait sa connaissance la première fois que j'étais venue ici. Il m'avait pour ainsi dire prise sous son aile, m'évitant par la même occasion de finir assommée par une collision frontale avec un pushing-ball rebelle.

Il avait essayé au fil de mes visites de me donner un petit programme d'entraînement assez léger selon ses dires… Mes muscles s'en souvenaient encore !

- Petite joueuse ! Rigola-t-il. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici après cette si longue absence.

- Rien, soupirai-je. J'ai juste eu besoin de me défouler un peu.

- Hum… Contrariétés ?

- On peut dire ça.

Son regard fut attiré de l'autre côté de la pièce et il s'excusa aussitôt.

- Garde le rythme, je reviens te voir après, me lança-t-il en s'éclipsant. Je t'ai à l'œil alors cours !

Je le suivis du regard, curieuse de voir ce qui l'avait capté à ce point pour qu'il arrête de me chambrer aussi vite, lui d'habitude si taquin. Je le vis slalomer entre plusieurs machines et remonter jusqu'à l'entrée de salle, là où les ascenseurs arrivaient. Il salua chaleureusement quelqu'un qui m'était encore invisible, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et rigola. Ca devait sans doute être un de ses amis.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à arrêter de jouer les concierges et d'épier Emmett, son interlocuteur se décala et je perdis soudain le contrôle de mes jambes. Le tapis sembla se dérober sous mes pieds, provoquant par la même occasion ma chute. Heureusement, je me rattrapai de justesse aux bras de la machine, non sans alerter la moitié de la salle au passage dont Emmett et… Cullen.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ce salaud d'Edward Cullen ami avec Emmett. Je restais totalement dubitative. Comment deux personnes aussi radicalement opposées que ces deux là pouvaient-elles être amis ? Ce n'était peut être pas le cas après tout. Emmett était d'une nature très amicale alors il était peut-être comme ça avec tout le monde.

_Juste pour info__, je te signale qu'ils te dévisagent tous les deux !_

Et merde ! Il était peut-être temps pour moi d'aller prendre une douche avant que le regard insistant de mon pire cauchemar ne fasse partir en fumer le bénéfice de ces longues minutes de course effrénée. Emmett me lança un clin d'œil discret avant de reprendra sa discussion avec mon diabolique patron qui lui, ne me quitta pas des yeux.

_Bouge avant de te ridiculiser encore plus !_

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir et me détournai de lui en grommelant quelques insultes à voix basse.

L'avantage d'avoir quelque peu écourté la séance de sport fut que j'avais à présent plus de temps pour me prélasser sous une des douches de la salle. Et c'est à peu près détendu que je sortis vingt minutes plus tard des vestiaires. Les cheveux encore légèrement humides, même après avoir subi les assauts de mon mini sèche cheveux de voyage, me collaient au visage et j'essayais encore de les discipliner lorsque j'entendis au loin le _« ding »_ caractéristique d'un ascenseur qui arrivait.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la grosse horloge digitale accrochée au mur.

_Oops !_

J'avais peut-être un peu trop trainé sous le bienfaisant jet d'eau chaude car j'étais à présent à deux doigts d'être en retard pour relever Alice.

_Re oops !_

Autant essayer de limiter la casse au maximum…

C'est donc dans cette optique que je me mis rapidement à courir pour attraper cet ascenseur. Les portes commençaient à se refermer quand j'arrivai enfin à son niveau. Ni une ni deux je me glissai entre elles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle.

_Ouch ! T'aurai peut-être du __prendre le suivant finalement…_

Edward Cullen et son éternel sourire en coin m'accueillirent dans cet ascenseur apparemment en partance pour l'enfer. Merci mon dieu, nous n'étions pas seuls. Trois autres personnes étaient également présentes, ce qui pouvait me laisser espérer ne pas avoir droit à ses petites phrases cinglantes et dévalorisantes auquel j'avais droit dès qu'il était dans les parages.

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu les aimes ces petites phases. Arrête de te __voiler la face !_

Ah mais c'est que ça faisait longtemps… Et une claque mentale, une.

Dès les portes refermées, je me retournai vers elles, préférant de loin contempler leur métal brossé plutôt que devoir tenter de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus.

_Surtout quand tu repenses qu'hier soir il avait la main dans ta petite __culotte !!!_

Mes joues prirent subitement une teinte rosée assez prononcée en repensant à ses doigts sur ma peau et je me remerciai intérieurement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de me mettre dos à lui. Il ne manquait plus qu'il voie mon embarras et j'aurais eu droit à l'attirail du parfait salaud. J'entendais déjà le rire moqueur et les tirades cassantes…

Sauf que même dos à lui, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

_Retourne-toi et vérifie !_

Mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise idée !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 22ème et plusieurs personnes prirent place à l'intérieur, m'obligeant à reculer. Je me répétai en boucle dans ma tête de ne surtout pas me retourner.

_T'en meurs d'envie alors fais__-le ! _

Je soupirai. Etre dans un espace aussi réduit avec lui aussi près de moi, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi était-ce aussi dur de l'ignorer ?

_Peut-être__ parce qu'il canon, sexy et qu'il te fait de l'effet et que même si tu rêves de lui en coller une, tu aimerais tout autant lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant. Satisfaite ?_

Et de deux !

Note à moi-même : recrudescence notable du nombre de claques mentales émises en présence ou à l'approche d'un certain fantasme sur pattes ici présent.

_Beh met__s lui des claques, ça changera un peu tiens !_

Si seulement…

Au 28ème l'ascenseur s'arrêta encore et un nouveau ballet de personnes entrant et sortant s'amorça. Au 33ème même cinéma, sauf que petit à petit j'étais de plus en plus obligée de reculer, réduisant du même coup la zone de sécurité entre lui et moi.

37ème. Huit personnes supplémentaires entrèrent, nous tassant un peu plus. A présent j'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps.

_Hummmm…_

L'ascenseur était bondé. Nous étions tous serrés les uns contre les autres et pourtant je ne retenais que la présence de son corps collé contre le mien. Je sentais chacun de ses mouvements dans mon dos, chacune de ses respirations, son souffle chatouillant mon cou à chacune d'elles.

41ème. Ma zone de sécurité déjà affreusement mise à mal fondit comme neige au soleil.

49ème. Ma prière intérieure ne fut malheureusement pas entendue. Une nouvelle vague de personnes s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je suivis malgré moi le mouvement, me poussant encore un peu plus au fond, encore un peu plus contre lui. Le contact de son torse contre mon dos s'intensifia et son souffle irradia totalement ma peau. Mon cœur s'emballa et je retins ma respiration alors que mon corps se retrouva totalement collé au sien.

_Respire ou tu va__s tourner de l'œil !_

C'était quoi ca ?

_Oh putain !_

Etait-ce bien ce que je pensais que cela puisse être ? Noooooon ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Sauf que le grognement qui suivit dans mon dos me conforta dans cette optique.

Ce pourrai-t-il vraiment que…

_Tu peux toujours croire __à l'option du téléphone portable dans le boxer mais pour moi c'est tout autre chose… Quelque chose de plus viril si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite !

_Ou alors tu reste__s, tu attends que l'ascenseur se vide et tu lui sautes dessus. C'est pas mieux comme ça ?_

Je devais penser à autre chose. A tout mais pas à ça. Surtout pas à ça ! La météo… Il faisait quel temps aujourd'hui ? …

_Certainement pas aussi chaud qu'ici !_

Tentative échouée. Quoi d'autre ? …

Les hanches d'Edward bougèrent volontairement dans ma direction et je retins de justesse un gémissement.

_Alerte rouge, on vient de perdre une petite culotte !_

Cet homme voulait ma mort !!!

53ème. Encore des arrivants. A croire que cet ascenseur ne serait jamais plein ! La personne devant moi me poussa et provoqua une friction entre Cullen et moi. Plus aucun doute, je n'allais pas sortir vivante de cet ascenseur.

_Toi c'est pas sûr mais ta petite culotte c'est officiel, elle vient de rendre l'âme._

Ma respiration se coupa et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de faire abstraction de la situation. Mais comment oublier que j'étais dans un ascenseur plein à craquer, collée contre le corps musclé de mon fantasme personnel, alors qu'il frottait à présent une certaine partie de son anatomie contre mes fesses sans aucune retenue.

_Tu oublies les grognements !_

Ma mort ! Il voulait ma mort !

Je pouvais officiellement dire qu'il se vengeait pour mon affront de la veille.

_Ca t'apprendra à le laisser en plan !_

60ème. Je remerciai de toutes mes forces toutes les divinités de ce monde lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Je m'empressai de sortir et emboitai le pas aux autres personnes, quitte à les pousser tant que cela me permettrait de restaurer au plus vite une zone de sécurité entre nous.

_Hum… Ce fut jouissif !__ Frustrant mais jouissif._

Mon esprit repartait apparemment dans ses divagations. Ça faisait longtemps !

_Rhooo ! Fais__ pas ta sainte nitouche et avoue que tu as aimé !_

Peut-être bien… mais j'étais bien contente d'être sortie de cet enfer. C'est donc avec le sourire que je rejoignis la terre ferme. Sourire qui se fana aussitôt lorsque je vis une rouquine à la silhouette longiligne tambouriner impatiemment du pied à côté de la banque d'accueil. La même rousse qui avait aguichée Edward la veille à la soirée privée.

_Aguicher ? Le mot est bien faible !!!_

Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait la cette pimbêche ?

- Victoria ! S'exclama une voix mélodieuse derrière moi.

Évidemment !

La fille se redressa et avança lentement vers moi ou du moins vers la personne qui me suivait.

_Et si tu lui faisais un croche-pied au passage ?_

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais je préférai de loin faire profil bas et me remettre silencieusement des émotions de ces dernières cinq minutes. Je rejoignis mon bureau sans un bruit. Une note sur l'écran m'informa sur les motifs de la disparition de ma co-équipière. : _« Déstockage massif chez Bloomingdale's de 13h à 15h. Pas pu t'attendre plus longtemps. A demain. Alice_ ». Elle était vraiment incorrigible celle-là.

- Salut beau mâle, lança soudain la pétasse rousse d'une voix aguicheuse en rejoignant l'objet de tous mes fantasmes. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin de ta soirée parce que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois-moi. J'ai encore un tas de tours dans mon sac, tu sais.

_« Faire comme si de rien était… »_ Me répétai-je à moi-même. _« Faire comme si de rien était… Faire com… »_

_Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, n'empêche que t'es aux premières loges __là._

J'avais beau tenté de regarder ailleurs, mon regard était inexorablement attiré par eux. Je le vis passer son bras dans son dos alors qu'elle se frottait à lui.

_Oui mais la bosse dans son pantalon elle est pour moi. Na !_

Sauf que c'est elle qui allait en profiter et sous peu aux vues du spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Edward agrippa sa chevelure sauvage d'une poigne ferme, lui fit légèrement pivoter le visage et l'embrassa avidement juste devant moi.

_Ahhhh__ ! Pas touche sale poufiasse ou je vais te faire la peau !!! _

Je pouvais imaginer leurs langues danser ensemble rien qu'aux mouvements de leurs visages. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur un pauvre stylo égaré que je venais de trouver et un léger _« crack »_ retentit lorsque le regard enflammé de mon boss se posa sur moi alors que sa langue continuait de masser outrageusement celle de la dite Victoria.

_Et puis quel regard…__ Heureusement que ta petite culotte est déjà morte parce que là tu signais encore son arrête de mort._

Leur baiser prit – _enfin !_ - fin. Et sans me quitter des yeux il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Je vis alors son petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage et une profonde envie de meurtre me traversa le corps.

Il jouait encore.

_Et comme toujours, il gagne._

- Allons dans mon bureau Nous serons plus tranquilles, lui dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre d'une pression de sa main sur son dos.

Fulminante, je les regardai faire quelques pas dans le hall lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan, il va s'en dire que le document que je vous ai confié ce matin est à traiter au plus tôt, me lança-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

_Salaud !_

* * *

**Pour toute réclamation pour cette fin, merci de vous rapprocher d'une certaine So (Eiphose sur ce site) qui m'a lancé ce cap. Donc si Edward à fourré sa langue dans la bouche de Victoria devant Bella, c'est entièrement sa faute !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il a été un peu long à venir. Désolée. Et le suivant risque de faire de même mais promis je me dépêche.**

**Comme toujours (ou presque) un petit teaser arrivera dans vos boites mails pour vous remercier de vos gentilles reviews.**

**En parlant de reviews… je veux tout savoir sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, alors dites-moi tout ! :D**

**Sinon, je voudrais vous conseiller quelques fics qui ont vu récemment le jour et que j'apprécie grandement.**

**- « Redonne-moi espoir » de la fameuse So : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5754661/1/Redonne_moi_espoir**

**Résumé : **Bella voit son futur s'éclaircir quand Aro Volturi vient la sortir de son enfer. Mais il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit. En s'échappant elle va rencontrer son destin : Edward. Entre haine et désir, leur relation saura t'elle les rapprocher ? Dark Edward

**- ****« Salvation » de ma petite Lu (Lullaby74) : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5681838/1/SALVATION**

**Résumé : **Bella 20 ans n'a encore rien connu de la vie et pourtant elle est condamné. En cette nuit du 14 février, elle va vivre une expérience hors du commun.

**- « Full moon's confidence » de Laurianne-Chan (alias la chieuse bis ! :P) : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5833044/1/Full_Moons_Confidence**

**Résumé :** Un soir comme les autres. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de rencontrer cette fillette et sa famille, mais surtout, lui. Pourquoi tant de douleur derrière ces prunelles ambrées ? Pourquoi tant de colère et de haine ? Pourquoi se voit-elle en lui ?

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir ces fic****s ;)**

**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et je vous fais plein de Robisous et de Jaybisous.**

**Oh j'oubliai, si vous voulez papoter fic avec moi et tous pleins d'autres auteurs géniaux, rdv ici = http://lovelemon-in-fic[.]forumactif[.]com**

**Bizzzzz**

**Dri**


	11. Ch 11 : Envies de meurtre

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Ce chapitre pourrait bien s'appeler désirer tellement j'ai mis du temps à le poster. Toutes mes excuses !!! J'avoue que j'ai profité à fond de mes vacances et du coup j'ai pas posté. Et pire encore, j'ai fait ma vilaine et j'ai pas répondu à toutes les magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Bouhhhh ! Je sais, c'est pas bien. Pardonnez-moi ! J'aurais pu le faire ce soir mais ça aurait encore repoussé la publication de ce chapitre alors j'ai préféré faire l'impasse. Mais promis, ce coup là, je réponds sans faute !!!!**

**Donc je vous le dis encore, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour toutes vos reviews. Elles sont géniales et je les adore ;)**

**Puisque j'en suis aux remerciements, merci à Bea pour sa correction et sa patience envers mes fautes.**

**Allez, fini le blabla, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, moi je vais aller me boire un petit mojito et je vous retrouve en bas !!! LOL**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 11 : Envies de meurtre**

***

_Fulminante, je les regardai faire quelques pas dans le hall lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers moi._

_- Mademoiselle Swan, il va s'en dire que le document que je vous ai confié ce matin et à traiter au plus tôt, me lança-t-il sourire aux lèvres._

_Salaud !_

Envies de meurtre quand tu nous tiens. Il se jouait de moi et en retirait un malin plaisir. Et moi , j'étais assez conne pour me prendre au jeu à chaque fois qu'il lançait une nouvelle partie. Stupide et naïve pauvre fille que j'étais. Je devenais un simple jouet malléable dans ses mains.

_T'as qu'à te venger, idiote !_

Il fallait surtout que je sorte d'ici avant de péter un câble… Je me détestais autant que je le détestais. Je maudissais ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Cette sensation que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus quand il était dans les parages était vraiment déstabilisante et ça me rendait dingue.

_Ce n'est pas plutôt de savoir que c'est l'autre pétasse rousse qui est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui qui te rend dingue ?_

Je m'auto-giflai une fois de plus. Après tout, je n'étais plus à une claque près. Il me restait encore trois heures à passer dans cet enfer. Trois longues heures à ruminer et à attendre de voir bouclettes de feu ressortir le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'elle venait certainement d'avoir l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

_Ahhhhh !!!_

Un café. Vite, il me fallait une bonne dose de caféine pour me calmer.

_On t'a jamais dit que le café c'était un excitant ?_

Du scotch et vite que je muselle enfin cette espèce de traitresse de petite voix intérieure qui me pourrissait la vie.

_Hey je ne fais que te dire la vérité moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas l'entendre !!_

Je jetai les restant du pauvre stylo que je venais d'assassiner dans la corbeille, victime supplémentaire de ce parfait salaud qui me servait de boss. Quand enfin j'arrivai dans la salle de pause, je saisis d'une main fébrile la verseuse à café heureusement pleine et me servis d'une main hésitante le précieux nectar noir dont j'avais tant besoin.

Le Casque relié au standard sur les oreilles, je m'adossai à la fenêtre et observai les fourmis humaines qui déambulaient des dizaines de mètres plus bas lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter.

- Heu… Excuse-moi je voudrais juste un peu de café.

Je jetai un regard étonné à l'homme qui venait de me sortir brusquement de mes pensées et réalisai tout à coup que je tenais encore la cafetière à la main.

- Euh, oui bien sur.

Je la tendis au beau blond à l'accent du sud qui faisait tourner secrètement la tête d'Alice et retournai à la contemplation du paysage urbain devant moi. Un soupir accablé sortit malgré moi de mes lèvres.

- Dure journée ?

- Horrible ! M'exclamai-je en m'affalant sur une des chaises de la salle de pause.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Cet homme semblait vraiment adorable et j'espérai vraiment qu'Alice arrive à ses fins avec lui. Elle méritait de trouver l'amour avec une personne telle que lui. En tout cas, si je pouvais les aider d'une quelconque manière, je le ferais.

- Si faire un meurtre est dans tes cordes alors oui, sinon c'est malheureusement peine perdue, soupirai-je.

- Oh ! Je crois que malheureusement je ne te serai d'aucune aide alors mais… mais si tu…, hésita-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- Et bien, je me disais que peut-être… Tu aurais besoin de te changer les idées et euh…

Il semblait vraiment gêné et moi je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

_Il est craquant quand même !_

- J'ai un ami qui organise une soirée et euh... , débita-t-il soudain à toute vitesse alors que ses joues se teintaient légèrement de rose.

- Ohhhh ! M'exclamai-je.

_Beh en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !_

- C'est gentil merci mais je crois que je vais me contenter d'un tête à tête avec ma couette ce soir. Par contre je suis certaine qu'Alice apprécierait beaucoup de t'accompagner à cette soirée, soulignai-je.

_Si avec ça il ne comprend pas qu'il peut foncer tête baissée…_

Dans le même temps mon casque émit un bip dans mes oreilles. La pause était malheureusement finie pour moi. Je remerciai Jasper pour son offre et répondis à l'énième appel de la journée d'une voix lasse tout en sortant mon petit attirail de la parfaite standardiste et notait sur le petit bloc de papier le numéro de téléphone d'Alice. Je déposai le petit bout de papier sous le nez de Jasper avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait à présent toutes les cartes en main. A lui de jouer.

Au bout de mon sixième appel consécutif, je vis apparaitre du coin de l'œil une chevelure de feu encore plus ébouriffée.

_Espèce de s… Ahhhh !_

D'une démarche assurée la pétasse rousse entra dans le hall. Mon estomac se noua à la vue de son visage. Une pancarte _« fraichement baisée »_ n'aurait pas était plus parlante que cet espèce de sourire victorieux qu'elle affichait. Si je croyais déjà avoir une envie de meurtre tout à l'heure ce n'était rien contre ce que je ressentais à présent.

_Faute à qui ? Si je te dis mojito ça te parle ? Si t'avais pas fait la maligne hier soir, toi aussi tu aurais ce sourire sur le visage, idiote !_

Ok. J'avais besoin de faire un rapide calcul des frais pour me rassurer. Que m'avait coûté cette légère rébellion ? Humm… Une frustration immense, des envies de meurtres et une facture salée de pressing.

_Et un orgasme aussi…_

Si seulement… Voila pour les mauvais côtés. Et que retirai-je de cet affront ? Une immense fierté. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

_Noooon !!!_

Rien que pour voir son espèce de sourire satisfait s'effacer de son visage comme il l'avait fait alors oui. Ca valait le coup de subir sa vengeance et de voir l'autre pouf se pavaner devant moi comme ça.

_Ce n'est pas bien de se mentir, tu sais !_

Je regardai la bouquine disparaitre dans l'ascenseur avec tout de même cette étrange envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler.

Tout en soupirant bruyamment j'attrapai quelques dossiers isolés sur mon bureau et partis livrer une bataille sans merci contre le photocopieur de l'étage. La technologie et moi n'avions jamais été particulièrement liées d'amitié mais cette machine là avait le don de me rendre complètement folle. Il ne se passait pas une seule utilisation sans que je ne sois obligée de partir à l'aventure pour récupérer un soit disant bout de papier invisible qui la bloquait. Autant dire que l'idée d'aller me pendre me semblait à l'instant plus alléchante que celle d'aller faire des photocopies.

Je posai la pile de dossiers sur une tablette à côté de la machine infernale et commençai à m'affairer tout en priant pour que le Dieu du photocopieur soit avec moi. Sauf que le dit dieu devait avoir oublié son sonotone parce qu'au bout d'à peine une trentaine de pages, le bip sonore caractéristique de la panne se mit à retentir dans mes oreilles.

_Et c'est parti pour un tour. _

- Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Grommelai-je pour moi-même.

J'étudiai rapidement le schéma sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil afin de localiser le dysfonctionnement. Après mes innombrables prises de tête avec cette machine, je commençais à bien la connaître. Je me mis à l'ouvrir panneau après panneau, ôtant feuille par feuille tout ce qui trainait à l'intérieur du système. Sauf que, en veine comme je l'étais aujourd'hui, un bout de papier se déchira et resta coincé dans l'antre de la bête.

_Saleté de machine !_

Accroupie, la tête à moitié dans les entrailles métalliques du photocopieur, je me contorsionnais pour attraper ce foutu bout de papier microscopique qui bloquait toute la machine lorsque un rire des plus moqueurs arriva à mes oreilles.

_Et. Merde._

- Position très… hum… intéressante, souligna cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille dans mon dos.

Etais-je maudite à ce point pour, alors que j'étais à quatre pattes les fesses en l'air devant ce maudit tas de ferraille, arrive pile poil la dernière personne que j'aurais aimé voir sur terre ?

_Mauvais karma ma vieille… Mauvais karma…_

- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Le visage crispé, je sortis ma tête de sa cachette métallique et me retournai vers lui, lui envoyant le regard le puis noir que je pouvais. Les joues rosies par la situation, je ne me laissai cependant pas démonter face à son éternel sourire en coin que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler. Cet homme, aussi beau soit-il, était vraiment le pire des connards de cette terre. Comment osait-il se foutre de moi ouvertement dès que l'envie lui en prenait ? Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve toute la journée et je craquais. Trop c'était trop. Patron ou pas, là tout de suite, l'envie de lui en coller une était plus forte que tout le reste.

_Petit rappel à l'ordre, gifle égal licenciement immédiat. Si tu pouvais éviter…_

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? Crachai-je en me redressant, bien consciente que je risquais de regretter bien vite mes paroles.

_Ouh, ça va saigner !!! 10 billets sur le beau gosse._

Mon appréhension s'accentua encore plus quand son foutu sourire en coin s'étira sur tout son visage et qu'un éclair joueur passa dans ses yeux. Venais-je de lancer une nouvelle partie sans le savoir ?

- Mon problème Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, c'est qu'il me manque une partie du dossier confidentiel que vous m'avez apportée plus tôt. Si toutefois cette réponse ne vous convient pas, nous pourrions aisément en discuter dans mon bureau.

- J-Je…, bégayai-je lamentablement.

_Cullen 1 – Swan 0_

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que son visage soit assez près du mien pour que son souffle caresse ma joue.

- Sachez cependant Mademoiselle Swan que je reste tout entier à votre disposition si vous avez envie de me faire part en privée d'une quelconque objection.

Comment étais-je censée comprendre cette phrase ?

_Hum… Comme une invitation ouverte à un corps à corps endiablé !_

- Est-ce clair ?

Sa voix tinta subitement plus dure et puissante et je sursautai.

_Swan KO. Par ici la monnaie !_

J'hochai la tête rapidement, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

- Bien. En attendant vous m'apporterez la partie manquante du dossier _Galveston Square_ dans les plus brefs délais.

Sur ces paroles il fit volte-face et disparut de ma vue aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je restai pantoise, inerte devant le photocopieur. A vrai dire je ne savais même plus comment réagir. J'étais à la fois énervée et… frustrée. Ce mec me rendait dingue.

Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Le plus urgent pour l'instant était de retrouver cette fameuse partie manquante avant de donner à mon cher patron une raison de me virer.

_Tu veux dire autre que celles déjà en liste ?_

Hormis le passage du mojito, qui soit dit en passant était dans un cadre totalement privé, il n'avait rien à me reprocher. Je faisais mon travail convenablement et n'avais jamais eu aucun problème.

_Fichu mojito. Dire que sans lui… Hummmm…_

Une valse d'images plus sulfureuses les unes que les autres se mirent à défiler devant mes yeux, allant du fameux placage contre un mur dans un coin sombre du carré VIP du Zanzibar, à sa main jouant avec l'une des attaches de mon porte-jarretelles, jusqu'à celle de ses doigts glissant sous la dentelle de mon shorty…

_Au feu !!!_

Les joues rouges, je me sortis difficilement de mes pensées peu catholiques pour reprendre mes recherches. Ces documents ne pouvaient pas être bien loin. Ils étaient passés du coursier à son bureau avec moi comme seule intermédiaire.

Sauf qu'après plus d'une heure de recherche, je ne les avais toujours pas retrouvés. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Comment allais-je faire si je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus ? J'étais une fois de plus en ligne avec la société de livraison quand je vis arriver le coursier venu plus tôt, la bouche en cœur, et un petit dossier bleu sous le bras.

_Donnez moi une arme que je l'achève dans d'atroce souffrance !_

Monsieur s'excusa pour cet oubli et repartit aussitôt alors qu'un profond soulagement s'emparait de moi. Je me voyais déjà devoir expliquer à mon cher boss que je ne retrouvais son dossier confidentiel. Rien que d'y repenser, je me sentis blêmir.

J'attrapai la pochette bleue et me décidai à aller affronter mon pire cauchemar tant que j'en avais encore le courage. L'heure était déjà un peu avancée et les locaux s'étaient légèrement vidés. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre et grommelai. Avec tout ça, je m'étais finalement retrouvée à faire des heures supplémentaires.

La porte de son bureau était ouverte. J'en profitai pour me glisser donc dans l'embrasure et toquer légèrement. Il redressa aussitôt la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage et m'observa en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien Mademoiselle Swan, comme vous pouvez le constater ma porte vous est ouverte, me dit-il en quittant sa chaise. Souhaitez-vous que l'on discute en privé d'un sujet en particulier ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et me fit signe d'entrer.

_Ca sent le coup fourré !_

Pour une fois, j'étais entièrement d'accord. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon tout ça. Je fis quelques pas prudents dans son bureau, craignant une attaque à la moindre esquisse de mouvement de sa part, mais tout ce qu'il fit, fut de me regarder silencieusement.

- Euh… Je suis juste venue vous remettre la partie manquante du dossier _Galveston Square_. Le coursier l'avait oubliée et…

- Bien, me coupa-t-il.

Il attrapa la pochette de mes mains et la posa sur la table de réunion derrière lui, puis me contourna et ferma la porte devant mes yeux étonnés.

_Ok. Là ça ne sent vraiment pas bon…_

Je déglutis péniblement. A quoi jouait-il encore ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, son air sérieux avait laissé place à son petit sourire. Il me toisa en silence quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures.

_Dis quelque chose idiote au lieu de juste rester plantée là !_

Je le fixai tout autant que lui, cherchant un indice dans son regard ou dans son attitude. Mais comme d'habitude je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Ce mec était une totale énigme pour moi.

_Sexy l'énigme dans son beau costard anthracite !_

Qu'attendait-il exactement de moi ?

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, je suis toute ouïe, lança-t-il soudain.

_Hein ?_

Il se mit soudain à marcher à pas lents vers moi et une puissante alarme sonore se déclencha dans ma tête, m'indiquant qu'il était vital pour ma survie que je conserve une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi, surtout après ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur.

- Pardon ? Répondis-je sur la défensive en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Et bien j'attends que vous me fassiez par de ces objections qui semblaient vous brûler les lèvres tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en continuant sa lente progression vers moi.

Quant à moi je m'évertuais à garder les distances mais mes fesses heurtèrent la table de réunion dans mon dos et je me retrouvai coincée.

_Table de réunion ? Oh oh… Je crois que ça va devenir très intéressant par ici !_

L'instant suivant il était en face de moi, réduisant presqu'à néant cette zone de survie que je chérissais tant.

- Profitez-en, il n'y a que vous et moi ici…, enchaina-t-il tout en me surplombant de son regard émeraude envoûtant.

_Lui, toi et la table de réunion aussi. Faut pas l'oublier celle-là !_

Mon regard dans le sien, j'oscillais entre l'envie de m'enfuir très vite et celle de me laisser aller et advienne que pourra. Après tout pourquoi me battre encore et encore alors que je ne pouvais pas me leurrer, je mourrais d'envie de succomber à ses avances.

- Même pas l'ombre d'un mojito pour venir troubler cet instant, continua-t-il avec une légère pointe d'humour dans la voix, son visage tout près du mien.

_Respire !_

Je relâchai l'air que contenaient mes poumons. J'avais sans m'en rendre compte retenu ma respiration tout le long de son approche féline. Mon rythme cardiaque reprit une allure plus normale quand l'oxygène entra à nouveau dans mon organisme. Je m'évertuai alors à garder les idées claires et un temps soit peu de contrôle sur la situation.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? Lui demandai-je, mon regard rivé au sien.

Claire et posée, ma voix alluma une lueur étrange dans son regard qui ne m'échappa pas.

_Et s'il te répond de te déshabiller et de t'allonger sur cette table tu fais quoi ?_

- Voila une question très intéressante Mademoiselle Swan. Ne me tentez pas.

Je fixai ses lèvres lisses et pleines et les vit bouger en un mouvement totalement hypnotique qui appelait les miennes. Son visage était si près et pourtant si loin. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma peau à chacune de ses lentes respirations, attisant un peu plus cette envie quasi incontrôlable de réduire cette distance à néant.

- Je ne vous tente pas… Murmurai-je.

_Et elle est où la voix claire et posée là ? J'appelle ça un miaulement moi._

Il dégageât une mèche de mes cheveux d'une de ses mains et mon corps tout entier se mit à frémir au frôlement de sa peau contre la mienne.

- Bien sur que vous me tentez Mademoiselle Swan. Ne vous en êtes-vous pas rendu compte dans cet ascenseur ? Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, sa joue assez près pour que je sente sa chaleur irradier contre la mienne.

Ses mains se posèrent tout à coup sur mes hanches. Je me sentis subitement quitter le sol et atterrir sur une surface plane et dure. J'hoquetai de surprise lorsqu'il m'assit sur la fameuse table de réunion, s'invitant par la même occasion entre mes jambes.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Il posa ses mains sur la table de part et autre de mes hanches et mis son visage face au mien, me surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

_Ce mec est juste trooooop sexxxxxxx !_

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son sourire, juste un air sérieux et un regard intense qui me pénétrait totalement. Sa respiration s'était très nettement accélérée même si elle restait toujours plus posée que la mienne. L'hyperventilation me guettait si je ne me calmais pas rapidement.

_Et comment tu veux te calmer toi avec un mec pareil entre les cuisses ?_

A croire que je n'étais déjà pas assez consciente de la situation.

Tout lentement, son torse et mon buste se frôlèrent sous l'inclinaison grandissante de son corps vers le mien. Je sentis la panique m'envahir. Soit je restais inerte et nos lèvres finiraient par rentrer en contact sous peu, soit j'entamais un mouvement inverse au sien et je me retrouverais alors très vite allongée sur cette table de réunion.

_Moi j'opte pour les deux. D'abord le baiser et après tu t'allonges. Deal ?_

Peut-être pouvais-je le pousser de toutes mes forces et me dégager de son emprise ? Faudrait-il encore que je le veuille réellement…

_Fais ça et je fais de ta vie un enfer jusqu'à ta mort ma vieille !_

Finalement, trop prise par mes réflexions, j'étais restée inerte et ses lèvres étaient à présent dangereusement proches des miennes. Je retins ma respiration d'anticipation et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il resta immobile comme attendant mon consentement, chose assez bizarre au vu de son comportement habituel que je qualifierais de quelque peu… hum… dominant. Toute résistance m'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps. L'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes était à présent bien trop forte pour que je puisse résister. Mes yeux se fermèrent, lui accordant ce consentement silencieux qu'il semblait désirer et j'attendis le flot de sensation qui allait m'assaillir.

Rien.

_Bizarre !_

Je rouvris les yeux, intriguée, pour me retrouver face à ce sourire satisfait que je haïssais plus que tout. Il était resté immobile et m'avait regardée rendre les armes avec une satisfaction plus que certaine.

Il se recula et rejoignit subitement le centre de son bureau.

- Ce fut un plaisir de débattre avec vous de ces objections Mademoiselle Swan, cependant vous me voyez au regret de remettre la suite de cette entrevue à plus tard. Mon prochain rendez-vous ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Salaud !

Il consulta rapidement sa montre et s'installa à son bureau comme si de rien était alors que j'étais toujours assise sur cette foutue table, abasourdie et frustrée comme jamais.

- Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta-t-il froidement.

_Non mais quel… Je vais… Ahhhhh !_

Il se mît à taper sur son clavier, ignorant même jusqu'à ma présence. Je descendis de la table d'un bond, me battant avec la déferlante de sentiments qui me ravageait de l'intérieur. J'avais à la fois envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de lui coller ma main sur le visage mais j'étais bien consciente que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même car je l'avais une fois de plus laissé prendre le contrôle de la situation et s'en amuser. Je ravalai mes larmes de rage et me dirigeai vers la porte lorsque je l'entendis dans mon dos.

- Je sens comme un arrière goût de mojito, rit-il.

Je serrai les dents pour éviter de regretter les paroles qui risquaient de sortir de mes lèvres sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'une panoplie de noms d'oiseaux, tous aussi peu flatteurs les uns que les autres, défilait dans ma tête.

Jasper me barra le chemin lorsque je franchis les limites de cet enfer et je manquai de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

- Décidément ! Rigola-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Le mieux du monde, ironisai-je d'une voix bien trop tremblante à mon goût.

Je le contournai rapidement puis m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau que je venais de quitter.

- Jasper ? L'appelai-je. A quelle heure ce soir ?

Il m'interrogea du regard, visiblement surpris.

- Je crois que finalement je vais laisser ma couette de côté et profiter de ton invitation, lançai-je assez fort pour que cela arrive aux oreilles du parfait salaud qui venait une fois de plus de s'amuser sur mon compte.

- J'en suis ravi. Rendez-vous à vingt-une heures. Vois avec Alice pour les détails, me répondit-il avec le sourire.

Apparemment il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Je repartis vers mon poste bien décidée à ce que ce soit la dernière fois ou Edward Cullen se jouerait de moi.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. Alors il était bon ce mojito ? LOL**

**Je tiens tout de même à préciser que c'est ma chère soeurette de cœur, alias Sabi (sabivamp ici) qui m'a mis au défi de faire en sorte qu'Edwar chauffe Bella et la laisse en plan en suite. Je n'ai fait que dire cap moi, c'est tout :P**

**J'ai à peine commencé le chapitre suivant donc soyez patient(e) pour la suite. Elle ne sera sans doute là que dans 15 jours.**

**En attendant, je voulais vous conseiller une nouvelle fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. L'histoire est originale, dans un décor qu'on à pas l'habitude de croiser et surtout elle est très bien écrire. Il s'agit de « Terre Sauvage » de MaCha1983 : ****.net/s/5874696/1/Terre_Sauvage**

**Résumé : **Bienvenue au Swan's Sister Ranch, Batesville, Texas, Etats Unis. Deux soeurs unies plus que jamais face à un drame trouvent leur vie chamboulée par deux New Yorkais pure souche venus faire un reportage sur leur vie dans ces terres sauvages."

**Et pour celles qui ont suivi « Addiction », je voulais vous dire que la suite, « Impulsions » est commencé et que je posterai dès que j'aurai quelques chapitres d'avance. **

**Promis, cette fois si je ne ferai pas la vilaine et je répondrai à toutes mes reviews alors dites moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je veux tout savoir. Vous aurez peut-être même un p'tit teaser si vous êtes sage ;)**

**Faites exploser ma boîte mail, elle adore ça ! LOL (et moi aussi, j'avoue !!!)**

**Passez une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et à bientôt**

**Bizz**

**Dri**


	12. Ch 12 : Provocations

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un mirage mais bien un nouveau chapitre. Pas de fausse joie cette fois-ci avec un note. Encore désolée d'ailleurs de vous avoir fait croire à l'arrivé d'un nouveau chapitre l'autre fois.**

**Je tenais à remercier de tout cœur toutes personnes qui m'ont soutenu dans cette passe difficile. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de soutient de votre par et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Merci pour tous vos mp, mail, sms… Vous êtes des amours.**

**Enfin, ces derrière moi maintenant et au final il y a eu plus de peur que de mal alors tout va bien et je suis ravie de revenir vers vous aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Encore un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous avez une fois de plus fait péter le compteur et exploser ma boite mail et ne comptait pas sur moi pour m'en plaindre parce que j'adore ! Normalement toutes les reviewses enregistrées ont du recevoir un petit teaser hier. Pour les anonymes, inscrivez-vous. Ca ne prend que 5 min et après au moins vous pourrez recevoir les teasers comme tout le monde )**

**Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas )**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Provocations**

_- J'en suis ravi. Rendez-vous à vingt-une heures. Vois avec Alice pour les détails, me répondit-il avec le sourire._

_Apparemment il n'avait pas perdu de temps._

_Je repartis vers mon poste bien décidée à ce que ce soit la dernière fois ou Edward Cullen se jouerait de moi._

Debout, mon verre de mojito à la main, je me balançais lentement au rythme de la musique tout en saluant les personnes que Jasper nous présentait.

Nous étions arrivées, Alice et moi, à vingt et une heures tapante. Elle avait été intenable tout le long du trajet mais maintenant que le bel architecte était présent, elle ressemblait tout à coup à une petite fille timide. Il valait peut-être mieux ça plutôt qu'elle reste dans l'état d'excitation ou elle était un peu plus tôt et qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la soirée. Cette fille était une pile électrique en temps normal mais là, elle était juste au bord du court-circuit tellement elle était survoltée.

Une nouvelle personne fit son entrer dans la salle et je fus tout à coup soulagée. Enfin quelqu'un que je connaissais, autre qu'Alice et Jasper, qui étaient d'ailleurs actuellement en train de se tourner autour non loin de moi.

- Hey Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là toi aussi, me lança Emmett en me rejoignant.

- Jasper nous a invitées Alice et moi.

- Moi aussi. On sort parfois après sa séance de sport quotidienne. Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure de cette petite soirée alors me voilà ! Et en parlant de sport, j'ai vu que le tapis de course avait été méchant avec toi tout à l'heure, pouffa-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues rougir en me remémorant ma monumentale gamelle en plein milieu de la salle de sport bondée.

_Et devant Cullen !_

Je m'auto-giflai mentalement pour avoir pensé à lui. Ne pouvais-je pas passer une soirée sans que mon esprit divague vers celui qui me rendait dingue dans tous les sens du terme. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais une envie de meurtre intarissable à propos de sa petite personne. Je devais le chasser à tout prix de mon esprit. Cet homme était nocif, nuisible. Je devais tout de suite arrêter le massacre et me tenir éloignée le plus possible de lui.

_Cause toujours !_

- Un autre Mojito ? Me demanda Emmett alors que j'avalais la dernière gorgée de mon cocktail préféré.

_Quelle descente ! Qui sait qui va avoir mal à la tête demain ?_

Emmett réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec nos verres, suivi de près par une pile électrique sur pattes.

- Alice ? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec Jasper ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me lança un regard de cocker battu et se colla à mon bras.

- Il a du s'absenter quelques minutes. Il me manque !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Il va revenir. Ma pauvre petite Alice, déjà accro à son petit architecte !

_Elle au moins elle assume, pas comme certaine…_

Et une deuxième pour la route ! Décidément, j'étais donc incapable de contenir mon esprit déluré et d'arrêter de penser au salaud qui me servait de patron, cet homme abject, sans cœur, manipulateur, imbus de sa personne…

_Et beau comme un Dieu…_

Ahhh ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à arrêter de penser à lui ? Je me détestais de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Heureusement Emmett se lança dans une de ses histoires rocambolesques qu'il aimait raconter et je me concentrais sur son récit plutôt que sur mon conflit interne.

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à discuter tout en nous trémoussant de temps en temps sur la musique qui s'échappait des énormes haut-parleurs. Jasper nous avait rejoint à peine dix minutes plus tard, au grand bonheur d'Alice. Depuis nous rigolions ensemble, passant un bon moment entre amis.

_Et plus si affinité pour nos deux tourtereaux bien sûr !_

- C'est pas vrai Bella ? Tu es vraiment tombée de ton tapis de course ? Rigola Alice.

Je jetai un regard noir à Emmett qui venait de déballer ma mésaventure à tout le monde.

- Traitre ! Lui lançai-je à moitié amusée, à moitié morte de honte et il explosa de rire.

Je lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule avec mon sac à main ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Sacré Emmett, cet homme transpirait la bonne humeur et la diffusait tout autour de lui. Il attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean tout en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

- Hey !… Je viens de me faire attaquer par un sac à main, dit-il à son interlocuteur en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis à une petite soirée avec des amis… C'est vrai ?… Maintenant ?… Ok. On arrive.

_On ?_

- Ca vous dit de changer d'air ? J'ai un bon plan pour finir la soirée, lança-t-il en raccrochant.

- Pourquoi pas ! S'enthousiasma Jasper alors que j'haussais les épaules, prête à les suivre s'ils décidaient de changer d'endroit. Alice, ça te dit ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire démarrer au quart de tour la pile électrique qui me servait de binôme au travail.

- Ok, alors direction le Zanzibar ! S'exclama Emmett en se levant d'un bond, suivit de Jazz et Alice.

_Qu-Quoi ?_

- Au Zanzibar ? M'affolai-je.

Des images de la veille envahirent mon esprit, suivi de la scène survenue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Hé ! C'est pas là que tu as passé la soirée d'hier ? Demanda Alice. Si ça se trouve, le charmant jeune homme que tu y as rencontré sera encore là ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en agrémentant sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil à mon attention.

_Justement c'est là que ça coince Sherlock !_

Un vent de panique s'empara de moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de croiser à nouveau mon pire cauchemar et devoir lui faire face. Je n'étais ni d'humeur ni de taille à contrer ses attaques.

- Allez-y, moi je vais rentrer. Je suis trop fatiguée pour vous suivre, mentis-je.

C'était sans compter sur Alice et ses yeux de cocker battu. Pour la première fois depuis que Jasper nous avait rejointes, elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle vint alors me faire face, plongeant son regard suppliant dans le mien.

- Pitié Bella ne me lâche pas ! Murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi. Faut que tu restes, s'il te plait.

- Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule, crois-moi.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Allez Bella, juste une petite heure et après on rentre si tu veux. Pitié ! M'implora-t-elle.

Une heure… Je ne risquais pas grand-chose et puis pourquoi serait-il encore là ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer en une seule petite heure ?

_Hummm… Des tas de choses !_

- Ok, soupirai-je. Une heure, rien de plus. J'arrive, je bois un verre et je rentre me coucher.

- Génial ! S'écria-t-elle soudain en agrippant mon bras et me tirant de toutes ses forces pour me relever.

_Les choses vont peut-être devenir intéressantes finalement… _

Bon gré, mal gré je suivis le mouvement. Nous prîmes un taxi et arrivâmes bien trop rapidement à mon goût dans ce dernier club à la mode qui me laissait un arrière goût amer à la gorge.

Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? Décidément je me posais un peu trop souvent cette question ces derniers temps.

L'ambiance jazzy de la salle principale me rappela la soirée que j'avais passée entre ces murs avec Jake, loin de celle passée la veille dans le carré VIP où tout était beaucoup plus… tribal.

_Mouais, hot plutôt non ? Faut appeler un chat, un chat. C'était chaud bouillant hier soir et pas que dans ta petite culotte._

Je soupirai. Saleté de petite voix obsédée et incontrôlable. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire cinq minutes à la fin ? Je me giflai mentalement pour la énième fois de la soirée. Si seulement ça pouvait la museler.

Je repérai au fond de la salle une petite table ronde libre que je m'empressai de monter aux autres pour que nous allions nous installer.

- Pas la peine, on ne reste pas là, lança Emmett d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus la musique.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur. A quoi jouait-il ? On venait tout juste d'arriver et c'était lui qui nous avait amenés ici.

- Et oui, tonton Emmett vous a trouvé une table au carré VIP. C'est pas beau ça ? Fanfaronna-t-il alors que mon cerveau assimilait un à un chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Table. Réservée. Carré. VIP.

Je déglutis péniblement. Cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais tomber sur lui. Après tout, le club ne lui appartenait pas et il avait certainement mieux à faire qu'être encore là ce soir, non ?

_Si tu le dis !_

Alice se mit à sautiller de joie – _Traitresse !_ – et nous partîmes rejoindre la salle qui avait hantée mes rêves toute la nuit. Le même vigile attendait devant la porte mais cette fois-ci il ne réclama pas nos identités et ouvrit directement la porte quand il vit Emmett. Monsieur serait-il lui aussi un habitué des lieux ? Apparemment…

Je fus surprise par l'ambiance qui régnait ici ce soir, totalement opposée à celle, assez sauvage, que je lui avais connue. Là où des masques africains trônaient la veille il y avait maintenant des voilages blancs savamment drapés, isolant ainsi les box privés du reste de la salle. Les branchages et lianes avaient laissé place à de gros coussins de la même couleur. Des bougies, disposées ça et là dans la pièce, accentuaient de leurs flammes dansantes la lumière tamisée des lieux. Le sol jonché de plumes n'était pas en reste et marquait d'une touche duveteuse ce décor édénique.

Tout avait un air de paradis ici ce soir.

La foule se mouvait lascivement au rythme lent de la musique ambiante. Des couples se formaient peu à peu, rejoignant pour certain les immenses coussins blancs disposés dans les recoins de la grande pièce, alors qu'à d'autres tablées des groupes discutaient et rigolaient de leur journée.

Emmett nous guida à travers la foule dansante jusqu'à un box isolé non loin du bar, caché derrière l'un des grands drapés blanc. Je scrutais les lieux à la recherche de possible pupille émeraude alors que nous prîmes place autour de la table. Pas de salaud super sexy en vue, merci mon dieu.

_Pfff ! _

Les hommes se dévouèrent pour aller chercher nos boissons. Alice en profita pour recueillir mon avis sur l'attitude de Jazz ce soir et sur ses possibles chance d'arriver à ses fins. Etait-elle à ce point aveugle quand le petit architecte était dans l'équation ? Je pouffai de rire face à sa tête lorsque je lui appris qu'elle pouvait très certainement lui sauter dessus sans retenue dans la seconde sans qu'il ne proteste le moins du monde tellement il semblait accro. C'est justement ce moment là que choisirent les hommes pour revenir nos verres à la main. Alice me fusilla du regard et je ne pus retenir mon rire plus longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? Nous questionna Jasper, provoquant par la même occasion l'affaissement d'Alice dans la banquette.

Je refrénai mon irrépressible envie de rire de plus belle et soufflai un bon coup pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Des trucs de filles, ne cherche pas ! Lui répondis-je encore le sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward ! s'exclama Emmett en se levant subitement de la banquette.

_Edward ? Ohoh…_

Le restant de sourire disparut aussitôt de mon visage alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'approcha nonchalamment de nous avec une poupée Barbie vivante à chacun de ses bras.

Qu'avais-je pu bien faire pour mériter ça ?

Mes yeux firent des allers-retours entre les deux mannequins sur pattes, grandes, un corps de rêves, des jambes élancées, un décolleté à me faire pâlir de jalousie, des cheveux blonds satinés, une peau savamment halée… Deux bombes sexuelles quoi et pendues à ses bras de surcroit.

_Non mais regarde un peu leurs tenues ! C'est pas une jupe ça. Il est où le bout manquant ? _

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il d'une voix de velours légèrement recouverte par la douce mélodie sortant des haut-parleurs.

Alice et Jazz quittèrent leur contemplation mutuelle une petite seconde pour saluer le nouveau venu sans pour autant s'apercevoir de ton identité.

_Ah l'amour !_

Je vois que tu as fait bon usage de mon invitation Emmett. Je ne savais pas que tu serais accompagné, quoi qu'il en soit, profitez bien de ce box privé et des avantages qui lui sont alloués.

- T'es le meilleur Ed, lança Emmett en soulevant son verre dans sa direction.

Sa réplique eut le don de m'arracher à l'examen détaillé de bimbo numéro deux. Quelle familiarité ! Plus de doute Emmett et mon cher patron devaient être amis pour qu'il puisse se permettre pareil langage sans risquer le renvoi sur le champ.

_Si tu le dis… Mais là j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va l'étriper plutôt que le prendre dans ces bras ton cher boss…_

La mâchoire serrée et le regard noir que jetait Edward à son hypothétique ami contrastait nettement avec le rire chaleureux de ce dernier.

- Relax mec, faut profiter de l'instant présent mon vieux, surenchérit-il en regardant successivement Barbie une et deux.

_Rhaaa les mecs ! Tous les mêmes…_

Le regard perçant que mon boss posa sur moi me fit instinctivement rougir. Pourquoi avais-je subitement l'impression de me liquéfier sur place ?

_J'ai ma petite idée. Manque de sexe peut-être ? Enfin moi je dis ça mais je dis rien hein !_

Je m'envoyai une magistrale gifle mentale et avalai une grosse gorgée de mon cocktail histoire de garder les idées claires. Je posai mon regard sur un point imaginaire devant moi, préférant fuir plutôt que soutenir une minute de plus les deux émeraudes qui me fixaient avec insistance. Tentative qui aurait pu être couronnée de succès si l'objet de tous mes fantasmes n'avait pas décidé de se placer juste en face de moi, les deux greluches toujours pendues à ses bras.

- Tu as raison Emmett, scanda-t-il, légèrement accoudé à la banquette devant laquelle il se tenait.

Ses paroles suivantes furent beaucoup plus discrètes et s'adressèrent uniquement aux deux girafes sur talons aiguilles qui se frottaient à lui, leur montrant d'un signe de tête le box mitoyen au notre sans me quitter des yeux un instant. L'une des deux filles lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'emparer de son lobe et de le mordiller sensuellement.

_Oh putain ! Qui veut de la bouillie de Barbie ?_

J'aurais pu jurer qu'un grognement de protestation s'était échappé de ma gorge. Et si je pouvais remercier la musique pour avoir camouflé ce son, je remerciai également la légère obscurité des lieux sans qui mes phalanges blanchies par la pression que mes doigts effectués autour de mon verre seraient visibles aux yeux de tous et surtout de celui qui soutenait mon regard avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres, révélant en moi cette soudaine envie de meurtre que j'avais trop souvent en sa présence.

- Profitez bien de votre soirée, lança-t-il de manière générale tout en me gratifiant d'un petit clin d'œil discret avant de se retourner et de rejoindre ses deux copines du moment assisses sur une banquette du box voisin.

_Et moi alors, je ne peux pas venir ?_

A quoi jouait-il encore ? A défaut de réponse, je me rabattis sur ma boisson et bus une gorgée supplémentaire de mon cocktail. Quelle mouche m'avait piquée pour que j'accepte de remettre les pieds ici ce soir ?

_Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire peut-être ?_

Edward Cullen longea nonchalamment l'un des voiles drapé au mur et détacha le ruban satiné qui le retenait d'un geste fluide. Le tissu transparent virevolta légèrement dans les airs avant de retomber entre nos deux box. A partir de ce moment, ce fut en ombres chinoises et au rythme des lumières de la salle que je le vis rejoindre la banquette et s'installer entre ses deux conquêtes.

- C'est un de tes amis ? Demandai-je à Emmett les yeux encore rivés sur les silhouettes sombres.

- Eddy ? Je le connais depuis toujours.

Je me retournai vers lui, surprise.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Ca te surprend on dirait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'acquiescer. Depuis toujours ? Wow ! Comment supporter ce salaud pendant autant d'années et être aussi amical qu'Emmett ?

- Pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes mômes. Nous faisions les quatre cents coups ensemble à l'époque, ajouta-t-il un brin nostalgique.

- Vraiment ? Toi et Cullen ?

- Ouaip ma belle. On était tout jeune et on aimait faire des blagues autour de nous… Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Ed et moi ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

_Parce que ce mec prend un malin plaisir à me rendre dingue et qu'il est beau comme un dieu, qu'il transpire le sexe et que je le veux !... Ooops, je m'égare !_

- Euh… Pour rien… C'est juste que vous êtes si différents tous les deux. Je me demandais comment vous pouviez êtres amis en fait.

- On n'est pas si différent tu sais.

_Wooow ! Il est tombé sur la tête le petit Emmett !_

- Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

_Ah ca c'est sur…_

- Oui, sans doute, soupirai-je.

Il allait de soit qu'à part les quelques contacts rapprochés que nous avions eu je ne connaissais pas Edward Cullen. Pourtant je pouvais dresser de lui un portrait assez détaillé, et surtout très peu flatteur, à base de noms d'oiseaux en tout genre.

_Moi j'aurais plutôt dit : lèvres charnues, doigts habiles, muscles saillants…_

- Vous parlez de qui ?

Alice interrompit les délires de ma petite voix intérieure.

- Ah vous revoilà parmi nous vous deux ! S'exclama Emmett. On a bien cru qu'on allait devoir vous arroser à coup de cocktail pour que vous vous rappeliez que vous n'étiez pas seuls au monde.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, s'offusqua Alice. Oh j'adore cette chanson !

Le pauvre Jasper se retrouva brusquement tiré vers la piste.

- Ils vont nous faire un bébé avant la fin de la soirée ces deux là à ce rythme, plaisanta Emmett. Allez viens, la piste nous attend.

- Euh non merci. Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise sur une piste de danse.

- T'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne sais pas danser et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de m'amuser.

- Ok, soupirai-je. Va pour une danse alors.

J'attrapai la main qu'Emmett me tendait et me laissai guider jusqu'à la foule dansante.

_Nous voilà bien… Évite de te casser une jambe, ça serait sympa._

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais bien d'accord. Nous voilà bien. Moi sur une piste de danse... Bonjour la catastrophe. Mais bizarrement, enivrée par les nombreux cocktails que j'avais déjà avalés, je me laissai simplement porter par la musique, guidée par Emmett. Jasper et Alice, enlacés, se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme des notes. Emmett n'avait pas tord, ces deux là allaient nous faire un bébé sur la piste s'ils continuaient comme ça et ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés !

Mon coach préféré m'attrapa par les hanches et m'entraina dans une chorégraphie de sa création. Je me laissai porter par la musique, bougeant en rythme avec lui et pouffant de rire à chaque fois que je manquais de m'étaler religieusement sur la piste. Heureusement qu'Emmett veillait et me rattrapait in extremis à chacun de mes faux pas.

J'étais tellement bien que j'en avais presque oublié Edward Cullen. Presque…

La danse nous avait fait nous déplacer parmi la foule. Nous avions quitté son centre rassurant sans que je ne m'en rendre compte pour nous retrouver à une des extrémités. Virevoltant lentement dans les bras d'Emmett, je me retrouvai soudain face à son box. Je me figeai face au spectacle que ces trois occupants m'offraient alors qu'Emmett continuait à tournoyer autour de moi.

Edward Cullen était assis un verre d'alcool à la main et détaillait la foule du regard pendant que les deux poupées Barbie s'occupaient de lui. Celle de droite, s'acharnait sensuellement sur son cou, y déposant des myriades de baisers, pendant que sa main caressait ses abdominaux sous sa chemise. La poupée siliconée de gauche sirotait son cocktail pendant qu'une de ses mains naviguait dangereusement sur sa cuisse, allant de son genoux jusqu'à atteindre presque une certaine partie de son anatomie.

_Remonte encore peu et je te refais le portrait, pétasse !_

- Il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer ton ami, lançai-je à Emmett.

Ce dernier suivit mon regard et comprit à qui je faisais allusion.

- Sacré Eddy ! Il n'en rate pas une celui-là. Il les lui faut toutes ! Rigola-t-il. Que veux-tu, beau, riche et célèbre. Personne ne lui résiste.

C'est ce moment là que choisit _Monsieur_ le séducteur pour capter mon regard parmi la foule. Son parfait petit sourire en coin s'étala comme à son habitude sur son visage.

_Ahhhh ! Je le veux mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !_

De sa main libre il attrapa le visage de Barbie numéro une et tout en me regardant intensément il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec ardeur.

_Salaud ! Je le hais. Je le veux mais je le hais. Rhaaaaaaa !_

Bien sûr Barbie pétasse vit là une invitation à aller plus loin. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se colla outrageusement à lui pendant que sa langue dansait en rythme avec la sienne. Après des secondes qui me parurent interminables, il mit enfin fin à ce baiser, laissant sa partenaire essoufflée et pantelante, pour partir aussitôt à la conquête de l'autre. Suivant le même rituel, il empoigna sa chevelure dorée et amena le visage de cette fille contre le sien, l'embrassant sans retenue.

_Dis, j'ai le droit d'en prendre une pour taper l'autre ?_

Mon sang bouillait de rage dans mes veines. J'étais en colère parce qu'il arrivait à m'atteindre une fois de plus avec son attitude de parfait goujat couplée à celle du salaud modèle. Pourquoi réagissais-je toujours ainsi face à lui ? Ne pouvais-je pas simplement passer à côté sans même réagir ? Au lieu de ça je restais figée, les yeux rivés lui, totalement incapable de détourner le regard.

_T'as raison, c'est pas bien de mater. Tu pourrais peut-être aller participer non ? Après tout, il n'est plus à une près !_

- Bella !

Je sursautai au son de mon nom. Cela me fit au moins regarder ailleurs que vers ce box de malheur. Je vis un homme se rapprocher de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, celui-là même qui m'avait ouvertement draguée la veille avant que mon cher Boss ne passe à l'attaque.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir ce soir ! S'exclama-t-il en m'enlaçant comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

_Euh… mais lâche moi !_

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil autour de moi, légèrement affolée par « l'attaque » de cet homme dont je ne me souvenais même plus du nom. Il m'avait pourtant servi d'alibi un peu plus tôt dans la journée auprès d'Alice. Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett se déhancher un peu plus loin. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Autant dire que j'étais toute seule…

Je m'écartai assez de lui pour retrouver une bonne distance de sécurité et le regardai suspicieusement. Peut-être comprendrait-il de lui-même qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Euh… Bonsoir, maugréais-je.

- Eric Yorki, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Si, si… Excuse-moi mais je suis accompagnée.

Je me retournai vers Emmett mais à mon grand désespoir ce dernier avait tout simplement disparu.

_Merde !_

- Apparemment ton cavalier t'a abandonnée. Peut-être m'accorderais-tu une petite danse ce soir.

_Help me !_

Je cherchai une échappatoire tout autour de moi, sans en trouver l'ombre d'une seule. Mais où était donc passé Emmett ? Et Alice et Jasper ? En dépit de cause, je jetai même un coup d'œil vers le fameux box. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je croisai le regard noir d'un Edward Cullen apparemment en colère. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Se pourrait-il que… ?

_Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !_

- Ok pour une danse, lançai-je à Eric sans lâcher mon boss des yeux.

Je me mis à suivre mon nouveau cavalier qui ne perdit pas de temps et se colla aussitôt à moi, frottant son corps contre le mien à chaque fois que cela lui était possible.

_Beurk ! Pas touche ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même…_

A mon grand désespoir la musique prit un rythme plus langoureux. Eric Yorki en profita pour m'enlacer. L'une de ses mains erra dans mon dos, voyageant de mes épaules à mes reins, tentant une approche avortée plus au sud. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était un habile danseur mais bon dieu qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Je le trouvais ni beau, ni charmant, ni un temps soit peu intéressant…

Mais rien que de voir une fois de plus le visage crispé de celui qui s'était tant joué de moi me donna le courage de continuer cette espèce de mascarade. Je resserrai de moi-même mes bras autour de son cou, allant jusqu'à coller ma joue contre la sienne. Il dut prendre cela comme une invitation car la seconde suivante sa main, sagement posée au creux de mes reins, migra à mon grand désespoir sur mes fesses.

_Au secours !_

Je me répétai tel un mantra de rester zen et de ne surtout pas faire d'esclandre. Mâchoires serrées, je le laissai prendre son aise sur mon postérieur alors qu'une partie de moi jubilait de pouvoir rendre ainsi Cullen jaloux. Enfin si c'était bien de la jalousie que j'avais pu lire sur son visage.

_Ca a intérêt d'être ça, sinon pot de colle va dégager et plus vite que ça !_

Si je voulais que cela marche, je devais frapper un grand coup. C'est avec cette idée en tête que je lançais ma dernière offensive.

- Que dirais-tu de quitter cette soirée et d'aller ailleurs ? Susurrai-je sensuellement à l'oreille de mon cavalier, pauvre victime de ce petit jeu malsain entre Cullen et moi.

Je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres pour l'inciter un peu plus à me suivre, frôlant son corps avec le par la même occasion. Autant mettre toutes mes chance de mon côté !

_Pitié, venez-moi en aide, elle a perdu la tête ! _

Eric ne se fit pas prier, apparemment heureux de la tournure des évènements. Je fis signe à Emmett, qui venait de réapparaitre de je ne sais où, que je partais et jetai un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ce fameux box. Edward n'avait pas bougé, le visage tendu, la mâchoire crispée, il ne portait même plus aucune attention à ses deux potiches qui sirotaient leurs cocktails chacune de leur côté. Et moi, je jubilais. Comme quoi les rôles pouvaient aussi s'inverser ! J'ancrai alors mon regard au sien, lui fis un clin d'œil comme lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et me retournai.

C'est avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage que je quittais la pièce au bras de mon pseudo amant d'un soir.

* * *

**Qui sait qui tire la gueule ? C'est Eddy ! Mouahahah ! Ooops je m'égare ! LOL**

**Alors alors… Quels sont vos pronostics pour la suite ?**

**1/ Edward rattrape Bella et l'embrasse sauvagement devant tout le monde…**

**2/ Edward met une droite à Eric et coince Bella dans un coin sombre de la salle…**

**3/ Bella regrette son geste, envoie boulet Eric et rejoint Edward et ses deux copines…**

**4/ … **

**A vous de jouer, dites moi ce que vous imaginez !**

**On m'a demandé en mp si les lecteurs aussi pouvaient s'amuser au jeu du « Cap » et bien je répondrais que oui, à condition que le cap en question ne remette pas en question la continuité de l'histoire, parce que y'en a quand même une ! LOL Alors lâchez vous et si je peux y intégrer vos propositions, je le ferais avec plaisir.**

**En parlant de « continuité de l'histoire » sachez que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre un petit quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre sur la voie sur les futurs chapitres… Enfin disons que tout n'est pas là par hasard ;) Des idées ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'est très cher. Et puis comme toujours, vous aurez un petit teaser à la clé.**

**Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas posté aussi souvent que d'habitude mais la vie nous laisse parfois peu de temps libre. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. J'espère bientôt mais je préfère ne pas vous faire de fausses promesses.**

**En tout cas soyez en sûre, je ferais tout mon possible pour poster rapidement.**

**Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée / journée et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

**Bizz**

**Dri**


	13. Ch 13 : Etrange

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud pour vous. Je ne pensais pas arriver à boucler ce chapitre aussi rapidement. J'avais d'ailleurs dit qu'il mettrait du temps à arriver sur « Impulsions » (pour celle qui suivent aussi cette toute nouvelle fic) mais finalement l'inspi est venue et j'ai eu un peu de temps à moi alors le voila !**

**Par contre, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. C'était soit j'écrivais, soit j'y répondais alors du coup j'ai choisi la première option. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. En tout cas je vous dis une énorme MERCI. Vous avez une fois de plus fait péter le compteur. Il a carrément volé en éclat avec les plus de 240 reviews que j'ai reçu sur le précédent chapitre. Vous êtes des amours, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez ! :)**

**Je voudrais également dire un petit merci à Béa qui s'est speedée pour finir la correction ce soir afin que je puisse vous poster le chapitre avant mon départ en méga gros week-end. Merci Bea !**

**Et en parlant de week-end, ça y est, nous y sommes. Les filles demain c'est le grand jour ! LOL Attention Paris, les folles débarquent ! ) Je suis trop happy de vous voir bientôt So, Sabi, Lau, Ness, Cha, Lu, Chou, Bea, Potine, Nathy, Nina, Sandra, Mumu, Sam… Et toutes les autres. Ca va être la folie ! :D**

**Bon aller, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Etrange**

xoxox

_C'est avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage que je quittais la pièce au bras de mon pseudo amant d'un soir._

Il me fallait maintenant trouver une solution pour me débarrasser du pot de colle pendu à mon bras.

_Et plus vite que ça ! _

Eric m'avait été d'une très grande utilité ce soir mais en aucun cas il n'y aurait quoique ce soit entre nous.

_Plutôt mourir que de… Beurk !_

Une fois sorti du Zanzibar, Eric héla le premier taxi qui passait devant nous.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur sur ses lèvres.

Un vent de panique me submergea alors subitement. Il me fallait une solution, ça s'était certain, mais il me la fallait maintenant ! Le premier truc qui me passa par la tête fut la maladie.

- Excuse-moi Eric mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je dois couver quelque chose. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer, tentai-je.

- Alors je t'accompagne. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule si tu es malade.

Loupé. Il ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire facilement celui-là.

_Essaie le vomi sur ses chaussures, ça devrait le faire fuir… _

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Même dans ces moments là cette saleté de petite voix ne me laissait pas tranquille. Si seulement elle pouvait la boucler plutôt que remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

- Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal mais là j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi _toute seule_, l'informai-je en insistant fortement sur les deux derniers mots.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci l'information arriverait enfin à son cerveau et qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais pas de lui. Ce n'était clairement pas très fairplay de ma part après lui avoir fait croire que j'étais potentiellement intéressée, mais au diable la culpabilité. Il était là, j'avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et bon dieu comme cela avait été jouissif de voir Edward Cullen ainsi !

_Oh que oui, jouissif au possible ! Quoique j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit pour une autre chose…_

Alors qu'Eric s'apprêtait à protester, je coupai court à la conversation en m'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans le taxi qui nous attendait impatiemment.

- Merci pour le taxi, lui lançai-je en refermant la portière jaune.

Je le vis se décomposer sur le trottoir, bouche bée alors que j'indiquais prestement mon adresse au chauffeur.

Je n'étais pas très fière de mon attitude. J'avais beau me dire de ne pas culpabiliser, je savais que j'avais mal agit. Tout ça pourquoi ? Fermer son caquet à _Mister Perfect_ et ses deux poupées. Le goût de la victoire s'était effacé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Faire souffrir les gens ne m'intéressait pas et je regrettais déjà mon attitude de ce soir.

_Regrette là tant que tu veux, ça n'empêchera pas le dit _Mister Perfect_ de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce lundi à la première heure !_

Un vent de panique s'engouffra en moi à cette pensée. Le début de semaine s'annonçait catastrophique pour moi. Se frotter à Edward Cullen n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

_Tout dépend de comment tu te frottes ! Je connais des méthodes plutôt agréables si tu veux._

Je m'auto giflai mentalement. Après tout, je n'en étais plus à une près ! Rien que cette soirée m'avait déjà valu une quantité inimaginable de claques mentales. L'effet Edward Cullen sans doute.

Heureusement la circulation était fluide à cette heure avancée de la nuit et je parvins rapidement à mon petit appartement. Epuisée, je me laissai tomber sur mon canapé-lit sans même prendre la peine de le déplier. J'ôtai mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et m'étendis de tout mon long.

C'est à peu près dans cette position que je me réveillai le lendemain matin, les douleurs musculaires d'avoir ainsi dormi, en plus.

xoxox

Le week-end était passé bien trop vite à mon goût. Le samedi matin n'avait tout simplement pas existé vu que je m'étais réveillée courbaturée comme jamais à treize heures passé. L'après midi, je l'avais consacrée à des recherches pour mon exposé. La date de rendu se rapprochait à grand pas. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'affolement général que j'avais passé mon dimanche entier, enfermé chez moi, le nez plongé dans l'énorme ouvrage sur l'_« anthropologie de la communication »_. Ce livre était devenu ma « _bible_ » ces dernier temps, à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Et c'est donc déjà fatiguée que j'arrivais le lundi matin, un grand gobelet de Mocha fumant à la main, les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval lâche, les traits tirés et mes lunettes de soleil encore vissées sur mon nez, à la Cullen Corp. Une gueule de bois n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts qu'une journée intensives de recherches, de prise de notes et de rédaction jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Bella avec seulement trois heures de sommeil, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

_Tout dépend à quoi est dû le manque de sommeil cocotte !_

Autant dire que je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à subir les « attaques » de mon cher boss, si attaques il y avait.

Je grimpai dans l'ascenseur non sans grogner un bonjour rapide au gardien en passant, appuyai sur le 60ème étage et collai ma tête contre la paroi fraîche en alu brossé de la cabine pour une fois vide. Finissant ma nuit ainsi positionnée, je laissai les étages défiler en implorant un miracle qui ne serait autre qu'un oreiller moelleux à souhait alors que des phrases telles que « _Les enjeux cognitifs et stylistiques de l'organisation hypertextuelle_ » s'entrechoquaient encore dans mon cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil.

Le « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur me signala que mon ascension était terminée. Je m'éloignai à contre cœur de mon oreiller de fortune, pénétrant dans le hall d'accueil de la Cullen Corp. Il était encore tôt et ceci m'arrangeait bien car j'étais bien trop grognon pour parler et encore plus pour enchaîner une litanie de « bonjours » à chaque nouvelle personne que j'allais rencontrer. Je snobai même la première personne que je croisais sans même la calculer.

_Aimable et chaleureuse la p'tite quand on lui vole ses heures de sommeil !_

Alors que je me laissais tomber sans retenu sur mon siège tout en ôtant à contre cœur mes lunettes de soleil encore vissées à mon nez, une silhouette bien trop familière passa dans mon champ de vision. Je ravalai aussitôt le grognement que j'allais servir en guise de bonjour et me préparai à bondir au premier signe d'animosité.

Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas le jour pour les petites phrases mesquines, blessantes et arrogantes, quel qu'en soit l'instigateur. Et encore plus si c'était Edward Cullen.

Je vis son regard se poser sur moi. Il me détailla avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je serrai les poings, attendant le lancement des hostilités. Sauf qu'elles ne vinrent pas. Il m'adressa seulement un hochement de tête, suivi d'un « J'espère que le week-end à été bon Mademoiselle Swann » terne et insipide. Puis il disparut dans l'ascenseur en tirant derrière lui une valise à roulette d'une prestigieuse marque de bagagerie tout en me lançant un vague « Bonne journée ».

Je restai coite. C'était quoi ça ? Il m'avait habituée à tout sauf à… ça. Et alors que j'aurais dû être contente d'avoir échappé au conflit, j'étais juste scotchée par ce soudain manque d'intérêt.

_Ah, tu vois quand je te le disais que t'aimais ça !_

Aimer était un bien grand mot. J'étais loin d'être maso au point d'aimer son attitude arrogante, abaissante et manipulatrice mais là je restais sans voix. Lui, fidèle à lui-même, imbu de sa personne au plus haut point deux jours plus tôt, semblait une personne totalement différente aujourd'hui.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion, D'une parce que même interloquée comme je l'étais, je n'en restais pas moins en manque de sommeil et au bord de la crise de nerf. Et de deux parce que le standard se mit en route et que le téléphone se déchaina à m'en rendre folle.

_Parce que tu crois que t'es saine d'esprit peut-être ?_

C'est avec une joie immense et non dissimulée que j'accueillis l'arrivée d'Alice, synonyme de mon départ imminent et de mes retrouvailles tant attendues avec mon oreiller. Cette dernière, avait un sourire immense qui lui barrait le visage tellement elle rayonnait de bonheur. Apparemment elle avait eu un bien meilleur week-end que moi.

_Elle a pris son pied, elle ! Pas comme certaines…_

Et une gifle mentale, une ! Ca faisait longtemps et ça me démangeait. J'avais tenu jusqu'à 15h00 sans m'auto-gifler. Un record… La fatigue sans doute.

- Bella ! J'ai passé un week-end de rêve. Jazz est l'homme parfait. Il est si craquant ! Et puis… Ahhhh si tu savais ! Il a été si galant, si prévenant, si… Tout quoi !

- Je suis contente pour toi Alice.

- On s'est revu samedi, enchaina-t-elle. Il m'a invitée dans un petit restaurant romantique, tout était merveilleux. J'en ai encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Et puis après quand on s'est dit au revoir, il m'a embrassés. Enfin ! C'était FAN-TAS-TI-QUE ! Finalement on est allé chez moi et…

- Stop ! Pitié, pas de détail, l'implorai-je.

_Petite joueuse ! N'empêche que j'avais raison. Elle a pris son pied, ELLE !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Alice eut pitié de moi et arrêta là son monologue. Peu de temps après je fus enfin libérée. A peine sortie de l'immeuble, je m'engouffrai dans la première bouche de métro que je croisais et rentrai chez moi sans demander mon reste. Et tout ce que je fis une fois dans mon petit appartement fut de m'écrouler de tout mon long dans mon lit encore défait.

Le mardi fut semblable. Je jonglai entre le retard à rattraper pour mon exposé et mon travail. J'avais redouté le retour d'Edward Cullen à la Cullen Corp mais il ne montra pas le bout de son nez.

Le mercredi fut encore pire. Jacob, prétextant ne pas m'avoir vue depuis longtemps m'obligea sous peine de représailles, à sortir au ciné avec lui. Cela aurait pu être sympa si je n'avais pas ce foutu exposé à terminer pour la semaine suivante.

Le jeudi, qui devait être mon jour de repos cette semaine, je le passais entre la bibliothèque et mon petit 20m² à bosser. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus qu'en mode « management de la communication » et autre blabla que je côtoyais de trop près ces temps ci. Autan dire que j'étais au bord de l'overdose.

C'est donc avec une joie indescriptible que je mis un point final au deux cents et quelques pages de mon exposé le vendredi soir vers vingt-trois heures. J'avais encore quatre jours devant moi pour le boucler définitivement mais trop pressée d'en venir à bout une bonne fois pour toute, je profitai de tout mon week-end pour arriver à mes fins.

Après plusieurs relectures intensives le samedi, je me résolus à contre cœur à retourne à la Cullen Corp le dimanche en fin d'après-midi pour éditer et relier les huit exemplaires qui m'étaient nécessaires. Cela me ferait au moins économiser les frais de reprographie, chose peu négligeable au vue de l'état actuel de mon compte en banque.

Après une bonne douche relaxante, j'enfilai une robe-pull noire, chaussai mes bottes et une fois ma clé USB en main, j'attrapai mon sac et mon manteau et filai m'engouffrer dans le métro en bas de chez moi.

Le gardien me lança un regard suspicieux quand il me vit passer la porte du grand bâtiment du 1028 Water Street. Un petit mensonge plus tard – j'avais soit disant un dossier urgent à boucler pour la direction – j'accédai enfin aux ascenseurs.

_Pas assez de la semaine, faut qu'on vienne aussi le week-end maintenant. Pffff !_

Me retrouver ici alors que les lieux étaient absolument déserts était vraiment étrange. Je posai mes affaires, lançai mon pc et commençai à m'affairer. Je devais m'y atteler sérieusement si je ne voulais pas passer la soirée ici.

_Manquerait plus que ça, tiens !_

Et à vrai dire, j'avais plus envie d'une soirée détente dans ma baignoire, plongée dans un bon bain bien chaud et mousseux, plutôt que d'une soirée en tête à tête avec mon cher ami le photocopieur.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les écouteurs de mon iPod vissés sur mes oreilles, je me trémoussais au rythme de la musique en attendant que le huitième et dernier exemplaire soit enfin imprimé.

_Page 81 sur 263… Page 82 sur 263… _

_Dieu que c'était long !_

Mettant à profit cette attente pour me détendre un peu, j'entamais une chorégraphie sur le refrain envoûtant de la chanson qui défilait dans mes oreilles. Je tournoyais autour de moi-même en gesticulant, chantonnant et dansant… Et ça faisait du bien ! Ça faisait une semaine que j'étais sous tension. Mais cette fois-ci je pouvais enfin lâcher la pression.

J'attrapai la dernière pile de feuilles enfin totalement sorties des entrailles du photocopieur et commençai à les trouer paquet par paquet, jusqu'à la dernière avant de relier le tout.

Enfin c'était fini.

Je relâchai la dernière salve de pression en chantant à tue tête une chanson de _Jace Everett_ que la lecture aléatoire de mon iPod avait sélectionnée.

- I wanna do bad things with you, scandai-je.

Je me trémoussais encore un peu plus en déposant le dernier exemplaire relié dans mon sac.

- I wanna do bad things with y…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, laissant devant moi une apparition qui me laissa sans voix.

- …you, achevai-je dans un son ressemblant plus à un savant mélange entre un miaulement et un couinement qu'à une voix, tout en rabaissant aussitôt mon index qui voletait pile poil dans sa direction.

_Hummm oui, moi aussi je veux faire « bad things » avec lui !_

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu , c'était ce fameux lundi matin ou il m'avait quasiment ignorée. Depuis il avait disparu. Il m'avait semblé comprendre qu'il était en congé exceptionnel d'après ce que disait Rosalie Hale, sa charmante petite assistante.

_Tu veux dire frigide, coincée et antipathique plutôt, non ?_

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut son allure, loin de l'homme d'affaire toujours parfaitement vêtu dans son costard haut de gamme que j'avais toujours connu. Mais même en simple jean et chemise blanche il était divinement beau. Sa chevelure encore plus décoiffée qu'à l'ordinaire apportait une petite note « sauvage » qui rehaussait le tout. Mais le plus étrange n'était pas son apparence physique mais plutôt les traits tirés et tristes de son visage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi désemparé, car c'était bien ça, il semblait perdu et totalement désemparé.

J'ôtai à la hâte les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

- Jolie chorégraphie, me dit-il d'une voix terne et dénuée de toute note humoristique, en m'offrant un léger sourire, bien loin de ce fameux sourire en coin qui avait le chic pour me mettre hors de moi

_Pas de Isabella ? Ni de Mademoiselle Swann ? Etrange._

Sur ces paroles il reprit sa route en direction de son bureau, longeant le hall devant moi.

- Je… euh… J'ai juste… euh… Je rassemble mes affaires et… euh… je pars dans cinq minutes, balbutiai-je.

- Restez le temps que vous voulez, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Je restai sans voix.

_Ok. Il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal. _

Je m'avançai dans le hall. Il longea la longue lignée de tables vides et s'engouffra dans son bureau l'air abattu. Intriguée, je retournai malgré tout à mes affaires que je rassemblai rapidement. Un dernier contrôle du rendu final de mon travail intensif de ces derniers jours et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux. Mon sac sur l'épaule, mes huit exemplaires de mon exposé dans les bras, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers le grand bureau au fond du vaste open-space. Si je ne l'avais pas vu y entrer, j'aurais pu jurer que cette piève était encore vide. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Juste du silence s'en dégageait.

J'haussai les épaules en dépit de cause et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Cela ne me regardait pas. Après tout, je n'étais rien d'autre que la petite hôtesse d'accueil qu'il avait un jour sautée contre un lavabo dans des toilettes de luxe et qu'il s'amusait depuis à tourmenter. Pourquoi m'inquièterais-je pour lui ?

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes réflexions et alors que j'allais m'y engouffrer, un livreur en sortit avec à la main un sachet en papier orné du logo d'un des plus prestigieux restaurants japonais de New York .

- Bonsoir. Une livraison pour M. Cullen.

- Euh, oui. Il est dans son bureau, l'informai-je en lui indiquant la direction à prendre d'un signe de tête.

- Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci ?

Il fit bouger le sachet devant mes yeux en me lançant un regard suppliant.

- Je suis débordé et ça me ferait gagner un temps précieux.

- Euh… C'est à dire que… Euh… Ok.

Le livreur ne perdit pas une seconde pour entreposer à toute hâte le fameux sachet dans mes bras déjà chargés.

- Merci Mademoiselle. Bonne soirée, me lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

_Nous voilà bien ! Il faut maintenant aller lui remettre son repas… _

Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même. Une profonde respiration plus tard, je partis d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Après tout qu'avais-je à craindre ? Je n'avais qu'à entrer, poser le sachet et repartir aussi sec. Je parcourus rapidement la distance qui me séparait de la pièce qui l'abritait, décidée à en finir au plus tôt.

Ce que je vis en arrivant devant la porte grande ouverte me stoppa dans mon élan. Les lumières artificielles et colorées du paysage urbain derrière lui se reflétaient sur son visage pensif. Il était penché sur un objet argenté qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'un de ses doigts dessinait machinalement chaque trait fin de ce qui semblait être une gravure. Trop loin, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas en déchiffrer la représentation. Cependant je pouvais aisément distinguer à son attitude envers cet objet qu'il semblait important à ses yeux.

Je restai un long moment immobile, à le regarder jouer silencieusement avec ce rectangle argenté. Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant. Oui, c'était ça, il était plus vulnérable que jamais. L'homme froid, arrogant, prétentieux et manipulateur laissait actuellement place à un être fragile et tourmenté.

La soudaine impression de violer un moment intime qui ne m'était pas destinée me fit mettre fin à mon observation indiscrète et silencieuse. Je me raclai alors légèrement la gorge pour lui signaler ma venue en avançant lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Il se redressa subitement, réalisant ma présence dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts rentrèrent en contact avec les miens et la tristesse que j'y vis me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Ceci est… Euh… arrivé pour vous.

Je posai rapidement le sachet devant lui.

- Merci.

_Gentil et poli ? Cette fois c'est sur, il est tombé sur la tête !_

- Ok. Euh… Bonne soirée, balbutiai-je en me retournant vers la sortie.

- Isabella ?

Je me figeai à mi-chemin entre la porte et lui et me tournai. Il m'offrit un pâle sourire torturé qui, malgré ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire paraitre, n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Je me disais que peut-être…, hésita-t-il Peut-être voudrais-tu partager ce repas avec moi ?

* * *

**Hum hum… Je ne vous ai pas trop perdu en route ?**

**Je suis sure que vous vous demandez toute quelle mouche à piqué Edward non ? Beh réponse dans euh… plusieurs chapitres. **

**Alors Bella dit oui ? Bella dit non ? Bella lui fait manger ses makis par le trou du nez pour se venger ? LOL **

**Quels sont vos pronostics ? Mais surtout dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Cet Edward là vous plait-il plus que le Edward salaud et moqueur habituellement présent dans cette fic ? Qu'est ce qui, d'après vous à causé se revirement de situation ? (Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que Bella est partie avec Eric, ça n'a rien à voir). **

**Ma boite mail tremble d'impatience de recevoir toutes vos reviews alors à vos clics )**

**Comme d'hab, chapitre suivant pas encore écrit alors rendez-vous dans… euh… je ne sais pas mais en tout cas à bientôt.**

**Bonne soirée, bon week-end et profitez bien du soleil.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	14. Ch 14 : Délectable initiation

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Que dire ? Je ne vais pas être très originale en vous disant merci, pourtant je vous en dis un immense de MERCI pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez laissé. C'est juste excellent et j'adore ! Je pense avoir répondu a tout le monde, a part les dernières arrivées dans la semaine. Je m'excuse pour celle la mais je me suis mis la pression pour finir le chapitre du coup je n'ai pas pris le temps.**

**Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre a une personne formidable que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer lors de la venue a Paris début juillet et qui vit aujourd'hui des instants très difficile. Sam ce chapitre est pour toi la belle. Je pense fort a toi.**

**Ensuite je voudrais dire merci à Mag d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger pendant les vacances de Bea. Merci aussi pour tes comm poilant et excellents !**

**La bannière du chapitre de la ô combien talentueuse Virginie067 ce trouve ici : ****http : / / i33 . servimg . com /u/f33/14/93/84/25/c_drin11 . jpg**** . Merci beaucoup Ninie !**

**Une dernière chose avant le chapitre. Ninadu13 m'a envoyé un photo d'un Zanzibar qu'elle a croisé au détour d'une plage : http : / / ups . imagup . com /ano1/1280745771 . jpg . Ça m'a bien fait marrer. Si vous aussi voiu croisez des Zanzibars, envoyez la photo.**

**Allez j'arrete les blablas...**

**Installez-vous confortablement munie d'une boissons bien fraiche (si possible un mojito), prenez quelques glaçons a porte de main, pousser la clim d'un degrés ou deux ou faute de mieux branchez le ventillo... C'est partie !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Délectable initiation**

**xoxox**

_- Je me disais que peut-être... Peut-être voudrais-tu partager ce repas avec moi ?_

_Qu-Quoi ?_

Mes yeux auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés par la surprise.

- Pardon ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oublies ça, esquiva-t-il tout en se redressant sur son fauteuil en cuir.

Son visage, à présent masqué par l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce, ne me laissa que peu d'information sur son expression. Il déposa le presse-papier argenté sur son bureau avant de se lever d'un bond et d'aller rejoindre d'un pas rapide la grande baie vitrée derrière lui. Le faisceau bleuté de sa lampe de bureau caressa le petit objet métallique, dévoilant à mes yeux le dessin d'un aigle majestueux sous lequel régnaient les mots _« La __connaissance__ est en elle-__même__puissance__ »_ gravés en lettres manuscrites.

J'abandonnais le petit objet des yeux et reportais mon attention sur son propriétaire. Silencieuse, j'observai un instant le reflet de son visage sur la baie vitrée. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs. Cette impression de vulnérabilité qu'il dégageait me troublait et faisait naitre en moi un sentiment étrange, mélange de compassion et de tristesse. J'avais envie de prendre sous mon aile cet oiseau blessé qu'il semblait être devenu depuis son retour.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, je jonglais d'un pied à l'autre, partagée entre l'envie de quitter ce bureau pour ne pas craquer et au contraire rester. Ma raison me dictait la fuite, me l'hurlait même, mais… j'hésitais. Bien trop à mon gout d'ailleurs. Mais cela avait assez duré, je devais quitter les lieux sinon je risquais de le regretter une fois encore.

Je fis un pas en arrière, amorçant lentement mon chemin vers la sortie sans que je n'arrache la moindre réaction de sa part. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sois à la lisière de la porte. Là je l'entendis souffler d'une voix emprunte d'une profonde tristesse cinq mots qui me bouleversèrent.

- S'il te plait, reste, m'implora-t-il.

Je vis, malgré son immobilité apparente, ses yeux se tourner vers moi dans le reflet de son visage.

- Euh… Je… C'est que…

_Reste idiote !_

- Ok, finis-je.

_Mazeltof !_

Son visage s'illumina soudain.

- Merci.

_Edward Cullen qui dit merci ? Waouh, ça c'est une première !_

- Euh de rien, répondis-je, nerveuse.

Il se retourna enfin vers moi et me montra du doigt le canapé en cuir noir au fond de son bureau.

- Installe-toi.

Je déposais la pile d'exposés reliés qui m'encombraient les bras sur la grande table de réunion et m'assis dans un des coins du canapé. Le mot "nerveuse" était plus que faible pour qualifier mon état actuel. Une alarme intérieure m'implorait de ficher le camp et ce, dans les plus brefs délais.

Je suivis du regard les mouvements d'Edward. Il ouvrit ce que j'avais pris jusque là pour une armoire et en sorti une bouteille de vin blanc. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que ce meuble camouflait en réalité la cave à vin personnelle de Monsieur Edward Cullen.

_Edward ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son petit prénom, dis-moi ?_

D'un geste assuré il la déboucha et emplit deux grands ballons du liquide jaune or qu'il amena jusqu'à moi.

- **Domaine Leon Beyer**, Cuvée des Comtes d'Eguisheim. Millésime 1990.

_A ses souhaits !_

Etais-je vraiment censée répondre quelque chose à ça ? Je ne connaissais fichtre rien à l'alcool en général et encore moins aux vins.

- Je n'y connais rien, avouai-je en rougissant.

_Ca faisait longtemps tiens !_

Il fit le tour de la petite table basse et s'installa à mes côtés, causant l'affolement de mon alarme intérieure.

- Un prestigieux vignoble Alsacien. Goûte, m'ordonna-t-il en portant lui-même son verre à la bouche.

J'avalais une gorgée du liquide jaune paille et grimaçai.

- Pas comme ça. Prends une infime gorgée.

Je m'exécutai, laissant un petit filet de vin entrer dans ma bouche.

- Bien. Maintenant, laisse les arômes se diffuser. Ressens leurs saveurs pénétrer tes papilles et envouter tes sens.

Appliquée, je me concentrai sur chaque saveur particulière qui parfumait ma bouche.

- Est-ce que tu sens la légère touche florale de rose derrière la note plus poussée de litchis, d'épices et de caramel ? me demanda-t-il en s'avançant légèrement vers moi, ses yeux verts détaillant intensément l'expression de mon visage.

J'haussai un sourcil. Avait-il vraiment reconnu tout cela dans une simple gorgée de vin qui pour ma part m'avait simplement parue âcre ? J'avalais discrètement le liquide, troublée par la profondeur de son regard sur moi.

- Euh… c'était juste acide, avouai-je penaude.

Il me sourit d'un sourire naturel que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

- L'art de l'œnologie s'acquiert avec le temps et la pratique.

Il but à son tour une gorgée puis se leva en direction de son bureau.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici un dimanche soir ? S'enquit-il pendant que je détaillais la pièce des yeux.

_Pendant que tu mattes ses fesses plutôt non ?… Allez, avoues !_

Exaspérante petite voix de malheur !

Une claque mentale plus tard, je balbutiais difficilement ma réponse.

- Euh… J'avais besoin de faire… euh… des copies pour un devoir d'études… Et je euh…

- Communication, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en se réinstallant sur le canapé à côté de moi, le sachet du luxueux restaurant japonais à la main.

Je restais estomaquée. Comment savait-il ça ? Sans voix, je lui lançai alors un regard interrogateur.

- C'était noté dans le dossier que la N.Y.E. m'a fourni lors de ton arrivée ici, avoua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Ah… Euh… Ok, bafouillai-je encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

_Ô désespoir ! Apprends à parler va._

Il déballa le contenu du sachet, soit divers plateaux d'assortiments de sushis et autres mets japonais, sur la table basse. Je regardais ces petites bouchées colorées dubitativement, lorgnant avec méfiance le petit morceau de poisson cru qui me faisait de l'œil.

_C'était trop demander que de cuire intégralement ces trucs ? _

Pour une fois j'étais bien d'accord. Rien que d'observer les morceaux de poissons crus me donnait la nausée, alors imaginer avaler ça…

_Beurk ! _

Exactement. Beurk !

- Tu n'aimes pas le japonais ?

La voix d'Edward Cullen me fit sursauter. La légère connotation inquiète qu'elle contenait n'était rien contre l'expression de son visage. Sourcils légèrement froncés, il me scrutait, attendant ma réponse.

- Je n'ai jamais gouté, avouai-je, mais…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend pour afficher une moue légèrement dégoutée. Le visage d'Edward se détendit aussitôt.

- Si ce n'est que ça.

Il attrapa, avec une dextérité certaine, un petit rond de riz fourré d'un morceau de poisson cru en son centre et entouré d'une fine pellicule noire. A l'aide de ses baguettes, il déposa un petit bidule rosé sur le dessus, le trempa légèrement dans une mixture verdâtre puis dans un liquide marron et amena le tout vers moi.

- Maki au saumon, me présenta-t-il.

Je ne pus retenir une nouvelle moue de dégout.

- Une seule expérience culinaire par jour suffira, contrai-je.

Il soupira bruyamment sans pour autant lâcher l'affaire, à mon grand désespoir.

- Crois-moi Isabella, je sais me montrer très persuasif. Veux-tu réellement jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ?

Ma déglutition se fit soudain plus difficile. Le son de mon prénom sorti tout droit de sa bouche libéra une horde de papillons dans mon ventre, et l'insistance de son regard posé sur mon visage ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Il venait de me faire perdre tous mes moyens en une fraction de seconde. Toute trace de rébellion avait fondu comme neige au soleil sous le feu de ses prunelles incandescentes.

- Ouvre, m'ordonna-t-il.

- C'est que… Euh…, bredouillai-je.

_Tais-toi, ouvre et avale. C'est pas compliqué bon sang !_

Dépitée, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, bien consciente que je n'avais guère d'autre choix, et il déposa délicatement le maki au creux de ces dernières. Étrangement, alors que je m'attendais à détester, le goût qui me parvint fut assez agréable. Particulier mais agréable, avec une légère note piquante qui rehaussait le tout.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il en me détaillant du regard.

- C'est pas mauvais, répondis-je après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin blanc.

- Pas mauvais ? S'exaspéra-t-il avant de rire à plein poumons en secouant la tête.

D'un agile coup de baguette il attrapa un autre maki sur le plateau et le porta à sa bouche. Mes yeux suivirent le mouvement sans en perdre une miette. Bien consciente que je le dévisageai, je ne pouvais toute fois pas détacher mon regard de son visage à la fois triste et apaisé. Une fois de plus il m'hypnotisait totalement. Tellement que même ma fidèle alarme intérieure semblait s'être mise en veille alors que la distante de sécurité entre nos corps avait pourtant tendance à s'amenuiser dangereusement.

- Sers-toi, me dit-il en me tendant une autre paire de baguettes.

_Misère de misère… Nous voilà bien._

Je m'en saisis avec appréhension. Coordonner mes gestes n'avait jamais été mon fort, alors essayer de manger avec ces trucs risquait d'être… comique.

- Tu as des sushis, des makis et des sashimis, me dit-il en me présentant chaque sorte du bout de sa baguette.

Il m'énuméra rapidement les variantes de poissons ou de légumes présents dans chacun d'eux puis insista pour que je commence ma dégustation.

_Et là, on n'est pas dans la merde !_

Je regardais les deux bouts de bois dans mes mains sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire. Je tentais de les positionner du mieux possible mais l'une des baguettes m'échappa et roula sur le canapé, ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à _Monsieur-parfait-qui-sait-tout-faire_.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça va aller, mentis-je en me saisissant à toute hâte de la baguette fugueuse.

Je remis les deux bouts de bois en place dans ma main et partis à l'assaut d'un maki dans la foulée, plus nerveuse que jamais. Bien sûr, ce dernier, à peine coincé entre mes baguettes, retomba lourdement sur le plateau.

- Merde ! Grommelais-je à voix basse.

Je m'apprêtais à tenter de réparer ma bêtise lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon avant bras, causant par la même occasion l'arrêt soudain de me respiration.

- Laisse-moi te montrer.

J'haletai de surprise et me tétanisai sur place alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement vers ma main, provocant une réaction en chaîne sur ma peau électrisée par le doux effleurement. La horde de papillon s'affola à nouveau dans mon ventre et se répercuta dans tout mon corps.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Dans le silence le plus absolu ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens, les dénouant agilement. D'une main, il les positionna correctement pendant que de l'autre il maintenait les baguettes en place. S'avançant un peu plus près de moi, il cala son visage à côté du mien et ajusta une dernière fois mes doigts aux siens. Son souffle chaud chatouillait mon cou à chacune de ses respirations, provoquant une chair de poule d'anticipation sur tout mon épiderme en ébullition.

_Euh… C'est moi où la température vient de grimper de quelques degrés là ?_

- Voilà. Maintenant, essaies, souffla-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

_Après ça, ose encore dire que t'as pas envie de lui sauter dessus !_

Tout en maintenant ma main dans les siennes il m'approcha du maki que j'avais fait tomber un peu plus tôt puis me lâcha. Peu sûre de moi, je réussi tout de même à me saisir de la petite boule de riz et à l'amener jusqu'à ma bouche sans encombre.

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de mon professeur particulier et, je devais l'avouer, je ressentais également une certaine fierté face à cette réussite.

- Bien. Maintenant mange.

_Hummm… Cette voix… Ahhh !_

L'autorité qui découlait du son de sa voix réactiva cette réaction en chaîne dans mon corps. Une grosse gorgée de vin fut nécessaire pour calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Cet homme aurait ma peau avant la fin de la soirée à ce rythme là.

_C'est pas ta peau qu'il faut lui donner idiote, mais ton corps tout entier !_

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me mettre des idées lubriques en tête, surtout que mon esprit divaguait déjà bien assez à lui tout seul.

_Imagine un peu tout ce que tu pourrais faire seule avec lui dans cette pièce. Regarde ce canapé moelleux, cette table basse design, ce bureau en bois massif, cette moquette… et cette table de réunion… Hummmmm… Oh oui, la table de réunion !_

Une nouvelle et puissante claque mentale plus tard, j'avalai un sushi en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas le rougissement impromptu de mes joues. Ma volonté était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il vaudrait mieux que je déguerpisse d'ici et vite.

_Hey, je suis pas d'accord moi !_

S'il avait remarqué mes rougeurs, en tout cas il ne dit rien. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'atmosphère s'alourdissait alors que le silence régnait en maître sur la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de nos baguettes.

Quelques sushis plus tard, je déposai les bouts de bois sur le plateau, ayant avalé assez de poisson cru pour le restant de mes jours. Le silence mêlé à sa présence tout près de moi me rendait plus que nerveuse et, tout en tapotant mon genou de mes doigts, je parcourais son bureau du regard.

- Dessert ? S'enquit Edward après avoir à son tour posé ses baguettes.

- Volontiers.

Il sortit alors d'un emballage des quartiers d'ananas tranchés et de la mangue taillée en dés. J'attrapais une petite tranche d'ananas et le remerciais d'un sourire. Là au moins j'étais sûre d'aimer. Je croquais dans le fruit frais avec plaisir, me délectant du gout acidulé qui se diffusait dans ma bouche. Une larme sucrée dévala ma lèvre pour retrouver mon menton. Je cherchai des yeux ma serviette lorsqu'un pouce caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour recueillir le jus qui s'y était échoué. Edward ramena alors son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha, non sans soutenir mon regard surpris.

- Hum, délicieux.

_Ahhh !Je veux cet homme !_

Le sang afflua à mes joues sous l'insistance de son regard sur moi. Je me levais d'un bond, gênée. Je devais quitter ce bureau avant que les choses ne déraillent car une chose était sûre, si je restais ici ça allait dérailler.

_Mais que ça déraille ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une même._

- Je… Je dois y aller, lançai-je en contournant la table basse.

Je fis un pas vers la porte à toute vitesse. Une poigne de fer attrapa mon poignet et me retint.

- Attends.

Sa voix était ferme mais aussi douce, mélange d'ordre et de supplique. Je me figeai, dos à lui, sachant très bien que si je restais une minute de plus ici j'étais perdue.

_Perds-toi, on s'en fout, tant que c'est dans ses bras !_

D'une pression sur ma main, il me tira légèrement à lui. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes cheveux, les poussant sur le côté

- Reste, murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

Je frémis sous la caresse électrisante de son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

_Oh oui, reste !_

Encouragé par mon manque de réaction, il me fit pivoter face à lui tout en me maintenant de ses bras. J'eus à peine le temps de croiser son regard incandescent que ses lèvres avides se plaquèrent contre les miennes. D'un mouvement, il nous fit pivoter et je me retrouvais aussitôt plaquée contre une surface lisse et froide. Sa langue s'engouffra sans retenue dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne avec une ferveur exaltante qui me fit gémir contre mon gré.

Gardant une main autour de ma taille, il fit remonter la seconde le long de mes côtes, jusqu'à atteindre mon cou. Mouvement qui fut accompagné d'une multitude de petits frissons qui sillonnèrent mon dos de bas en haut. Son corps vint se coller au mien, me plaquant encore un peu plus à la surface vitrée contre laquelle il m'avait poussé. Les frottements de son bassin contre mon bas ventre ne laissaient nul doute à ce qui allait suivre.

_Oh putain ! Oui…Oui…Oui…_

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée même. Cela n'allait m'apporter que des ennuis, je pouvais en être certaine. Cet homme était méprisant, arrogant, imbus de lui-même… Je pouvais sans doute trouver encore des dizaines d'autres qualificatifs aussi flatteurs avant d'être en rupture d'idée. Il se servait des gens, les utilisant à son avantage sans se soucier de leur devenir. Je le savais pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. Et cette fois-ci ne ferait sans doute pas exception à la règle.

Voulais-je vraiment me laisser aller une nouvelle fois avec lui en sachant tout ça ?

_Oh oui tu le veux alors arrête de geindre et apprécie l'instant, idiote !_

Même avec toute la volonté du monde je n'avais plus la force de faire taire cette petite voix qui me poussait intentionnellement dans la direction – _ô combien tentante_ – que ma raison m'hurlait d'éviter. Raison irrévocablement anéantie lorsque la main de mon fantasme vivant cramponna fermement ma fesse, accentuant par la même occasion la pression de sa virilité contre mon bas ventre en ébullition. Sa langue abandonna la mienne, provocant un râle évident de protestation au fond de ma gorge alors qu'il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure avant de volontairement couper tout contact entre nos deux bouches assoiffées.

- Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi et je m'arrête, me murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant intentionnellement le lobe de mon oreille.

Frôlement qu'il ponctua d'un léger coup de rein.

- Non, gémis-je.

Son visage, niché dans le creux de mes cheveux, quitta son abri pour se tenir face au mien. Ses yeux assombris me toisèrent avec dureté.

- Non quoi, Isabella ?

Sa main gauche malaxa habilement ma fesse, approfondissant le mouvement jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse à peine couverte.

- Ne t'arrête pas, le suppliai-je alors que ses doigts effleuraient volontairement mon intimité.

Un sourire satisfait étira l'objet actuel de toutes mes convoitises : ses lèvres, pulpeuses, douces et terriblement sexy.

_Juste_ s_es lèvres ? Cet homme est la sexitude incarnée ma grande. Ouvre les yeux ! _

En un mouvement brusque ses deux mains empoignèrent sauvagement mes fesses, remontant par la même occasion ma robe. Les miennes partirent alors à la rencontre de ses cheveux savamment décoiffés et y fourragèrent avidement tandis que nos langues assoiffées dansaient ensemble un tango endiablé.

Bien trop tôt à mon gout, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, m'arrachant une complainte frustrée.

- Tourne-toi, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée mais pour le moins dominatrice.

Désarçonnée, je relevais mes yeux vers lui, croisant par la même occasion son regard autoritaire. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, certainement lassé d'attendre que j'obéisse par moi-même, ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches et il me retourna face à la baie vitrée.

- Laisse-toi faire.

_Oh seigneur…_

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mes côtes, emportant avec eux ma robe-pull. Il me fit relever les bras et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le réaliser, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement. Une main contre la peau nue de mon ventre, l'autre remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux entre mes omoplates, il me fit légèrement pencher en avant d'une fine pression, mon dos se cambrant sous ses doigts. Sans jamais cesser d'effleurer ma peau fébrile, ses mains se rejoignirent dans mon dos pour mieux se quitter, longeant chacune l'un de mes bras qu'il plaça devant moi.

- Bien. Maintenant ressens Isabella.

_Tout ce que tu veux, chéri !_

Et alors que ses mots pénétraient mon esprit embué par la danse de ses doigts sur ma peau, ses mains reprirent leur balade le long de mon corps. La dentelle noire de mon soutien-gorge subit l'assaut de ses caresses, provocant une réaction incandescente dans mon bas-ventre. Réaction décuplée lorsque d'une main habile, il pinça durement mon téton durci.

_Alerte rouge ! Incendie imminent. _

Mon dos s'arqua sous l'onde de plaisir qui me submergea. Je tentais d'agripper ses cheveux en gémissant alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon épaule, mais il bloqua mon mouvement, m'empêchant de le toucher et, d'un geste, il replaça mes bras devant moi en appuis sur la baie vitrée. Je grognais de frustration. Ainsi positionnée il m'était impossible de le toucher sans sa volonté. J'étais entièrement sous son total contrôle. Et il aimait ça.

- J'ai dit « _laisse-toi faire »_, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

L'attache de mon soutien-gorge sauta dans mon dos et il alla aussitôt rejoindre ma robe au sol. Je n'étais qu'une poupée dans ses bras mais toute envie de protester, aussi infime soit-elle, me quitta lorsque ses mains explorèrent ma poitrine nue, titillant sans retenu ses extrémités tendues.

- Regarde Isabella. Ouvre tes yeux et regarde…

Mon corps tremblait et s'embrasait littéralement sous ses caresses. Le regard dans le vague, perdue dans le plaisir qui me submergeait, je discernais la vie nocturne de New-York défiler à travers mes paupières mi-closes, mélange d'halos lumineux en mouvement et de lumières plus vives et colorées que je distinguais à peine dans le brouillard extatique qui m'enveloppait.

- … Regarde tout ce monde dehors, là, juste en bas…

L'une de ses mains vagabondes quitta mes seins gonflés de plaisir.

- Pendant que toi tu es là…

De détours en détours, elle amorça une descente vertigineuse le long de mon ventre. Une chute libre qui prit fin à la lisière de mon shorty que ses doigts taquinèrent, tirant sur son élastique avant de rebrousser chemin, pour mieux recommencer la seconde suivante.

- … Nue…

Mon souffle s'accéléra d'anticipation lorsque ses doigts passèrent enfin la barrière de ma culotte, glissant plus au sud jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité.

- … Totalement offerte…

Un profond gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que ses doigts jouaient habilement avec mon clitoris, m'envoyant des salves de plaisir dévastateur.

- … A ma merci…

Mes bras partirent sans mon contentement derrière moi et agrippèrent sans retenue ses cheveux bronzes qui chatouillaient ma nuque. Cette fois, et contre toute attente, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Je me cramponnais alors à son cou, me cambrant outrageusement pour accentuer encore plus la pression de ses doigts sur mon intimité en ébullition.

- Et tu aimes ça, Isabella. Dis-le.

_Oh putain, OUI !_

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis que ses lèvres avaient trouvé les miennes, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une poupée entre ses bras experts et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça.

- Dis-le, Isabella.

Ses doigts entrèrent subitement en moi.

- O…OUI ! Avouai-je, en criant de plaisir.

Mes fesses contre son imposante érection, j'ondulais mes hanches à chacun des va-et-vient de ses doigts en moi.

- C'est ça. Laisse-toi aller.

Je n'étais plus que feu, cris et halètements. Je m'embrasai, totalement transportée par ses dents mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, par sa main maltraitant mon sein gonflé de plaisir, par son pouce cajolant langoureusement mon clitoris, par ses doigts jouant ardemment en moi...

C'était bon. Tellement bon.

J'étais proche de l'explosion et il le savait. Il savait exactement comment faire durer ce moment précis avant que l'on chavire dans l'extase. Il me maintenait sur le fil, provocant tantôt mes gémissements, tantôt mes plaintes frustrées lorsque ses doigts experts cessaient soudain leurs mouvements en moi. Je m'agrippais alors encore plus frénétiquement à sa nuque, le suppliant de reprendre sa douce torture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isabella ?

- Ne… Ne t'arrête pas…

Il sourit contre mon cou.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un aller-retour en moi, frottant par la même occasion son sexe contre mes fesses.

_Oh seigneur. OUI !_

- Oh… O… Oui…

Sa deuxième main rejoint subitement la première dans mon shorty. Il pinça durement mon clitoris, déclenchant dans la seconde les spasmes de mon corps, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Pantelante, je m'écroulais sous la déferlante de sensations qui venaient de me submerger tout à coup. Ses bras musclés me retinrent. Il enserra ma taille et me ramena contre son corps le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

_Juste waouh !_

Oh oui. Waouh ! Et même plus que ça.

Mais jambes n'avaient de cesse de trembler. Je luttais même pour reprendre ma respiration et calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

A peine avais-je repris possession de mes moyens que je pivotais dans ses bras et partais à l'assaut de ses lèvres. J'avais besoin de le toucher, de l'embrasser et, par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais moi aussi prendre le contrôle, même qu'un peu. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part car son corps se figea dès que ma bouche toucha la sienne. N'y prêtant aucune attention, je continuai mon attaque, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres douces et sucrées tout en fourrageant ses cheveux en bataille que j'abandonnais aussitôt pour m'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise blanche. J'éliminais un à un chacun de ces obstacles embusqués qui m'empêchaient d'accéder au torse musclé de mon fantasme ambulant. Dans l'empressement j'en fis même sauter un. Tant pis.

_C'est pas comme si c'était la troisième chemise que tu lui bousillais. Si ? Zut alors !_

- Le chaton deviendrait-il sauvage ? murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je le laissais dire, bien trop occupée à le déshabiller. Aussitôt sa chemise déboutonnée, je lui fis rendre visite à ma robe qui jonchait le sol. Je pouvais enfin laisser mes doigts vagabonder à leur guise sur ses abdominaux saillants, remontant lentement vers ses pectoraux que je gratifiais de caresses plus poussées, jouant de mes ongles sur ses tétons sensibles. Un grognement résonna dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse, son qui se répercuta directement dans mon shorty. Où du moins, ce qui en restait.

_Ca fait un bail qu'il est mort ton shorty ma grande. Paix à son âme. _

Ses longs doigts empoignèrent mes cheveux avec force. Sa langue chercha la mienne, la titillant puis la repoussant pour mieux la chercher à nouveau. Son baiser, rude, brutal et terriblement intense me faisait perdre pied. Je manquais d'air. Je suffoquais presque mais il m'était totalement impossible de mettre fin à cette bataille acharnée que nos deux langues se livraient.

Mes mains avaient attaqué une descente vertigineuse le long de torse, détaillant un à un chaque muscle parfaitement dessiné jusqu'à atteindre ce « V » qui avait si souvent hanté mes rêves.

_Hummm…_

Après une lutte acharnée contre la boucle récalcitrante de sa ceinture, je m'attaquais aux boutons de son jean que je défis d'une traite, d'un coup sec.

- Sauvage et impatient ce chaton, surenchérit-il tout en me toisant d'un regard brûlant.

Ses mains puissante empoignèrent mes fesses et me soulevèrent de terre avant même que je puisse lui ôter son pantalon. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille, engendrant une divine et frustrante friction entre nos deux sexes. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant encore et encore.

Mes fesses rencontrèrent soudain une surface lisse et fraiche. Malgré l'euphorie qui me possédait, mon esprit embrumé ne mis pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour reconnaitre l'endroit où il m'avait posé.

_OH. MON. DIEU. _

Assise au bord de la fameuse table de réunion, Edward entre mes jambes, je pressai mes mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour y faire glisser son jean.

Alors que son pantalon cédait enfin à mes tentatives et rejoignait le sol, Edward attrapa mes mains et les remonta au dessus de ma tête en les tenant fermement.

- J'aime les chatons fougueux mais je les préfère dociles.

_Bye-bye le contrôle. Monsieur l'autoritaire est de retour. Miam !_

D'un geste, il repoussa mes bras en arrière, m'obligeant ainsi à suivre le mouvement et à m'allonger sur le bois noble. Si tout à l'heure je me sentais à sa merci, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Alors que mon dos touchait la surface fraiche de la table, je vis son regard détailler mon corps avec insistance, ce petit sourire parfait au coin des lèvres. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que le sang afflue à mes joues de gêne.

- Fougueux, docile et timide, énuméra-t-il en reprenant ses caresses.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps nu. Je frissonnais littéralement sous ses doigts qui filaient le long de mes côtes. Ma respiration se coupa d'anticipation. Ses mains venaient de rejoindre la bordure de mon shorty, dernier rempart à ma totale nudité.

Sans plus de préavis, ma petite culotte vola dans les airs. Je vis les prunelles de mon assaillant s'obscurcir à la vision de mon intimité entièrement dévoilée. Etrangement, toute forme d'embarras me quitta lorsque ses doigts habiles partirent retrouver cette petite zone sensible qui me faisait vibrer. La déferlante de plaisir que ce simple effleurement me procura me submergea de plein fouet. Un long et profond gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que mon dos, lui, se cambrait outrageusement pour prolonger un peu plus ce divin supplice qu'il m'infligeait.

- C'est ça Isabella, montre-moi combien tu aimes ce que je te fais.

Et je ne me fis pas prier. Je gémis sans retenue, répondant à chacun de ses gestes. Et alors qu'il abandonnait mon intimité pour remonter jusqu'à mes seins – non sans mon audible mécontentement- je sentis sa virilité fièrement érigée se frotter contre mon sexe bouillonnant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Isabella ?

_Et il ose poser la question ? TOI. EN MOI. TOUT DE SUITE !_

Sa voix rauque et impérieuse se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre en feu et déclencha un gémissement supplémentaire.

- Toi, miaulai-je.

- Où ça ?

_Faut lui faire un dessin ou quoi ?_

- En… moi.

Supplique que je ponctuai d'un mouvement de bassin. Un grognement étouffé plus tard, les mains puissantes de mon amant empoignèrent fermement mes hanches et il entra en moi d'un coup sec.

_Oh putain !_

J'haletai de surprise. Oh mon dieu, c'était bon. Tellement bon de la sentir à nouveau en moi.

Je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces au bord de la table alors qu'il entamait une longue série de va-et-vient brutaux qui me firent hurler de plaisir. Chacun de ses puissants coups de buttoir en moi, mêlés à ses grognements bestiaux, déclenchait un tourbillon incendiaire dans mon corps.

Sans arrêter ses coups de reins, il défit l'emprise d'une de mes jambes autour de sa taille et la posa sur son épaule. Ce nouvel angle, plus profond et plus ravageur, me fit hurler encore plus fort. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ma réaction lorsque ses doigts allèrent rejoindre la jonction de nos deux corps.

Les yeux révulsés par toutes ces divines et délicieuses sensations qui m'assaillaient, je lâchais prise.

- C'est ça. Laisse-toi aller. Ne te retiens pas.

Son rythme s'accéléra. Puissant. Brutal. Sauvage. Ses doigts suivirent le mouvement et il en était fini de moi. Mon corps convulsa avec force, m'envoyant au paradis l'espace d'un instant. Dans un réflexe instinctif, je m'agrippais à ses bras alors que des spasmes incontrôlables me traversaient de part en part.

_Waouh ! … Waouh, waouh, waouh !_

L'instant d'après, un râle rauque raisonna dans la pièce. Mes hanches furent prises dans un étau alors qu'Edward me rejoignait en pleine extase. Il s'écroula sur moi, haletant et transpirant. Nous luttâmes tous deux un instant pour retrouver notre souffle. Puis, sans un mot, il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le canapé en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

* * *

**Alors ? *stresse à mort***

**Vu que vous l'attendiez depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de chapitre ce lemon, je vous raconte pas le stress. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attente et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. En tout cas j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Il m'aura fallu trois semaines et un bon nombre de "click droit / supprimer" pour en venir a bout.**

**Du coup je veux tout savoir. Encore pire que d'habitude, pour vous dire… Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé ou au contraire ce qui ne vous a pas plu. **

**Des détails ! Je veux tout plein de détails ! LOL**

**Sinon, j'invite toutes les petites culottes fraichement décédées pour cause de combustion spontanée à venir rejoindre les miennes aux paradis des p'tites culottes ! LOL**

**Cherchez pas, c'est l'abus de soleil qui me fait dire que des bêtises.**

**Et en parlant de soleil... Et bien plus qu'une semaine de boulots et c'est les vacances ! Trois semaines de glandouille. Le pied quoi. Donc ce chapitre est officiellement le dernier avant ma pause estivale.**

**Bien sûr, entre temps je vous ferez signe avec les teasers, mais laissez-moi le temps d'écrire un bout de la suite car pour l'instant j'ai rien d'autre en poche.**

**Si vous avez besoin de lecture, je vous en propose quelques unes parmi mes préférées (une première liste est dispo sur le dernier chapitre d'impulsions, ceci est la suite) :**

**# Tu es libre cette nuit ? **de Myanna : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5418686/1/**  
# Obsession **de Voodooo' : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5157540/1/**  
# Sex Toy **de Dawn266 : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5322893/1/**  
# Tu m'appartiens **de Sandrine50 : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5552207/1**  
# Le manoir du plaisir **de Clair-de-lune-25 : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5692432/1/**  
# Un mensonge merveilleux** de Miss-Aurore : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5880877/1/**  
**

**Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Profitez bien de ce mois d'août. On se retrouve dans un mois. En attendant faites exploser ma boite mail, elle est en manque et vous savez combien j'adore ça ! ;)**

**Bizzz  
Dri**


	15. Ch 15 : Réveil difficile

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Les vacances sont malheureusement déjà très loin. Sniff !**

**Milles mercis pour vos reviews. Ma boite mail a explosé. Pas autant que d'habitude (sniff !) mais elle a quand même eu droit à une belle monté en flèche de ses messages. Vous savez combien je les adore vos reviews. C'est ma petite dose de bonheur, mon petit coup de boost quand je me démotive… Bref mon carburant à moi quoi ! LOL Ca tombe bien, ça pollue pas :P**

**Normalement tout le monde a eu droit à son teaser. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, toutes mes excuses.**

**Je tenais à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Béa, ma speedy gonzales de la correction. Merci à toi de passer tant de temps à chasser mes innombrables fautes d'accords et autres et encore Happy Birthday !**

**Quand à moi, je passe du côté obscur de la force dans deux jours… 30 ans ! Pffff J'en reviens pas. Est-ce normal que j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir 16 ans dans ma tête des fois ? (… ouais bon, tout le temps en fait ! LOL). Alors si vous voulez me faire le plus beau des cadeaux, explosez ma boite mail. Je vous jure, elle adore ça, et moi aussi )**

**J'ai eu envie de bidouiller une bannière pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle reflètera bien ce qui s'y trouve (et vous y découvrirez d'ailleurs le logo de la **_Cullen Corp._**). Vous pouvez la voir ici : http : / / ups . imagup . com / multi2 / 1284408277_Col-C15 . jpg (ôter les espaces).**

**Et la bannière de la petite fée de photoshop, j'ai nommé Ninie : http : / / ups . imagup . com / multi2 / 1284408278_C_drinou_chap15 . jpg (ôter les espaces).**

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin abandonné l'un à l'autre ? Et bien là réponse vous attends un peu plus bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Réveil difficile**

Lorsque mes paupières battirent, je me trouvais encore dans cette espèce de brouillard cotonneux caractéristique des nuits mouvementées où le sommeil était loin d'être la principale activité. Je me sentais bien, détendue et paisible. Je m'étirai lentement alors que quelques flashs érotiques de la veille me revenaient en mémoire. Les joues légèrement rougies, j'ouvris les yeux. A partir de là, ma plénitude fila comme un éclair.

Je me redressai vivement sur le canapé ou j'étais allongée et scrutai la pièce avec attention, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer les détails dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les lumières de la ville baignaient la pièce de quelques halos lumineux trop faibles pour que je puisse discerner l'autre bout du bureau. Seuls les vestiges de notre repas et mes vêtements encore éparpillés un peu partout rappelaient nos activités nocturnes de la veille alors que j'étais encore complètement nue, à peine recouverte par sa chemise en coton blanc et totalement seule.

_Tu t'attendais à un petit déjeuner romantique en tête à tête peut-être ?_

Mon estomac se contracta face à cette évidence. Il m'avait laissée en plan malgré tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Je me levai, laissant sa chemise glisser le long de mon corps et attrapai mes vêtements encore au sol que j'enfilais prestement. Mes yeux partirent à la recherche d'une trace, de quelque chose me donnant une raison valable pour cette disparition mais je ne trouvai rien. Aucun mot. Aucune note. Son bureau était vierge de toute activité récente.

Peut-être avait-il eu un appel urgent? Un rendez-vous improvisé?

_En plein milieu de la nuit ? Réveille-toi. Il est parti c'est tout._

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il était volontairement parti sans un mot.

J'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac et consultai l'heure. 3h34. Le mieux à faire était de rentrer chez moi, de prendre une bonne douche relaxante et de revenir ici, en forme, à 9h00. Et là, je serais sans doute fixée. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je pris à la hâte mes dossiers et non sans un regard en arrière, je quittai la pièce.

Une heure plus tard j'étais chez moi, douchée, habillée et horriblement angoissée. Cette nuit j'avais eu l'impression d'entrevoir un homme différent, attentionné, doux. Certes peut être pas dans la première partie de la soirée mais ensuite…

_Flashback_

Sans un mot, il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le canapé en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Son geste était doux, en total opposition avec son attitude dominatrice, voire bestiale par moment, qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Fais-moi croire que t'as pas aimé son petit côté sauvage ?_

Les yeux grands ouverts j'observai son visage. Il était si près et si beau. L'odeur de sa peau m'envoutait entièrement. Au bout d'un instant son regard croisa le mien et s'y ancra, intense, fort et totalement hypnotisant. Je sondai ses pupilles détaillant chaque petite pépite mordorée qui baignait dans cet océan émeraude et me toisait avec insistance. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de percer cette barrière et de plonger plus profond en lui pour enfin arriver à le cerner.

Qu'étais-je pour lui ? Une simple nana qu'il avait tirée? Plus ?

_Là tu t'emballes ma cocotte._

Silencieux, il restait immobile, me surplombant de toute sa beauté. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il attendait de moi que je fasse quelque chose mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi. Mais tout ce que je devinais c'est qu'à nouveau il semblait vulnérable.

Lentement, je relevai ma tête du canapé et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste et furtif. Je pensais que je re-déclencherai ainsi l'Edward dominant et provocateur mais contre toute attente il se laissa faire. Je recommençai une nouvelle fois, appliquant un peu plus mes lèvres aux siennes, les picorant doucement. Tout aussi lentement mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras jusqu'a sa nuque. Là, elles partirent à la rencontre de ses cheveux, tranquillement, tendrement. Mes doigts glissèrent dans la masse soyeuse, s'y agrippant délicatement. Pendant ce temps ma bouche, elle, apprivoisait lentement la sienne, de baiser en baiser, mes lèvres caressant sa peau douce. Il se laissait faire, n'opposant aucune réaction. Il était passif mais également totalement réceptif si je me fiais aux frissons qui irradiaient son épiderme à chacune de mes caresses.

J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, la suçotai, la mordillai, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers son visage impénétrable mais pourtant paisible. Les paupières closes, il semblait serein, comme si à son tour, il lâchait prise.

_Profites-en ça risque de ne pas durer._

Et je comptais bien en profiter.

C'était vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi s'abandonner, se laisser porter, lui si prompt au contrôle et à la manipulation.

D'une pression de mes mains sur son dos nu, je lui intimai mon envie de le sentir sur moi. Ma jambe retrouva sa place favorite autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'installait le long de mon corps, me surplombant de toute sa beauté.

Une fois encore il n'amorça aucun mouvement, aucune tentative alors que j'étais là, nue, à sa merci. Il se contenait de m'observer de ses magnifiques yeux verts, me toisant avec insistance comme s'il cherchait une sorte d'approbation en moi. Et la seule que je lui donnai fut un langoureux mouvement de mon bassin provoquant une friction électrique entre nos deux sexes.

Grognement contre gémissement, son souffle heurté caressant mon visage, je l'attirai à moi, verrouillant solidement mes jambes contre ses fesses. L'une de ses mains effleura ma joue alors que ses pupilles dilatées par le désir s'accrochaient aux miennes avec une intensité et une profondeur envoutante.

Grisée par le contact de sa peau, mes mains partirent à la découverte de son dos, alors que d'une pression de mes pieds sur ses fesses, je lui intimais de me posséder sur le champ.

Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'avec une lenteur proche du supplice il me posséda. J'ondulais sous lui, mes hanches accompagnant le rythme langoureux de son bassin.

C'était bon, enivrant.

Je gémis encore et encore. À chacun de ses va-et-vient en moi un nouveau souffle de plaisir s'échappait de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Les yeux mi-clos et la tête basculée en arrière contre l'accoudoir du canapé, je laissai le plaisir me ravager entièrement et parcourir chacune de mes veines pour s'insinuer au plus profond de moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, nos corps unis continuaient cette danse sensuelle et exaltante. C'était doux. Bien loin de nos ébats sur la table de réunion où il prenait un malin plaisir à me dominer. Ici nous étions d'égal à égal, tellement que je me mis à penser que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe mais quelque chose de plus.

_Fin du flashback_

Je poussai les grandes portes battantes du 1028 Water Street et pénétrai dans l'immense hall ou trônait en maître l'énorme logo rouge sang de la Cullen Corp, non sans une certaine angoisse. Je saluai rapidement William, le gardien présent ce matin, et appelai l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivée à mon poste, je constatai que le voyant de la ligne d'Edward Cullen clignotait, indiquant qu'il était non seulement en communication mais aussi qu'il était déjà présent. Mon angoisse s'intensifia encore plus face à cette constatation alors que des dizaines de question m'embrouillaient la tête.

Comment devais-je réagir ?… Et surtout à quoi devais-je m'attendre ?

_A part à un pied monumental, je ne vois pas !_

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas me dire que rien n'avait changé hier soir. Pas après tout ça…

_Flashback_

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Edward s'écroula sur moi en grognant contre ma gorge. Haletante de mon propre orgasme, je l'enlaçai de mes bras tremblants tout en luttant pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Tout avait été si tendre, si magique. À l'opposé total de tout ce que je connaissais de lui, habituellement si arrogant, vil et prétentieux. Décidemment cet homme serait toujours un mystère pour moi. J'avais beau essayé de le cerner, chaque tentative était un magistral échec.

Lentement il abandonna mon corps, me laissant une étrange sensation de vide. Comme si je me sentais complète quand il me possédait et que soudain, un manque se faisait sentir. Puis il roula sur le côté et toujours sans un mot, il se cala entre le dossier du canapé et moi et me prit dans se bras. Je me lovai contre son torse, appréciant au possible cette nouvelle marque de tendresse de sa part et sans plus attendre je rejoignis le monde des rêves.

_Hum… Érotique les rêves j'espère !_

_Fin du flashback _

Tout aurait pu être si parfait si seulement je m'étais réveillée à ses côtes ce matin. Au lieu de ça je m'étais retrouvée seule dans son immense bureau.

L'activité matinale démarra lentement et peu à peu les heures filèrent sans qu'Edward ne pointe le bout de son nez hors de son bureau. À plusieurs reprises, j'eus envie de me lever et d'aller le confronter directement mais à chaque fois un appel arrivait et j'abandonnai cette idée.

_Comme si t'aurais osé aller taper à son bureau !_

Alice arriva à onze heures trente, le temps pour elle de me raconter son fabuleux week-end avec l'architecte de son cœur.

- Il m'a amenée dans une petite villa sur la côte tout le week-end. C'était vraiment magique et terriblement romantique. Il est vraiment adorable, soupira-t-elle. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de beau ?

_Grimper au rideau à plusieurs reprises dans les bras d'Edward Cullen !_

Je fis terre ma calamité de petite voix d'une bonne droite mentale avant d'éluder magistralement la question d'Alice.

- J'ai bouclé mon exposé.

_Mouais, entre deux coups de reins de Mister Perfect._

Je me mis à rougir furieusement ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa pas aux yeux de lynx d'_Inquisialice_.

- Tu as travaillé sur ton exposé tout le week-end ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en haussant un sourcil. Rien que ça ? Tu n'as pas revu le garçon de l'autre soir ?

- Quel garçon ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu sais, celui avec qui tu as quitté le Zanzibar. T'as cru que je ne t'avais pas vu filer en douce à son bras ? C'e n'est pas parce que je flirtais avec Jazz que je ne t'ai pas vue le draguer ouvertement sur la piste.

Un frisson de dégoût me terrassa à l'allusion d'un possible tête à tête avec Éric Yorki.

_Beurk ! Je sens que je vais être malade._

- Non Alice. Je n'ai fait que travailler.

_Et t'envoyer en l'air aussi… Enfin moi je dis ça mais je dis rien hein._

En un sens ce n'était pas faux. J'avais passé les trois quart de mon week-end à bosser sur mon fichu exposé.

_Les trois quarts peut-être, mais le quart restant… Hummm !_

Certes hier soir… Mais ça il valait mieux que je le garde pour moi au risque de finir comme son ancienne assistante : renvoyée direct à la case départ.

- Bon, Bella il va falloir faire quelque chose ma grande. Il faut te trouver un homme ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Tu ne peux décemment pas passer tes week-ends comme ça. Tu es jeune. Profite ! Avec toute la population masculine de cette boite, tu n'as pas trouvé un seul homme qui te plaise ? S'enquit Alice.

_Hum, si elle savait…_

Malheureusement pour moi, les rougeurs de mes joues me trahirent en beauté.

- Qui ?

- Per… Personne, mentis-je minablement.

Le regard suspicieux d'Alice revint au galop.

- C'est ça, prend moi pour une imbécile. Qui ?

Alors que je cherchais un nom à lui donner, qui soit le plus éloigné possible de la vérité, une silhouette élancée à la chevelure flamboyante sortit d'un des ascenseurs en face de nous.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ?_

- Edward Cullen m'attend, lança-t-elle avec dédain sans même nous jeter un regard.

Je la regardai filer avec de grands yeux ébahis. Mes doigts, tenant un pauvre crayon innocent, le serrèrent si fort sous l'effet de la colère qui venait subitement de m'envahir qu'il se brisa sans opposer de résistance.

- Cette nana se croit vraiment tout permis, râla Alice en la suivant des yeux.

Elle disparut dans le fond du couloir, le traversant de sa démarche féline et arrogante.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ici ?

_Au choix : petite partie de jambes en l'air sur le bureau, galipettes sur le canapé, gâteries sur le fauteuil en cuir… T'en veux d'autres ?_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je bondis de ma chaise, oubliant Alice qui sursauta à mes côtés et partis à grand pas vers ce bureau que j'avais quitté ce matin même. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, j'ouvris à la volée la porte en bois massif et la fis claquer contre le mur avec force.

Ce que je vis ne fit qu'accentuer la haine qui coulait à présent dans mes veines. Mes doigts se crispèrent en deux poings alors que les visages d'Edward et de Victoria, entrain de s'embrasser avidement si je tenais compte de leurs langues mêlées, se dessoudaient de surprise.

- Tes employés ne manquent pas d'air, cracha-t-elle en me scrutant d'un air dédaigneux.

Je n'en fis même pas cas. Toute mon attention était portée sur _lui_. Lui et lui seul. Lui qui la tenait _elle_ dans ses bras. Lui qui l'embrassait encore la minute précédente. Lui qui m'avait juste baisée et qui était passé à une autre dès le lendemain. Lui !

Le regard froid, dur et insondable d'Edward finit de m'achever. L'homme capable de sentiments et d'affection qu'il m'avait laissé entrevoir hier soir avait totalement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à celui méprisable et sans cœur qui me défiait du regard.

- Ce n'est plus un problème, crachai-je à mon tour à la pétasse rousse qui me toisait avec mépris.

Je retournai mon attention sur ce parfait salaud qui se tenait devant moi et tout en ancrant mon regard empli de colère et d'incompréhension dans ses yeux je lâchai :

- Je démissionne.

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec détermination, d'une voix dure que je ne me connaissais pas. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, je quittai les lieux en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte.

Les nerfs en pelote, je rejoignis mon poste. Alice m'attendait, debout devant la banque d'accueil, visiblement inquiète.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ?

J'attrapai le peu d'affaires personnelles que j'avais laissées ici et les fourrai à la hâte dans mon sac à main tout en l'ignorant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais, lâchai-je froidement.

Je pris mon manteau, mis mon sac sur mon épaule et contournai Alice pour rejoindre les ascenseurs que j'appelais rageusement à grand coup de poing sur l'interrupteur.

- Bon sang Bella ! S'énerva Alice. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici très vite, avouai-je tout en fixant le métal brossé devant moi.

À cet instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je m'y engouffrai sans me retourner, tapant frénétiquement sur le « 0 » du tableau numérique.

Un bruit métallique sourd me fit sursauter et je me retournai vivement, me retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Edward Cullen dont la colère déformait le visage.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi Isabella ? Gronda-t-il tout en retenant de sa main la porte de l'ascenseur qui essayait de se refermer.

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être à ce qu'il y ait un être humain derrière ça, crachai-je en faisant un mouvement du doigt de haut en bas vers lui.

- Je suis comme ça Isabella. Je veux, je prends et je jette. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Ravie de l'apprendre, maintenant que tu as bien joué, laisse-moi partir, le défiai-je.

Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, il s'écarta de l'ascenseur. Alice, en retrait, observait la scène d'un air ahuri.

- Amuse-toi bien. Utilise les gens autant que tu veux. Profite de ce pouvoir que tu aimes plus que tout tant que tu en as. De toute manière tu ne sais faire que ça.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde Isabella.

J'appuyai à nouveau sur l'interrupteur.

- Ton monde, je te le laisse, _Edward_, soufflai-je en insistant sur son prénom avec le plus de mépris possible dans ma voix.

Sur ces paroles, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, emportant avec elles toute cette rage qui m'avait permis de résister et je m'effondrai en larme au fond de la cabine.

* * *

**Alors ? Content(e) ? Pas content(e) ?**

**A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1- Edward, qui se rend compte qu'il vient de commettre une connerie, va rattraper Bella dans la rue ?**

**2- Bella rebrousse chemin, lui en colle une et repart aussi sec ?**

**3- Alice qui a tout vu et entendu met une bonne droite dans la tête de Mister Perfect ?**

**4- Bella se rend compte que même salaud comme il est elle l'a dans la peau et ne peut le quitter ?**

**J'attends vos pronostics !**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit… alors REVIEW = TEASER ! **

**Dites-moi tout. Qu'avez-vous aimé, ou pas ? Je veux des détails ! lol Ma boite mail vous tend les bras :P**

**En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous dans les Bonus d'Addiction d'ici quelques jours. Le prochain Collisions, quand à lui, arrivera dans une dizaine de jours. Le temps pour moi d'essayer d'écrire un autre chap pour essayer de garder mon avance (c'est beau de rêver ! lol).**

**Passez une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et on se retrouve bientôt.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	16. Ch 16 : Cocktail endiablé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour tous les « happy birthday » que vous m'avez adressé dans vos reviews. Je crois qu'on me l'a jamais autant souhaité que cette année )**

**Ensuite, en parlant de reviews… Que dire ? … 302 reviews... Ca me laisse sans voix (ou sans mots pour le coup). Jamais je n'aurais cru atteindre un « score » pareil un jour pour un chapitre. Non, jamais. Et pourtant… WOW ! Vous l'avez fait. Ma boite mail à littéralement explosée suite au dernier chapitre. C'est grandiose et absolument « waouh ! » (Désolée, je trouve pas mieux). MERCI INFINIMENT !**

**Et en restant dans les reviews, j'ai aussi eu droit à un florilège de noms d'oiseaux pour qualifié Ed, allant des très classique : sale / gros con, salaud (qui obtient le meilleur score), connard, fumier, enfoiré, goujat, ordure, bouffon, gros naze … Au plus originaux : péteux prétentieux et con comme une bite. Sachez que vous m'avez bien fait rire en tout cas.**

**Vous avez normalement tous reçu trois petits teasers en réponses à vos reviews. Et beaucoup m'ont renvoyé un mp pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'Edward… Réponse un peu plus bas. **

**Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrai préciser un petit détail. Ce chapitre ci-dessous est un chapitre « Cap » que je dédie à deux personnes, que je ne nommerai pas au vu de ce qui va suivre. Elles se reconnaitront les deux miss… Ce « Cocktail » est pour vous !**

**Comme d'hab, vous pouvez retrouver la bannière de ma très talentueuse Ninie ici : http : / / ups . imagup . com / multi2 / 1285572785_C_drinou_chap16 . jpg**

**Et la mienne ici : http : / / ups . imagup . com / multi2 / 1285572785_Col-C16 . jpg (jetez y un coup d'œil si vous voulez identifier l'identité de l'un des personnages faisant son apparition dans ce chapitre).**

**Une dernière petite chose. Aurélie (alias Ptite Vampire – auteur des petites merveilles comme Stolen ou Roomates…) m'a fait un magnifique cadeau en me concoctant une video pour Collisions. Il reste un petit peaufinage à faire, du coup je vous mettrais le lien sur mon profil FF dans la semaine.**

**Allez, trêve de blabla… Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Cocktail endiablé**

_- Bienvenue dans mon monde Isabella._

_J'appuyai à nouveau sur l'interrupteur._

_- Ton monde, je te le laisse, _Edward_, soufflai-je en insistant sur son prénom avec le plus de mépris possible dans ma voix._

_Sur ces paroles, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, emportant avec elles toute cette rage qui m'avait permis de résister et je m'effondrai en larmes au fond de la cabine._

**~x~**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit et son lendemain des plus désastreux. Trois longues semaines où mon activité favorite fut le décorticage des petites annonces du journal local en compagnie d'une bonne dose de glace au chocolat. Inlassablement, je rayai une à une chaque offre d'emploi que je lisais. Soit je n'étais pas assez qualifiée, soit le salaire était trop misérable, soit je n'avais pas assez d'expérience… Dans tout les cas, rien pour moi.

A part retourner travailler pour le Starbucks Coffee qui m'avait employée il y a quelques mois, je ne voyais rien d'autre à l'horizon. Du moins dans l'immédiat. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, je n'avais plus rien à attendre de la N.Y.E. Pas après ma démission expéditive.

Dépitée, je pris le journal du jour et le froissai entre mes mains. Aujourd'hui encore je n'aurais rien à en tirer. Après un panier raté dans ma corbeille à papier, j'enfournai une dernière – et énorme – cuillère de glace dans ma bouche et me levai d'un bond. Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans ce minuscule studio depuis trois semaines mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement malheureusement. Malgré mon envie irrépressible de sortir et de m'aérer, je restai confinée ici. Pas de travail, pas de salaire… C'était aussi simple que ça. J'étais dans la merde !

_T'avais qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tout foutre en l'air !_

J'avais peut-être envoyé balader mon travail sans préavis mais j'avais surtout mis un terme à une situation qui ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais assez subi les frais de cette pseudo relation. Enfin relation… s'il y en avait eu une un jour. Et là rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, il m'avait utilisée et m'avait jetée comme une malpropre l'instant suivant.

_Comme si tu n'étais pas consentante peut-être._

Je l'étais peut-être même trop.

J'avais cru à un changement chez lui. Quelle imbécile ! Comme si un être aussi abject et machiavélique pouvait changer un jour ? Certainement pas. Ma naïveté m'avait valu une chute sans filet. J'étais tombée dans le panneau face à sa soi-disant tristesse. Il semblait si désœuvré alors qu'il jouait la comédie pour mieux m'amadouer. Après tout, c'était un moyen comme une autre pour lui d'arriver à ses fins. Et il avait réussi son coup. En beauté ! Tellement que je m'étais même surprise à croire qu'il ne m'avait pas seulement baisée… Idiote !

Mon retour à mon appartement ce jour là se fit dans un torrent de larmes. Je pleurais non pas parce que je l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser cette pouffiasse aux cheveux roux, ni à cause de ses mots tranchant qu'il m'avait débités. Non. Je pleurais parce que je m'étais laissée avoir comme une gamine. Je pleurais parce que je n'avais pas eu la force de repousser cette situation que je savais pourtant inéluctable. Je savais d'avance, qu'en lâchant prise de la sorte avec lui, j'en souffrirais tôt ou tard.

_Il a au moins eu la décence de ne pas te faire attendre !_

Et quand je m'étais réveillée seule dans son bureau, j'avais su une fois de plus que tout allait mal se terminer. Après tout, il n'avait fait que me donner le coup de grâce – _et quel coup !_ – en embrassant la rouquine à peine quelques heures après… Non mais quelle idiote ! Stupide et naïve idiote !

_T'as au moins pris du bon temps. Vois le bon côté des choses._

J'avais peut-être passé l'une des meilleures – _voire la meilleure_ – soirée de toute ma vie, elle ne m'en laissait pas moins un indélébile arrière goût amer.

Alice, qui avait été la spectatrice silencieuse de mon départ précipité de la Cullen Corp. et de l'intervention d'Edward, était venue me rendre visite le soir même, munie d'un gros pot de glace et de muffins au chocolat. Les yeux rouges et les joues encore barrées de traces noires et humides, je lui ouvris, lui offrant un pauvre sourire avant de m'effondrer sur mon canapé.

Elle n'avait posé aucune question. Elle m'avait juste soutenue comme une amie. Bien sûr, elle en avait entendu assez pour savoir dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne demanda rien. C'était moi qui, désireuse de savoir ce qui s'était produit après que j'ai quitté cet immeuble de malheur, entamai l'interrogatoire.

- Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Lui avais-je demandé.

- Cullen est retourné dans son bureau et la grande rousse est repartie dans la foulée. Je ne l'ai pas revu après ça. Rosalie m'a juste informée que je devais lui passer tous ses appels et ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

- J'étais là-bas hier en fin de journée, me confessai-je. J'avais besoin de faire des photocopies pour un devoir d'études et il est arrivé… Il semblait différent, triste et très seul… Une chose amenant l'autre, j'ai accepté sa proposition et je suis restée manger avec lui. Et pour finir…

- C'est bon Bella. J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il y a quelques mois, avant que je n'intègre la Cullen Corp, j'ai travaillé un soir en tant que serveuse pour une soirée de charité où il participait. J'ai malencontreusement renversé son verre de vin sur sa chemise et je l'ai accompagné dans les toilettes de service pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer. Les choses ont dérapé… puis je me suis fait virer. Un grand moment.

- Et tu as quand même été embauchée à la Cullen Corp. après ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est pour le moins surprenant. Enfin soit ! Laissons Edward Cullen et son attitude misérable de côté et changeons-nous les idées. Glace au chocolat ?

Un coup à ma porte me ramena à l'instant présent. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon horloge. 19h48. Intriguée, je regardai par le judas l'identité de ce visiteur imprévu. Le visage souriant d'Alice m'apparut alors.

- Alice ? M'étonnai-je en lui ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais avec Jasper pour un autre de vos week-ends en amoureux.

- Et tu crois que j'allais te laisser comme ça ? S'indigna-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Seule, à broyer du noir, un samedi soir ? Tut, tut, tut… J'ai un bien meilleur programme et rien que pour toi et moi. Mais avant ça, direction la salle de bain, que je te reprenne en main.

Sur ces paroles, elle attrapa un gros sac de sport qu'elle avait déposé à côté d'elle dans le couloir et entra.

_Ouille ! Ca va faire mal._

**~x~**

Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, mon calvaire avait enfin pris fin. Comment se faisait-il qu'Alice connaisse mieux que moi le contenu de mon armoire ? Vêtue d'un haut en dentelle gris anthracite dévoilant – un peu trop à mon goût – mon soutien-gorge noir, d'une petite jupe et d'un blouson en cuir également noir, je me débattais sur le trottoir en bas de chez moi pour trouver un minimum de stabilité perchée du haut des douze centimètres des escarpins qu'Alice m'avait prestement ordonné de porter.

- Tu m'amènes où ? La questionnai-je pour la vingtième fois de la soirée.

- Tu verras. C'est une surprise.

- Alice, je suis vraiment contente que tu prennes sur ton temps avec Jasper pour me changer les idées mais tu sais en ce moment… Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé de travail alors…, commençai-je, gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce soir c'est soirée filles ma belle. On va s'éclater ! Et en plus j'ai dégotté des invitations donc c'est gratos. Nickel non ?

- Nickel ! Confirmai-je, enjouée.

Un taxi arriva enfin et nous nous y engouffrâmes l'une après l'autre.

- A l'angle de la 9ème avenue et 45ème rue, le Zanzibar s'il vous plait, lança Alice au chauffeur.

- Quoi ? Ta soirée est au Zanzibar ? M'affolai-je tout à coup. Stop ! Ordonnai-je au chauffeur qui venait tout juste de redémarrer. Hors de question que je remette les pieds dans cet endroit.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ecoute, à chaque fois que j'y suis allée, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Cullen donc non, pas question que j'y retourne. Vas-y, moi je reste ici.

- En même temps vu que ce club lui appartient en parti, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aies croisé à plusieurs reprises là-bas. Mais relax, c'est une soirée filles donc aucun risque de le voir dans les environs.

_Ceci explique cela…_

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour le Zanzibar.

- Oh ! Et bien je travaille à la Cullen Corp depuis un moment maintenant. Ce sont des bruits de couloirs… Tu me connais ! Bon assez parlé de ce type, allons plutôt profiter d'une soirée de débauche entre copines.

- Ok, soupirai-je.

Alors qu'elle demandait au chauffeur qui nous dévisageait par le rétroviseur de reprendre la route, je me détourai vers la vitre du véhicule. Je dévisageai un instant le reflet qu'elle me renvoyait. Alice avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir. Je parlais bien sûr de la tenue toute de cuir et de dentelles, mais aussi de mes yeux charbonneux qui rehaussaient le chocolat de mes pupilles, ou encore les boucles parfaites qui encadraient mon visage. Elle savait vraiment faire ressortir les atouts de ses « cobayes » et les mettre en valeur.

_Dommage que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose ce soir. Soirée filles… Pfff !_

Aucun doute, la soirée était cent pour cent féminine ce soir. Nous dûmes contourner un attroupement de mini-jupes et talons aiguilles pour parvenir à la porte d'entrée. Là, ce fut encore pire. Des dizaines de femmes, agglutinées les unes contres les autres, se trémoussaient devant des podiums ou dansaient des hommes plutôt… euh, hum… bien taillés et très légèrement vêtus.

_Ouh, finalement je crois que je vais apprécier cette soirée entre nanas moi…_

Solidement agrippée au bras d'Alice, je la suivis pendant qu'elle fendait la foule à grand coup de « Pardon… On se pousse… Laissez passer les VIP… ».

- VIP ? M'enquis-je.

- Yes ! Un cadeau d'Emmett.

Le grand baraqué qui barrait l'entrée à la salle VIP s'effaça devant les deux pass rose et blanc que lui tendit Alice. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la grande salle qui avait une fois de plus une toute nouvelle allure. Cette fois, plus de décorations africaines, ni de voilages blancs. Des drapées parmes recouvraient à présent les murs de part et d'autre de la salle. Des décorations dans divers tons de rose pendaient ça et là y donnant du relief. Les box privés, eux, étaient séparés du reste de la salle par des rideaux à fils argentés qui renvoyaient dans une myriade de petits halos lumineux les centaines de petites loupiotes suspendues formant une réplique parfaite d'un ciel étoilé au dessus de nos têtes et baignant la pièce d'un doux éclairage tamisé. Le tout s'alliait à merveille avec l'ambiance des lieux. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas cette fausse voute céleste. C'était les immenses cages suspendues dans les airs où de beaux spécimens de sexe masculin bodybuildés à souhait et transpirant, dansaient, chacun effectuant sa propre chorégraphie, leurs fesses moulées à la perfection dans de sexy petits boxers blancs.

_Oh oui ! Elle va définitivement me plaire cette soirée…_

Décidément ce lieu changeait totalement d'aspect à chaque soirée privée qui s'y déroulait.

- Bella avance, notre box se trouve là-bas, me cria Alice assez fort pour m'atteindre malgré la chanson de Placebo qu'hurlaient les hauts parleurs.

Je quittai alors ma contemplation du beau brun qui se trémoussait dans sa cage non loin de moi et suivis mon amie dans ce dédale de corps mouvants. Notre box se trouvait au milieu de la salle, sur un des côtés. Juste au bon niveau pouvoir admirer un autre charmant monsieur en petite tenue enchainant acrobaties sur acrobaties au dessus de nos têtes.

- Waouh ! Rappelle-moi de remercier Emmett pour ces invits, m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant sur l'un des énormes pouf fuchsia qui trônait autour de la table, là ou les grands canapés blanc étaient présents la fois dernière.

- Tu m'étonnes. Ça vaut le détour. Et dire que Jazz et Emmett sont en train de se faire une soirée bière, pizza et foot… Pfff ! On est carrément mieux ici.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Ça me change de la soirée TV et film à l'eau de rose que je m'avais prévu.

- Hola muchachas. Alejandro à votre service.

Un charmant jeune homme brun, à la peau mate et à l'accent hispanique s'arrêta à notre box, contournant notre table, un plateau à la main, et seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc. Ma tête s'inclina face à ce spectacle des plus… Hum…

_Sexy. Hot. Torride. T'en veux d'autres ?_

Serait-ce possible que je sois déjà en manque au point de fantasmer sur tous les hommes à moitié nu que je croisais ?

_Bingo ma vieille ! Et c'est pas ce qui manque ici._

J'admirai la musculature saillante de notre sexy-serveur alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice pour prendre sa commande. Il était vraiment bien bâti et son petit côté exotique lui donnait un charme fou.

_Ouais mais rien de tel qu'un charmant ex-patron au yeux verts et au corps parfait qui te fait grimper aux rideaux en trois secondes chrono…_

Je sentis mon corps se tendre à cette pensée. Edward Cullen me hanterait-il encore longtemps ? Trois semaines sans le voir et pourtant j'avais toujours tendance à divaguer à son sujet.

_Rappelle-toi de la sensation de ses doigts frôlant habilement ton intimité et s'immisçant en toi avec lenteur… Rappelle-toi de sa voix rauque te rappelant combien tu étais à sa merci devant cette baie vitrée… Rappelle-toi la manière dont il t'a emplie de toute sa longueur sur cette table de réunion… _

Je gémis. Des images aussi brûlantes les unes que les autres vinrent troubler mon esprit déjà surchauffé par l'ambiance électrique de la soirée. Je m'auto-giflai mentalement avec vigueur pour faire taire la petite voix obscène qui emplissait ma tête lorsqu'un petit cri aigu m'échappa au contact d'un objet froid et humide se promenant sans invitation dans mon décolleté.

- Hummm, caliente.

La voix aux notes exotiques d'Alejandro, le serveur, sonna comme un murmure à mon oreille.

_Wow !_

- Merci mais… Oh seigneur ! M'exclamai-je en reculant.

Je me retrouvais tout à coup coincée entre son torse nu et son bras alors qu'il faisait glisser un petit glaçon à l'intérieur de mon soutien-gorge, directement sur mon téton qui durcit aussitôt. J'haletai sous la sensation de froid qui me prit au dépourvu. Alice, elle, s'esclaffait face à moi. Alejandro posa sa main sur mon épaule et lui intima un léger massage.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers charmantes demoiselles ?

_Et en plus il a un accent… Hummm… Torride !_

- Un… Euh… Un mojito, balbutiai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la carte des cocktails.

- Un mojito et une margarita. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite mi queridas.

Je lançai un regard noir à Alice qui se tenait les côtes de trop rire. Ma vengeance serait terrible ! En attendant il fallait que je me débarrasse du glaçon qui dégoulinait dans mon soutien-gorge.

_Alors ça c'était… Hot !_

J'attrapai le petit bout de glace discrètement et le jetai sur Alice qui le reçut en plein front.

- Hey !

- Ca t'apprendra à te moquer, râlai-je.

- Oh ça va. T'aurais du voir ta tête. Détends-toi un peu Bella. Ce soir c'est notre soirée. Oublie tous tes soucis l'espace de quelques heures et amuse-toi.

- T'as raison !

- Prête à lâcher prise et à faire des folies ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Parfait. Alors la suite du programme va te plaire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu verras.

Le petit sourire malicieux qu'elle arbora ne me rassura guère. Qu'avait-elle prévu au juste ?

Alejandro revint vers nous une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard muni de nos boissons. Il déposa le petit verre orné d'un quartier de citron vert de mon mojito devant moi puis contourna la table. Il posa la marguarita devant Alice, cala son plateau à présent vide sous son bras et dans un mouvement rapide et habile dégrafera le soutien-gorge de mon amie sous son top. Cette dernière, surprise, sursauta et lança ses bras en arrière pour l'en empêcher. Monumentale erreur. Alejandro en profita pour lui ôter totalement le sous-vêtement bordeaux sous mon regard ébahi par une telle rapidité.

Balançant le trophée fièrement devant lui, il nargua Alice qui bougonnait sur son pouf. Moi, j'étais pliée. Finalement pas la peine de me venger, sexy-serveur s'en était chargé à ma place.

Dans un élan d'espoir, Alice essaya de rattraper son bien mais Alejendro esquiva, la narguant de plus belle en le faisant tournoyer devant elle.

- Je te l'emprunte quelques minutes, lui lança-t-il en passant le soutien-gorge autour de son cou.

- Attends ! Le retint Alice alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser.

Elle le fit s'approcher d'elle d'un signe du petit doigt et lui murmura à l'oreille. Qu'est ce qu'elle mijotait ? Je vis Alejandro jeter un petit coup d'œil dans ma direction, me gratifiant de son sourire étincelant au passage puis répondre à Alice tout aussi discrètement et partir comme il était venu, le soutien-gorge de ma meilleure amie en plus.

- T'as vu ça ? Il me l'a retiré à une de ces vitesses. J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en dirigeant volontairement la conversation loin de ce qui venait de se passer.

_N'empêche hummm… Ça laisse rêveuse autant de doigté…_

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? M'enquis-je.

- Rien du tout.

_Mouais… A d'autres._

- C'est ça. Dis-moi ce que tu manigances Alice.

- Mais rien du tout Bella. Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-elle avec sa petite mou de « tu ne peux rien me refuser ».

Je n'en restai pas moins sceptique. En dépit de mes interrogations, j'attrapai mon verre de cocktail et bus une rasade de mon mojito.

- Hummm, savourai-je.

- Si t'aime pas ça on te donnera autre chose. On dirait presque que tu prends ton pied, commenta-t-elle, moqueuse, en sirotant sa margarita.

- C'est pas ma faute si ça déchire ça race ce truc ! M'exclamai-je, provoquant un haussement de sourcil et l'hilarité de mon amie.

- Ca déchire quoi ?

- Beh quoi ? C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de me lâcher ce soir ?

Alejandro ne refit son apparition que lorsque nos verres furent vides, le soutien-gorge d'Alice pendant à présent à son boxer.

- Désirez-vous autre chose mes belles demoiselles ?

- La même chose, cria Alice au dessus de la musique.

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête.

- Tout ce que vous voulez mes belles, nous sourit-il tout en attrapant la main d'Alice et en la faisant glisser le long de ses abdominaux saillants jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer.

J'aurais pu jurer, malgré l'obscurité des lieux, que j'avais vu Alice rougir alors que ses doigts survolaient le tissu blanc qui recouvrait l'anatomie de notre sexy-serveur. Elle se saisit à la hâte son soutien-gorge et retira tout aussi hâtivement sa main.

- Euh, c'est toujours aussi hot les soirées filles ici ? Demandai-je alors que le serveur s'éloignait de nous.

- J'en sais rien mais pfiou ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dandinant sur son pouf pour remettre son sous-vêtement en place. Et la suite devrait être encore plus…

Elle s'éventa de la main en me souriant, la petite étincelle de malice ayant repris place dans ses pupilles.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle nous cache la pile électrique sur patte ?_

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux. Malheureusement je n'eus guère le temps d'en faire plus. Une paire de bras puissant s'enroulèrent par derrière autour de ma taille et l'instant suivant j'étais dans les airs, m'agrippant aux épaules de mon kidnappeur.

- Hey ! Protestai-je.

- Et surtout n'oublie ce que tu as dit. Ce soir tout est permis ! Cria Alice alors que je m'éloignais contre mon gré, traversant la foule dansante dans les bras d'Alejandro.

_Ça sent pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout même…_

- Ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Couinai-je, ne voyant que trop bien le fond de la salle se rapprocher, là où une chaise solitaire avait pris place au centre de la petite scène.

Il grimpa sur l'estrade à droite du bar, moi toujours dans ses bras. Je me dévissais la tête pour trouver un semblant de réponse quelque part dans la salle, cherchant du regard celle qui allait me payer cette petite surprise. Mais dans ce dédalle de corps je ne vis rien. Et dire que je détestais être le centre d'attention. C'était bien ma veine ! Peu à peu les regards curieux de la foule se tournèrent vers nous.

Et ce n'était rien encore.

La musique se stoppa pour laisser place à une d'un tout autre genre, mélange de notes de piano et de gémissements. Je me sentis aussitôt blêmir. Pour sûr, Alice allait me payer ce coup bas très cher.

- Laissez-moi descendre, implorai-je Alejandro qui s'amusait de mon affolement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a demandé Alice mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, merci. Faites-lui à elle, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera.

- Un sperme du serveur a été commandé pour toi mi querida.

_UN QUOI ?_

Il me plaqua contre le mur du fond de la salle, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Et dans un même mouvement il tint mes bras en croix de ces mains et simula à grand coups de reins lascifs un couple en pleins ébats au rythme des gémissements sonores que nous renvoyait la musique.

_A croire que le plaquage mural est un classique dans cette ville._

- Et je suis ton serveur ce soir, reprit-il tout contre mon oreille. Alors tu es à moi.

_Nous voilà bien !_

Je lançais des regards apeurés un peu partout, cherchant désespérément Alice dans l'amas de visage tournés vers nous. Je devais osciller entre le rouge carmin et le blanc cachet d'aspirine. C'était un vrai cauchemar ce truc et il ne faisait que commencer.

Ses mains me lâchèrent les poignets et enserrent aussitôt mes fesses, ajustant ainsi ma hauteur. Son visage effleura ma poitrine. Je cessai de respirer.

« _Alice j'espère pour toi que tu cours très vite parce que je vais te tuer_ » pensai-je.

Un pincement au niveau d'un de mes tétons m'arracha de mes pensées vengeresses.

- Oh putain ! Lâchai-je s'en même m'en rendre compte.

Alejandro venait tout simplement de me mordre à travers mes vêtements. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite.

- Je veux descendre, couinai-je.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle.

D'un geste il me reprit dans ses bras et me déposa sur la chaise qui trônait au centre de la pièce. A l'instant où mes fesses touchèrent le bois poli, la musique érotique qui emplissait les hauts parleurs géants cessa pour entonner les premières notes de _Sexy Back_ de _Justin Timberlake_. Alejandro commença alors une danse digne d'un striptease autour de moi, frôlant son corps très très peu vêtu au mien à tout bout de champ.

_Saint Marie mère de Dieu priez pour nous pauvre pêcheur…_

Je déglutis péniblement. Apparemment ce n'était pas encore fini. Loin de là même. Chose qui se confirma lorsqu'Alejandro vint s'asseoir sur moi, dos contre ma poitrine, et qu'il se saisit de mes mains pour se caresser le torse. Il balada mes doigts le long de ses abdominaux saillants, contourna ses pectoraux pour aller titiller ses tétons tendus. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était carrément bien bâti. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau douce et satinée, jouant malgré elle.

_Malgré, malgré… faut pas pousser non plus. Quitte à subir autant profiter non ?_

Sauf que si ma main gauche s'était arrêtée quelque part au niveau de sa ceinture abdominale, la droite, elle, était entrainée dangereusement vers le sud. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je sentis le bout de tissu de son seul et unique vêtement sous mes doigts. Il n'allait quand même pas… Si ! Ma main se balada outrageusement sur la protubérance plutôt avantageuse de son boxer. J'étais certaine à cet instant qu'un coquelicot aurait paru bien terne face à moi.

Les cris enthousiastes de la salle en folie ne me parvenaient qu'en écho lointain. A croire que mon esprit avait fait abstraction de ces spectateurs importuns. Pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient là, tous, à se délecter de cette distraction.

Enfin ma main remonta, entrainée par celle d'Alejandro. Je lâchai un profond soupir, le visage caché derrière son épaule. Mais une fois de plus je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Cette fois il fit glisser ma main à l'intérieur même de son boxer.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je protestai vivement avant de me rendre compte qu'il portait en fait un deuxième sous-vêtement sous le premier. Toute fois, la sensation d'être aussi près de sa… hum… virilité, augmenta considérablement ma température corporelle. A en croire les sifflements et autres élans du « public » je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir cru à cette sensuelle illusion. Et comme pour accentuer un peu plus cette situation indécente, Alejandro entreprit de nouveaux mouvements lascifs, frottant ses fesses contre mon bas ventre tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, contre mes cheveux en batailles.

_Putain, c'est sex !_

Ok, là c'était même carrément torride. Je pouvais sentir le feu irradier mes joues, mélange de gêne et de plaisir. A chacun de ses déhanchements, il pressait mes mains contre lui, accentuant par la même occasion le contact de sa peau contre les parcelles dévêtues de la mienne.

Alejandro abandonna le creux de mon épaule et se redressa lentement non sans imposer une friction à nos corps. Alors que je pensais qu'il en avait enfin fini avec moi, il reprit sa place sur mes jambes, face à moi cette fois. Ancrant son regard ténébreux au mien, il me fit un sourire carnassier puis se saisit d'une bombe de chantilly qu'un autre serveur venait de lui remettre.

_Ohoh !_

J'osai un timide signe de tête implorant. En vain. Une longue rasade de chantilly atterrit sur mon cou. La seconde suivante, Alejandro en lécha l'intégralité à même ma peau.

- Oh Seigneur ! Murmurai-je.

Je laissai mes bras ballants le long de mon corps. Comment réagir à ça ? J'étais totalement dépassée par ce spectacle. Si j'avais eu Alice sous la main à cet instant, elle me l'aurait payé très cher. Alejandro me sortit une nouvelle fois de mes pensées assassines. Je protestai vivement alors qu'il faisait descendre les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge le long de mes bras.

- Non !

Je contrais son mouvement en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

- Pour le spectacle mi querida.

- Pas question ! Mon haut est limite transparent. Non, non, non et non. Tu fais avec ce que tu vois et rien d'autre et par pitié, que ça se termine vite, L'implorai-je.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu ça.

Il abandonna pourtant mes bretelles à mon grand soulagement mais en profita aussitôt pour remonter mon haut jusqu'au limite de mon sous-vêtement, dénudant ainsi mon ventre. Il y étala de la chantilly et s'en régala à nouveau. La crème fouettée abonda tour à tour sur mon cou, sur mon menton, mon ventre, mes cuisses… Un vrai parcours électrisant. Heureusement Alejandro avait compris les limites et n'avait pas insisté lorsque j'avais protesté à sa tentative de relever ma jupe en cuir.

Puis il se redressa et m'entraina avec lui. La tête me tourna légèrement. Mélange de vertige et de coup de chaud. Mon sexy-serveur me retint dans ses bras et tout en continuant le spectacle, me demanda si ça allait. Une fois rassuré, il entreprit à nouveau de me faire découvrir son corps et imposa à mes mains une descente le long de ses reins jusqu'à ses parfaites et très fermes petites fesses.

_Miam !_

Sans attendre il me retourna et je me retrouvais dos contre son torse, face à la foule nous acclamant. Ses mains dirigeant toujours les miennes, il me caressa à travers mes doigts. Seules mes mains me touchaient mais il guidait chacun de mes gestes. C'était à la fois terriblement sensuel et horriblement gênant. Je sentais chaque regard braqué sur moi, chaque pupille dilatée scruter ce spectacle. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de les dévisager en retour. Je scannais la salle, laissant Alejandro s'amuser avec mes mains. Alice était toujours introuvable pourtant je savais qu'elle était là quelque part à regarder le résultat de sa petite plaisanterie.

Certaine femmes dansaient toujours, profitant de la voix suave de _Justin Timberlake_ pour se déhancher sur la piste. D'autres étaient tournées vers la scène, envieuses… Je les détaillais une à une et je pouvais parier que plusieurs auraient aimé être à ma place. Je continuai mon tour de salle, mon regard divagua sur les box opposés, pour la plupart inoccupés. Sauf un. Le plus près de la scène mais aussi le plus sur le côté. Ce que je vis en premier lieu fut trois sculpturales femmes blondes, attablées à une table jonchées de divers documents. Elles semblaient profiter du spectacle, accompagnées de deux serveurs qui apparemment s'occupaient personnellement d'elles. Mais ce qui attira aussitôt mon regard fut la personne qui leur faisait face et qui me dévisageait.

Un visage dur, fermé et impassible. C'était lui, ici, dans cette salle, pourtant uniquement réservée aux femmes ce soir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?_

Je me sentis blêmir. Le sang qui avait afflué dans mes joues les avait quittées tout aussi vite. Je chancelais presque. Ce regard glacé posé sur moi me déstabilisait totalement. Rajouté à ce « show » dont j'étais à la fois victime et conspiratrice, j'avais juste envie de fuir à présent. Je pouvais le sentir me détailler, me juger au travers de ses prunelles inquisitrices. Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle sans pour autant sembler l'apprécier.

Moi qui voulais juste l'oublier… Mettre un trait sur lui et son visage parfait et passer à autre chose. Et voilà que je me retrouvais face à lui, ici, et dans cette posture de surcroit.

_Profites-en !_

Alejandro brisa cette confrontation silencieuse en me soulevant du sol. Retrouvant le contrôle de mes mains, je m'agrippai à ses épaules alors qu'il me retournait face à lui et qu'au rythme de la musique il simulait à nouveaux des ébats amoureux. Je profitai de cette rupture de contact visuel pour retrouver mes esprits. Cullen avait une telle facilité à me troubler. Tout en moi le détestait et le voulait en même temps. Comment pouvais-je réagir ainsi face à un homme qui ne m'inspirait plus que du mépris.

- A toi de jouer ma belle, me murmura Alejandro en me reposant délicatement au sol.

- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il prit la bombe de chantilly et d'une pression étala un peu de crème fouettée sur son cou. La seconde suivante il empoignait mes cheveux et m'attirait à lui. Le visage niché au creux de son épaule, les mains posées sur son torse musclé comme pour me retenir, je léchai timidement la chantilly du bout de ma langue. Alejandro m'écarta de lui pour mieux recommencer sa manœuvre et pulvérisa un peu de cette douceur sur son téton droit. Et je me retrouvai l'instant suivant, le visage collé à ses pectoraux saillants, dégustant maladroitement la crème sur sa pointe durcie.

_Oh… Wow !_

Si quelques secondes plus tôt j'avais blêmi, cette fois je venais de retrouver mes couleurs à en croire le monumental coup de chaud que cette petite « scène » venait de m'infliger. Pantelante, je me redressai tant bien que mal lorsqu'Alejandro relâcha sa prise sur ma chevelure. Il m'adressa un sourire, la bombe de chantilly tendue vers moi.

- Amuse-toi.

Je m'en saisis d'une main hésitante. Voulait-il que je… Non !

- Je suis tout à toi, ajouta-t-il en m'offrant son torse bronzé.

_Faut croire que si !_

J'osai un regard sur le côté. Le regard noir que me lançait Edward du fond de son box ne fit qu'amplifier ma soudaine détermination. Après tout il n'était rien pour moi et si ceci pouvait ne pas lui plaire alors ça serait parfait.

Déterminée comme jamais, je pressai longuement la bombe de chantilly et étalai un long trait sucré le long de la paroi abdominale de mon cobaye. D'un geste totalement audacieux, je m'accroupis devant lui. Mon visage arrivant au niveau de son boxer, je m'agrippai à ses hanches et le plus lentement possible, je me redressai, parcourant de ma langue la peau douce de son torse de la pointe de son « V » jusqu'à la naissance de ses pectoraux.

Cette fois quand je jetai un regard sur le box privé de mon cher ex patron, ce dernier détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur les trois femmes l'accompagnant.

_Alors là, bien joué. Tu l'as mouché !_

Je constatai d'ailleurs que l'une d'elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Je l'avais vue à la Cullen Corp il y a quelques mois déjà. Une cliente, sans doute.

- Félicitation mi querida, tu as à présent droit au sperme du serveur.

_Hein ? _

Alejandro ne me laissa pas le temps de réaliser. Il se saisit d'un shooter qu'un de ses collègues venait de lui passer et le plaça dans son boxer. D'un geste il me fit m'agenouiller devant lui, retenant mes longs cheveux entre ses mains.

_A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?_

Il se pencha vers moi et comme simulant la jouissance, il me fit boire le shooter à même son boxer.

_Ok. J'ai pigé…Wow !_

Le liquide fortement alcoolisé qui coula dans ma gorge m'arracha une grimace alors qu'Alejandro m'aida à me redresser et me serra dans ses bras.

- Merci pour ce spectacle mi querida.

- C'est fini ? M'exclamai-je, soulagée.

Ce qui fit rire mon sexy-serveur au cœur tendre.

- Oui, c'est fini et tu as été très bien. Aurai-je le plaisir de connaître ton prénom ?

- Bella.

- Et bien Bella, laisse-moi te raccompagner à ta table.

Et c'est sous les applaudissements de la salle d'Alejandro me ramena à mon box avant de repartir à son service.

- Alors ? Me questionna Alice.

Je retrouvai mon pouf en silence. Une longue gorgée salvatrice de mon mojito plus tard, je jetai un regard noir à mon amie.

- Alors ? Répétai-je, ironique. Alors je vais te tuer Alice Brandon ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi !

- Rhooo, fais pas ta rabat-joie Bella. Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Je bougonnai.

- Je dirai même que tu as apprécié. Pas vrai ? Allez, avoue !

- Mouais. Disons que c'était assez chaud bouillant mais aussi très déstabilisant. Et tu devrais savoir cher mademoiselle Brandon que je déteste être le centre d'intérêt.

Sur ces paroles je lui tirai la langue de manière joyeuse et retournai à mon mojito. J'avais choisi volontairement d'éluder l'épisode « Edward Cullen ». Ca ne servait à rien. Et de toute manière il devait être tellement occupé avec ses trois blondes du jour que je ne risquais pas de le revoir d'aussitôt.

_Un coup blondes, un coup rousses. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il se décide…_

**~x~**

La soirée s'était finie très tard, chez moi, autour d'un bon café. Alice et moi avions fini notre soirée fille comme il se doit, en papotant pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Un truc de filles quoi !

Nous étions restées au Zanzibar encore une bonne heure avant de préférer partir pour des horizons plus calmes. Mais je pense qu'en réalité Alice avait surtout peur d'une hypothétique vengeance de ma part. Peur tout à fait légitime en passant.

Levée en début d'après-midi, j'avais passé mon dimanche tranquille chez moi, entre rangement, lecture et épluchage de petites-annonces. Bien sûr, rien de nouveau au rendez-vous. C'est donc face à cette réalité que je me résolus à retourner le lendemain matin voir mon ancien employeur pour voir s'il restait une place de libre dans un des nombreux Starbucks de la ville.

_Waouh… Ca va être trèèèèèèès trépidant comme boulot !_

Ce n'était certes pas la motivation qui allait m'étouffer mais les factures s'empilaient dangereusement. Il me fallait un travail et vite.

Ce fut donc dans cette optique que je me vautrais sur mon canapé, enfouie sous un plaid moelleux alors qu'un orage battait son plein à l'extérieur. Une petite soirée cocooning en perspective, agrémentée d'une petite comédie romantique que je lançais sur mon écran.

Alors que les deux héros allaient enfin s'embrasser, mon téléphone portable vibra à mes côtés. Après des semaines de silence, il semblait que Jake refaisait surface.

- Tiens donc ! Un revenant.

- Salut Bell's ! Ouais je sais ça fait un bail. Alors comment vas-tu ?

Ce dernier semblait vivre le parfait amour avec Sue, la fille qu'il avait rencontré lors de la soirée VIP au Zanzibar où il m'avait emmenée. Comme quoi la chance pouvait profiter à d'autres. Je profitais de son appel pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et en prendre des siennes. Ce fut au cours de notre échange anodin, entre deux âneries qui me faisaient pouffer de rire, que deux coups à ma porte d'entrée retentirent.

- Ca doit être le livreur de pizza.

- Laisse-moi deviner : fromage, supplément pepperoni.

- Comme toujours !

- Avoue que je suis le plus fort Bell's.

- Et bien quelle humilité, Riai-je. Attends de seconde Jake, je te reprends.

Je coinçais mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon menton, attrapai mon billet de dix dollars d'une main et de l'autre je déverrouillai ma porte.

- Bonsoi…

Je me figeai net alors que le sourire qui s'étalait sur mes lèvres se fana aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Crachai-je.

* * *

**Alors ? Qui se cache derrière la porte ?... **

**1 – Edward ?**

**2 – Un ex de Bella ?**

**3 – Son père ?**

**4 – Emmett ?**

**Dans tous les cas, je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Bon ou mauvais. Ma boite mail n'attend que vous !**

**Comme d'hab, un teaser pour chaque review. Et en plus, il est déjà prêt donc ne mettra pas trois plombes à arriver. Et en plus vous savez quoi ? L'identité de la personne « mystère » y est dévoilée )**

**Juste une petite précision concernant le cap. Il m'a été donné à l'unanimité lors d'un week end sur paris pour l'avant première d'Eclipse par des cop's que vous connaissez sans doute (Eiphose, Macha1983, Lullaby74, Sabivamp, Magicvanille, Laurianne-chan, Ptite Vampire, Letmisign73, Ninadu13… Et je suis sure que j'en oublie beaucoup). Bref tout ça pour vous dire que ce qui se déroule dans ce chap n'était pas initialement prévu mais qu'au final ce fut un réel plaisir de se replonger dans cette soirée de débauche ! lol Et pour info, ce lieux ainsi que ce cocktail et ces serveurs existe vraiment… si vous voulez l'adresse, faite moi signe ! lol **

**Je vous retrouve bientôt sur Impulsion et d'ici une dizaine de jour ici pour la suite. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée.**

**Oh un dernier détail. Un nouveau forum à ouvert ses portes cet été, créer par Ninie (la miss au doigts de fée qui fait mes bannières) et Popo (Alias potine, auteuse de Volterra secret, entre autre). Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous y croiserai bon nombres d'auteurs que vous connaissez : http : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	17. Ch 17 : Orage

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je sais que je vous ai fait patienter pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée. Pas toujours évident de faire ce qu'on a envie de faire, et parfois même l'envie nous quitte. Pour résumer, je prendrais une citation made in Cha « Putain, la vie est une salope ! ». Désolée pour le langage mais ça résume bien mon état d'esprit du moment…**

**Bref. Revenons à des choses plus gaies.**

**Infiniment merci pour vos reviews. Encore un fois ma petite boîte mails à reçu de quoi rayonner un bon moment et elle vous en remercie ! lol Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (et au fur et à mesure… Ca c'est une première ! lol), sauf aux toutes dernières arrivées ce week-end. Sorry.**

**On me demande parfois comment recevoir les teaser : il faut s'inscrire au site (en haut à droite : Sign up).**

**J'ai créé un blog il y a peu pour vous donner des infos sur l'avancé des chapitres, poster des petits teasers supplémentaires… Vous y trouverais également la magnifique vidéo que Ptite Vampire m'a faite (et dont je vous parlais au précédent chapitre). **

**http : / / drifics . blogspot . com (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**

**Le lien est également présent sur mon profil. **

**Le blog n'est pas encore totalement fini mais il est déjà en route et tourne, alors n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre ) D'ailleurs la bannière de ce chapitre se trouve là-bas.**

**Un grand merci à Cha et à Lu pour votre soutient sans faille. Merci à So pour ta présence. Merci à Béa pour ta correction express. Merci à vous toutes !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Orage**

_Je coinçais mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon menton, attrapais mon billet de dix dollars d'une main et de l'autre je déverrouillais ma porte._

_- Bonsoi…_

_Je me figeai net alors que le sourire qui s'étalait sur mes lèvres se fana aussitôt._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Crachai-je._

**~x~**

Edward Cullen, jean moulant, blouson en cuir noir, cheveux mouillés et goûtes d'eau dévalant son visage, attendait devant ma porte.

_Hummm… Déjà sec il est sexxx mais là… Waouh ! _

Je fis taire ma petite voix intérieure. Il avait beau se trouver devant moi, encore plus sexy que jamais, je n'en restai pas moins totalement interdite, mais aussi passablement énervée par son intrusion dans ma vie privée. . Que faisait-il ici, chez moi ?

- Bonsoir Isabella.

Son expression était étrange, mélange de son aplomb naturel et d'une légère appréhension peut-être.

_Cullen appréhender quelque chose ? Tu rêves là._

Je quittai brièvement son regard qui me détaillait avec une assurance certaine et me détournai pour reprendre mon ami qui attendait alors bout du fil.

- Jake, je te rappelle.

- Qui est-ce ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Jacob et ses interrogatoires en règle. Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Alice celui-là ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'allait pas être possible avec le regard de Cullen braqué sur moi.

- Personne, éludai-je

- Ouais, c'est ça, personne. Comme si j'allais te croire. N'oublie pas que je te connais Bell's. Allez dis-moi qui est-ce ?

- Jake…, soupirai-je, gênée par le regard inquisiteur que Cullen me lançait.

- Oh j'y suis ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce salopard d'Edward Cullen ?

_Bingo ! Doué le Jacounet._

Le ton de sa voix augmenta de quelques octaves et j'écrasai de toutes mes forces le téléphone sur mon oreille en espérant que la conversation resterait inaudible pour mon visiteur.

_Ca pourrait être drôle remarque. Après tout c'est un salaud, sexy en diable certes mais salaud quand même, alors pourquoi le cacher ?_

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu veux que je passe ? Je peux être là dans moins de dix minutes et lui en coller une.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Jake envoyer son poing dans le visage d'ange de Cullen.

_Intéressant… _

Très intéressant. Cela pourrait même être jubilatoire. A vrai dire ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

- C'est bon Jake. Merci mais ça va aller. Je te rappelle.

_Pfff ! Même pas drôle._

- Bell's…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer. Préférant éviter de devoir épiloguer, je lui raccrochai au nez. Il allait très certainement me le faire payer mais tant pis, j'avais plus important à régler pour l'instant que l'égo bafoué de Jake.

Bien sûr Edward n'avait pas perdu une miette de ma furtive conversation téléphonique.

- Un petit ami jaloux peut-être ? S'enquit-t-il sournoisement.

_Et c'est parti !_

Bien sûr la petite notre ironique dans la voix de mon ex-patron ne put m'échapper et je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, réitérai-je à l'attention de Cullen qui me fixait toujours avec insistance.

- M'inviterais-tu à entrer ?

Il m'avait demandé cela ses yeux ancrés aux miens. Sûr de lui, comme toujours.

_Il ne manque pas d'air celui-là !_

- Non.

_Bien dit !_

Sèche, directe, pour une fois je ne me laissai pas démonter par son assurance naturelle.

Je vis les traits de son visage se crisper au son de ces trois lettres. Le léger petit sourire qu'il arborait disparut pour ne laisser qu'une façade impassible.

- Bien. Puis-je t'inviter à dîner alors ? Tenta-t-il.

- Non mais je rêve… Pourquoi ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'attendais que toi ? J'ai autre chose de prévu figure-toi.

_Waouh ! Du calme. Tu vas finir par mordre !_

Le voir là, si nonchalant, si sûr de lui, après la manière dont il m'avait traitée me mettait hors de moi.

Malheureusement pour moi, le ding de l'ascenseur retentit dans le couloir et le livreur de pizza arriva à notre niveau.

- Bonsoir, une livraison pour Bella Swan.

_Oups ! Grillée en beauté ma belle._

- Je vois ça, me lança mon ex-patron en retenant un petit rire.

Tout en pestant intérieurement, j'échangeai rapidement la pizza contre mon billet de dix dollars et remerciai le livreur qui s'éclipsa dans la foulée.

- Autre chose de prévu ? Renchérit Cullen en me toisant.

M'étant débarrassée de mon encombrante pizza sur le meuble adjacent à mon entrée, je le fixai une main retenant ma porte, l'autre posée sur ma hanche.

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, lui lançai-je, excédée. Va donc retrouver une de tes conquêtes, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te tenir compagnie.

Sur ces paroles, je refermai ma porte. Porte qu'il bloqua fermement de sa main.

- Tu ne me connais pas Isabella.

Sa voix vibra. Cette fois le masque d'impassibilité qu'il revêtait sembla se fendiller pour laisser filtrer une certaine émotion. Mais c'était trop tard. Je me fichais de son ressentiment, quel qu'il soit.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas te connaître. J'en ai déjà bien assez vu.

Il me sembla apercevoir un éclair de déception ou peut-être de tristesse dans ses yeux verts qui me fixaient avec intensité.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Isabella.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Et ça changerait quoi si je te connaissais mieux ? Lui demandai-je soudain alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui.

- Probablement rien. Tu as raison.

Sur ces paroles il disparut.

Pendant un instant, je restai stoïque sur le seuil de ma porte, le regard rivé sur les deux panneaux d'aluminium qui venaient de se refermer.

Venait-il vraiment de venir frapper à ma porte dans l'espoir que je l'invite à entrer chez moi après la manière dont il m'avait traitée ?

_Faut croire que oui._

Figée, totalement abasourdie par autant de culot et de… vulnérabilité ? Elle était infime, presque imperceptible, pourtant cette fois encore il m'avait semblé la deviner sous cette épaisse couche de maîtrise et d'arrogance.

Mais toute vulnérabilité qu'il ressente, aussi petite soit-elle, n'effacerait jamais la manière dont il m'avait traitée tous ces mois, et encore moi ce qui s'était passé trois semaines plus tôt.

Mue par ma colère et mon incompréhension, je me saisis à la hâte de mes clés et claquai ma porte derrière moi. Dévalant les sept étages aussi vite que je le pouvais sans risquer de me casser une jambe, j'arrivai enfin dans la rue. La pluie battante me fouetta aussitôt le visage.

L'orage était d'une rare violence. Chaque assourdissant coup de tonnerre, décuplé par l'écho des gratte-ciels de la ville, grondait à en faire trembler la terre. Des éclairs vrillaient le ciel par intermittence, donnant un aspect cataclysmique à cette sombre soirée dominicale.

Repoussant les mèches mouillées qui me collaient au visage, je scrutai la rue à la recherche de sa silhouette. Il était un peu plus loin sur la gauche, remontant le col de son blouson en cuir pour se protéger un peu de la pluie diluvienne.

- Alors quoi ? Criai-je à son attention, couvrant à peine le vacarme que provoquait la pluie qui martelait le sol.

Surpris, il se figea, puis se retourna lentement dans ma direction.

- Qu'attendais-tu en venant ici ce soir ? Repris-je d'un même ton.

Le peu de passants présents sur le trottoir se retourna vers moi, mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais royalement.

- Rentre chez toi, Isabella.

_Pardon ?_

Oh que non je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi. En tout cas pas sans avoir une réponse.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! M'énervai-je. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais t'accueillir la bouche en cœur et t'inviter chez moi après tout ça ?

- Dans ce cas tu veux peut-être te mettre à l'abri dans ma voiture ?

Il m'indiqua d'un signe de tête une Maserati noire garée en double file, tous clignotants allumés.

- Je suis très bien ici.

- Sous cette pluie diluvienne ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu serais bien mieux à l'intérieur.

Mon regard navigua entre le véhicule et Cullen, essayant de lire en lui, de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de tout ça. En vain, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je jamais à le cerner ? Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que son impassibilité habituelle. Sans aucun sourire toutefois. Il semblait un peu déstabilisé, peut-être.

_Déstabilisé, lui ? On parle de Cullen là, monsieur « je veux, je prends, je jette ». T'as oublié ?_

- Pourquoi utilises-tu les gens comme ça ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc, toute once d'animosité ayant disparue de ma voix.

Je voulais juste essayer de comprendre.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. Surtout si on prenait en compte le petit air de défi qui venait d'emplir son regard.

- Si ça t'amuse, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

- Pourquoi ne profiterais-je pas de ce pouvoir, dis-moi ?

S'avançant vers moi, il me faisait à présent face. Si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je reculai vivement. Le jeu venait de reprendre. Je pouvais le sentir rien qu'à son regard qu'il vrilla au mien avec insistance. Il jouait. A croire qu'il me voulait encore pour mieux me rejeter ensuite.

- Tu me fuis ? Tu me semblais pourtant beaucoup plus docile l'autre soir dans mon bureau.

_Quel con ! _

- C'est ça. Vas-y, joues, scandai-je d'un ton las. Mais ça ne marchera plus avec moi. Tu m'as voulue, tu m'as eue, maintenant oublie-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches derrière ce masque. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait de toi cet être abject, imbus de lui-même et de son soi-disant pouvoir. J'espère seulement que ça en valait la peine.

Je vis comme une onde de tristesse traverser ses iris. Peut-être avais-je réussi à le toucher. Je ne me laissai pas le temps de le vérifier et me retournai en direction de mon immeuble.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie de t'oublier, me lança-t-il dans mon dos.

- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Il serait peut-être temps que tu l'apprennes.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Isabella.

_Oh oh, il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle on dirait…_

Je m'arrêtai sur la première marche des escaliers menant à mon immeuble.

- Qui joue ici à par toi Edward ?

Je pus voir la colère marquer son visage.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ma vie.

- J'en sais déjà bien assez. Tu es incapable de sentiment. Ta vie n'est que contrôle et pouvoir. Tu ne supportes pas quand la situation t'échappe, comme en ce moment. Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose Edward : ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la vie.

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, mes pas m'avaient menée vers lui et je me retrouvais à présent à pointer son torse de mon doigt tout en le touchant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Repris-je. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es sorti de ta tour de verre et traversé la ville un dimanche soir pour venir frapper à ma porte ?

Un combat visuel faisait rage entre lui et moi. Ses pupilles vertes foudroyaient les miennes avec une telle férocité que j'en aurais totalement perdu mes moyens si je n'avais pas été aussi remontée contre lui. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ! Il s'écoula une seconde, puis deux, trois… sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cesse cet affrontement visuel au milieu du ballet incessant des parapluies noirs et ternes qui parcouraient la rue. J'étais trempée jusqu'au os, frigorifiée même mais je restais tout de même là à soutenir son regard assassin. Pour une fois, je lui tenais tête.

Et puis soudain son regard s'adoucit. Juste un peu. Assez pour qu'une once d'espoir me gagne. Espoir qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque son éternel petit sourire en coin prit place sur son visage.

_Hummm… Ses cheveux mouillés, son regard brûlant et son sourire… Ce mec est un appel à la luxure !_

Et une gifle mentale, une ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dû me remettre les idées en place. Mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me mettre à divaguer, aussi intéressantes soient les images qui me traversaient l'esprit.

Il réduisit l'espace nous séparant à néant, prenant par la même occasion ma main au piège entre nos deux corps, et se pencha vers moi. Son visage au niveau du mien, sa joue effleurant la mienne, il me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Qui t'a dit que la partie était terminée, Isabella ?

Et aussi lentement qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, il s'éloigna, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes sur leur passage, tout en me foudroyant de son regard intense. Ma respiration cessa instantanément de fonctionner, alors que mon cœur, lui, s'affolait dans ma poitrine. L'instant suivant il était dans sa voiture, s'y engouffrant rapidement. Le moteur de sa Maserati vrombit fortement et dans un crissement de pneu, il disparut de ma vue.

* * *

**Qui a envie de boxer la petite gueule d'ange d'Ed ?**

**Je vous avouerais que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque personnellement.**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Comme toujours, dites moi tout à l'aide du petit bouton magique. Vous savez, celui qui donne du baume au cœur de vos petits auteurs )**

**Allez, parce que ça me fait toujours sourire de voir ce que vous imaginez… voila un petit sondage.**

**Pour que Bella attrape le premier taxi qui passe et se lance dans une course poursuite dans les rues de New York, tapez 1**

**Pour qu'Edward pris d'un violent remord face demi-tour et use de tous ses charmes pour séduire Bella, tapez 2**

**Pour que quelqu'un refasse le portrait de Mister Perfect histoire de lui remettre les idées en place, tapez 3 **

… **la touche 4 est à votre disposition pour toute autre proposition… **

**Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore bouclé. Je vais m'y remettre sérieusement au plus vite mais il faudra être encore un peu patiente. Cependant j'ai assez pour vous fournir un teaser et rapidement en plus.**

**Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! lol **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	18. Ch 18 : Prise au piège

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Petit message express aujourd'hui. Pour une fois je vais pas faire un roman.**

**Je vous poste rapidement le chapitre sans avoir pris le temps de répondre aux reviews. J'en suis désolée mais en fait, je suis en vacances ce soir et si je ne vous postez pas le chapitre maintenant, je n'aurais pas pu le faire avant au moins mardi prochain… Du coup j'ai préféré faire l'impasse sur les réponses aux reviews en espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.**

**En tout cas je tenais tout de même à vous dire merci. Un énorme merci même vu que vous avez fait péter ma boite mais et vous savez combien la petite coquine aime ça ! lol MERCI, infiniment ! **

**Il me semble aussi vous avoir fait peur sur le dernier chapitre d'Impulsions (pour celles qui suivent). C'était une blague… Faut pas toujours croire tout ce que je dis ! lol )**

**Pas de bannière, j'ai ni eu le temps d'en faire une moi-même, ni pris le temps de demander à Ninie un de ses chef d'œuvre. Je sais, c'est pas bien !**

**Petit clin d'œil à 3 de mes poulettes adorées. Je vous mettrais bien toutes mais je serais bien embêtée pour vous caser.**

**Merci à Béa pour avoir une fois de plus corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record. You're the best.**

**Et un petit clin d'œil spécial pour ma p'tite Ness. Je pense fort à toi ma belle.**

**Voila, j'ai finir… Beh en fait j'ai encore fait un roman… Je suis incorrigible ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Prise au piège**

_- Qui t'a dit que la partie était terminée, Isabella ?_

_Et aussi lentement qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, il s'éloigna, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes sur leur passage, tout en me foudroyant de son regard intense. Ma respiration cessa instantanément de fonctionner, alors que mon cœur, lui, s'affolait dans ma poitrine. L'instant suivant il était dans sa voiture, s'y engouffrant rapidement. Le moteur de sa Maserati vrombit fortement et dans un crissement de pneu, il disparut de ma vue._

**~x~**

Je regardai sa voiture disparaître au bout de la rue, abasourdie. « Qui t'a dit que la partie était terminée »… J'entendais encore son murmure, sa voix légère souffler ces quelques mots au creux de mon oreille. Et le pire c'est que je n'avais même pas réagi lorsque ses lèvres avaient frôlé les miennes. Idiote ! Je lui avais pourtant tenu tête tout le long de notre pseudo discussion. Pourtant j'avais baissé ma garde un peu trop tôt et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation il en avait profité pour reprendre le « pouvoir ». Puis qu'avec lui tout est une question de pouvoir.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, déconfite. Je n'avais aucune résistance. Même remontée à bloc contre lui, il finissait toujours pas gagner.

_Tu l'as dans la peau, c'est tout. Fais-toi une raison._

- Où est-il ? Gronda une voix derrière moi.

- Jake ? M'étonnais-je. Mais qu'est ce que…

Essoufflé et passablement énervé, Jacob se tenait devant moi, trempé et tous poings serrés. Il venait apparemment de faire le chemin de chez lui jusqu'ici en courant sous la pluie.

- Où est ce salopard ?

_A deux minutes près, ça aurait pu être drôle !_

- Il est parti.

- Merde ! Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Dis-moi que tu lui as coupé l'envie de s'envoyer tout ce qui bouge à grand coups de genoux dans les…

- JAKE !

- Quoi ? Bouda-t-il comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de mauvais langage.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Et surtout je grelottais, tout comme mon ami.

- Allez, viens. Allons-nous mettre au chaud chez moi avant d'attraper la mort. J'ai une pizza fromage pepperonis qui nous attend.

**~x~**

Un bip strident me sortit brutalement de mes songes. Bip sauvagement interrompu par mon poing s'abattant sur mon défunt radio réveil. Si une grue ne me venait pas en aide, je n'avais aucune chance de réussir à m'extirper seule de mon lit à une heure aussi indue.

Si la soirée de la veille avait vraiment mal commencé avec la visite impromptue de Cullen, elle s'était merveilleusement améliorée lorsque Jake, tout muscles bandés, était venu à ma rescousse. Nous avions discuté longuement de lui, de moi, de nos vies, de son couple tout neuf avec Leah… Et entre fous rires et confidences, les heures avaient filé à toute vitesse.

Ce qui donnait ce résultat : moi, les cheveux en pétard, les traces encore visibles de mon oreiller profondément gravées sur la joue, les yeux collés, m'arrachant non sans peine de sous ma couette chaude et duveteuse. Le bruit de la pluie martelant toujours les vitres de mon appartement n'ajoutait rien à ma motivation déjà bien vacillante.

Même si mon esprit vagabondait toujours entre les évènements de la veille au soir et leur source ô combien sexy et machiavélique, l'objectif numéro un de cette journée serait de trouver un job coûte que coûte. Et pour cela, je m'armais de ma meilleure paire de basket et recroquevillée sous mon parapluie, je trottinais jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche.

**~x~**

Jamais une semaine ne m'avait paru aussi interminable que celle-ci.

J'avais voulu un travail et j'en avais trouvé un le jour même. Mais à quel prix ? Sans doute celui d'avoir ampoules aux pieds pour avoir piétiné de longues heures durant. A moins que ce ne soit celui de l'ennui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais de retour ici, à servir café sur café à tout ces stressés en costard cravate qui entraient ici sans un sourire.

Et dire que j'avais presque dû supplier M. Hawkins pour ce poste. Heureusement que Sophie, sa femme, avait défendu ma cause, me permettant ainsi de réintégrer l'équipe qui, au passage, avait bien changé en quelques mois d'absence.

- Un latte vanille, s'il vous plait, cracha un client passablement énervé en arrivant au comptoir.

_Ô désespoir. _

Même mon précédent passage à ce poste me semblait paradisiaque comparé à ça. Les clients étaient tous imbuvable, pressés, stressés, irascibles et j'en passe.

Que du bonheur.

Heureusement, je m'entendais bien avec deux nouvelles recrues arrivées depuis peu, ce qui permettait de bons moments de détente entre deux coups de feu. Christel, une Européenne arrivée depuis peu aux Etats-Unis pour changer de vie et Charlotte une texane au caractère bien trempé qui avait échoué à New York pour suivre son amour déchu. Nous tournions souvent toutes les trois ce qui nous permit de faire rapidement connaissance.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon montre après avoir encaissé Monsieur j'ai-avalé-un-balais numéro trois. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour venir réclamer leur dose de caféine le même jour. Il n'était que neuf heures et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

_Seigneur, qu'on me vienne en aide !_

- Salut Bell's !

Mon visage s'illumina en voyant Jake face à moi de l'autre côté du comptoir

- Oh merci mon dieu, voila mon rayon de soleil personnel ! Tu sais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de tes visites, lui lançai-je en enfournant une trois pancakes dans le four.

- Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ma mission dans le quartier se termine bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? Boudai-je. Ca va être l'enfer ici sans ta petite visite quotidienne.

- Sympa pour les copines ! Rigola Charlotte qui astiquait la machine à espresso non loin de moi.

Je nappai les pancakes de Jake de sirop d'érable et lui tandis l'assiette.

- C'est la classe ça. J'ai même plus besoin de passer commande.

- Tu prendrais des pancakes à tous les repas. Dois-je te rappeler que je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais ?

- Même pas drôle !

Sur ces paroles il attrapa son assiette et comme à son habitude, alla s'installer à la table la plus proche pour que nous puissions continuer à discuter. Il me racontait les quelques anecdotes du jour sur sa mission actuelle pendant que je plaçais de nouvelles pâtisseries dans sur le présentoir réfrigéré. Je ris même à l'une de ses blagues, ne m'occupant pas de l'arrivée de nouveau client vu que Christel, fraichement revenue de sa pause, avait repris ma place. C'est donc tout naturellement que je profitais du passage de mon ami tout en m'affairant.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Entendis-je au loin sans y prêter pour autant attention.

- Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont fait ça à l'arrière de la limousine pendant que tu la conduisais ?… Beurk ! M'exclamai-je.

Jake rit aux éclats en confirmant l'information, très amusé par ma mine déconfite.

- Je voudrais que ce soit cette personne qui me serve.

Le dernier roulé à la cannelle s'échoua au sol.

Cette voix. Oh non, non, non.

Mon regard se dirigea contre mon gré vers sa source.

_Et si !_

- Euh, Bella, ce monsieur voudrait que tu le serves, m'informa Christel passablement déroutée par la demande explicite de Cullen.

Je déposai le plus calmement possible le carton de pâtisseries à présent vide sur la tablette derrière moi et oubliant totalement Jake qui devait se demander quelle mouche m'avait piquée, je me présentai au comptoir.

- Bonjour Isabella.

_Oh Dieu, ce sourire._

Pour la survie de ma santé mentale, je m'auto-giflais. Surtout pas d'idée graveleuse maintenant !

_Cette bouche… Hummm…_

Trop tard.

Muselant de mon mieux cette vicieuse petite voix, j'arborai le visage le plus impassible possible avant de lui parler.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que désirez-vous ?

_Pas très judicieux le choix des mots._

Je le constatai par moi-même en voyant un petit éclair de défi traverser ses iris.

- Un dîner en tête à tête, ce soir, dans mon appartement.

- Désolée, nous n'avons pas ça en réserve. Par contre je peux vous proposer un très bon arabica en provenance directe du Kenya.

Il rit.

- Pas de dîner ? Tu es bien sûre, Isabella ?

Ne me lâchant pas des yeux, je le vis lentement s'incliner vers moi, approchant son visage parfait près du mien. Bien trop près du mien.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais apprécié le précédent.

Des images embrumées de nos corps enlacés près de la baie vitrée de son bureau me revinrent en mémoire.

_Hum… C'est peu dire…_

Mes traitresses de joues prirent un malin plaisir à se teinter de rose. Génial ! Bien sûr ce petit détail épidermique ne lui échappa pas. Et pour amplifier encore un peu plus ma gêne, je pouvais sentir le regard intrigué de mes collègues derrière moi. J'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle une fois tout ça fini, je pouvais en être sûre.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, rétorquai-je à mi-voix, camouflant le trouble de cette dernière avec toute la détermination possible.

- Seulement bonne ? J'aurais imaginé un qualificatif plus grandiose à en juger par tes gémissements, murmura-t-il tout bas, si près de mon visage que son souffle caressa mes joues alors qu'il étouffait un petit rire.

- Un problème Bell's ?

Tellement absorbée par ce rapport de force verbal entre Cullen et moi, je n'avais pas vu Jake s'approcher. A vrai dire, j'avais même totalement oublié sa présence ici.

- Non, ça va, balbutiai-je.

Cullen se redressa, tout sourire et d'un geste rapide tendit une main assurée à mon ami.

- Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il.

_Jake… Cullen… ici… en même temps… Pas bon. Pas bon du tout !_

- Cullen ? Vraiment ?

Je vis le visage de mon ami se crisper de rage et au même instant son poing s'écrasa avec fracas sur la joue d'Edward qui, pris par surprise, fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre.

- JAKE ! Hurlai-je.

- Ca t'apprendra à traiter les femmes de la sorte, cracha-t-il fou de rage.

Les mains ramenées devant ma bouche, je restai figée. Venait-il vraiment de mettre une droite à mon ex-patron et accessoirement ex-amant, sur mon lieu de travail ?

Cullen, sonné, posa sa main sur la zone d'impact, essuyant une goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre tuméfiée.

- Alors tu ne la ramènes pas ? Où sont passées tes couilles ? Mauviette !

Jake s'élança à nouveau vers sa cible. D'un bond, je contournai le comptoir et m'interposai.

- Jake, arrête ça tout de suite, lui ordonnai-je, collant ma main sur mon torse.

- Bella, laisse-moi mettre une raclée à cette ordure, ça lui apprendra peut-être à respecter les femmes.

Derrière moi j'entendis un clap suivi d'un bruit de touche.

- Passez-moi Jenks. Tout de suite, ordonna Cullen à la personne qu'il avait au téléphone. Jenks, ici Cullen. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans une heure pour ouvrir une plainte. Coups et blessures.

_Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Jacob gronda.

- Jake, sors.

- Mais…

- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Lui ordonnai-je en pointant mon doigt vers la porte.

- On en a pas fini toi et moi, ragea-t-il à l'attention de Cullen alors que je le poussai en direction de la sortie.

Une fois Jake hors de vue, je me retournais vers mon pire cauchemar.

_Ouais, à d'autre. _

Un soupir plus tard, j'attrapai une petite poignée de serviettes en papier, une bouteille de thé vert glacé dans le présentoir réfrigéré et m'avançai vers Cullen qui me toisait.

- Assoies-toi.

- Où sont passés le « monsieur » et le vouvoiement ?

_Dis, j'ai le droit de lui en mettre une moi aussi ?_

Si seulement.

- Par pitié ne commence pas avec ta foutue soif de pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi, m'énervai-je. Assoies-toi, c'est tout.

- Le chaton sauvage est de retour, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

Petit sourire qui lui valut une grimace de douleur.

_Bien fait !_

- Laisse-toi faire.

J'approchai l'une des serviettes en papier de sa coupure.

- Généralement c'est moi qui te demande de te laisser faire, sous-entendit-il tout en vrillant son regard pétillant au mien.

Sous-entendu qui provoqua une nouvelle fois la rébellion de mon épiderme. Pour toute réponse, je tapotai la serviette en papier sur la fine entaille qui traversait sa lèvre inférieure de haut en bas. Il grimaça à nouveau. La peau de sa joue commençait à légèrement virer au violet là où le point de Jake avait frappé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas loupé et qu'il y était allé de bon cœur.

Je déposai délicatement la bouteille de thé vert froide sur la marque violacée, provoquant un sifflement aigu de la part de Cullen.

- Désolée.

- Je survivrai.

Lentement, je fis rouler la petite bouteille en verre sur toute la zone touchée.

- Jake n'est pas méchant. Il a juste… perdu son sang froid, entamai-je, quittant à regret ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées pour retrouver ses yeux qui me fixaient avec intensité.

Ma position, debout entre ses jambes, créait une telle promiscuité entre nous que j'en occultais totalement la valse incessante des clients derrière moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle hermétique au monde extérieur. Il avait toujours ce pouvoir là sur moi, celui de m'hypnotiser au moindre regard.

- Il est très protecteur, repris-je.

- Un ex ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin oui mais…

_Hey, la quiche. Qui t'as dit de te justifier ?_

Je soupirai. A vrai dire je m'exaspérai totalement.

- Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment nécessaire ? Demandai-je.

- Quoi donc ?

- La plainte, l'avocat, le procès… énumérai-je.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ca dépend.

_Oh, ça le coup fourré à plein nez !_

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

_Bingo ! J'suis trop forte._

J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- De toi et de mon invitation à dîner ce soir.

Au même instant, sa main vint recouvrir la mienne sur la bouteille de thé collée à sa joue. Un frisson, mélange de surprise et d'anticipation, m'électrisa toute entière.

_Je. Veux. Cet. Homme._

Je déglutis péniblement, martelant intérieurement cette agaçante petite voix en grand coups de poing. Objectif numéro un : garder le contrôle de la situation.

_Ouais, vas-y, essaie toujours._

Je dégageai ma main de la sienne sans pour autant m'éloigner, trop happée par son regard.

- Tu veux dire que si j'accepte de dîner avec toi, tu n'engageras aucune poursuite ?

- C'est ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Un simple oui et j'appelle tout de suite mon avocat, précisa-t-il en me montrant son téléphone de sa main libre.

Je secouai la tête, abasourdie et reculai d'un pas.

- En gros, tu me fais du chantage.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est une manière comme une autre d'obtenir ce que je veux.

- En obligeant les gens à se plier à ta volonté ? Rétorquai-je.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Il se leva et déposa la petite bouteille sur la table à côté de lui.

- Réfléchis-y, ajouta-t-il avant de s'avancer en direction de la sortie. Je vois mon avocat dans une heure.

Je rêvais. Oui c'est ça, je devais forcément rêver… Je le savais arrogant et manipulateur mais là, il battait des records. Soit je le laissais filer et Jake aurait certainement de gros ennuis, soit j'acceptais son petit chantage et je devrais dîner avec lui.

_En même temps quel horrible chantage que de dîner en tête avec le mec le plus sexy de la terre…_

Et le pire c'est que la partie totalement masochiste de mon esprit en mourrait d'envie.

_Oh que oui !_

- Attends ! Lançais-je avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée et je parcourus les quelques pas qui nous séparaient alors qu'il se retournait pour me faire face.

- D'accord mais à une seule condition.

- Je ne crois pas que tu soies en position de négocier, Isabella.

Son éternel petit sourire en coin revint prendre place sur ses lèvres légèrement amochées.

- Peut-être mais j'ai tout de même une condition, le contrai-je. Tu n'entames aucune plainte avec mon ami et en échange je dîne avec toi ce soir, mais je choisis l'endroit et ça ne sera certainement pas chez toi. C'est à prendre où à laisser.

- Chez toi ça me va aussi.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il m'offrit en échange une petite moue faussement triste.

- En terrain neutre alors. Ca me va. Où ?

- A l'angle de la 3ème avenue et la 37ème rue, à 20 heures.

- Et bien à ce soir alors, me sourit-il.

- Un repas, rien d'autre. Et plus d'histoire d'avocat de quelque sorte que ce soit, on est bien d'accord ? M'assurai-je.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, Isabella.

Et sur ce, il passa la porte et disparut dans le flot de passants parcourant la rue.

Ce soir, lui et moi allions dîner ensemble…

_Hummm… _

Je retournai à la table qu'il venait de quitter et bus d'une traite la petite bouteille de thé vert laissée à l'abandon.

Seigneur venez-moi en aide !

* * *

**Hum hum… *retiens son souffle* Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Qui a envie de tuer Edward ?**

**Qui veut dire merci à Jake pour ce magistral coup de poing ?**

**J'espère en tout cas de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et j'attend votre retour avec impatience. Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas… Je veux tout savoir ! :)**

**Et pour la suite… A vos pronostics !**

**Où Bella va-t-elle emmener Edward ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

**Va-t-il y avoir un rapprochement ?**

**Sachez que je prends toujours plaisir à lire vos suppositions et que parfois je m'en inspire, comme ici avec Jake et son crochet du droit.**

**La suite n'est pas encore écrite. Je m'y attèlerai après avoir bouclé le prochain « Impulsions » à mon retour de vacances. Quoi qu'il en soit, petit teaser à l'arrivée.**

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.**

**Dri**


	19. Ch 19 : Sur le fil

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Deuxième post de la journée. Joyeux Noel ! lol**

**Plus d'un mois et demi après le dernier chapitre, me revoici. Quoi vous dire à part que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire celui-ci ? Je suis allée de cul-de-sac en voie sans issue. Un vrai casse tête chinois. Espérons que le résultat final vous plaise.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à So qui a su me donner des idées me permettant d'avancer. La scène du métro est rien que pour toi ma belle. Sandra, toi, ça sera un certain café que je t'offre ! lol **

**Merci également à Bea pour sa correction toujours aussi rapide )**

**Et surtout un grand merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires. Surtout continuez à exploser ma boîte mail, vous savez combien elle aime ça ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde… Si jamais j'ai fait un oubli, toutes mes excuses.**

**Une petite précision, je reçois quelques fois des messages de personnes me demandant de les prévenir de chaque nouvelle publication. C'est impossible. Inscrivez-vous ici, c'est le seul moyen pour vous d'être prévenu automatiquement de l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres. **

**Sachez aussi que je poste régulièrement, au fil de mon avancée, des teasers sur le blo : ****http : / / drifics . blogspot . com**

**Retrouvez la playlist de Collision ici : http : / / www . deezer . com /fr/#music/playlist/collisions-52153121**

**Et un dernier détail, je vous conseille d'écouter la magnifique mélodie « **_**Le Onde **_**» de **_**Ludovico **__**Einaudi**_** (**http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=WntbTdZyUak**) que vous retrouverez en fin de chapitre. Elle est vraiment splendide.**

**Voila, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Sur le fil**

_Ce soir, lui et moi allions dîner ensemble… _

Hummm…

_Je retournai à la table qu'il venait de quitter et bus d'une traite la petite bouteille de thé vert laissée à l'abandon._

_Seigneur venez-moi en aide ! _

**~x~**

19h45. J'arrivai à l'angle de la 3ème avenue et la 37ème rue. Blottie dans mon caban noir, je me calai contre le distributeur d'USA Today qui trônait au milieu du trottoir et scrutai les voitures qui passaient devant moi tel un ballet linéaire sur ton de jaune et de noir. Qu'est ce que je fichais là au juste, à attendre que l'homme qui m'avait traitée comme une moins que rien n'arrive ? Ca ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond dans ma tête. Une chose était sûre, Jake allait me le payer. Pas directement, parce que bien sûr je ne lui dirai jamais ce que son petit excès de zèle m'avait coûté mais je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre.

Je regardai furtivement ma montre. 19h50. Plus que dix petites minutes avant que le combat commence. Combat contre Cullen et ses répliques cinglantes mais pas seulement. Le plus ardu serait celui contre moi-même, contre cette petite partie de mon cerveau qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui ne pensait qu'avec ses hormones.

_Arrête de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Moi au moins j'assume !_

Irrécupérable. Plus aucun doute possible, j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement irrécupérable.

- Bonsoir Isabella.

Un souffle chaud chatouilla ma joue. Je sursautai et me retournai rapidement vers la source de cette voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Je fis alors face à une vision assez plaisante : Cullen, cheveux en bataille, jean pour le moins moulant et blouson en cuir.

_Humm… Intéressant… _

Seule ombre au tableau, l'hématome légèrement violacé qui marquait sa joue gauche et sa lèvre gonflée par l'impact.

_Hey, tu ne vas pas faire la difficile non plus ?_

- Bonsoir, soufflai-je en me redressant.

Il m'offrit son fameux sourire. Pour ma part je me contentai de fuir son regard.

_Garder le contrôle… Ne pas se faire avoir… Garder ses distances…_ Voila une liste non exhaustive de toutes les recommandations que je me passais en boucle dans ma tête.

- Alors, où comptes-tu m'emmener ? Je ne vois pas de petit restaurant romantique dans le coin.

- On a passé un marché pour un repas. On n'a jamais parlé de restaurant.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et je refreinai un sourire, tout en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête le vendeur de hot-dog qui occupait l'angle de la rue.

_Touché. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là._

- Hot dog ? Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai, tout sourire. Je le vis soupirer puis visiblement se détendre et son petit sourire en coin fit son retour.

- Pourquoi pas. Va pour un hot-dog alors, mais pas ici. Laisse-moi te faire déguster le meilleur hot dog de New York.

- Un hot dog c'est un hot dog. Ici ou ailleurs…

- Dans ce cas où est le problème ? Me contra-t-il.

C'était à mon tour de soupirer. J'avais beau essayer de garder le contrôle de la situation, il parvenait toujours à me déstabiliser.

- Ecoute, je…

- Fais-moi confiance.

Il tendit sa main vers moi. Je le dévisageais, incrédule. Était-il subitement devenu fou ? Ou était-ce sa nouvelle méthode pour m'amadouer ?

- Je ne vais pas te mordre. Le marché reste le même : un simple repas. On peut même le prendre sur le pouce si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce repas ? Que les choses soient claires, si ton but est de me mettre dans ton lit, tu peux lâcher l'affaire tout de suite.

Il haussa un sourcil, le regard défiant.

- Vraiment ? Crois-moi Isabella, si je voulais te mettre dans mon lit, j'y arriverai sans l'ombre d'un doute, argua-t-il, son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_Je ne suis pas contre moi !_

Ôtez ces idées peu catholiques de mon esprit déjà grandement dérangé ! Peut être que je devrais demander à Jake de me mettre le même crochet du droit qu'à Cullen. Ca me remettrait les idées en place.

- C'est ça, soufflai-je, exaspérée.

_Pourquoi on ne tient jamais compte de mon avis à moi ? Pffff._

Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là déjà ? Ah oui, Jake. Il allait me le payer très cher !

- Crois-moi.

Il souffla ses deux mots si près de ma joue que ma peau s'électrisa. Merde. Un peu de self-control tout de même !

- Allons manger ce hot dog et qu'on en finisse, éludai-je en le contournant pour faire face au fast-food de l'angle.

- Allons-y, mais pas ici.

Je lui décochai un regard noir.

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Ses yeux d'un vert intense qu'il posait sur moi me troublaient. Pourtant, pour une fois, je ne dénotai aucune arrogance dans son regard. Juste une légère note de détermination peut-être.

Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre. Qu'elle différence entre ici et ailleurs ? Tout ce que je souhaitais était d'écourter au maximum cette soirée, faire en sorte qu'elle se passe le mieux possible et sans aucun dérapage quel qu'il soit.

- C'est loin d'ici ? Demandai-je.

- Sur la 6ème avenue au niveau de la bibliothèque Jefferson Market. Environ une dizaine de minutes en voiture.

En voiture ? Soit espace confiné… Proximité… Hum, mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise idée…

_Allez fais pas ta chochotte, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu montais dans le même véhicule que lui._

Cela me remémora les quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie dans ce taxi quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée !

- Ok. Allons manger ces fameux hot-dog, mais à ma manière.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que la station Lexingtion est à cinq minutes à pied dans cette direction, l'informai-je d'un coup de menton vers le nord de la 3ème avenue.

- Le métro ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais prendre le métro alors que ma Maserati est garée à deux pas d'ici ?

- A vrai dire, non. Par contre moi oui. On se retrouve là-bas ! Lançai-je en amorçant un pas.

- Attends.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla.

_Je rêve ou il est décontenancé là ?_

- Hot-dog et métro. Tout un programme.

- Rien ne t'y obliges. Annule ton foutu chantage et tu n'auras à faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Bien tenté Isabella mais je pense que j'y survivrai. C'est par là, c'est ça ?

Bien tenté peut-être, mais apparemment loupé. J'aurai au moins essayé. J'acquiesçai silencieusement, cachant mon soupir dans le col de mon manteau. Le plus étrange c'est que j'étais incapable de définir s'il s'agissait d'un soupir de désespoir, ou au contraire, un soupir de soulagement. Quand je disais que j'étais totalement irrécupérable.

Fort heureusement la station était proche. En cinq minutes chrono, en marche ultra-rapide, nous y étions arrivés. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi pressée d'arriver au métro qu'aujourd'hui et fort heureusement j'avais chaussé des converses et pas des talons aiguilles.

_Si t'avais mis des talons aiguilles tu serais déjà aux urgences !_

C'est pas faux.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers menant à la station surchauffée en file indienne, coincés sur un côté alors que la foule remontait en contre sens. Une fois en bas, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au plan et m'élançai vers les portiques donnant l'accès aux quais.

- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me guider ?

Edward attendait de l'autre côté, zieutant la carte magnétique que j'avais machinalement sortie de mon manteau et passée sur le récepteur.

Evidemment, il n'en avait pas lui. A quoi une carte d'abonnement aux transports en commun New-Yorkais aurait-elle bien pu lui servir ? Je fis demi-tour et le rejoignis.

- Tu peux acheter un ticket là, lui indiquai-je avec un doigt en direction des bornes automatiques.

Il s'y rendit et observa l'écran attentivement.

- Je dois prendre une seule zone ou plusieurs ?

J'haussai un sourcil et me mordis la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu n'as jamais pris le métro ou quoi ? Me moquai-je ouvertement.

- Et bien, la dernière fois remonte à euh… jamais en fait.

J'étais sciée. Comment pouvait-on habiter New-York et n'avoir jamais emprunté son immense réseau de transports souterrains ? Mais le plus jubilatoire dans l'histoire, c'est que pour une fois j'avais le dessus. Pour une fois je maitrisais quelque chose mieux que lui. Et pour une fois j'allais pouvoir prendre les rênes.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui intimai-je en me glissant entre lui et l'écran tactile.

J'aurais sans doute dû mieux évaluer la distance car à l'instant où je m'intercalai entre lui et la machine et que mes fesses effleurèrent involontairement son anatomie, un frisson sillonna mon corps de la pointe de mes orteils à la racine des mes cheveux.

_Waouh !_

J'en fis abstraction du mieux possible, cachant mon trouble passager dans le col de mon manteau. Décidément, il m'était d'une grande utilité ce soir. Mes esprits retrouvés, je tapotai rapidement l'écran et insérai une pièce de monnaie pour obtenir enfin le petit rectangle cartonné jaune et bleu.

- Et voila ! M'exclamai-je, victorieuse, en lui tendant le précieux sésame. Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas en vin, ni en sushis, mais je sais au moins prendre le métro.

_Dans les dents Cullen !_

- Sois sans crainte, j'ai encore des tas de choses à t'apprendre, Isabella, murmura-t-il en se saisissant du ticket.

_Oops ! Un point partout, balle au centre._

La rame de métro arriva à l'instant où nous pénétrâmes silencieusement sur le quai. Je m'y engouffrai en premier, Cullen sur mes talons. Malgré l'heure de pointe passée, le métro restait tout de même assez chargé. Je titubai entre les passagers et pris place debout au fond du wagon. Mon ex-boss et accessoirement fantasme sur pattes me dépassa et se cala contre la paroi, observant d'un œil curieux le wagon bondé face à lui.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, lui lançai-je.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il redescende de sa tour d'ivoire. La vie n'était pas que voiture de luxe, voyages en première classe et hôtel cinq étoiles. En tout cas, pas le commun des mortels.

Le train s'élança vers son prochain arrêt, sans doute un peu plus brutalement qu'à l'accoutumé. A moins que ce ne soit le regard inquisiteur que Cullen me lançait qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Quoi qu'il en soit, de debout, fière et assurée, je me retrouvais la seconde suivante chancelante, le visage écrasé contre le torse de Cullen et les mains solidement agrippées à son blouson.

_La prochaine fois, demande-lui directement de te prendre dans ses bras au lieu de t'écrouler sur lui !_

- Rien de cassé ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'il me retenait solidement contre lui et me redressait sur mes jambes d'un geste assuré.

Je balbutiai un timide non_,_ troublée par son parfum qui venait tout à coup de m'envahir, me renvoyant par la même occasion des images de la dernière fois où j'avais pu ainsi humer son envoutante fragrance corporelle. Le visage rougi, je tentai de reprendre mes distances lorsque le train s'arrêta à nouveau et que l'étau humain derrière moi se resserra subitement. J'étais collé contre lui, le nez dans son blouson en cuir, des frissons parcourant mon corps. Les gens poussaient derrière moi pour laisser entrer encore plus de personnes et à chaque nouveau venu je me pressais un peu plus contre son torse musclé. Ses bras n'avaient pas lâché ma taille. Il me tenait fermement contre lui d'une manière que j'aurais pu qualifier de protectrice si je n'étais pas aussi méfiante à son sujet. Mais méfiance ou pas, cette situation avait un petit goût de paradis, qui je le savais, pouvait très vite se transformer en enfer.

Le bip strident de la fermeture des portes retentit dans mon dos. Le train reprit sa route et je restais ainsi dans ses bras, espérant intérieurement que les trois arrêts restant n'arrivent jamais, ou alors dans très longtemps, mais certainement pas dans les dix minutes comme prévu. Et mon envie d'arrêter le temps se propagea lorsque son souffle chaud vint caresser ma joue.

L'espace d'un instant je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par le léger balancement du wagon sur les rails, par la chaleur de son corps qui réchauffait le mien, par la pression de ses doigts dans mon dos… Je savourais simplement l'instant, désireuse d'en profiter au maximum avant qu'il ne redevienne _lui_ et que d'une réplique cinglante, il ne fasse voler ce moment en éclats.

- Finalement, le métro n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris à sa remarque. Même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, même si j'éprouvais toujours autant de réserve à son sujet, je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il faisait référence à ma présence dans ses bras et que comme moi, il appréciait cet instant. J'avais envie de me décoller de lui pour scruter son regard et tenter d'y discerner une réponse mais cela marquerait à coup sûr la fin de ce paisible moment.

Malheureusement le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et la station Bryant Park arriva.

- C'est notre arrêt, l'informai-je en bougeant au creux de ses bras pour me dégager.

Il resserra son étreinte pendant une fraction de seconde et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il venait d'humer mes cheveux, puis sa présence autour de mon corps s'effaça. Il m'avait libérée de ses bras. Il me fallut à mon tour un instant pour le réaliser et m'éloigner contre mon gré de son torse. J'évitais soigneusement son regard et commençais à me faufiler entre les usagers pour atteindre la sortie avant que les portes ne se referment.

Nous empruntâmes en silence l'escalator qui nous mena à la sortie. Dehors il régnait une effervescence particulière, troublée par une pluie artificielle. Une bouche à incendie défectueuse déversait des litres d'eau en un petit geyser improvisé au milieu des buildings de Manhattan. J'évitai habilement l'eau qui ruisselait sur le trottoir d'un petit bond et attendis les instructions d'Edward quand à notre destination.

- C'est à un bloc par là, m'indiqua-t-il d'une légère pression dans mon dos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je découvrais le fameux meilleur vendeur de hot-dog de New-York dont l'enseigne rouge luminescente ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

- Gray's Papaya ? Ca ne fait pas très New-Yorkais.

Il ignora ma remarque et entra dans le fast-food. Qui aurait cru le voir un jour dans ce genre d'endroit lui si… si… si _lui_ quoi ! Je le rejoignis au comptoir et saluai d'un petit « bonsoir » le vendeur en uniforme rouge qui attendait notre commande.

- Que désires-tu ?

Bonne question. J'avais tout sauf faim à vrai dire.

- Euh… Un classique, merci.

- C'est tout ? Pas de boisson ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Tu vises au plus rapide à ce que je vois. Pressée d'en finir ?

Il y a dix minutes j'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter. Là, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais.

- Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout, éludai-je.

- Ca sera deux classiques alors.

Aussitôt la commande servie nous rejoignîmes l'extérieur.

- Bon appétit, Isabella.

Je lui répondis poliment. Il s'immobilisa et m'adressa un regard interrogatif couplé d'un haussement de sourcil alors que je mordais timidement dans mon hot-dog.

- Alors ?

Je crois que le petit soupir de satisfaction qui s'échappa de ma bouche lui offrit la réponse qu'il attendait. Il rit et mordit à pleines dents dans le sien.

- Hum, pas aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs mais tout de même.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à mon tour de rire face à cet air de petit enfant qu'il venait de prendre.

- De bons souvenirs on dirait. Ton dernier hot-dog remonte à si longtemps ?

- Mm… Des années, bafouilla-t-il la bouche pleine.

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Il semblait si différent, si libre. Comme si l'image qu'il renvoyait habituellement venait de voler en éclats pour laisser enfin apparaître celui qu'il était vraiment : un homme de vingt-huit ans aux allures de petit garçon heureux.

_Méfie-toi quand même…On parle de Cullen là. Tu sais celui qui t'as baisée pour mieux t'humilier après._

- Et bien finalement j'ai eu une bonne idée il faut croire, ris-je. Et tu mangeais toujours tes hot-dogs dans ce fast-food pour autant insister pour qu'on vienne ici ?

- Non… Mm… Chicago…, peina-t-il à articuler entre deux bouchées.

- Chicago ? Tu as vécu là-bas ? M'enquis-je.

En une fraction de seconde son visage jusqu'alors détendu se ferma sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Plus de rire, ni même de sourire. Peut-être juste une étincelle de tristesse, aussi furtive que fugace.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demandai-je, troublée par la soudaine froideur de son regard.

Son masque n'avait pas volé en éclats. Il s'était seulement ébréché l'espace d'un instant pour se ressouder presque aussitôt.

- Marchons.

Il ponctua son mot d'un signe de tête et, dans un même mouvement, il se redressa et avança.

- Euh… Ok…

_En même temps, ok ou non, je crois que t'as pas le choix là._

Je lui emboitais le pas. Il avançait d'un pas rapide dans ce qui semblait être une direction aléatoire.

- Alors Isabella, d'où te viens cette passion pour le café ?

_C'était quoi ça ?_

- Pardon ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Le petit garçon s'était définitivement envolé pour rendre sa place à ce spécimen pur d'autorité méprisante. Comment diable pouvait-il changer comme ça, tout à coup, sans crier gare ? Tout allait bien et d'un coup « paf », il était redevenu celui que je détestais tant.

- Tu dois bien avoir un attrait particulier pour le café pour retourner travailler là-bas, non ?

_Non mais quel con !_

Un éclair de fureur me foudroya soudain.

- De quel droit me juges-tu ? Si j'en suis là c'est à cause de qui peut-être ? M'emportai-je. Tu sais quoi ? Je rentre. On avait un accord pour un repas, tu as avalé ton hot-dog donc on est quitte, lançai-je en rebroussant chemin.

J'étais vraiment furieuse. Haineuse même.

_Une claque ! Une claque ! Une claque !_

- Oh et puisqu'on est dans un moment de vérité : Va au diable, Cullen ! Toi et ton foutu besoin de pouvoir.

- Aller au diable ? Humm. Charmante attention. M'y accompagnerai-tu ?

_Allez quoi, rien qu'un petite claque…_

Son sourire se voulait joueur pourtant il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Dois-je te rappeler Isabella que tout repas contient un dessert. Je me verrai donc dans l'obligation de considérer notre accord comme caduc si tu ne t'en acquittais pas dans sa totalité et partais maintenant.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici après ça ?

- A toi de voir. Soit tu restes encore un peu en ma compagnie, soit ton ami recevra des nouvelles de mon avocat demain matin à la première heure.

- Tu n'es qu'un… Ah ! Rageai-je. Un dessert ? Le défiai-je. Ok, va pour un dessert.

Je remontai la rue jusqu'au fast-food que nous venions de quitter et y entrai promptement.

- Deux donuts s'il vous plait.

Je ressortis la minute suivante les deux beignets sucrés à la main.

- Voila ton dessert, lui souris-je amèrement.

_J'aurais plutôt dit que tu grimaçais moi._

- Je n'aime pas les donuts.

_Super. _

- Tu cherches quoi à la fin ? A me faire devenir complètement folle ? Dans ce cas je te rassure, tu es près du but.

- Je veux juste passer un peu de temps en ta compagnie, Isabella.

- En me rabaissant et en m'insultant ? Tu étais normal et tout d'un coup tu es devenu si… toi.

- Je suis comme je suis.

- Et bien il serait peut-être temps de changer.

- Les gens ne changent pas Isabella. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont, c'est tout.

Je soupirai. A quoi bon débattre, il ne changerait pas d'avis de toute façon. Je jetai les donuts dans la poubelle du fast-food et fixai le ballet lumineux des phares devant nous.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- S'il te plait Isabella, dis-le moi.

Sa voix était presque suppliante à présent.

- Que je souhaiterais être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment, avouai-je.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, ni totalement faux. Je ne savais juste pas sur quel pied danser en sa présence. Le début de ce « rendez-vous » avait été sympa, je dirais même agréable. Et il avait viré à l'enfer en un battement de cil sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il riait et évoquait ses souvenirs et tout d'un coup…

A moins que ça soit ça justement le problème ?

_Note à moi-même : surtout éviter de parler du passé au risque de voir Edward-trou-du-cul-autoritaire-Cullen ressortir au grand galop._

- Alors rentre chez toi.

Un petit pouffement contrit s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Pour que demain Jake reçoive un appel de ton avocat, non merci. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

_Qu-Quoi ?_

Je relevai des yeux surpris vers lui et croisai son regard qui m'observait avec tristesse.

_Et voila le retour du petit garçon. Allez comprendre…_

Ce mec devait être complètement schizo pour changer aussi soudainement d'humeur. Sinon quoi d'autre ?

- Je croyais que…

- C'était juste un prétexte pour obtenir de toi ce repas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui haussa les épaules alors que je le dévisageais avec incrédulité.

- Une lubie sans doute. Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi, il se fait tard pour prendre le métro toute seule.

- Je le prends tous les jours tu sais. De toute manière j'ai envie de marcher.

- Bien. Va pour une marche alors. Mais ma voiture est plus proche d'ici que ton appartement. Je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

- Je peux me débrouil… commençai-je à protester avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- S'il te plait.

_Avoue que tu ne serais pas contre une petite balade nocturne en Maserati. _

- Ok.

Il glissa sa main dans mon dos et me dirigea dans la rue. Le début du trajet se fit en silence alors que je réfléchissais à cet étrange échange. J'étais donc une lubie pour lui. Un simple caprice, une fantaisie. Le petit jouet qui vous sert un temps avant de finir aux oubliettes.

_Charmante perspective…_

Je soupirai. Dans quel foutoir m'étais-je encore mise ?

- Un problème ?

La voix de Cullen me sortit de mes pensées.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ce soupir alors ?

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil de côté tout en continuant à avancer.

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi.

- Il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre Isabella.

Je l'étudiai plus ouvertement. Il regardait droit devant lui, avançant d'un pas régulier en direction de la 37ème rue.

- Je ne te crois pas. Il y a forcément une raison pour que tu sois si…

Je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspend.

- Si quoi, Isabella ?

_Et merde !_

Etais-je censée lui déballer tous les qualificatifs que je lui attribuais ?

_Advienne que pourra. Au pire, tu pourras toujours partir en courant…_

- Méprisant, présomptueux, arrogant, autoritaire, avilissant, suffisant, mégalomane, prétentieux…

_J'ajouterais ensorcelant, mouillant, électrisant… incroyablement et foutrement sexy aussi…Ou encore « meilleur coup de l'année »… Et pourquoi pas « crameur officiel de petites culottes »… T'es pas d'accord ?_

J'aurais pu continuer encore sur ma lancée mais j'avais dépeint le principal à mon sens et stoppai là ma longue liste d'adjectifs peu reluisants.

- Charmant tableau.

- Et tu t'en fiches ?

- Pourquoi nier la vérité. Je te l'ai dit, je suis ce que je suis Isabella.

- Peut-être bien, pourtant tout à l'heure tu semblais différent, lui intimai-je.

- Tu crois ça ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement d'un petit signe de tête.

- Désolé de te décevoir dans ce cas.

Je restais muette. Soit il se voilait la face, soit il omettait volontaire la réalité mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait réellement nier avoir était différent pendant un court laps de temps tout à l'heure. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois que je percevais cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

C'était ce soir-là… Celui qui m'avait coûté ma fierté et mon travail… Celui où malgré mon envie de fuir très loin j'étais restée avec lui…

_Celui où t'as pris ton pied comme jamais aussi…_

- Si tu le dis, soupirai-je.

Il fit encore quelques pas puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

- Si tu ne veux pas de dessert, peut-être voudrais-tu un café ? me demanda-t-il en me désignant un Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- N'y vois aucun sous-entendu d'aucune sorte, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon changement d'humeur. J'ai juste envie d'un café bien chaud et j'aime particulièrement leur lemon cake.

J'étais emmitouflée dans mon manteau et la perspective d'avaler un bon café chaud me semblait plutôt réjouissante.

- Ok pour un café, soupirai-je.

Il me sourit légèrement et nous traversâmes l'avenue, lui la main dans mon dos alors que les miennes étaient profondément enfoncées dans mes poches. L'odeur familière de café fraîchement moulu m'envahit lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte.

- Que veux-tu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Un latté noisette s'il te plait.

- Rien à manger ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

- Ok, installe-toi. J'arrive.

J'ôtai mon manteau et me glissai sur l'une des banquettes libres. Nerveusement je me mis à tapoter la table de mes ongles en rythme avec la petite musique. Me retrouver en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen avec un début de soirée aussi cahotique n'était sûrement pas une brillante idée de ma part. Qu'allait-il encore se passer avant que je n'arrive enfin chez moi ?

Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets bien chauds dans une main et une assiette dans une autre.

- Merci, lui dis-je en portant mon latté à mes lèvres.

J'en bus quelques gorgées, laissant le liquide bouillant me réchauffer, avant de le reposer sur la table. Edward fit glisser sa part de lemon cake dans ma direction et d'un signe me proposa d'y goûter.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Il en coupa alors un bout avec ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche toujours légèrement gonflée par le coup de poing de Jake.

J'étais silencieuse et passablement nerveuse. Marcher droit devant dans la rue à ses côtés était une chose mais là ça prenait une allure plus intimiste que je ne savais absolument pas gérer. Je reportais mon attention sur mon gobelet devant moi, c'était bien moins dangereux que le regard dévastateur du mystérieux et incompréhensible mâle sexy qui se trouvait en face de moi et qui m'observait attentivement entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

_Juste sexy ? Ce mec est simplement un appel au sexe et en plus il est un dieu vivant dans le domaine ! _

Je me bâillonnai mentalement. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de me rappeler combien il était doué avec son corps.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, Isabella.

Seigneur. Pourquoi mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait-il aussi sexy quand il le susurrait aussi langoureusement ?

- Tu n'es guère plus bavard que moi, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Bien vu.

Il but une longue gorgée de son café sans me lâcher des yeux. Je l'imitai et bus à mon tour puis reposai mon gobelet devant moi. La main d'Edward s'approcha soudain de mes lèvres. Je me reculai spontanément de quelques centimètres pour que son geste ne puisse pas m'atteindre et le foudroyai du regard.

- Relax, je ne vais pas te mordre, souffla-t-il.

_Hummm, dommage…_

Une claque mentale, une ! Non mais.

Sa main s'approcha d'avantage de mon visage, lentement, tout doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, et délicatement son pouce effleura le haut de ma lèvre, caressant ma peau. Je frissonnais légèrement. Mes yeux écarquillés qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'anticipation sillèrent sous ce doux contact alors qu'insensiblement son pouce migra au creux de mes lèvres et y déposa une fine gouttelette de café échouée sur le bout de son doigt. Ma respiration s'érailla allant de concert avec les pulsations de mon cœur soudain emballé. L'espace d'un instant j'eus la vision de mes lèvres s'entrouvrant, laissant son pouce divaguer entres elles, ma langue l'accueillant avec délectation alors que je le léchais sensuellement, le suçais ardemment, le mordillais férocement…

_Oh waouh… Fait chaud non ?_

Je battis des paupières pour retrouver un peu de contenance et m'éloignai de sa main avant que mon cerveau ne se mette définitivement en grève pour cause de neurones grillées. Ses pupilles d'un vert sombre me scrutaient alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage.

Le salaud. Il me faisait de l'effet et surtout il le savait. Et comme d'habitude, il s'en amusait pleinement.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

J'attrapai mon sac et mon manteau et me levai précipitamment.

_Hey ! Ca va pas la tête ? Tu reposes tout, tes fesses sur la banquette y compris, et en vitesse !_

- Pourquoi es-tu si soudainement pressée, Isabella ?

Je plissai les yeux vers lui.

- Je le suis, c'est tout.

Il but une longue gorgée de son café et se leva à son tour. Merde ! Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tentai-je.

- Je sais.

Il attrapa tout de même son blouson et le revêtit en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Mais tu le fais quand même, soupirai-je.

- Exactement.

Que cette soirée se termine et vite !

_Bella-rabat-joie, le retour. Génial !_

Fort heureusement nous n'étions plus très loin de la 37ème rue. Plus tôt je m'éloignerais de lui mieux ce serait. Mon subconscient avait trop tendance à se laisser emporter et à glisser sur une pente dangereuse à mon goût.

_Avoue que t'aime ça et arrête de te voiler la face, ça me fera des vacances !_

J'avançais d'un pas rapide, guettant le croisement de la 3ème avenue et la 37ème rue qui se profilait à l'horizon. Un coup d'œil furtif à gauche, puis à droite, et je traversai à la hâte.

- Nous voilà au point de départ, lançai-je nerveusement en scrutant l'horizon.

- Ma voiture est par là, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant le nord de la 37ème rue.

- Je finirai en métro.

Son visage se durcit ostensiblement.

- Isabella, souffla-t-il tel un reproche. Ma voiture est garée à quelques mètres d'ici et te ramènera plus rapidement et plus sûrement chez toi que le métro.

- Peut-être mais je…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même je suis, je cite, « autoritaire » et « avilissant » entre autres, alors s'il te plait laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi.

_Dis oui idiote !_

- Non.

_Pffff !_

- Isabella…

- Ecoute, toi tu prends ta voiture et moi je prends le métro et tout ira bien.

- Je te raccompagnerai chez toi quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit en métro, à pied ou en voiture.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Et tu comptes revenir ici en métro tout seul ? Je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux demain : « Edward Cullen perdu dans le métro », pouffai-je.

Sa mâchoire se crispa mais son apparente colère n'atteignit pas ses yeux qui eux restaient assez joueurs.

- Ravi de te faire rire mais je pense que l'option taxi sera moins risquée pour ma petite personne, à moins que tu veuilles bien me laisser te conduire chez toi ?

_DIS OUI !_

Je me balançais maladroitement, reportant le poids de mon corps d'un pied à l'autre. Devrais-je dire oui ? C'était de loin l'option la plus risquée mais également la plus tentante. Que faire ?

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main devant moi.

Je posai mes yeux dessus et étudiai ses longs doigts fins. J'étais sans doute complètement folle. Carrément cinglée même. Mais…

- D'accord, murmurai-je.

Un dernier regard vers sa main tendue et j'avançai en l'évitant soigneusement, laissant mes bras ballants le long de mon corps. Je la sentis se poser sur mon coude alors que je passais devant lui, puis redescendre le long de ma manche jusqu'à effleurer le creux de ma paume du bout de ses doigts. Ma respiration se heurta dans ma gorge à cette douce sensation électrisante qui remonta jusque dans ma poitrine.

_Et il n'a fait que t'effleurer la main. Dieu du ciel, je le veux !_

J'ignorai cette sensation, continuant à avancer droit devant jusqu'à ce que sa rutilante et luxueuse Maserati n'apparaisse le long du trottoir.

_Wow, ça c'est de la caisse !_

Je la détaillai rapidement du regard. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le prix d'une pareille acquisition. Sans doute l'équivalent de plusieurs années de salaire. Une décennie totale même peut-être. Autant dire que ça serait sans doute la première et dernière fois que j'allais monter dans pareil engin.

Galamment, il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et je m'engouffrai timidement dans l'habitacle, admirant au passage le cuir rouge qui revêtait les sièges baquets. Une odeur particulière, qui n'était autre que celle de son propriétaire, emplissait l'espace clos. Mon épiderme tout entier réagit à cette fragrance envoûtante. Il entra à son tour et sans un mot, démarra le moteur qui vrombit bruyamment.

Une douce mélodie inonda aussitôt l'habitacle, reléguant le bruit du moteur aux oubliettes pour ne laisser que des notes majestueusement tristes autour de nous. Une chair de poule électrisa ma peau. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je timidement, n'osant pas parler trop fort pour ne pas troubler la musique.

- _Le Onde_ de _Ludovico Einaudi_, un pianiste et compositeur italien. Tu aimes ?

- C'est sublime.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le classique. Je t'aurais plus mise dans la catégorie pop/rock.

- Je ne connais rien à la musique classique mais ça c'est juste… _waouh_.

Il rit de bon cœur, d'un rire léger et sincère. C'était tellement rare chez lui que je ne pus que me joindre à lui et nous rîmes de concert. Edward remit la mélodie à son début et je l'écoutais avec attention laissant chaque note m'envahir et me porter, et bien trop tôt à mon goût le véhicule s'arrêta devant chez moi.

Il se gara devant mon immeuble et après une seconde d'hésitation se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un de ses sourires mais cette fois sans une once de mépris ou de moquerie. C'était juste un simple et éblouissant sourire.

-Merci pour cette soirée, Isabella. Ca valait le coup de me faire frapper, ajouta-t-il en frottant légèrement sa joue tuméfiée.

- Je peux demander à Jake de recommencer si tu veux, ris-je. Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi.

- Hum non, je crois qu'une fois suffira.

Je lui souris et timidement j'ouvris la portière. Le froid extérieur me mordit le visage alors que je quittais la chaleur de la luxueuse voiture.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je me figeai dans mon élan, mon cœur s'accélérant tout à coup dans ma poitrine. Bella… Pas Isabella, mais juste Bella. Jamais il ne m'avait appelée ainsi auparavant. Je me retournai, surprise mais j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire avant que son visage ne se crispe et qu'il ne démarre en trombe, disparaissant au bout de la rue.

* * *

**Et voilou… Alors ? **

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A-t-il était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? **

**La carapace d'Edward se fendille même si ce n'est pas encore flagrant.**

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

**Edward va-t-il revenir vers Bella ?**

**Bella va-t-elle retourner d'elle-même vers lui ?**

**Rapprochement ou pas ?**

**J'attends vos pronostics avec impatience ! :) Et surtout faites péter ma boite, ça sera mon cadeaux de noel ! :)  
**

**C'était le dernier chapitre pour 2010. On se retrouve début 2011 pour la suite. Pour l'instant rien n'est encore écrit mais je m'y remets dès que les vacances se terminent.**

**D'ici là, passez de bonnes fêtes, profitez bien de la neige et régalez-vous )**

**Bon bout d'an comme on dit chez moi.**

**A bientôt.**

**Dri**


	20. Ch 20 : Confrontation alcoolisée

**Coucou tout le monde… Enfin s'il reste encore du monde par ici ?**

**Vous allez bien ? Euh… Je crois que c'est loupé pour vous souhaiter la bonne année… Désolée de me faire tant désirer c'est dernier temps mais j'ai comment dire, beaucoup de choses en tête, pas mal de soucis, qui font que j'ai beaucoup moins la tête à écrire. Mais soyez-en sûre, je finie toujours ce que j'ai commencé, alors même si je poste un peu au lance pierre, je finirai mes histoires.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font toujours autant chaud au cœur ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde avec un petite teaser.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Rendez-vous en bas pour savoir pourquoi.**

**Un grand merci à Auré qui m'a, à de nombreuses reprises, donner des idées très intéressantes que vous retrouverez dans ces lignes. Merci également à Bea et Dark Lady alias Val.**

**Bannière du chapitre présente sur mon blog.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Confrontation alcoolisée**

_- Bonne nuit, Bella._

_Je me figeai dans mon élan, mon cœur s'accélérant tout à coup dans ma poitrine. Bella… Pas Isabella, mais juste Bella. Jamais il ne m'avait appelée ainsi auparavant. Je me retournai, surprise mais j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire avant que son visage ne se crispe et qu'il ne démarre en trombe, disparaissant au bout de la rue._

**~x~**

Le lendemain matin, c'est en manquant cruellement de sommeil que j'arrivais à mon travail. Malheureusement ce n'était pas à cause d'une activité nocturne trop débordante, comme me l'avait suggéré mes collègues. J'avais juste passé la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à essayer de comprendre ou de _le_ comprendre pour être plus exacte. Entre goujat de première et petit garçon triste, j'en perdais mon latin.

Ce_ « Bella » _m'avait hantée toute la nuit. Que signifiait-il exactement ? D'ailleurs, signifiait-il réellement quelque chose ? Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la fuite tout juste après l'avoir prononcé ?

Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ?…

_Ahhh !_

J'avais la tête pleine de _« pourquoi ? »_ Génial ! Ce mec allait me rendre complètement dingue !

_Euh, c'est pas déjà le cas ?_

Le nez plongé dans mon tiroir caisse, je me surpris même à relever la tête, le cœur battant, au bruit de la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir que ce nouveau client soit _lui_. Si un doute subsistait encore, cette fois j'en étais certaine, j'étais totalement irrécupérable.

_Ah ça… Depuis le temps que je le dis…_

- Tu peux y aller, je m'occuperai de la fermeture, m'informa Sophie, ma patronne. Va donc profiter de ton vendredi soir comme il se doit.

- Tu es sûre ? Il reste encore vingt bonnes minutes avant la fin de mon service.

- Les comptes sont faits, le stock est rangé, je gérerai le reste. L'après-midi a été calme, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change alors file avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Merci Sophie !

- De rien. Allez zou, file !

J'attrapai mon manteau et mon sac dans l'arrière boutique.

- Bonne soirée, à demain, lui lançai-je en quittant les lieux.

Une fois dehors je saisis mon téléphone portable. Il était hors de question que je passe mon vendredi soir toute seule à me morfondre.

Après une petite conversation peu fructueuse avec Jake, qui d'ailleurs s'étonna de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de l'avocat de Cullen, je sélectionnai le numéro d'Alice sur mon répertoire.

- Bella, tu tombes à pic ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis ravie de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? Ironisai-je.

- Pas le temps de fanfaronner, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est un code bleu, Bella !

- Code bleu ?

- Oui, une urgence. Un cas de force majeure si tu préfères. Emmett a pété un câble, il est tout bonnement devenu fou.

- Emmett ? Répétai-je, complètement paumée.

- Emmett. Le seul et unique mec capable de décréter du jour au lendemain qu'il veut une fête d'anniversaire grandiose. Monsieur s'est dit ce matin en se levant qu'il serait bien que demain tous ses amis soient réunis pour fêter avec lui ses 29 ans. Il est bien gentil lui mais c'est moi, je dis bien _MOI_, qui dois tout organiser, finit-elle d'une voix suraigüe, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Wow, du calme Alice ou tu vas finir en apoplexie.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me calmer Bella. C'est la cata. Je dois penser au traiteur, aux décorations, aux… Je sais même plus tellement j'ai de choses en tête. Y'a que les invitations que Monsieur va faire lui-même. Quand je l'ai quitté il n'en était même pas au « D » de son répertoire et il y'avait déjà plus d'une trentaine de réponses positives.

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était son anniversaire, réalisai-je à haute voix.

- Moi non plus. Il n'a rien dit à personne et d'un coup « pouf » il veut une super-méga fête !

- Ecoute, je sors du travail et je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir alors si tu…

- Oh Bella tu me sauves la vie, m'interrompit-elle. Retrouve-moi chez Jasper, ce sera notre quartier général ce soir. Sois là dans vingt minutes et fais un détour par East Houston Street, chez Katz's, pour valider la commande que je viens de leur passer. Oh et rajoute 50 pièces de chaque amuse-bouche ça sera plus sûr.

Et elle raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse.

_Foutu lutin diabolique !_

**~x~**

Une coupe de champagne à la main, je m'adossai à un des piliers de la salle, tout en battant la mesure de « _The Time »_ des _Black Eyed Peas_, d'un léger mouvement de tête. Je scannais la salle du regard. La foule était dense. Emmett était quelqu'un d'apprécié et la centaine de personnes présentes ce soir le prouvait.

J'observais satisfaite, la décoration que nous avions réalisée avec Alice. Un mélange de glamour, de boîte de nuit tendance et d'une touche masculine pour convenir à notre hôte. Dans l'urgence, Emmett avait négocié avec son ami et patron de la Cullen Corp, afin d'organiser sa petite soirée au 8ème, soit l'étage qu'il occupait avec sa salle de sport.

Après une soirée de préparatifs au sein du fameux « QG » d'Alice et d'une journée de travail, j'avais passé la fin de cette après-midi nuageuse ici même, à transformer une salle de sport en salle de réception ultra tendance à grands coups de décoration made in Alice, transformée pour l'occasion en vraie despote.

_Et encore, t'es gentille. Dictatrice tyrannique aux allures démoniaques serait plus appropriée._

La journée avait été épuisante. Une fois la salle vidée de ses appareils de torture, rassemblés pour l'occasion derrière la console de mixage du DJ, nous avions ajouté des tables drapées de nappes blanches, traversées par un chemin de table argentée et recouvertes par une multitude de plateaux d'amuses-bouches et boissons commandés la veille chez le traiteur.

_Et parlons-en du traiteur… Et du nombre d'aller-retour que j'ai dû y faire parce que Madame votre Altesse voulait goûter à tout avant de prendre sa décision finale… pfff !_

Alice avait tenu à ce que l'ambiance de la salle rappelle l'atmosphère d'une discothèque. Aussi, elle avait loué une boule à facette qui ne mesurait pas loin d'un mètre de diamètre et qui se reflétait contre les vitres du bâtiment et les glaces de la pièce. Pour rester dans le thème, elle m'avait fait confectionner diverses décorations, allant de la guirlande de plumes turquoise, aux petits embellissements – encore en plumes – des tables, en passant par le gonflage de ballons, le tout savamment réparti dans la salle

_Dis, il ne ferait pas une petit fixette sur les plumes le diablotin enragé ?_

Hum… C'est pas faux.

Des spots de lumière étaient disposés ça et là afin de tamiser la pièce, ce qui la rendait intrigante mais chaleureuse. Pour terminer son œuvre, Alice _– alias Despote Girl –_ avait ajouté de gros fauteuils club argentés, rehaussant de cette façon, le côté masculin de cette décoration.

_Et tout ça en un jour et une nuit… Elle est dingue cette nana !_

C'était étrange de me retrouver ici. Il s'était passé tant de choses dans ce bâtiment. J'en avais passé des heures à me défouler sur ces machines de l'enfer. Tant de choses… Jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche soir… – _Humm je mangerais bien encore un ou deux sushis moi !_ – Le réveil avait été si brutal…

- Eh Bells, t'étais pas obligée de charger autant en plumes. Je vais passer pour une chochotte avec toutes ces fanfreluches ! s'exclama Emmett en me rejoignant près du poteau, une assiette pleine d'amuse-gueules à la main.

_Ah, tu vois. Qu'est ce que je disais…_

- Désolé Em, ordre d'Alice et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas négocier avec elle dans ce genre de situation.

Il bougonna et je pouffai de rire avant de boire une gorgée de champagne. Le timing avait été serré pour tout préparer. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais cru que nous arriverions à tout boucler à temps. Ça avait été la panique totale quelques heures plus tôt quand DJ, livreurs, traiteur, fleuriste et serveurs étaient arrivés en même temps alors que nous en étions encore à accrocher les ballons.

- Tu aurais pu t'y prendre un peu plus à l'avance pour cette soirée au lieu de paniquer notre chère Alice avec un délai pareil. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir faire une fête d'anniversaire à la dernière minute ?

Le visage boudeur d'Emmett s'éclaira soudain d'un large sourire.

- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! Claironna-t-il de manière théâtrale en couvrant de sa grosse voix la musique.

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ? T'es amoureux ? De qui ? Le mitraillai-je en me redressant, titillée par la curiosité et l'attrait d'un scoop.

- Jalouse ? Me lança-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire moqueur.

- Pfff ! Bien sûr que non. Seulement curieuse. Quelqu'un que je connais ?

_Est-ce qu'il baisse vraiment les yeux ? Non... impossible, pas Emmett !_

- Je la connais c'est ça ? Clamai-je victorieuse.

- Non... tu... enfin...

Il s'arrêta et grogna avant de reprendre :

- Oui, tu la connais… Satisfaite ? Dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Mais c'est génial ! Allez, dis-moi qui c'est.

Je me lançai alors dans l'énumération de possibles « victimes ».

- Katy de la compta ? Elisa du juridique ?… hum, non, je sais… Tara, celle qui tous les midis te lançait des regards aguicheurs du haut de son vélo elliptique.

Emmett secoua la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant.

- Non ? Merde… Allez, dis-moi, le suppliai-je. Je ne le répéterai à personne, c'est promis !

- Tu vas tout balancer à Alice et après ça, je serai foutu.

Je me postai face à lui et le fixai dans les yeux afin de lui prouver ma bonne foi.

- Je te jure que je ne dirai rien à Alice, même sous la torture. Elle ne saura rien, sauf si tu décides de la prévenir, mais je serai une vraie tombe, compte sur moi.

- Très bien, très bien… Il s'agit de… de Rosalie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant dans ma mémoire la dite Rosalie… Mais j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'en voyais qu'une.

_Et quelle peste !_

- Rosalie… Rosalie Hale ? M'assurai-je.

- Elle-même ! s'exclama Emmett, tout fier.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma mâchoire tomba façon Tex Avery et aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Ca alors… Emmett et Rosalie – _pétasse _– Hale… Pourquoi avais-je subitement la nausée ?

_Beh faut dire que ça fait peur quand même… _

Emmett me fit une pichenette sur le front pour me faire redescendre sur terre et à cet instant, je vis la blonde sculpturale s'approcher de nous tel un félin.

- Bonsoir Emmett, cette fête est grandiose, tu as fait des merveilles, dit-elle sensuellement.

_Beurk… Je vais vomir._

- Eh bien en fait, je n'ai rien fait à part les invitations. Pour l'organisation et la déco, c'est Bella et Alice qu'il faut remercier.

Le regard dédaigneux, l'assistante personnelle de mon ex boss me jaugea de la tête au pied, puis revint sur Emmett.

- Ah ! Elle a finalement réussi à faire quelque chose de ses mains celle-là ! Lança-t-elle avec mépris et prétention

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ok, Emmett en pinçait pour elle mais c'était pas une raison pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Non mais.

- _Elle_ est devant toi, donc tu peux lui parler, adresse-toi à _elle _directement. Et _elle_ a su faire bien plus que tu ne le crois avec ses mains. Sifflai-je à son attention avant de tourner les talons, rageuse.

Emmett était un mec génial. Comment pouvait-il vouloir se mettre avec une fille aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait trouver à une pétasse pareille ?

_Hormis son corps de rêve, c'est ça ?_

J'accostai un des serveurs et attrapai un mojito sur son plateau. La paille entre mes lèvres, j'aspirai une grande gorgée de ce liquide apaisant. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir Emmett flirter avec mon ancienne collègue _–collègue c'est un bien grand mot. Pourrisseuse d'espace vital serait plus correct –_ ce qui provoqua instantanément une montée de bile dans ma gorge.

_Vision d'horreur…_

Je retirai la paille de mon verre et portai directement le cocktail à mes lèvres afin d'en boire une longue lampée.

_Oh oui, de l'alcool et vite !_

Dans la précipitation et avec ma maladresse légendaire, une feuille de menthe se faufila entre mes dents et s'infiltra vicieusement dans ma bouche. La sentant descendre dans ma gorge, je recrachai le liquide en m'étouffant. La jeune femme qui passait à cet instant devant moi, vit sa robe recouverte de ma gorgée de mojito et j'aperçus la responsable de mon étranglement, victorieusement agrippée à l'épaule de ma victime.

_Boulet quand tu nous tiens… Tu ne sais même pas boire un mojito sans provoquer une catastrophe !_

- Je... je suis désolée, sincèrement, m'excusai-je en m'approchant pour retirer la feuille de la jeune femme.

- Bats les pattes, ne me touchez pas. Vous avez fait assez de dégât comme ça, siffla-t-elle en me mettant une tape sur la main.

Elle tourna les talons en bougonnant et moi je replongeai honteuse dans mon verre, sans omettre d'y glisser à nouveau ma paille. La soirée risquait d'être longue, très longue même.

Après mon troisième verre, je n'avais toujours pas bougé de ma place, légèrement camouflée par une colonne. Alice me sortit de ma solitude, accompagnée de Jasper. Elle souriait, autant que j'étais dépitée.

- Allez Bella ne fais pas cette tête, la fête est une réussite. Regarde, tout le monde s'amuse.

- Une réussite... c'est certain !

- Pourquoi es-tu si sarcastique ?

- Eh bien tout d'abord, j'ai été tyrannisée durant deux jours pour l'organisation de cet anniversaire, ensuite, je découvre qu'Emmett … Pffff ! Et enfin, j'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon mojito, avant de recracher une partie de mon cocktail sur une parfaite inconnue. Comment cela pourrait-il être pire ? Tu peux me le dire ?

_Note pour plus tard, ne pas boire autant de verres quand tu es en colère, l'alcool te donne des airs de Sue Ellen, déprimée et déprimante ! Manquerait plus que les amants et tu peux être engagée pour Dallas ! _

- Je vois que tu es dans une forme olympique. Combien de verres tu as bu pour te mettre dans cet état ? Franchement Bella, tu es à une fête géniale, il y a une ambiance de folie, une piste de danse et toi tu te morfonds dans ton coin. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle avait attrapé ma main et se faufilait au milieu des corps qui se mouvaient au rythme de la musique. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvions au centre de la piste de danse et mon corps se mit en mouvement, se balançant et se tortillant sur les sons latinos que crachaient les enceintes.

_Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu… Déplorable !_

Pendant plus d'une heure, je ne quittai pas le dancefloor, probablement encore portée par les vapeurs d'alcool imbibant toujours mon corps. Je scannai la pièce un instant, souhaitant regagner l'un des serveurs et lui subtiliser un verre afin d'étancher ma soif. Je parvins difficilement à atteindre mon but, les corps des nombreux danseurs créant une barrière humaine, mais je brandis victorieusement mon verre lorsqu'enfin je réussis à en attraper un.

_Mojito !_

J'aperçus Emmett saluer quelques personnes, et constatant que Barbie Hale n'était pas à ses côtés, je m'approchais de lui, tentant au maximum de marcher droit. Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire tout en me fixant étrangement.

- T'as pas un peu forcé sur la boisson toi ce soir ?

_Moi ? Noooooooon…_

- Euh... non, non. Je gère parfaitement, lui assurai-je.

_Oh la menteuse !_

- Et puis c'est pas tous les jours tes 29 ans, ça se fête, le flattai-je pour changer de sujet. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de trinquer avec toi, alors…

- Excuse-moi une minute, me coupa-t-il dans mon élan.

Emmett me contourna tout sourire. Je me retournai, mon verre suspendu devant moi, prête à dégainer mon « tchin » avorté, lorsque je vis mon meilleur fantasme couplé de mon pire cauchemar avancer vers lui.

_Oh oh… Nom d'un mojito… On n'est pas dans la merde…_

- Bonsoir Emmett.

_C'est l'alcool ou il a une voix encore plus sexy que d'habitude ?_

- Edward ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir.

Emmett le salua d'une poignée de main virile avant de le serrer rapidement de son bras libre.

Je me doutais bien que je le croiserais ici, c'était l'anniversaire de son ami après tout. Et puis je devais me l'avouer, une partie de moi en avait très envie… Mais de le voir là, à quelques pas de moi, son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, son costume parfaitement ajusté, sa cravate légèrement desserrée…

_Hummm… Mamamia !_

Complètement irrécupérable.

J'assistais à la scène en silence lorsqu'Alice me rejoignit par surprise.

- Hey tu t'es enfuie de la piste de danse.

- J'avais soif.

Je lui montrai mon verre avant d'en boire une longue gorgée tout en fixant les deux amis.

- Et tu te rinces l'œil au passage c'est ça ? Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en rigolant.

Le spectacle fut soudain entaché par l'entrée de Rosalie Hale dans mon champ de vision. Cette dernière s'accrocha au bras d'Emmett tout en saluant très poliment son patron.

- Euh… c'est quoi ça ? M'interrogea Alice tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- Ca.

Elle pointa son doigt vers Rose et Emmett devant elle.

- Une longue histoire…

C'est ce moment-là que Jasper choisit pour nous rejoindre, deux coupes de champagne en mains. Il en donna une à Alice et subtilement, l'entraina un peu plus loin à l'abri d'un poteau.

- C'est une soirée très réussie Emmett, vraiment, le complimenta Edward. Rien de tel pour fêter dignement ton anniversaire.

_Si je puis me permettre… Toi… Moi… Une salle de réunion… Ca te tente ?_

Et une claque mentale, une. Oh pitié non, pas d'images subliminales totalement scandaleuses maintenant… Pas avec trop d'alcool dans le sang et mon fantasme sur pattes à moins d'un mètre de moi. Qui, soit-dit en passant, m'ignore totalement.

- Merci mais à vrai dire je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Alice et Bella qui ont tout fait.

Emmett s'écarta et se tourna vers moi, tout fier, avec un grand sourire. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de son ami. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur moi et une douce chaleur envahit mes joues. Je crus un instant qu'il allait me saluer, mais au lieu de ça, j'eus simplement l'impression d'être transparente. Son regard m'effleura un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et ne reporte aussitôt son attention vers Emmett.

J'avalais une autre longue gorgée de mon cocktail préféré en espérant atténuer la sensation de malaise qui venait de m'envahir. Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme.

- Je suis juste passé te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, je ne peux pas rester. Passe une bonne soirée Em.

- Merci Edward, je suis ravi que tu aies pu venir, même si c'est en coup de vent.

- Rosalie, avez-vous récupéré le dossier de la _Bradford Inc _?

- Bien sûr, il est sur votre bureau M. Cullen.

- Bien. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, pendant que Rose, elle partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne auprès d'un serveur qui passait un peu plus loin.

- C'est ça… Bonne soirée…, grommelai-je.

- Un problème Bells ? S'interrogea Emmett en voyant ma mine renfrognée.

- Un problème ? Noooon. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai, j'adore être prise pour une… une…_ – Conne ? _– unemoins que rien, lâchai-je.

- Ouh la ! D'abord lâche tout de suite ce mojito, t'as assez bu pour ce soir. Ensuite…

Emmett tenta d'attraper mon verre. J'esquivai rapidement, toutes dents dehors.

- Touche pas à mon cocktail ! Aboyai-je avant de me jeter sur ma paille pour aspirer l'intégralité du contenu de mon verre jusqu'à ce qu'un disgracieux bruit de succion n'en découle.

Je me débarrassai du verre sur l'une des tables qui nous jouxtées sans aucune délicatesse et continuai mon laïus haineux à l'attention d'Emmett.

- Et puis tu sais quoi ? M'emportai-je. J'en ai marre ! Ma claque ! Raz le bol de toute cette merde !

Je contournais Emmett, hébété, qui me fixait sans rien comprendre de ce qui se passait et me dirigeai à mon tour vers les ascenseurs. Je cognai littéralement le bouton d'appel tout en pestant contre la lenteur des cabines. Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, je plongeai dedans et martelai rageusement le bouton du 60ème étage.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Sifflai-je, ma colère à peine retenue, en pénétrant comme une bombe dans le bureau ouvert de mon ex-boss.

Cullen, penché sur son fameux dossier, tressaillit au son de ma voix, surpris par ma soudaine irruption dans la pièce. Mais l'effet de surprise ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il fut aussitôt dissipé pour laisser place à ce visage impassible et méprisant que je détestais tant.

_Détester… Détester… Tout de suite les grands mots !_

- Mon problème ? Je dirais : avoir omis de fermer la porte de mon bureau, répondit-il avec défiance.

Je ne pus empêcher un rire mauvais de m'échapper. Je finis de traverser la pièce à coup de grandes enjambées déterminées et posai mes poings sur l'ébène de son bureau, me penchant à son niveau en crochetant mon regard colérique au sien impassible.

_Merci grands dieux du mojito et du champagne sans qui cet instant ne serait jamais arrivé ! C'est quand même plus amusant quand il y a un peu d'action, non ?_

- Un simple bonsoir t'aurait écorché la bouche peut-être ? Tu as eu peur qu'il te reste coincé en travers de la gorge, c'est ça ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme évaluant ma réaction.

- Les boissons étaient bonnes ? Contra-t-il.

- Excellentes. Surtout le champagne.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Parce que tu aimes le champagne maintenant ?

_Hein ? _

D'où il sortait ça ?

_Reste concentrée sur ton but, idiote ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il cherche à te déstabiliser._

- Tu refuses du Don Pérignon mais tu bois ce Pommery ?

Oh… Tout s'éclaire.

_Don Pérignon… Soirée 'Savane Sauvage' au Zanzibar… Cullen… porte-jarretelle… placage mural… mojito… Chemise… J'ai chaud !_

Et une claque mentale de plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me mettre des souvenirs pareils en tête. Actuellement, j'avais plus envie de lui en mettre un direct du droit sur son petit sourire en coin.

- Oh mais j'aime le champagne, sauf quand c'est un sale con arrogant qui me l'offre.

_Ouille ! Dans les dents. Swan : 1 Cullen : 0._

Il arqua un sourcil puis son sourire s'afficha de plus belle.

- Alors désolé de te décevoir mais c'est _le_ sale con arrogant qui a offert le champagne de _ce_ soir.

_Oops… Un partout, balle au centre. _

- Oh mais quelle bonté. Qui aurait cru que le grand Edward Cullen pouvait avoir un cœur ? Ironisai-je en me redressant.

- J'ai du travail, alors si tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire…

- Oh mais non, je n'ai pas fini, je viens juste de commencer pour tout te dire.

Je fis quelques pas dans le bureau avant de me retourner vers lui qui suivait silencieusement mon déplacement dans la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Tu vois, j'ai beau cherché, je ne comprends pas. Pourtant j'essaie mais non, toujours rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme un tel connard.

- Ca y est, tu as terminé ? Grinça-t-il alors que son apparente impassibilité commençait à se fendiller pour laisser paraitre une expression un peu plus rageuse.

J'agitai mon index de droite à gauche devant lui.

- Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas du tout fini. N'essaie pas d'écourter ce grand moment je te prie.

- Tu as trop bu.

- Assurément. Mais tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout. Laisse mon taux d'alcoolémie tranquille, voilà une chose qui est au moins hors de ton contrôle, Cullen.

Je repris ma petite balade, longeant sa cave à vin tout en scrutant d'un œil curieux les quelques photos entreposées là. Rien de personnel, juste quelques signatures de contrats juteux avec d'autres grands PDG.

- Laisse-moi donc faire le point sur la situation, repris-je en faisant demi-tour face à lui.

Je levai mon pouce gauche tout en le pointant de mon index droit.

- Premièrement, tu me croises dans une soirée et tu me… _baises_ dans les toilettes avant de me laisser comme une malpropre.

_Beh alors Bella, quelle grossièreté ! _

J'avais plus craché le mot « baiser » qu'autre chose, alliant une moue écœurée au dégoût de ma voix.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre il me semble, contra-t-il.

_Quel con ! _

Je l'ignorai, préférant continuer la liste de ses méfaits.

- Deuxièmement, éludai-je, levant un deuxième doigt en l'air. Je me retrouve comme par magie ici un mois plus tard – _La magie elle s'appellerait pas Edward Cullen par hasard ?_ – et tu me fais vivre un enfer, à la limite du harcèlement sexuel, pour finir par une fois de plus me _baiser,_ ici-même.

- Là non plus, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu protester.

_Ahhhh !_

- Et quand enfin, troisièmement, je pars d'ici, l'ignorai-je encore. Tu viens jusqu'à chez moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, puis tu me fais le coup du chantage pour passer une soirée avec moi. Et tout ça pour me mépriser un peu plus ce soir ?

- Et alors ? Me défia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je vis rouge. En quelques pas, je me retrouvais devant lui. Je posais alors chacune de mes mains sur l'un des gros accoudoirs en cuir noir de son fauteuil et m'inclinais face à lui, stoïque et impassible.

- C'est ça que tu aimes ? Rabaisser les gens ? Les humilier pour mieux assouvir ta soif de pouvoir ?

- Où est le problème ?

Je restai totalement estomaqué par autant de culot et de mépris.

- Où est le problème ? Explosai-je.

Je cognai des poings sur les accoudoirs avant de me redresser vivement et de reculer de quelques pas, sous le choc de ses paroles.

- Je rêve. C'est ça, dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour personne ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais caché mon mode de fonctionnement il me semble.

J'hallucinais totalement. Même les vapeurs d'alcool qui imbibaient mon cerveau ne pouvaient dissiper l'impact de ses mots.

- Avant ou après m'avoir laissée nue dans les toilettes pour homme d'un hôtel cinq étoiles alors que mon patron était sur le point d'y faire irruption ?

Il tiqua légèrement avant de se ressaisir, toujours confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de ministre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères de cette « _discussion_ », quoi qu'il en soit elle est maintenant clause. Quand je veux quelque chose, je le prends. Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, tu n'avais qu'à simplement dire NON, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Maintenant tu es priée de sortir d'ici. Je t'appelle un taxi.

- Tu peux te le mette où je pense ton taxi. Oh et pendant que j'y pense, tu peux aussi y mettre ça.

J'attrapai trois billets de vingt dollars dans mon petit sac de soirée et les lui jetai au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il les attrapa un à un alors qu'ils s'étaient échoués sur son torse.

- Maintenant on est quitte, lançai-je alors que j'amorçai ma sortie.

- Pourquoi ces 60$ ? Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant. Monsieur voulait sans doute marquer un peu plus son territoire en me donnant cette foutue facture. Et bien rassure-toi, elle a fini déchiquetée en mille morceaux le jour-même. Mais voila de quoi remettre les comptes à zéro. Maintenant je ne te dois plus rien, et surtout je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

- Quelle facture ?

_Putain de sale con arrogant et amnésique en plus ! _

- Le grand Edward Cullen aurait-il des problèmes de mémoire ? Tu n'as pas eu de relance de paiement de la part de ton pressing peut-être ?

- Oh.

- Oui, oh. C'est tout à fait ce que ton attitude m'a inspiré ce jour là_. « Oh, mais quel con ! »_ pour être exacte.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu exactement, Isabella ? M'interpella-t-il alors que je passai la porte de son bureau, le corps tremblant sous la colère.

D'un même mouvement je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal et je me retournai vivement vers lui.

- Isabella ? Ris-je nerveusement en rebroussant chemin jusqu'à lui. C'est étrange comme les veilles habitudes reviennent au galop. Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question le jour-même où j'ai quitté cet endroit en claquant la porte. Mais reste en haut de ta tour d'ivoire Edward, reste au sommet de ton empire et continue de te foutre de tout le monde comme tu le fais. Manipule, rabaisse et humilie tant que tu le veux. Profite bien de ce pouvoir que tu aimes tant. Profites-en bien parce que si un jour ta belle tour de verre s'effondre, tu n'auras plus rien.

Son regard électrique me fusillait littéralement, pourtant je continuai dans ma lancée, bien déterminée à tout déballer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te caches ainsi, derrière ce masque de cruauté et de mépris, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça en vaut la peine.

- Qui t'a dit que je me cachais Isabella, cracha-t-il à son tour. Je suis comme ça que cela te plaise ou non.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que c'est faux. J'ai vu le vrai toi à deux reprises. Deux très courts et furtifs moments où tu t'es montré tel que tu es vraiment. Alors vas-y, voile-toi la face, joue ce parfait salaud qui te va comme un gant si ça te chante mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose derrière ça, lui indiquai-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité Isabella. Ce que tu as devant toi, c'est moi tel que je suis. J'aime ce pouvoir qui est le mien et si ça ne te plait pas rien ne te retient ici.

- Tu ne me retiens pas ici ? Et bien dans ce cas ne passe plus jamais chez moi et encore moins au Starbucks de Pine Street. Sors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute, Cullen.

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui es venue à moi ce soir.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis le nombril du monde !_

- A la différence de toi, j'ai des amis Edward. De vrais amis. Pas des espèces de sangsues renifleuses de fric, le piquais-je en pointant du doigt l'un des cadres accroché aux murs à côté de moi, représentant Edward, costard parfaitement ajusté, serrant la main d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, un contrat fraîchement signé fièrement entreposé sur la table devant eux.

Tout ça était tellement insipide… Il avait réussi dans la vie, drôlement même, mais qu'avait-il d'autre en fin de compte ?

- Et quand ces amis fêtent leur anniversaire, repris-je, je fais mon maximum pour passer cet instant avec eux quitte à risquer de croiser ton chemin. Ta société c'est tout ce que tu as, j'espère au moins que ta famille est fière de toi.

En une fraction de seconde son visage faussement impassible se tordit de colère. En deux rapides enjambées il fut collé à moi alors que son poing envoyait valser une pile de dossiers posée sur son bureau d'un mouvement rageur, avant de s'écraser contre le mur derrière moi en un bruit sourd. Je sursautais vivement, reculant d'un pas, soudain coincée contre la surface froide du béton ciré.

_Euh… Au secours ?_

- Je ne te permets pas ! Gronda-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie… Rien du tout ! Alors ne la juge pas.

_Dis, on peut partir très loin, très vite ? _

Ces mots, virulents et haineux, sonnaient presque comme des injures, vibrant au son de la colère qui gorgeait sa voix.

- Alors dis-moi, tentai-je, toutes traces d'alcool à présent disparues aux abonnées absentes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'avec toi je perds le contrôle et que ça me rend dingue ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout !

_Qu-Quoi ? _

Je déglutis péniblement, partagée entre l'envie de partir à toutes jambes hors de ce bureau pour aller me cacher très loin, et de le pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de décider quoi que ce soit. Il grogna sa colère, pressant son poing un peu plus fort contre le mur.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime tant mon pouvoir ? Pourquoi ce contrôle est tout pour moi ? Reprit-il, sur la défensive. Parce qu'il m'a permis de survivre, et que sans lui je ne suis plus rien. Comment crois-tu que je suis arrivé à ça ? Argua-t-il en désignant son bureau du poing. Comment penses-tu qu'il m'ait été possible à 28 ans de pouvoir garder tout ça ?

Son poing s'écrasa une fois de plus non loin de mon oreille.

- Tu ne sais rien, cracha-t-il avant de reculer subitement.

Il attrapa des clés posées sur un coin de son bureau et sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce alors que, toujours collée contre le mur, je relâchai mon souffle que j'avais, sans même m'en être rendu compte, retenu tout du long.

_Ca c'est du pétage de câble en bonne et due forme._

Il m'avait fichue une sacrée frousse, mais au-delà de ça, il s'était aussi livré. Violemment certes, mais toute cette colère cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus profond.

Et que voulait-il dire par _« Avec toi je perds le contrôle »_ ? Je ne comprenais rien.

Je me décidais enfin à bouger. Rajustant ma petite robe noire, malmenée par le revirement de situation qui venait de se jouer, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Mon pied butta contre une enveloppe, échouée au sol lorsque le ras-de-marrée nommé Cullen avait tout envoyé voler par terre. J'allais passé mon chemin quand je vis mon adresse noté dessus.

_Une chose est sûre, il ne peut plus te virer._

Intriguée, je la récupérai et constatai que d'une, elle contenait un objet plat et carré, et que de deux, elle n'était pas cachetée. Autant mettre un écriteau noté « OUVRE-MOI » en lettres capitales clignotantes devant mes yeux. Ma curiosité plus qu'aiguisée, je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur et en sortis un CD de _Ludovico Einaudi_ et une carte que je m'empressai de lire.

_« Bella,  
En souvenir de cet instant.  
Edward. »_

_

* * *

_

**Euh… Me cherchez pas, je suis déjà partie très loin ! lol Faut bien que je coupe à un moment donné, non ? **

**Pour vous rassurer, j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant. J'espère juste pas mettre 2 mois à le terminer…**

**Et si ce chapitre était un peu spécial, c'est parce que Cha (MaCha1983 ici, auteur de Terre Sauvage) m'a épaulé pendant ma « traversée du désert » et à grandement participé à l'écriture de ce chapitre sur toute la partie « fête ». Merci à toi ma Cha adorée pour ton coup de main. Sans toi, je crois bien que je serais encore en train de tourner en rond )**

**Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? J'attends vos pronostics et suppositions… Je les adore ! A vos reviews, faites péter ma boîte mail, elle est en manque la pauvre :P**

**

* * *

**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, petit coup de pub pour le forum que j'ai créé avec des amies :**

_**Fans de films, livres ou séries fantastiques ? Auteurs/Créateurs de (fan)fictions/arts ? Les vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles, font partie de votre quotidien et/ou sont votre raison de vivre ? C'est pour vous que nous avons créé « The Vampires' Red Room ». Notre communauté est toujours avide de sang frais… nous serons ravies de vous accueillir à bras ouverts parmi nous alors n'hésitez pas ! Venez nous rejoindre dans la « Chambre rouge des Vampires » tout un programme non ? Humour et frissons garantis, nous vous promettons que vous passerez un délicieux moment parmi nous… **_

_**h t t p : / / thevampiresredroom . forumgratuit . fr**__** / pensez à ôter les espaces.**__**  
(**_**Adresse également présente sur mon profil.)**

**J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver toutes là-bas pour papoter de fics, livres, séries… **

**

* * *

**

**Voila, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que je poste des nouvelles et des teasers sur mon blog. Alors si vous vous demandez où en est l'écriture, c'est là-bas que vous devez vous rendre pour avoir la réponse.**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


	21. Ch 21 : Dure réalité

**Hello !**

**Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre sous le coude. Mais je suis une vilaine, je n'ai pas répondu à vos adorables reviews. Bouh ! Honte à moi. Toutes mes excuses. Mais sachez que je les ai toutes lu avec attention et qu'elles m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous ces petits concentrés de bonheur que vous m'envoyez à chaque nouveau chapitre. MERCI INFINIEMENT !**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que, même si je sais que le délais entre chaque chapitre est long, je fais de mon mieux pour vous les poster le plus vite possible. Je vous assure que je finirai cette histoire coute que coute. En revanche, j'en suis moins sure pour Impulsions que j'ai totalement laissé à l'abandon depuis décembre dernier.**

**Si vous voulez venir papoter avec moi ou simplement trouver les nombreux teaser que je laisse là-bas, venez nous rejoindre sur « The Vampires' Red Room : thevampiresredroom[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (enlevez les crochets).**

**Un grand merci à ma petite brochette de choupette qui m'aide, me rebooste, et m'aiguille quand je m'égare. Je ne vous citerai pas toutes mais sachez que je vous aime les filles ! Et merci à mes petites fées de la correction sans qui mes chapitres seraient criblés de fautes.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Dure réalité**

_Intriguée, je la récupérai et constatai que d'une, elle contenait un objet plat et carré, et que de deux, elle n'était pas cachetée. Autant mettre un écriteau noté « OUVRE-MOI » en lettres capitales clignotantes devant mes yeux. Ma curiosité plus qu'aiguisée, je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur et en sortis un CD de Ludovico Einaudi et une carte que je m'empressai de lire. _

_« Bella,  
En souvenir de cet instant.  
Edward. »_

Je tombais totalement des nues. Après cette soirée que je venais de passer, son attitude à mon égard et cette dispute, j'atterrissais maintenant là-dessus.

_« En souvenir de cet instant »_

Je regardai le CD d'un peu plus près. Je me rappelais de cet artiste. C'était le compositeur de cette magnifique mélodie que j'avais entendue l'autre soir quand Edward m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Je l'avais vraiment trouvée splendide, douce et envoutante. Nous avions ris ensemble, lui se moquant gentiment de moi, et moi riant de bon cœur face à son air de petit enfant.

_« Oh Edward, mais qui es-tu vraiment ? »_ pensai-je. Cet homme resterait à jamais un mystère. Tantôt ignoble, tantôt si attendrissant.

_Arrête de réfléchir et cours le retrouver, idiote !_

Je secouai ma tête vivement. Avec ce mot en main, j'avais une preuve qu'il était autre chose que ce goujat sans cœur qu'il prétendait être mais comment le lui faire avouer ? Et surtout à quoi cela servirait-il au final ?

Je quittai lentement la pièce et retrouvai la lignée d'ascenseur, face à la banque d'accueil qui avait été mon lieu de travail fut un temps. Ca me semblait si loin tout à coup.

Quand les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur le hall du 8ème, la musique m'assourdit. Je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur à la fête. Aussi je me dirigeai directement vers le vestiaire de fortune que nous avions installé plus tôt dans la journée sur l'un des côtés de la grande salle. Je jonglai entre les corps dansant, me frayant un chemin en zigzagant.

- Ah te revoilà toi ! S'exclama Emmett en déboulant sur ma gauche. Où tu étais passée ? J'ai pas tout compris tout à l'heure mais j'ai bien cru que t'allais me manger tout cru.

Je ris. Comme si j'avais la moindre chance face au tas de muscles qu'était Emmett.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'étais… euh… énervée.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors t'as mangé qui finalement ? Qui a été la pauvre victime de l'ogre Bella ?

Mes joues prirent instantanément une teinte rosée.

_Zut ! Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien…_

- Oh, oh, c'est quoi ça ? Dis tout à tonton Emmett. A qui as-tu fait des misères ?

_Loupé. _

Je geins.

- Personne, Emmett. Personne.

Il posa sa grosse paluche sur mon épaule d'un geste amical tout en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire Bella. C'est _mon_ jour. Et en ce jour sacré, tu dois être au petit soin pour moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Emmett, soupirai-je. J'en ai pas déjà assez fait en organisant cette soirée avec Alice en mode despote ?

- Tût, tût, tût. Cherche pas à m'amadouer. Tu as titillé ma curiosité, maintenant tu vas devoir l'assouvir.

Merde.

_Dois-je te rappeler qu'Emmett est, comment dire… le jumeau monozygote d'Alice niveau curiosité ? _

En même temps, qui d'autre à part lui pourrait m'éclairer sur le mystère qu'était Edward ? Il semblait bien le connaître, ou du moins assez pour l'apprécier malgré son arrogance et son mépris d'autrui. Il pourrait sans doute m'aiguiller. Mais ça voulait dire aussi l'informer de ce qui me « liait » à lui… Quelle merde.

- Edward, soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

Son manque de réaction m'obligea cependant à l'observer. Ses sourcils formèrent une ligne plissée qui marquait son incrédulité.

- Quel Edward ?

_Pffff. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

- Cullen. Edward Cullen, m'exaspérai-je.

- Beh merde alors.

_Je te le fais pas dire !_

- T'es allée trouver Edward pour lui crier dessus ? Reprit-il plus dubitatif que jamais.

- Disons que… euh… Je suis montée le voir tout à l'heure pour… euh… avoir une petite discussion et… euh… voilà quoi.

Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux tout en m'entrainant un peu plus loin, en retrait de la foule.

- Une discussion ? Avec Edward ? L'énigmatique et solitaire Edward Cullen ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Je vois. En fait non, je ne vois pas de tout. Je crois qu'il faut que tu m'expliques !

Je me dégageai du bras d'Emmett et, tout en soupirant, je m'assis sur l'un des gros fauteuils club argentés.

- Je… euh…, bafouillai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

_Répète après moi : J'ai pris mon pied avec ton pote, qui accessoirement était aussi mon patron, et putain, j'ai aimé ça._

Et un gifle mentale, une. Non mais, oh !

Emmett tira un deuxième fauteuil et prit place en face de moi, me détaillant de son regard céruléen.

- Alors Bells, dis tout à tonton Emmett, renchérit-il en sirotant son cocktail rouge orangé.

Re-merde. Il n'allait pas me lâcher. Je triturai nerveusement le bas de ma robe. Lui seul pourrait me mettre sur la voix, m'aiguiller. Tant pis pour mon embarras. Je devais passer outre ma pudeur et tout lui raconter.

Je soufflais un bon coup et me lançais :

- Je suis montée le voir parce que… euh… j'avais disons quelques… euh… griefs contre lui… à cause de … euh… de… Merde ! M'énervai-je. J'ai couché avec lui.

- Tu… QUOI ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je camouflais mon visage rougissant de ma main, honteuse.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as… Wahou… La conversation va devenir très intéressante.

Entre mes doigts je vis un immense sourire prendre place sur son visage.

- Peut-être même classée X. Tu me donnes quelques détails ?

- Emmett ! Grondai-je.

Il aspira une petite gorgée de son cocktail tout en me détaillant de son petit regard fouineur. Me voilà bien…

- Allez ! Tu as commencé, il faut te lancer maintenant ! Envoie les détails croustillants. Et c'est pas la peine de me fusiller de ton regard noir… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Tu as donc couché avec Edward ce soir.

- Quoi ? Non, m'affolai-je. C'était avant de travailler ici… et… euh… pendant aussi.

S'il avait déjà l'air surpris il y a quelques secondes, là il semblait profondément interloqué.

- Tu as couché avec Edward… Et pas qu'une fois en plus

Un sifflement impressionné s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Chauuuuuuuuude comme les braises la petite Swan ! J'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Tu caches bien ton petit jeu.

Je cognai son genou en signe de protestation.

- Wow, du clame tigresse ! Et donc ce soir… c'était pour… ?

Je replaçai nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Il y a quelques mois, alors que je travaillais comme serveuse lors d'une soirée de Gala donné en l'honneur d'Edward, j'ai… euh… fait sa connaissance, si je puis dire. Puis j'ai N.Y.E. m'a proposé un travail ici alors qu'il venait juste de me virer. Bref, on a… euh … enfin ça c'est reproduit une fois.

_T'es plus rouge, t'es carrément cramoisie ma pauvre._

Tant pis si je ressemblais à une pivoine, c'était un tel soulagement d'enfin pouvoir m'exprimer à ce sujet. Tant et si bienque je ne m'arrêtai pas à la simple évocation de la situation.

- Mais ce qui me rend dingue, repris-je, c'est son comportement. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Quand je le place dans la catégorie des odieux connards, il fait un truc qui me déstabilise et me fait changer d'opinion. Et l'instant suivant, le salaud méprisant est de retour. Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ?

- Des années d'expérience, rigola-t-il avant de prendre soudain un air plus sérieux. Edward est… comment dire… spécial ?

- Ah ça…

Il déposa son verre à terre et s'avança.

- Il t'intéresse hein ? Tu veux juste remettre le couvert avec lui ou bien…

_Oh la… Sujet épineux ! _

- Je ne veux rien du tout ! Ripostai-je avec empressement. Il me rend juste dingue. Il est si calculateur, manipulateur et arrogant. Il m'horripile ! Et d'un autre côté… Il peut aussi être charmant, attentionné… Pfff, quelle merde ! M'exclamai-je.

Putain, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir vider son sac.

- Sincèrement, il y a peut-être une ouverture… Peut-être même qu'il tient à toi.

_QUOI ?_

- QUOI ? M'écriai-je.

_Non mais t'as fini de me piquer mes répliques !_

- Respire Swann, tu devrais voir ta tête, s'exclama-t-il en un fou rire.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Quelle idée de raconter ma vie sexuelle à Emmett aussi. Quelle quiche !

- Je ne suis pas un expert en Edward Cullen mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Edward ne trempe jamais son biscuit dans la même tasse deux fois de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Donc, d'une certaine manière, je pense qu'il tient à toi ou que, du moins, tu l'intéresses.

_Biscuit ? C'est carrément le paquet entier de biscuits, oui ! Il n'a jamais du voir « la Chose » en action._

Ah non, pas d'idées graveleuses maintenant. Je m'infligeai une bonne gifle mentale histoire de me remettre les idées en place. J'avais assez à gérer avec Emmett sans qu'en plus j'en rajoute moi-même.

Et puis d'abord, moi l'intéresser ? Aucun risque. A part avoir était un petit défi distractif je n'avais servi à rien d'autre.

- Je veux, je prends, je jette, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je ne l'intéresse pas, il aime juste jouer. Il a voulu m'avoir pour je ne sais quelle raison, il m'a eu et puis voila… Ca s'arrête là.

- Si tu le dis. Mais la seule autre personne avec qui je l'ai vu plusieurs fois c'est cette Victoria et franchement, _brrrr_, elle me fait flipper cette nana.

Je haussai un sourcil moqueur. Emmett effrayé par Victoria, qui l'eut cru !

- Je t'ai vu Swan. Ose encore te moquer ouvertement de moi et je t'assure que j'obtiendrai des détails croustillants sur tes galipettes avec ton boss.

_Bien jouer ! _

Oh merde…

Il explosa de rire.

- C'est trop facile, rigola-t-il.

- Très drôle McCarthy. Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui me cherche.

Il calma son fou-rire avant de reprendre :

- Ce que je voulais te dire Bells c'est qu'Edward n'est pas du style à se livrer. Alors s'il s'est ouvert à toi, même qu'un tout petit peu…

- Hey vous voila vous deux ! S'exclama Alice en bondissant vers nous.

Zut ! Alice venait sans le savoir de couper Emmett dans son élan et je savais d'avance que notre petite discussion venait de prendre fin.

- Ca fait bien dix minutes que je te cherche Emmett. C'est l'heure de ton discours, tu croyais quand même pas m'échapper. J'attends que tu me remercies devant tout le monde pour cette fête alors bouge ton derrière et file au micro.

Le petit lutin autoritaire l'attrapa par le bras et tira de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se lève.

- Du calme demie portion. J'arrive ! Soupira-t-il. Je vais t'offrir ton heure de gloire.

Elle relâche sa prise, satisfaite et battit en retraite jusqu'à la foule où elle attendit qu'Emmett la rejoigne.

- Mon devoir m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il en se levant, mais si je peux te conseiller quelque chose, va le rejoindre. C'est peut-être un sale con arrogant comme tu le dis si bien mais c'est aussi mon ami le plus proche et je sais que derrière son allure assurée et son apparence froide, c'est un mec bien.

- Que j'aille le retrouver ?

- Hum hum… Ecoute la voix du sage homme que je suis.

- Très drôle ! Tu crois vraiment que je devrais courir après lui ?

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Pour aller le retrouver faudrait déjà que je sache où il est parti comme une furie, contrai-je.

- Il n'est plus dans son bureau ?

- Non, il est parti après qu'on se soit disputé tout à l'heure.

- Et bien Swan, on va de surprise en surprise avec toi. Une femme de caractère, j'aime ça ! Il était en colère ?

_Euh… Fou furieux ? Proche de la rupture ? Complètement allumé ? Disjoncté… serait peut-être plus proche._

- Plutôt, oui.

- Alors il sera très certainement au Zanzibar.

- Emmmmmmeeeeett ! S'impatienta Alice.

- J'arriiiiiiiiive ! Une dernière chose. Si jamais l'envie te prenait de suivre mon conseil et d'aller le retrouver, tu auras besoin de ça.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean noir et récupéra une carte de son portefeuille.

- Tu le trouveras certainement dans l'un des box VIP du Zanzibar. C'est généralement là-bas qu'il se réfugie pour se… hum… « _détendre »_. Ceci est ma carte d'accès permanent. Avec ça tu pourras y entrer sans invitation. Dis juste à Elliot que tu viens de ma part, me dit-il en me tendant le rectangle noir et argenté.

- Elliot ?

- Le vigile à l'entrée.

- Euh, merci.

- Encore une chose. Je connais Ed et, s'il était furieux quand il est allé là-bas, alors il ne sera pas seul. Il aura certainement de la compagnie… féminine.

_Super… Version poupée Barbie écerv__elée ou option neurones intégrés ?_

- Oh… Euh… Merci.

Il s'éclipsa vers une Alice trépidante d'impatience.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur la carte entre mes doigts. Allai-je y aller ou non ?

_Tu ve__ux un coup de pied aux fesses ou quoi ? _

Et puis merde !

D'un pas soudain décidé, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers ce qui avait ma destination initiale, avant qu'Emmett ne m'intercepte et sème le doute dans ma tête. Au vestiaire, je récupérai mon manteau et filai hors de la salle et de l'immeuble.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure et un taxi plus tard, j'arrivais devant l'entrée maintenant familière du club. Je commençais à me sentir comme une habituée. Pourtant, la première fois où Jake m'y avait amenée ne remontait pas si loin. Seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés.

_Mais quels mois !_

J'entrai, longeai la salle, zigzaguai entre les clients et déjà je me retrouvai devant la porte séparant le bar branché au club VIP ultra sélecte.

- Invitation ? Beugla un colosse noir du haut de son bon deux mètres dix.

_Wow… Vaut mieux pas l'énerver celui-là._

Le fameux Eliot était plutôt du genre impressionnant.

- Bonsoir, M. McCarthy m'a prêté sa carte pour ce soir.

Je lui tendis le petit rectangle noir et argent que je triturais dans mes mains depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Après un bref coup d'œil, le vigile s'écarta de la grande porte. Je le remerciai poliment et d'un même geste, poussai les immenses battants noirs pour tomber dans la grande salle, une fois de plus métamorphosée.

Je poussai un grand voilage blanc et, ébahie, contemplai la décoration. De hautes colonnes de verre, chargées en leur centre d'une multitude de billes translucides bleutés et blanches, meublaient l'accès aux différents box de part et d'autre de la piste de danse. Le tout orné de petites lumières scintillantes filant le long du verre. Les murs, drapés de soie brillante, rehaussaient à merveille le jeu de lumière de ces piliers luminescents.

Comme à son habitude, la piste était pleine à craquer de danseurs déchaînés qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique à tendance Trip-Hop que diffusaient les immenses haut-parleurs. Franchir leur corps enchevêtrés s'avéra être une affaire des plus ardues. Non sans mal et après quelques changements d'itinéraire au gré de la foule mouvante, j'arrivais enfin à rejoindre l'immense comptoir au fond de la salle. Je pris une seconde pour reluquer discrètement les spécimens plutôt alléchants qui y travaillaient et détailler tout spécialement leur tenue du jour, soit un gilet noir sans manche et un nœud papillon, avant de héler un des barmans qui s'approchait de moi.

_Miam !_

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers belle brune ?

- Je cherche Edward Cullen.

Le beau gosse au regard bleu métal rehaussé d'eye-liner marqua un temps d'arrêt, passablement surpris, puis se penchant sur son comptoir, me reluqua de la tête au pied.

- Vous n'êtes pas son style habituel.

_Quoi ? _

De quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ?

- Il est dans le deuxième box à droite, avec une de tes consœurs. T'as de la concurrence ce soir ma belle, rit-il.

_Je rêve ou il vient de me prendre pour une poule de luxe ?_

Oh !

- Euh non c'est pas ce que… Je le connais… On a travaillé ensemble… Enfin, j'ai travaillé pour lui.

- Ouais, ça je n'en doute pas.

Il ricana et se tourna vers un autre client.

_Connard !_

J'étais sur le cul. Comme si j'avais l'air d'une… Ahhh ! Je baissai les yeux sur la petite robe de créateur et les escarpins à 200$ qu'Alice m'avait prêté pour la soirée. Ce barman n'était qu'un sombre crétin !

_Crétin peut-être mais sexy quand même._

Maintenant que ma cible était localisée, je me frayai un chemin au milieu des clubbers. Bizarrement, il me fut plus facile de me glisser parmi la foule que de m'en extraire. Je défroissai, d'un geste nerveux, un pli invisible sur le bas de ma robe et, soufflant un bon coup, contournai l'une des colonnes illuminées pour pénétrer dans le box privé.

_Oh bordel !_

Une blonde, jupe remontée à mi-cuisse, ondulait outrageusement ses hanches, confortablement installée à califourchon sur mon ex-boss.

_Tant pis si je radote mais… OH BORDEL !_

Elle s'activait dans le creux de son cou, ne laissant à ma vue que ses mèches peroxydées, remontées en chignon, pendant qu'elle le savourait de la naissance de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule, laissée dénudée par sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Un bras relevé sur le dossier, l'autre reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Cullen savourait l'instant, un verre d'alcool à la main.

_Et une castration par coups de pied bien placés, tu crois qu'il la savourerait aussi ? _

Le souffle coupé, je réprimais un hoquet de stupeur. Après tout, à quoi m'attendais-je ? Ne venais-je pas d'être prise pour l'une de ces call-girls de luxe dont un spécimen assez dénudé jouait à frotti-frotta sous mon nez ? Voir ce genre de spectacle de ses propres yeux était assez… euh… déroutant.

Fort heureusement aucun des deux n'avaient encore remarqué ma présence, trop pris par leurs activités communes.

_Comme quoi le mordillage de lobe d'oreille demande une grande concentration… Ah ! Je vais me la faire. JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE !_

Je réprimai rapidement mes envies de meurtre et optai plutôt pour l'option « ni vue ni connue ». Opérer un retrait discret semblait une bien meilleure idée. Pourtant mes jambes restèrent vissées au sol.

_Donnez-moi une arme que je la descende ! Non mais oh… PAS TOUCHE !_

Aussi écœurée par la situation que je l'étais, je restais tout de même là, immobile, les yeux braqués sur eux. Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir eu ce semblant de discussion que j'étais venue chercher. En revanche, le moment n'était sans doute pas le meilleur…

_Ca dépend pour qui parce que pour eux deux ça semble plutôt bien se passer. _

Au moment même où j'amorçais un pas en arrière pour quitter le box, Edward porta son verre à ses lèvres. Tout en buvant une gorgée, ses paupières se dessoudèrent pour se poser directement sur moi, droite comme un "I" à l'entrée de son box privé.

Oh merde.

_Oups !_

Son expression balaya en une fraction de seconde tout un panel d'émotions. De la surprise à la colère, tout y passa, jusqu'à ce que son regard se fige en une expression froide et distante qui me glaça sur place.

- Isabella ? Grinça-t-il.

_Euh… Comment on respire déjà ?_

J'inspirai péniblement un peu d'air.

Son ton cassant eut au moins pour effet de stopper les mouvements lascifs de l'autre suceuse de lobe d'oreille.

_Elle ne doit pas sucer que des lobes d'oreilles si tu veux mon avis…_

- Laura, laisse-nous.

- Moi c'est Lola, lui susurra-t-elle en glissant sa main sous la chemise.

- Peu importe, laisse-nous. Tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-il.

La blonde obtempéra. Elle se releva avec aisance, dépliant son mètre vingt de jambes parfaitement sculptées à m'en filer des complexes et m'offrit un regard dédaigneux avant de quitter les lieux.

_Et ouais… C'est moi qui reste avec et pas toi !_

D'un geste, Cullen m'indiqua la banquette face à lui. J'y pris place en silence, passablement nerveuse et intimidée.

- Aurais-tu oublié quelques reproches sur ta longue liste pour venir jusqu'ici ? S'enquit-il sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

Cependant, la plaisanterie n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Braqués sur moi, ils semblaient plus méfiants, voire prudents.

- Je suis juste venue discuter de manière civilisée.

- Civilisée ? Allons donc… Un verre ?

Il attrapa la bouteille de bourbon posée sur la petite table devant lui.

- Euh, non merci.

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être un cocktail ?

- Non plus. Plus d'alcool pour moi ce soir.

Il se servit un verre et le but presque d'une traite tout en me fixant attentivement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène exactement ? Tu veux approfondir un point précis précédemment cité dans mon bureau ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Je suis toute ouïe Isabella. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

J'inspirai un bon coup. Quand faut y aller… Je portai la main à mon sac. J'en sortis l'enveloppe kraft et la déposai précautionneusement sur la table entre nous.

L'effet fut immédiat. Dès qu'il l'eut reconnu, sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Je constate que fouiller dans les affaires des autres fait partie intégrante de ta définition du mot _civilisé_, siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas fouillé… Tu l'as fait tomber et je l'ai vu en sortant de ton bureau, me justifiai-je.

- Et tu t'es dit que vu qu'il y avait ton nom dessus, tu pouvais te l'approprier ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si je ne te l'avais pas envoyé, il y avait une raison ?

Son verre claqua sur la table.

_Ok… Ca va barder. _

- Dis-moi un peu ce que tu t'imagines Isabella ? Je te vois déjà jubiler à croire que je m'intéresse à toi.

Il se pencha vers moi tel un félin fondant sur sa proie, le regard noir de colère. Seule la table faisait obstacle entre nous. Je restai stoïque, à la fois scotchée par sa réaction, et juste passive, attendant que l'orage passe.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de jubiler de quoi que ce soit ? Demandai-je le plus calmement possible.

- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une fille ramassée dans une soirée et que je me suis tapée pour me changer les idées.

_Aïe, ça fait mal. _

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Une droite dans l'estomac ne m'aurait pas fait meilleur effet. Je ravalai mes larmes. Il voulait me faire mal, me blesser. Mais je ne lui laisserai pas ce loisir, ou du moins je ne lui en donnerai pas la preuve.

Tout était tellement prévisible. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ?

- Tu n'as été qu'un simple passe temps Isabella, renchérit-il avec véhémence. Tu t'es trouvée là quand j'avais besoin d'un divertissement. Je t'ai baisée comme il se doit, tu as aimé ça, point final.

J'encaissai ses paroles sans scier, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Chacune de ses insultes, de ses coups bas, me démontrait ma totale impuissance. Sa carapace était érigée en béton armé. Inébranlable, incassable… Totalement infranchissable. Et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas de taille à lutter contre elle.

- Ca, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'enveloppe du doigt, ce n'est qu'un moment de faiblesse que je me suis empressé d'éradiquer. Je suis un sale con arrogant et manipulateur, tu le dis toi-même, alors mets-toi ça dans la crâne une bonne fois pour toutes : tu n'étais qu'une _distraction_ qui commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs.

J'abdiquai. Le cd et son petit mot n'avaient été qu'une légère fissure immédiatement colmatée pour ne laisser qu'un mur glacial entre lui et moi.

- Je vois, articulai-je posément.

J'attrapais la bouteille de bourbon et d'un geste assuré m'en servis un verre sous son regard médusé et surpris.

- Dieu merci, je n'ai été qu'une distraction. Je m'en serais tellement voulue d'avoir causé un trop plein de gaieté dans ta triste et morne existence.

Je bus mon verre d'une traite, ravalant une grimace lorsque le liquide brunâtre m'incendia la gorge, tout en savourant l'expression stupéfaite que je venais de provoquer chez Monsieur Contrôle Absolu.

- C'est t'accorder bien trop d'importance, Isabella. Tu n'étais et ne seras toujours qu'une pauvre petite serveuse maladroite à mes yeux.

_Quel con ! _

- Tes attaques et tes coups bas de m'atteignent plus. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Edward, ceci (je pointais à mon tour l'objet de discorde) parle pour toi. Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que tu tiens à moi, ça non. En revanche, je constate que comme toujours, tu te voiles la face. Tu te caches derrière cette arrogance et ce mépris. Comme je te plains Edward…

Je déposai calmement mon verre sur la table et, tout aussi posément, je quittai mon siège.

- Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée en compagnie de… Hum, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, _Lola_. Je suis certaine qu'elle saura te _divertir_ à merveille.

Je me retournais vers l'entrée du carré privé. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la dite Lola qui passait non loin de là. Je lui lançai alors, un peu plus fort que nécessaire, un _« Il est tout à toi »_ qui, j'en étais certaine, arriverait aux oreilles d'Edward.

Puis, sans me retourner, je quittai le box et le Zanzibar.

Dehors, j'évitai les clients agglutinés sur le trottoir et rejoignis la rue à grandes enjambées. Je fis signe au premier taxi qui emprunta la 45ème rue, pressée de mettre un maximum de distance entre ce lieu et moi. Le véhicule s'immobilisa à mon niveau. Par chance, il n'était pas occupé. Je m'apprêtais à en ouvrir la portière lorsqu'un grognement puissant et rageur m'interpela.

- ISABELLA !

Je me figeai, la main suspendue en l'air. Cette voix… Elle dégageait une telle colère que j'en frissonnai.

Mais cette seconde de flottement me suffit pour me rappeler ses paroles. Je clignai des yeux, reprenant le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je n'avais plus rien à espérer de lui, plus rien à attendre non plus. Alors à quoi bon avoir une ultime confrontation ? Il ne changerait pas. Jamais.

Forte de cette prise de conscience, j'ouvris la portière du taxi en ignorant son appel – _aboiement ?_ – D'un mouvement las, je me laissai glisser sur la banquette arrière et posai ma tête sur la vitre froide en demandant au taxi de démarrer sans plus attendre.

A cet instant, je sursautai et me redressai vivement alors qu'un bruit sourd résonnait dans l'habitacle. Le bruit du poing d'Edward Cullen qui s'écrasait sur la carrosserie.

- Accélérez, ordonnai-je au chauffeur.

Alors que le véhicule s'insérait dans la circulation assez fluide de cette nuit New-Yorkaise, je me retournai vers le zanzibar. Sur le trottoir, Edward, poing serrés et mâchoire crispée, fixait mon taxi qui s'éloignait.

* * *

**Qui a envie de tarter Ed ? ****Je vous préviens, va falloir faire la queue je pense.**

**Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière… Mais rassurez-vous, ils vont y arriver (ou pas…).**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain mais je fais au mieux. On se retrouvera peut-être sur Impulsions avant si l'inspiration revient.**

**En attendant, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt.**

**Dri**


	22. Ch 22 : Gueule de bois

***se racle la gorge tapie dans un coin de la pièce***

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien depuis tout ces… euh… cinq derniers mois ? Me tapez pas, pitié, j'ai fait mon max pour écrire ce chapitre mais la vie a fait que ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Mais le voici enfin rien que pour vous. En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente.**

**Pas de long blabla, juste un grand merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi nombreuses. Vous êtes adorables et c'est pour vous que je continue encore d'écrire. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (en tout cas je l'espère et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me tirer les oreilles ! lol)**

**Un merci tout spécial à mes relectrices qui me guident dans les moments de doute et a mes correctrices. Merci à vous toutes les filles !**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Gueule de bois**

_Alors que le véhicule s'insérait dans la circulation assez fluide de cette nuit New-Yorkaise, je me retournai vers le zanzibar. Sur le trottoir, Edward, poings serrés et mâchoire crispée, fixait mon taxi qui s'éloignait._

**~x~**

Après une longue et relaxante douche, j'enfilai un bas de jogging noir et un débardeur, prête à retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de mon épaisse couette. J'ouvris mon canapé-lit et me blottis en chien de fusil, bien calée au creux de mes oreillers.

Quelle soirée !

Je repassais dans ma tête les événements des dernières heures. Tout avait filé si vite. Tout d'abord la course effrénée dans New York pour la fête d'Emmett. Puis mon engueulade avec Mister Iceberg. S'en suivit Emmett qui m'avait littéralement envoyée dans la gueule du loup. Et pour finir, le bouquet final, la cerise sur le gâteau de cette merveilleuse journée : ma mise en pièces, taillées en fines rondelles par un asocial du sentiment couplé d'un misogyne en puissance.

_Parfait !_

Que demander de mieux pour égayer votre existence, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai bruyamment et éteignis ma petite lampe, laissant les ténèbres envahir mon studio et mon esprit. On m'avait toujours dit que le sommeil était réparateur alors autant que j'y plonge la tête la première. Il me permettrait peut-être d'oublier cette affreuse journée.

**~x~**

J'étais quelque part dans une immense forêt mauve et bleue, coursée par un gâteau à la fraise géant quand un gros « _boom_ » étouffé m'extirpa de mon étrange rêve. Je grognai, le visage écrasé contre mon oreiller. Aurais-je laissé quelque chose en équilibre dans la salle de bain ? Non… Pas que ma cervelle embrumée s'en souvienne.

_Sans__doute__une__nuisance__riveraine_, songeai-je avant de me laisser à nouveau happer par le sommeil.

« _Boom_ »…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Je me redressai vivement, en alerte, mes cheveux ébouriffés retombant en cascade sur mon visage. Le bruit sourd résonna une nouvelle fois dans mon appartement. A tâtons, je cherchai le petit interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet et grimaçai lorsque la lumière envahit mon petit une pièce. Un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran digital de mon micro-onde me fit jurer. Qui était donc l'imbécile qui faisait un boucan pareil à 4h42 du matin ?

Les coups résonnèrent à nouveau Quelqu'un avait apparemment décidé de jouer la cucaracha dans mon couloir. Et, si je m'en tenais aux cris suraigus totalement incompréhensibles et de plus chargés d'un fort accent asiatique qui me parvenaient, j'aurais aisément parié que la cible de ce martelage intensif n'était autre que le mur en face du mien.

Je grognai, un poil revêche. Après une journée de merde, voilà que même ma nuit s'annonçait mauvaise. Mais quoi de mieux que d'aller admirer cette vieille peau qu'était ma voisine vociférer au point de risquer l'apoplexie ? Curiosité quand tu nous tiens… Je m'extirpai de sous ma moelleuse et accueillante couette, attachai rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon des plus approximatif et, tout en me gelant les orteils sur le carrelage froid, j'allai coller mon œil au judas de la porte d'entrée. Le meilleur des emplacements pour ne rien louper de la mise en pièces de l'imprudent qui osait se frotter à cette cinglée siphonnée du ciboulot.

Le choc.

Je clignai des yeux frénétiquement, me frottai même vigoureusement les paupières, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de recoller mon œil à l'ouverture.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Non, aucun doute. Ce n'était pas une hallucination toute droite sortie de mon esprit totalement embrumé par ces trois insuffisantes petites heures de sommeil.

L'effet fut immédiat. D'endormie et curieuse, je passai à éveillée et furieuse.

D'un même mouvement j'actionnai le verrou et ouvris la porte, me retrouvant aussitôt baignée par la lumière jaunâtre du couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lâchais-je alors qu'un Edward Cullen, passablement éméché, titubait devant la porte d'entrée face à la mienne.

Surpris, il chancela dangereusement avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction, puis vers la porte de ma voisine, avant de revenir vers moi.

- Isaaaabellaaaaaaa ! Claironna-t-il d'une voix éraillée avec une gaité non feinte.

_Nous voilà bien…_

Après trois tentatives avortées, il réussit enfin à trouver le bon équilibre et avança à pas chaloupés jusqu'à moi.

- Te voilà ! S'exclama-t-il à mi-chemin, manquant de peu de relâcher la veste qu'il serrait dans une de ses mains. Je te croyais là-bas… Pfff, c'était pas le bon endroit.

Il pointa un doigt dans ma direction. Geste qui lui fit perdre son semblant d'équilibre. Il tangua, puis rit en retrouvant une position plus stable.

- Ouhla… Faut pas tourner comme ça…

_De mieux en mieux._

Ce mec était complètement dingue ! Et surtout il semblait totalement imbibé. Adieu la sexy-attitude qu'il arborait toujours. Il avait plus l'air d'un paumé avec sa chemise reboutonnée de travers qui ressortait négligemment de son pantalon par endroit. Sans parler de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux, habituellement savamment coiffé-décoiffé, ressemblait plus à un amas désordonné mal aplati sur sa tête qu'à une coiffure digne de ce nom.

- Rentre chez toi, Edward, lui ordonnai-je alors qu'il vacillait dans ma direction.

- J'veux juste te parler… Tu sais, toi, moi et…

Je lui intimais de se taire alors que son haleine chargée m'arrivait par vague.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire et surtout pas à cinq heures du matin alors que tu ne tiens même pas debout. Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais maintenant tu rentres chez toi.

Il fronça les sourcils et tituba de plus belle. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, je rebroussai chemin d'un pas en arrière et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je collai ma tête contre le bois frais. Décidément, à chaque fois que je croyais l'histoire terminée, un nouvel acte se jouait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener ici dans un état pareil ?

Un bruit de griffure attira mon attention. Il était toujours là, derrière la porte. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il trafiquait si ce n'est qu'il éraflait le bois de ses ongles. Je me hissai à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le judas.

- Je te vooooois !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'un œil vert, légèrement injecté de sang, clignait de l'autre côté de la petite ouverture.

_Il est définitivement totalement imbibé dis donc._

- Isabellaaaaaaaa… Je te vooooois…

Merde. Il recommençait à faire un vacarme pas possible. Et bien sûr ma très chère voisine beugla de plus belle de l'autre côté du couloir.

_Soirée de merde…_

Elle sortit comme une furie de sa planque, armée d'un… euh… d'une tong ? Et se mit à crier de manière assez proche de l'hystérie. Déjà que pendant ses rares périodes de calme j'avais du mal à la comprendre, là c'était juste du chinois pour moi. Et sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr. Seuls les mots « tapage » et « nocturne » semblèrent clair dans ce cafouillis braillard. A moins que ce ne soit en fait « planète » et « saturne » ? En tout cas, son apparition eut au moins pour mérite de calmer Edward qui la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Malheureusement son calme ne fut que de courte durée. Il explosa de rire en se lançant dans une imitation peu flatteuse de ma très chère voisine.

J'observais toujours la scène depuis mon judas, partagée entre l'envie de voir Edward se faire tailler en pièce par l'autre cinglée et celle, incompréhensible, de lui venir en aide pour éviter un carnage.

Soit tous mes autres voisins avaient un sommeil de plomb, soit aucun d'eux n'osait pointer le bout de son nez. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne vint à sa rescousse.

- Oooouh un nain grincheux, ricana Edward.

Le visage cireux de la folle furieuse rehaussé d'énormes lunettes en écailles, vira au rouge écarlate. Le tout surplombé par une touffe grisâtre négligemment retenue, qui faisait plus office de casque crasseux que de cheveux.

_Seigneur… C'est qu'elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante cette vieille peau !_

J'interceptais le mot « police » ainsi que mon nom entre le bon nombre de mots injurieux accompagnés de postillons volants que la vielle folle beuglaient.

_Beurk. _

Cette fois c'en était assez. J'ouvris ma porte à la volée et, mains sur les hanches, allai me poster devant cette cinglée.

- Oh la ferme vieille peau ! Crachai-je.

Bien sûr cela redoubla les attaques verbales de ma chère et tendre voisine. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Seigneur,__qu__'__ai-je__fait__pour__mériter__ça ?_M'interrogeai-je. J'avais dû être très méchante dans une vie antérieure.

- Attention, Bruce Lee ! S'interposa Edward, toujours aussi frais qu'un pack de bières en plein soleil. Faut pas l'énerver… On dirait un p'tit chaton mais… han han… C'est une vraie tigresse… Voui, m'dame !

_Ben voyons…_

- Ok, ça suffit, décrétai-je.

Il était temps de désamorcer la situation et faute de mieux, je ne voyais qu'une solution. J'attrapai Edward par le bras et le ramenai vers moi.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi. Je vais t'appeler un taxi. Quand à vous… rentrez donc vous étouffer avec votre tong, ça nous fera des vacances !

Je trainai rapidement Edward dans mon appartement et claquai la porte.

Une bonne chose de faite !

Deuxième étape : me débarrasser d'Edward Cullen, et vite.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et appelai rapidement un taxi, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Edward titubant au milieu de mon unique pièce alors qu'il zieutait un peu partout.

- TRENTE MINUTES ? M'exclamai-je fortement. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver plus tôt ?... Je sais mais… Mais… C'est un cas de… Vous ne… Bon, d'accord.

Je raccrochai, dépitée et au bord de la crise de nerf. Trente minutes d'attente ! Il devait vraiment y avoir un souci avec mon karma ce soir. Mes doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur le bois stratifié de mon plan de travail pendant que je cherchais une hypothétique solution de repli.

- C'est trèèès joli ici ! S'exclama Edward, comme émerveillé par mon studio.

_Trente longues et interminables minutes…_

- Parce que tu t'intéresses à la décoration intérieure tout à coup ? Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire là, mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai absolument pas envie de te voir. Alors tu vas t'asseoir ici et on va attendre patiemment que ce foutu taxi arrive, pour que je puisse enfin retourner me coucher et oublier cette journée de merde.

Edward se retourna vers moi les sourcils si froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne plissée.

- Oh ! Toi t'es fâchée, souligna-t-il, surpris, en titubant légèrement.

_Moi, fâchée ? Mais non, voyons. Je suis absolument et irrémédiablement ravie de te voir débouler chez moi en pleine nuit rond comme une queue de pelle, sombre crétin ! _

- Fâchée ? Grinçai-je, la voix montée dans les aigus. Mais pourquoi le serai-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était disputé à deux reprises ce soir et que tu m'avais traitée grosso-modo comme une grosse merde. Alors c'est certain, je suis absolument enchantée de t'avoir ici, et complètement bourré de surcroit !

- J'suis pas bourré… J'juste un peu trop bu. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas un p'tit truc à boire ?

- Bromure ? Arsenic ? Hum… Je dois avoir quelques produits ménagers bien corrosifs à te servir.

- Oooouh… Quelle colère.

- C'est si peu dire, soufflai-je en enfilant un pull en laine blanc par-dessus mon débardeur.

Je remplis un grand verre d'eau et le fis claquer sur le comptoir.

- C'est tout ce que la maison a à t'offrir. Tu peux t'installer dans le fauteuil en attendant le taxi. Moi je vais… Ah !… Je reviens.

Je contournais le comptoir par le côté le plus éloigné. Pourquoi mon studio était-il si petit ? Malheureusement la salle de bain était ma seule échappatoire pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je claquai la porte et soufflai un bon coup. Les yeux clos, je régulais peu à peu ma respiration, jusqu'à retrouver un calme approximatif.

_T'aurais peut-être dû le laisser croupir dans le couloir avec l'autre folle ?_

Oui. J'aurais peut-être bien dû. Cela aurait été plus simple à gérer, deux boules Quies et l'affaire était réglée. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais coincé avec lui dans mon microscopique appartement pendant la demi-heure la plus longue de toute ma vie.

Bien joué !

L'idée de rester enfermée ici jusqu'à la fin des temps devint des plus alléchantes. Malheureusement, rester cachée n'était pas une solution. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et retournai dans mon salon.

- Beh merde alors ! Grommelai-je.

Edward était confortablement allongé en diagonale sur mon lit, tourné sur le côté, les pieds ballants et le visage détendu par le sommeil.

Etais-je resté si longtemps enfermée dans ma salle de bain ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me donna la réponse. Pas loin d'un quart d'heure. Chouette, maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à le réveiller…

- Edward, appelai-je.

Aucune réaction. Je ressayai un peu plus fort. Rien à faire. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que ses paupières se refermèrent. L'alcool l'avait totalement assommé. Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour couronner cette royale journée.

- Edward ! Insistai-je en lui secouant le bras.

Un grognement ensommeillé me répondit.

_Tente les papouilles, à coup sûr ça marche._

- Debout ! Le taxi va bientôt arriver, le bousculai-je.

- Non… pas bouger, râla-t-il.

- Allez ! Lève-toi.

Au lieu de se relever, il dégagea le bras que je tirais et l'enroula autour de ma taille, m'attirant brusquement sur le lit. J'atterris lourdement sur le matelas, surprise par son soudain regain d'énergie.

- Pars pas.

- Edward, lâche-moi ! lui ordonnai-je tout en me dandinant pour me libérer de sa prise.

- Non… Si j'te lâche, tu vas partir comme tout le monde…

- Je ne vais aller nulle part, par contre toi tu dois descendre pour attendre le taxi.

- Me laisse pas. Besoin de toi, Bella, lâcha-t-il d'une voix vibrante alors que ses yeux verts, rougis par l'alcool et le sommeil, me fixaient avec intensité.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Me laisse pas. Tout le monde part toujours et j'finis toujours tout seul… Tout le monde… Seul… Pars pas…

- Personne ne va partir Edward. Tu as juste trop bu et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Allez aide-moi un petit peu, le suppliai-je en tentant de me libérer à nouveau.

- Si… C'est toujours la même chose… Toujours… Ils m'ont tous abandonné…

Sa voix s'érailla comme déchirée par trop d'émotions.

- M'abandonne pas toi aussi, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre ma cuisse

Cette simple petite phrase me fendit le cœur. Malgré tout ce que j'avais dû encaisser aujourd'hui, l'envie de le consoler prit le dessus. Je glissai délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux en batailles et tout doucement, essayai de l'apaiser.

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Edward, le rassurai-je alors que mon téléphone m'annonçait l'arrivée du taxi. Je reste là, près de toi.

La pression sur ma taille se relâcha, son souffle s'apaisa. Il s'endormit paisiblement, calé contre ma jambe.

- Qui es-tu Edward Cullen ? Murmurai-je face à cet homme mystérieux qui squattait mon convertible.

Je continuais quelques minutes mes caresses, jouant avec les reflets auburn de ses cheveux, avant de me dégager lentement de sa prise et de me redresser.

Edward protesta dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller, trop confortablement installé au pays des rêves pour en émerger.

Je l'observai un instant, si paisible et insouciant. Il semblait si loin de celui qu'il était d'ordinaire, quand l'alcool inhibait cette armure de froideur qu'il revêtait constamment. Si seulement il pouvait la laisser plus souvent au placard…

Je fis un bref état des lieux. Mon lit étant squatté par un invité surprise un poil envahissant, il ne me restait plus des masses de possibilités pour m'héberger jusqu'à l'aube.

_Et pourquoi ne pas lui tenir compagnie ? Faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid…_

Je muselai mentalement ma petite vicieuse de voix intérieure. Il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre d'allusion.

Hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit qu'Edward Cullen, même si ce lit m'appartenait. Mon bon vieux fauteuil club et son cuir marron tout râpé ferait l'affaire pour les quelques heures qui me séparaient encore du bip strident de mon réveil matin.

Je ramassai et pliai soigneusement la veste d'Edward qui trainée, en boule, au pied du lit, puis lui ôtais délicatement ses chaussures de ville et remontai la couette jusqu'à sa taille.

_Dire que ce pourrait être toi sa couverture… Rabat-joie !_

Absolument. Hors. De. Question. Plutôt passer la nuit perchée sur un tabouret que de mettre un orteil sur ce lit.

J'allai récupérer un plaid dans mon armoire, m'installai toute recroquevillée sur mon fauteuil et après un dernier coup d'œil vers Edward profondément endormi en chien de fusil, j'éteignis la lumière.

**~x~**

Seigneur que la nuit avait été courte et ankylosante ! J'avais mal partout d'être restée aussi longtemps immobile et imbriquée dans ce fauteuil. Aussi, aux premières lueurs du jour, je m'étais dépliée douloureusement. Tant pis si j'étais en avance sur mon réveil, je ne pouvais plus passer une seule minute de plus sur ce maudit siège.

D'un pas feutré, j'attrapais des affaires propres et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. D'abord une douche réparatrice, puis un bon café serré. Il me faudrait au moins ça avant d'avoir le courage de réveiller la Belle au bois dormant au visage écrasé sur l'oreiller.

Malheureusement même l'eau chaude, habituellement si bienfaitrice, ne vint pas à bout de mes nombreuses courbatures.

Une fois mon jean et mon pull enfilé, je regagnai le salon. Cette fois nous y étions… J'allumai la cafetière et enclenchai le percolateur.

Effet immédiat ! La loque humaine endormie sur mon lit reprit vie en un grognement protestataire.

Un deuxième café en route, je déposais bruyamment le premier sur le comptoir, à côté du tube d'aspirine et du verre d'eau qui l'attendaient. On est jamais trop prudent…

- Bordel !

La voix rauque et pâteuse grogna par-dessus le ronronnement du café qui s'écoulait.

_Réveil difficile… _

- Le café est prêt, lançais-je en avalant la première gorgée du mien.

- Bordel !

_Ouh, trèèèèèèès difficile même !_

Avec toutes les peines du monde, il décolla sa tête de l'oreiller et roula sur le lit.

- Trop de lumière… Merde ! Mais où… Isabella ? S'étonna-t-il alors que je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à son expression.

- Surpriiiise ! Ironisai-je face à son ton peu enjôleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Putain ! Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête reposant dans les paumes de ses mains.

-Hum, un vrai charretier. Vraiment très charmant, constatai-je.

Il tritura durement ses cheveux avant dévaluer sa situation d'un œil rougi.

- Merde, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien, protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Rien d'étonnant, tu avais au moins trois grammes ! Et à vrai dire, aucune idée. Je comptais te poser la question justement.

Je chargeai une troisième fois la cafetière et me fis couler un nouveau café. Avec la nuit que je venais de passer, il m'en faudrait au moins trois litres pour tenir debout.

_Essaie l'intraveineuse, c'est plus efficace ! _

- Argh, moins fort ! Grogna-t-il tout en pressant ses mains sur ses tempes.

J'ouvris le tube d'aspirine et fis tomber un comprimé dans le verre d'eau que je lui tendis.

- Bois ça, lui conseillai-je.

Il se leva aussi prestement que son état le lui permettait, attrapa le verre et le but d'une traite tout en grimaçant. Je souris face à sa mine défraichie : les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, sa chemise aussi froissée qu'un chiffon, sans oublier la magnifique trace d'oreiller incrustée sur sa joue pour au moins quelques heures. Je sirotai lentement mon café alors qu'il lorgnait avec dégoût le sien. Finalement il préféra abandonner l'idée de l'avaler et retourna s'avachir sur le lit, une main toujours pressée sur ses tempes douloureuses.

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, grogna-t-il.

_Ben tien, ça va être de ma faute maintenant…_

- Tu te fous de moi ? Grinçai-je.

- Pas si fort, se plaignit-il, le front froncé par la migraine magistrale qu'il devait se payer.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un bouc-émissaire et je parlerais peut-être moins fort. Tu te pointes ici rond comme une queue de pelle à quatre heure du mat, tu fous le bordel dans tout le voisinage tout ça parce que Monsieur Le-roi-du-monde a décidé qu'il voulait me voir en plein milieu de la nuit et moi je dois seulement rester calme et baisser d'un ton ? Non mais dans quel monde tu vis ?

- Putain… Pas si fort… Argh !

Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans le même état de nerf que la veille au soir. Décidément il avait le don de me mettre hors de moi dans un temps record.

- Les gens ne sont ni à ta disposition, ni à ton service Cullen, tout riche et puissant que tu sois. Et certainement pas moi ! Tu as été très clair sur ce que je représentais à tes yeux hier soir, alors maintenant que tu as décuvé, rentre chez toi et fous-moi la paix !

- Si j'ai été aussi clair que ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici Isabella ? Pourquoi m'as-tu hébergé si tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix, crétin ! M'emportai-je. Parce que tu as foutu un tel bordel que ma folle dingue de voisine était prête à appeler les flics et qu'une fois entré ici tu t'es écroulé comme une merde en geignant comme un bébé. « _Me__laisse__pas__… __Tout__le__monde__part__toujours__… __Ne__m__'__abandonne__pas__toi__aussi__…_», Blablabla…, l'imitai-je.

Mais sa réaction me fit stopper net dans mon élan.

Ma tirade le sortit de la torpeur brumeuse de sa cuite. Il se redressa, un air menaçant gravé sur le visage. Une simple foulée lui suffit pour rejoindre le bar de la cuisine qu'il contourna pour me faire face.

_Euh… A l'aide ?_

- Intéressant. Et qu'ai-je dit d'autre, Isabella ? Rien de plus… hum… croustillant ?

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches, sur le meuble derrière moi, m'encerclant de ses bras.

- Va te faire voir, Cullen, le repoussai-je.

Il sourit.

- C'est si gentiment demandé… Mais que les choses soient claires Isabella, je n'étais pas moi-même hier soir et quoique j'ai bien pu te dire tout est à mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. C'est bien clair ?

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Lumineux. Maintenant que la mise au point est faite, il ne me reste plus qu'à t'indiquer la sortie, annonçai-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

- Ouh, quelle agressivité, rit-il tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais.

Il tâta un instant les poches de son pantalon puis, satisfait, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, une paire de clés à la main.

Je le regardais, ahurie, attraper sa veste comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici en voiture dans l'état où tu étais ?

- Il semblerait bien que si.

_Danger public !_

- Bravo, vraiment très responsable. Tu as eu de la chance d'arriver entier.

- Je suis certain que je t'aurais manqué si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Bonne journée, Isabella.

Sur ces paroles, il déverrouilla la porte et s'éclipsa.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne migraine, Cullen ! Maugréai-je le nez dans ma tasse de café.

Même avec une gueule de bois, ce mec arrivait à me rendre dingue. Ce n'était plus le titre mondial de sale con arrogant qu'il faudrait lui décerner, mais carrément ouvrir une classe interplanétaire rien que pour sa catégorie.

_Edward Cullen, connard intersidéral. _

Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si irritable et si foutrement sexy ? Parce que je devais bien me l'avouer, aussi froissé et mal fagoté qu'il était ce matin, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux rouges et la mine blafarde, il restait tout de même sacrément…

_Appétissant ?_

Et une petite gifle mentale matinale, rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Tu parles !_

Dommage que l'envie de l'étriper vif me traverse à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot.

Je finis d'une traite mon café, puis entamai celui laissé par Edward pendant que je rangeai un peu mon studio. Rien de tel qu'un peu de ménage pour calmer les esprits.

Je venais tout juste de convertir le lit en canapé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Un livreur peut-être ? Quoique je n'attendais rien de particulier.

Je déposais le dernier coussin sur le sofa et courus pour ouvrir.

- Euh, salut ?

_Adieu doux bénéfice du ménage. _

La colère ressurgie aussitôt dans mes veines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, me renfrognai-je instantanément. Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui ? La petite session "humilions Bella" d'hier ne t'a pas suffit ? Fous-moi la p…

- Stop ! M'interrompit-t-il les doigts pressés sur ses tempes. Par pitié, stop.

Je soupirai, ravalant mes instincts assassins pour tacher de retrouver un peu de calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, l'air soudain embêté.

- Mon portable n'a plus de batterie et j'aurais besoin de passer un appel.

Je le dévisageai. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que j'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ?

- Et ? M'enquis-je.

- Et est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser téléphoner d'ici ?

_Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose là ?_

Je tapotai impatiemment ma porte du bout des doigts, lui lançant un regard insistant.

- S'il te plait, Isabella.

_Et ben voilà, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué._

- Ok, mais dépêche-toi. Le commun des mortels n'est pas assis sur des liasses de billets. Je dois bientôt aller travailler.

J'écartai ma porte pour le laisser passer.

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que…

- Que quoi ?

- Rien. Oublie. Je peux utiliser ton téléphone ?

J'attrapais mon portable resté sur le comptoir.

- Tiens.

- Tu ne connaitrais pas le numéro d'un taxi ?

- Un taxi ? M'étonnais-je. Tu n'es pas venu en voiture finalement ?

Il ébouriffa une fois de plus ses cheveux, tirant durement sur l'une de ses mèches, tout en se dirigeant soudain vers ma seule et unique fenêtre pour contempler sa vue bouchée par l'immeuble d'en face.

- Si mais il semblerait que ma voiture ait malencontreusement rencontrée un lampadaire

- Oh !

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire de bon cœur, laissant juste l'esquisse de mon sourire s'affichait dignement sur mon visage.

- Ravie d'égailler ta journée.

- Appuis sur « rappel », tu tomberas sur la station de taxis que j'ai contacté cette nuit.

Son appel fut bref, juste le temps pour moi de me faire couler un énième café, provoquant par la même occasion une grimace désapprobatrice chez Edward qui venait de raccrocher.

_Oups ! Migraine quand tu nous tiens…_

- Alors ? M'enquis-je.

- Le taxi devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure. Je vais descendre et l'attendre.

- Et tu laisses ta voiture ici ?

- J'appellerai mon assistante pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

- Rosalie ? M'étonnai-je. Mais on est samedi…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est le week-end et elle a certainement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce petit détail – _Comme__s__'__envoyer__en__l__'__air__avec__Emmett__peut-être__?_ – Non mais sérieux, tu n'es pas assez grand pour appeler le dépanneur toi-même ?

- Mademoiselle Hale est assez grassement payée pour s'acquitter de ce genre de « détail », rétorqua-t-il en instant sur le dernier mot.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le dis.

Il fit le tour du comptoir, me tendant mon téléphone.

- Je vais attendre mon taxi en bas. Merci, Isabella.

- Euh… De rien, balbutiai-je, surprise pas ce remerciement inattendu.

Je le regardais contourner à nouveau l'ilot central pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

- Tu peux l'attendre ici, proposai-je sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

- Ton taxi, tu peux l'attendre ici plutôt que de rester un quart d'heure dans le froid. Enfin si tu préfères descendre…

- Je croyais que tu devais aller travailler, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, mais j'ai encore un peu de temps et j'allai me préparer un petit déjeuner. Toast ?

Il grimaça et, tout en relâchant la poignée de la porte, il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non merci.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand-chose d'autre à te proposer à part une omelette peut-être, proposai-je en inspectant rapidement le contenu de mon frigo.

- A vrai dire, je ne pourrai rien avaler d'autre qu'une nouvelle aspirine.

- Oh, Ok… Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça.

Machinalement, j'attrapais le tube d'aspirine que j'avais posé non loin de là et le lui lançai. Le tube rebondit sur sa poitrine avant qu'il n'ait le réflexe de le rattraper. Je remplis rapidement un verre d'eau et le déposai sur le comptoir devant lui. Puis je repris la dégustation de mon café, le regardant préparer son analgésique l'air gêné, limite penaud, surtout quand il enfonça profondément les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en attendant que son aspirine fonde.

- Merci. J'espère que ça calmera un peu le troupeau d'éléphants que j'ai dans le crâne, plaisanta-t-il, affichant un début de sourire sur son visage tiré.

Etrange comme l'ambiance venait de changer passant d'une politesse forcée à un timide échange amical.

- Ouille, compatis-je enterrant un instant la hache de guerre. La salle de bain est là si tu veux te rafraichir.

- Bonne idée !

Je lui ouvris le chemin, entrant dans la petite salle d'eau pour lui donner une serviette.

- Merci.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide en guise de réponse et refermai la porte derrière moi en sortant.

Je retournai vaquer à mes occupations, mettant deux toasts à griller. Je les engloutis aussitôt sortis du grille-pain, accompagnés d'une rasade de jus d'orange pour faire descendre le tout et mon petit-déjeuner était une affaire réglée.

Je nettoyai rapidement ma vaisselle lorsque mon portable sonna.

Le taxi.

- Le taxi est arrivé, criai-je à travers mon petit appartement avant même de décrocher.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans une minute, annonça-t-il dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et me retournai prestement sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. Pourtant ses cheveux encore humides et les fines gouttelettes translucides qui dévalaient sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans barbe naissante ne pouvaient que confirmer sa provenance.

Poussé par mon manque total de réaction, il passa sa main dans mon dos et la glissa dans la poche arrière de mon jean. J'arrêtai de respirer, appréciant la sensation de ses doigts sur ma fesse.

_Oh Seigneur…_

Il récupéra mon téléphone que j'avais glissé là et le porta à son oreille, laissant comme une étrange brûlure là où sa main m'avait frôlée.

- J'arrive dans une minute, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire avant de raccrocher aussi sec tout en me détaillant avec attention.

Il remit calmement mon téléphone à sa place dans ma poche puis, tout en gardant cet étrange contact visuel, il fourragea ses cheveux humides.

- Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit malgré mon état, Isabella. J'imagine que tu te serais bien passée de ce petit… débordement. Mais sois sans crainte, je ne t'importunerai plus de la sorte.

Son visage se durcit légèrement alors qu'il marquait une pause.

- Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'as pas été une simple distraction pour moi.

_Qu-Quoi ?_

Je restai stupéfaite. Que venait-il de dire au juste ? Foutu cerveau, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bugge juste maintenant.

- Quoi ?

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Désolé de t'avoir blessé, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de s'éloigner. Passe une bonne journée, Isabella.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, la porte de mon appartement se refermait derrière lui.

_Merde, c'était quoi ça ?_

* * *

**Avant de crier au pugilat, sachez que la suite est commencée et que j'ai bon espoir de vous la poster avant 2012. Enfin, faites tout de même quelques prières histoire de mettre le plus de chance du bon côté )**

**La fin se rapproche, doucement mais sûrement. Je dirais encore grosso-modo 5 chapitres. Enfin rien de bien défini encore, on verra bien. Mais sachez que même s'il y a des mois d'attente entre chaque chapitre, je ne vous oublie pas. Et j'écrirais cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, soyez en sûr. J'y tiens trop pour la l'abandonner si prêt du but.**

**Pour les personnes que ça pourrait intéresser, Collisions a commencé à être traduite en anglais (2 chapitres de poster, le 3ème est actuellement dans ma boîte mail et devrait être mis en ligne d'ici la semaine prochaine) : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7397761/1/ Merci à Milk40 pour son travail.**

**Voila, je crois que c'est tout. **

**Oh, j'allais oublier. Si vous voulez des teasers, passez faire un tour sur ma page facebook. J'en poste assez fréquemment et c'est l'occasion de papoter un petit peu : www[.]facebook[.]com/drinou3**

**J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

**Passez une bonne fin de journée.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


	23. Ch 23 : A demi mots

**Bonjour tout le monde, enfin s'il reste encore du monde par ici.**

**Les miracles existent, ce chapitre en est la preuve. Je vous avais dit que je n'abandonnerai pas. Ca prend du temps mais je bouclerai cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut juste s'armer de patience…**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews toujours aussi magiques malgré mes absences à répétition. Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité envers cette histoire et pour votre engouement. Sans vous, j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps.**

**Je tenais à précisé toutefois quelques petits détails J'ai commencé à poster des fics sur ce site il y a plus de trois ans et depuis beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie. Tout d'abord au boulot, je n'ai plus le même travail et celui-ci me laisse beaucoup moins de temps libre que le précédent. Ensuite, dans ma vie personnelle. Il y a trois ans, mon mari vivait à 800 bornes de chez nous 5 jours sur 7. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent (dieu merci !). Sans compter quelques soucis d'ordre médicaux… Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas excuser mon absence de plus de 6 mois mais que, parfois, la vie nous dépasse et que l'envie d'écrire n'est simplement plus là. Je voulais faire cette petite mise au point pour répondre à quelques reviews anonymes reçues ces derniers mois.**

**Ceci dit, sachez que je suis sur Facebook et que si vous voulez papoter avec moi vous me trouverez sous le pseudo « Drinou Fics ». **

**Je tiens à remercier comme il se doit celles sans qui ce chapitre serait sans doute encore à l'état de brouillon à peine entamé. Merci Cha, Lu, Val (ma nouvelle pro du dico, merci pour ta correction miss) , Jen et une mention spéciale pour Auré qui m'a débloquée à bon nombre de reprises sur ce chapitre. Merci les filles ! Et une petite pensée pour So qui vie des moments difficiles.**

**Sur ce, trêve de blabla. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre tant attendu vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : A demi-mots**

_Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue._

_- Désolé de t'avoir blessé, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de s'éloigner. Passe une bonne journée, Isabella._

_Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, la porte de mon appartement se refermait derrière lui._

_Merde, c'était quoi ça ?_

**- X -**

_Trois mois plus tard._

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'observais distraitement les flocons tomber par la fenêtre de mon bureau. L'hiver était vraiment rude cette année. Il s'éternisait, couvrant depuis plusieurs longues semaines de son manteau blanc les avenues survoltées de Manhattan.

Et quelles semaines…

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite depuis ce petit « _incident_ » alcoolisé. J'avais profité d'un break pour me ressourcer un peu chez moi, à Forks, rendant mon père fou de joie par la même occasion. Puis j'avais débuté un stage en entreprise ici, chez _5W_, une société de relation publique ayant le vent en poupe.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que je travaillais chez eux. Même si, au départ, mes missions n'étaient guère glorieuses, l'arrivée d'un gros projet, aussi urgent qu'inattendu, avait sollicité toute la main d'œuvre disponible, et mon presque diplôme de communication m'avait permis de participer d'une manière plus active au sein de _5W_. Les piles de dossiers s'entassant sur mon bureau tendaient un peu trop à le prouver, malheureusement.

Mais l'aboutissement, demain soir, de ce fameux projet, marquerait également la fin de ce stage. Mes huit semaines d'immersion parmi publicistes et chargés de communication touchaient presque à leur terme. Il ne me restait plus qu'à marquer l'essai qui pourrait valoriser mon CV et l'aider à se propulser un peu plus haut sur la pile de mes possibles futurs employeurs.

Après tout, dans quatre mois j'aurai, si tout allait bien, mon diplôme en poche. Alors pourquoi ne pas anticiper un peu, non ?

En attendant, malheureusement, il m'avait tout de même fallu conserver mon petit job d'appoint en tant que serveuse. Mon stage était vraiment fantastique en tous points, excepté pour le côté financier. Et pour joindre les deux bouts, j'avais du cumuler les heures ici en journée et enfiler mon tablier vert une fois la nuit tombée. Autant dire que ma vie sociale avait une existence proche du néant.

Métro, stage, boulot et, si j'en avais le temps, dodo.

_Que du bonheur !_

Il me tardait enfin de pouvoir retrouver Alice ailleurs qu'entre deux cappuccinos. On pourrait peut-être même se faire une soirée. Le rêve ! Surtout qu'elle m'avait venté les mérites d'un nouveau bar à cocktails clandestin sur le thème de la prohibition américaine.

_Mojitos ! _

En y repensant, ma dernière soirée remontait à loin maintenant. Et elle avait totalement viré au fiasco. Trois mois après je n'avais toujours pas compris la tournure étrange qu'avait prise la discussion houleuse entre Edward et moi. Et pour être franche, je n'avais pas du tout tenté de reprendre contact avec lui pour qu'il s'explique. _« Sois sans crainte, je ne t'importunerai plus… » _Avait-il dit et, pour une fois, il avait tenu parole. Même si la petite curieuse en moi aurait bien aimé – _Juste aimé ?_ – Ok, aurait adoré connaître le vrai sens de ses paroles, j'étais bien trop lasse de cette relation éternellement conflictuelle pour tenter une quelconque approche. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, je l'avais appris à mes dépends. Alors autant ne pas ramener sur le tapis les paroles qu'il avait eu quand il s'était pointé chez moi, en pleine nuit, aussi alcoolisé qu'un fut de bière.

_Rabat joie !_

- Swan, je veux un rapport complet sur les résultats du dernier mailing pour la réunion de 18h ! Beugla Carl, le chargé de communication, et accessoirement mon patron, qui gérait le lancement de _Black Empire_, le nouveau parfum de _G&G_, la marque tendance du moment.

- Le bouclage de la partie tout public n'est prévu qu'à 9h00 demain matin et les statistiques ne sont même pas encore sorties. Comment…

- Pré-bouclage ! Me coupa-t-il. Ce lancement de produit est le Saint-Graal Swan, le coup marketing que _5W_ attendait depuis longtemps pour faire exploser son image de marque et ses parts de marché. Il ne faut absolument rien laisser au hasard, c'est compris ? Pré-bouclage dans 40 min ! Les stats seront dans ta boite d'ici là.

- Ok, chef ! Je m'y mets tout de suite.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge en bas de mon écran. 17h20. Ca allait encore être une longue, très longue soirée.

Un café bien serré, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Un très grand café, très très serré…

**- X -**

Les portes du grand hall du _Roosevelt Hotel_ étaient ouvertes depuis plusieurs heures. Les invités voguaient stratégiquement entre buffets et stands, profitant des diverses animations proposées ce soir-là. Le stress, à son paroxysme encore quelques heures plus tôt, semblait commencer à redescendre doucement au sein de l'équipe organisatrice. Tout était sous contrôle et, mieux encore, tout semblait se dérouler à merveille.

- Swan, prête à conclure en beauté ta présence parmi nous ? M'interpella Carl.

- Bien sûr chef, besoin d'un nouveau litre de café ? D'un point sur les entrées ? Ou d'un rapport d'activité ? Énumérai-je prête à satisfaire sa demande rapidement.

- Rien de tout ça. Kevin vient de nous informer qu'il manque de démonstratrices en zone 3.

Je le fixai dubitativement sans bien comprendre sa requête.

- Peux-tu te charger d'émoustiller ces messieurs-dames avec le produit ? Précisa-t-il.

- Vous voulez que je parfume les invités ?

Il opina.

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de tes missions transverses mais si tu nous rends ce petit service, je peux te promettre que tu auras une lettre de recommandation en béton pour tes futurs entretiens d'embauche.

_Oooh !_

- Comment refuser une offre pareille !

- Parfait. Trouve Kevin, il t'équipera.

_Super..._

En y repensant, les directives de Carl n'étaient peut-être pas un excès de zèle. _« Tenues de soirée exigées pour tous !_ » avait-il imposé « _Même pour l'équipe en coulisse_ ». Je comprenais mieux pourquoi à présent. Je le soupçonnais même d'avoir prémédité son coup. Ou alors, il peut remercier sa prudence parce que mon jean et mes basket auraient vraiment fait tâche au milieu de ces splendides tenues. Au lieu de ça, ma petite robe fuseau noire, rehaussée de cristaux dans le creux de mon décolleté, se fondait à merveille dans le décor.

Armée de mon petit flacon noir et or, je zigzaguais au milieu des invités sélectionnés avec soin, issus pour la plupart du milieu de la mode New Yorkaise.

- Monsieur, souhaitez vous découvrir _Black Empire_, la nouvelle fragrance de _G&G_.

D'une légère pression, je vaporisai un léger nuage de parfum sur un homme d'âge moyen. Puis, je continuai ma balade et parfumai d'autres invités en souriant.

_Tu l'auras méritée ta recommandation !_

- Une note de Black Empire pour vous ? Proposai-je encore.

- Isabella ?

_Seigneur._

Je me retournai vers cette voix si particulièrement envoûtante que je reconnus en moins d'un millième de seconde. Il était soudain devant moi, son regard irradiant de surprise.

_Ca pour une surprise…_

- Edward ? M'étonnai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir Isabella, répondit-il, un léger rire moqueur dans la voix. Tu as repris du service chez NYE ?

- Quoi ?

Il désigna le flacon noir et or dans mes mains.

- Oh ! Euh, non. Je travaille pour _5W_. Enfin, je suis stagiaire chez eux et je leur rends un petit service pour palier à un manque de personnel, débitai-je.

_Wow, du calme Swan. Ne lui raconte pas ta vie non plus !_

Il opina, ses yeux verts me scrutant.

_Oh punaise…_

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Repris-je.

- Curieuse ? Sourit-il, marquant le coin de ses yeux de petites ridules J'ai été invité. Ou plutôt ma cavalière l'a été.

_Oh…_

Je vis alors le corps d'une magnifique blonde, moulé dans une longue robe rouge rubis, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous, une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Edward, que fais-tu ? S'enquit-elle en agrippant son bras.

Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Je devais l'avoir déjà vue, sans pour autant arriver à la resituer. Elle devait elle aussi s'interroger à mon sujet car elle me dévisageait sans vergogne.

- Votre visage m'est familier… Ah oui, je me souviens… N'était-ce pas elle qui avait tenté d'embrasser le tapis dans ton hall ? Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

Soudain les images de cet instant hautement honteux me revinrent en mémoire apportant avec elles l'identité de cette greluche. Une irrépressible envie de lui vider le flacon d'eau de toilette dans les yeux me submergea. Non mais quelle…. Ahhhhh !

_Pétasse ! Tu peux le dire. _

- Isabella était une de nos hôtesses d'accueil, en effet.

- Je vois que votre carrière à pris son envol...Vous pouvez désormais tenir sur vos deux pieds ?

_Il y a des claques qui se perdent là… Mets-lui en une, bon sang !_

Je la fusillai du regard, prête à me lancer dans une vendetta personnelle, ultra-violente et qui serait, de toute évidence, fatale à sa manucure. Edward observait la scène avec délectation, et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'un petit combat de boue entre elle et moi ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Je décidai de la prendre à son propre jeu.

- Edward, je ne peux pas croire que cette délicieuse potiche, accessoirement impolie, et de toute évidence botoxée, te serve de cavalière ! M'étonnai-je faussement.

- Isabella, gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Donc vous êtes tous les deux…, commençai-je en les pointant alternativement du doigt.

- Ensemble, finit-elle pour moi, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus au bras de son cavalier, me faisant bouillir d'autant plus. Edward porta son attention loin derrière moi, espérant sûrement en finir au plus vite.

- Quel couple charmant, ironisai-je. C'est récent ?

- Isabella, ce n'est ni le moment…

- Edward et moi sommes très heureux, le coupa-t-elle. Nous vivons une histoire merveilleuse.

- Bah voyons ! Souris-je avec amertume. J'imagine en effet qu'il doit être agréable d'être avec un homme comme lui. Un homme loyal, attentif et si prévenant.

- Seriez-vous jalouse ? Pouffa cette quiche.

- Je dois l'admettre, oui. Un peu. Passer après toutes ces femmes qui ont eu l'honneur de ses faveurs… Ca doit être vraiment gratifiant.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je sentais le regard inquisiteur d'Edward sur moi, mais l'ignorai afin de porter le bouquet final à mon attaque. Un serveur passa à mes côtés, et je l'arrêtai pour récupérer une de ses coupes de champagne. La blonde peroxydée se décrocha d'Edward, me lançant un regard furibond, prête à m'étriper.

- Je pense qu'on devrait fêter ça, me réjouis-je dans un sourire. Au tapis du hall de Cullen Corp… La seule chose que je regrette vraiment dans mon ancien travail !

Je fis mine de trébucher sur mes pieds, et le contenu de ma coupe s'étala sur la robe ajustée de cette pimbêche.

_Dans les dents, Barbie !_

La vengeance est douce finalement. Et si délectable.

- Oh, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je faussement. Quelle maladroite ! Les toilettes sont juste par là. Edward devrait vous y accompagner, c'est un endroit qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement.

A mes côtés, j'entendis Edward étouffer un rire, pendant que je m'essuyais les mains.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Edward, au plaisir de te revoir. Quant à vous...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, la dédaignant du regard.

Là-dessus, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, je les abandonnai pour reprendre ma mission parfum, tout en entendant derrière moi les piaillements rageurs de poupée Barbie.

_Hummmm… Quel moment jouissif !_

Qui aurait dit qu'un si malheureux hasard pourrait si bien amener les choses ?

**- X -**

Rabattre le caquet de cette pimbêche m'avait tellement mis de baume au cœur que j'avais fini mon petit tour de salle le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais, cependant, bien soigneusement évité la zone à risque, histoire de ne pas retomber sur elle, ni sur son cavalier. Garder la tête haute une fois, ok, mais autant de pas jouer le deuxième round tout de suite.

Il devait être quelque chose comme trois heures du matin quand les derniers invités eurent quitté la grande salle du _Roosevelt Hotel_. Le service de nettoyage s'y affairait encore quand toute l'équipe de _5W_ le traversa, s'apprêtant à aller fêter la réussite de la soirée aux Mad46, le bar lounge situé au 19ème étage de l'immeuble. Les remerciements bourrus de mon boss encore en tête, je leur emboitai le pas et entrai dans l'ascenseur, prête à siroter un bon cocktail en leur compagnie.

Une fois passée la première salle encore bondée à cette heure tardive, nous accédâmes à la terrasse et pénétrâmes dans une bulle chauffée ouvrant sur les toits de Midtown. Je restai sans voix.

_Waouh !_

La décoration trendy et l'ambiance chaleureuse et feutrée apportait par les braséros enflammés, coupait totalement avec la jungle urbaine et enneigée qui l'entourait. Une opposition radicale à couper le souffle.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces toits-terrasses aménagés en bar ou restaurant, mais le prix souvent exorbitant des consommations m'avait convaincue de passer mon chemin. Et quel dommage ! La vision de ces buildings illuminés était vraiment impressionnante du haut de ces 19 étages.

Toute l'équipe _« de terrain »_ de_ 5W_ réunie autour d'une table, nous trinquâmes dignement au succès du lancement de Black Empire, coupe de champagne en main. Toutefois, la chaleur qui régnait dans ce petit cocon protecteur cumulée à la fatigue engendrée ces derniers jours firent gripper les petites bulles alcoolisées de ma boisson direct dans ma tête. _Pfiou !_ Je préférai aller prendre un peu l'air avant d'être totalement pompette et profitai de l'occasion pour découvrir ce demi-étage à la vue époustouflante dont une serveuse venait de me vanter les louanges.

Je m'éclipsai donc discrètement, mon manteau dans une main et ma coupe de champagne dans l'autre, et quittai la douce tiédeur pour rejoindre le froid piquant des nuits hivernales New-Yorkaises.

La serveuse n'avait pas exagéré, la vue était magique ici. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le vent glacial glisser sur mon visage et porter à mes oreilles le bourdonnement continu des rues New-Yorkaises, entrecoupé de sirènes étouffées. La ville qui ne dort jamais portait définitivement bien son surnom. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon manteau, cherchant un peu de chaleur, tout en écoutant cette étrange mélodie urbaine qu'on ne pouvait apprécier qu'ici.

- Me suivrais-tu, Isabella ?

J'étouffais un hurlement avec mon poing.

Edward, caché dans l'ombre de l'immeuble, se dévoila à quelques pas de moi.

- Nom de Dieu, Edward ! Blasphémai-je. Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue !

Il sourit, apparemment fier de la frayeur qu'il venait de m'infliger.

- Je n'ai pu résister à la tentation, admit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres alors que mon cœur battait toujours la chamade.

_Et une crise cardiaque, une !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'attaquai-je, la voix encore étrangement montée dans les aigus.

- Je prends l'air. Comme toi, j'imagine.

Je repris peu à peu une posture plus assurée, me redressant pour lui faire totalement face. Sous l'effet de la surprise, j'avais arborée une allure mi-défensive mi-sauve-qui-peu assez douteuse.

- Tu as perdu ta moitié ? M'enquis-je, scrutant l'obscurité derrière lui.

- Ma quoi ?

- Moitié. Tu sais, la grande blonde qui était pendue à ton bras tout à l'heure ?

- Tu veux dire celle que tu as « _malencontreusement_ » éclaboussée de champagne ? Moitié n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat mais elle doit être encore en train de pester contre toi, quelque part dans Manhattan, je suppose.

_Si tu le dis, Cullen._

Je préférai ne pas relever. Après tout, sa vie privée ne me regardait pas. Alors autant rester sur un ton léger et pour ça, je pouvais dire merci à l'alcool.

- Tu me connais, je suis _si_ maladroite ! Exagérai-je faussement.

Il rit.

- Oui, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles. D'ailleurs, après la démonstration dont j'ai été témoin tout à l'heure, je devrais peut-être me méfier, se moqua-t-il.

Edward Cullen d'humeur légère, voilà quelque chose de peu courant, songeai-je.

J'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il m'en voudrait pour mes paroles peu flatteuses envers sa cavalière. Mais non, il semblait juste amusé. Cet homme était définitivement indéchiffrable et totalement imprévisible.

Toujours un peu pompette, je décidai de profiter de son apparente bonne humeur. Je levai mon verre dans sa direction, un air défiant sur le visage.

- Surtout que je suis armée, bravai-je en faisant tinter ma coupe de champagne du bout de mon ongle.

- En effet ! Constata-t-il. Que dirais-tu de hisser le drapeau blanc ? Il serait dommage de gaspiller un si bon champagne.

_Ben ça alors…_

J'arquais un sourcil, suspicieuse.

- Une trêve, vraiment ?

- Juste le temps d'épargner mon manteau.

- Je me disais aussi… Cela dit, j'imagine que je m'en suis déjà assez prise à ta garde robe, souris-je.

Sourire qu'il me rendit.

_Oh punaise !_

- Et puis ma foi, il est vrai que ce champagne est délicieux, confirmai-je, appuyant mes dires d'une grosse gorgée du liquide pétillant tout en m'adossant à la rambarde. Il serait effectivement dommage de le gâcher.

- Sage décision !

Il vint alors s'appuyer à son tour sur la balustrade, contemplant le paysage, silencieux.

Etrange sensation que de me retrouver ainsi, isolée sur ce petit belvédère aménagé, en compagnie d'un Edward Cullen souriant et aimable. Aucune attaque, aucun coup bas, du moins pour l'instant. C'était agréable et vraiment déroutant.

Je me tournai à mon tour, pivotant sur moi-même pour me retrouver face aux immenses immeubles illuminés, Edward à mes côtés. Le bruit de quelques rires en provenance de l'espace chauffé en contre bas nous parvenait de temps à autres, portés par le vent, et, allié aux sons étouffés de la lointaine circulation, j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, à l'abri sur cette petite terrasse isolée.

- La vue est magnifique ici, soufflai-je.

Je vis Edward hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil.

- Elle est semblable à beaucoup d'autres dans cette ville.

- Je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour être blasée par ce qui m'entoure. Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression de n'être qu'une touriste, avouai-je. J'oublie que je vis ici à présent.

- Et d'où viens-tu, Isabella ? S'enquit-il, quittant des yeux le paysage urbain pour les poser sur moi.

Je rougis. Jamais nous n'avions échangé sur nos vies. Du moins pas aussi librement que ce soir.

- Je viens d'une toute petite ville pittoresque perdue dans les immenses forêts de l'extrême nord ouest du pays. Tout le contraire d'ici.

- L'état de Washington ?

J'opinai.

- Effectivement, ça doit être bien différent d'ici. J'avoue ne pas trop connaitre la région.

- Et bien, la péninsule d'Olympic est le coin le plus pluvieux du pays. Autant dire qu'on n'y voit pas souvent le soleil, expliquai-je. Rien que pour ça j'ai nettement préféré l'Arizona. Là-bas au moins il ne pleut pas 360 jours par an.

- L'Arizona ? Il semble que tu aies beaucoup voyagé, Isabella.

- Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça « voyager » mais j'ai aimé vivre quelques années là-bas. Et toi, où as-tu grandi ?

Je vis son visage, à peine éclairé par la faible lumière ambiante, se tendre imperceptiblement.

_Bien joué, idiote !_

Je devrais pourtant savoir depuis le temps que poser des questions personnelles à Monsieur Mystère n'était généralement pas une idée très judicieuse. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire apparaitre le sale con méprisant qu'il pouvait être…

- Enfant j'ai vécu à Chicago puis j'ai atterri ici, énuméra-t-il calmement alors que je pensais qu'il s'emporterait, les traits de son visage pourtant tirés.

Je l'étudiai un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague fixant un point devant lui. L'espace d'une seconde je crus encore voir ce petit garçon perdu, bien loin de l'homme arrogant qu'il servait aux gens.

- Edward, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Soufflai-je.

Il quitta silencieusement l'horizon des yeux pour les porter sur moi, me donnant son accord d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi sembles-tu toujours si… si triste quand tu évoques ton passé ? Osai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne refléta aucune joie.

- J'imagine qu'on a tous notre lot de regrets.

Ses mots vibrèrent d'une certaine émotion, tout en retenue, comme étouffés. Ses yeux, eux, me détaillaient, scrutant ma réaction.

- Tu devrais aller au chaud.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu frissonnes.

- Oh...

Je n'avais même pas senti le froid engourdir mes membres au point de grelotter. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon corps pour calmer son tremblement et trouver un peu de chaleur.

- C'est vrai, constatais-je tout en me frictionnant.

- Me laisserais-tu t'offrir un dernier verre au bar ?

Je restais coite. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part sauf à une invitation. La surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car je vis le sien se rembrunir.

- Euh… C'est qu'il se fait tard et je suis débout depuis quelque chose comme quarante heures…

_Accepte, bon sang. Tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte._

- … mais ma coupe est vide et je reconnais que je ne serais pas contre un autre verre alors pourquoi-pas, concédai-je, m'avouant vaincue par ce regard sombre et totalement envoûtant.

Il sourit. Juste un léger étirement des lèvres mais qui en disait long sur son humeur. Pourtant il m'étudia un instant en silence, comme hésitant.

- Quoi ? M'enquis-je, soudain sur la défensive.

- Puis-je également te poser une question, Isabella ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Comment se fait-il que tu soies encore là ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas du tout certaine du sens de sa question.

- Comment ça ?

Mon inquiétude s'accentua de plus belle quand il me quitta des yeux pour me répondre, préférant regarder quelque part à côté de moi et ne pas affronter mon regard.

- Et bien… Je n'ai pas été des plus respectueux envers toi, pourtant tu es encore là ce soir, prête à boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

Oh…

Je restais un moment sans voix. Comment répondre à ça alors que je n'avais pas moi-même d'explication. Peut-être étais-je un tantinet maso pour accepter tout ça ? Allez savoir.

_Juste un tantinet ? _

- Et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas…, hésitai-je, vouant une soudaine admiration pour les chaussures de mon interlocuteur.

Je pus sentir le feu rougir mes joues malgré le froid glacial et je regrettai de ne pas avoir lâché mes cheveux pour pouvoir m'y cacher. Heureusement, la faible clarté ambiante ne permettait pas vraiment de percevoir ce genre de détails.

Mais après tout pourquoi aurais-je honte ? Je n'étais pas allée le chercher, et nous étions retrouver ici, ensemble sur ce toit, par le pur fruit du hasard. Autant lui avouer la vérité, du moins la part que j'étais capable de cerner.

- Une part de moi me dicte de fuir très loin et de rester à bonne distance de toi, repris-je, plus assurée, alors que l'autre, plus curieuse et insensée, ne peut s'empêcher de rester.

Son regard refléta une certaine incompréhension.

- Pourquoi vouloir rester dans ce cas ?

- Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, alors pourquoi pas.

Il plissa les yeux comme pour tenter de cerner mes propos.

- Tu es si énigmatique, Isabella.

- Moi, énigmatique ? Je te retourne le compliment, m'offusquai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire tremblotant de froid.

- Ne restons pas là, tu es frigorifiée. Tiens, prends mon manteau.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais me réchauffer.

- J'insiste.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester d'avantage. Il ôta son long manteau noir et le passa autour de mes épaules. Le temps de quelques secondes nos corps ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et j'eus l'impression que l'air se chargeait soudain d'électricité.

_Waouh. _

Je fermai les yeux, appréciant l'exquise chaleur que me procurait sa veste.

- Merci, soufflai-je, engouffrant la moitié de mon visage dans le col de son manteau.

J'y collai discrètement mon nez pour savourer la fragrance légèrement citronnée qui s'en dégageait.

Edward passa son bras dans mon dos et d'une légère pression m'incita à avancer. Nous rejoignîmes en silence la partie chauffée en contrebas, puis, traversant la salle, Edward me guida jusqu'au bar.

Mes collègues de_ 5W_ étaient toujours rassemblaient autour d'une table pour fêter leurs succès. L'une d'entre eux me repéra et me fit un clin d'œil assorti de deux pouces levés en me voyant accompagnée. Je ris intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'elle devait imaginer. Si elle savait…

- Préfères-tu t'installer à une table ou rester au bar ?

J'hésitai quelques secondes mais, tout bien considéré, je préférai que l'on reste en zone « neutre » près du bar plutôt que l'on s'isole à l'une des tables de la salle.

- Ici ça ira très bien, l'informai-je en désignant les deux tabourets libres au comptoir.

Je m'y installai tranquillement, ôtant le manteau qu'Edward avait déposé sur mes épaules. Je le remerciai d'un sourire et le lui rendis. La chaleur presque estivale de la pièce m'avait permis de me réchauffer rapidement. D'ailleurs, mon manteau aussi fut vite superflu. Je l'ôtai et le déposai sur mes genoux quand le barman vint à notre niveau.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Champagne ? Me proposa Edward.

Je fis une petite moue. Les bulles de ma dernière coupe dansaient encore dans ma tête.

- Euh, non merci. Je prendrais plutôt un mojito.

- Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerai un Mad Mojito, mademoiselle. C'est une spécialité de la maison à base de rhum, citron, soda, menthe et copeaux de noix de coco, le tout servi avec un bâtonnet en chocolat.

- Euh… Et bien pourquoi pas, un Mad Mojito alors. Soyons fou ! Plaisantai-je.

- Et un Lagavulin, commanda Edward.

- Nous avons un 16 ans d'âge, monsieur.

- Ca ira, valida Edward.

Je l'observais discrètement, assis sur son tabouret, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Il m'étudia longuement, comme s'il me détaillait de la tête au pied. Une douce chaleur envahit mes joues sous ce regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je, gênée.

- Je me disais juste que c'était une agréable coïncidence, me sourit-il tout en continuant son « évaluation ».

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi, ici, ce soir.

- Oh ! Euh… C'est vrai. Enfin, que toi tu sois là. J'ai du éplucher la liste des invités une bonne centaine de fois pour divers mailings, alors te trouver ici n'était pas vraiment prévu.

- Cela t'ennui-t-il ?

- Que tu sois là ?

Il opina, ses yeux ancrés aux miens.

- Non. Enfin… Je me serai passée du petite accrochage avec ta petite copine mais…

- Tanya n'est pas ma petite amie, contrat-il comme un reproche, son regard soudain plus dur.

- Pourtant elle semblait convaincue du contraire tout à l'heure, soufflai-je.

- C'est compliqué.

- Peu importe, tranchai-je, ne préférant pas entrer dans les détails de sa pseudo relation avec la dite Tanya. Ta présence à ce lancement ne m'a pas dérangée, ça m'a juste surprise.

- Moi aussi, admit-t-il tout en me souriant de nouveau. Une charmante surprise.

Etrangement, mon épiderme choisit pile ce moment pour se teinter d'un rose assez vif au niveau des joues.

_Euh… Il a bien dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ?_

Sans aucun doute.

- Tu es ravissante ce soir, surenchéri-t-il, son sourire toujours fièrement installé sur ses lèvres et dans lequel je ne dénotais aucun signe d'arrogance ou de mépris.

Juste un sourire naturel et absolument… – _Euh… Liquéfiant ?_ – … Envoûtant.

_MAYDAY… On vient de perdre Bella !_

- Oh… Euh… Merci, balbutiai-je les joues rougies quand le serveur nous apporta nos verres.

_Il tombe à pic celui là !_

Je me jetai sur mon cocktail comme pour m'y cacher, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ma gêne dans mon verre. Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette tendance à perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps en sa présence ? Un compliment de sa part et voilà que je fondais sur place les joues en feux. Pathétique !

Je bus une petite gorgée de mon cocktail afin de m'offrir une minute de répit et grimaçai. Ce truc avait vraiment un goût bizarre.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Edward alors qu'il sirotait nonchalamment son whisky.

- C'est… étrange, déclarai-je à défaut d'une meilleure qualification pour mon cocktail tout en zieutant les petits copeaux blancs qui flottaient à la surface d'un œil mauvais.

- A vrai dire, je ne faisais pas allusion à ta boisson.

- Oh… Et à quoi faisais-tu référence dans ce cas ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

Il posa son verre sur le comptoir et me fit face.

- Je voulais parler de ta réaction, Isabella. Pourquoi es-tu soudain si… troublée ?

Oh Seigneur… Etions-nous vraiment de retour en plein quart d'heure de vérité ? Moi qui croyais cela réservé à l'isolement du toit terrasse… Loupé.

Je me mis à triturer nerveusement ma robe de ma main libre tout en resserrant mon emprise sur ce fichu cocktail.

- Isabella ? S'enquit-il, sa voix marquant une légère inflexion que je cernais comme de l'inquiétude.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Nul doute, il semblait étrangement soucieux face à mon silence.

- Troisième round de la minute confession ? Lançais-je dans l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère et mes pulsations cardiaques.

- Ca y ressemble, en effet.

- Très bien, soufflais-je. Dans ce cas, jouons franc jeu. Disons qu'en ta compagnie j'ai toujours tendance à chercher… Comment dire ? … A chercher le moment où… Seigneur ! M'exclamai-je, gênée.

- Où ? Insista-t-il.

_Euh… A l'aide ?_

- Où tu vas te transformer en sale con arrogant, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

_Ca c'est fait… On peut y aller maintenant ?_

Ce n'était pas l'envie de quitter ce lieu en courant, sans me retourner, qui me manquait. Bien au contraire.

- Oh !

Je hochai la tête, légèrement dépitée, devant son visage à la fois surpris et contrit.

- Oui… Oh ! Confirmai-je, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de mon cocktail au goût douteux. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Tu peux être si imprévisible…

- Donc tu aimes vivre dangereusement, mais tout en restant sur tes gardes.

- Euh, oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Ce n'était qu'un compliment, Isabella. Rien de plus.

- Peut-être mais comment savoir avec toi.

Il reporta son attention sur son verre de Whisky et, mâchoires crispées, le vida d'une traite. D'un petit signe en direction du barman, il en commanda un autre.

- Désires-tu autre chose ? Me coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

_Euh… Toi, tout nu, allongé sur le bar, du sel sur les abdos, de la tequila dans le nombril et un quartier de citron plus au sud, c'est possible ?_

Je m'infligeai, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, une bonne gifle mentale. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de divaguer.

- Non, merci. Ca ira.

Je déposai mon verre encore plein sur le comptoir, ne gardant dans mes mains que le petit bâtonnet chocolaté que je fis tournoyer nerveusement entre mes doigts.

- Bella ! Me héla une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et vis Sacha, ma collègue aux pouces levés de tout à l'heure, me faire signe en s'avançant vers nous.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle à Edward une fois à notre niveau.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et reprit :

- On est une bonne partie de l'équipe à rentrer et comme tu es venue avec moi, je voulais savoir si… Je te raccompagnais ou… Si tu…

Elle décocha un coup de tête peu discret en direction d'Edward.

_Parfait !_

- Je la raccompagnerai, affirma Edward sans même me consulter.

- Edward…, tentai-je de protester avant que ma collègue de m'interrompe.

- Attends une minute, Edward… _Cet_ Edward ? Chuchota Sacha, aussi discrète que le serait un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Je blêmis sur mon tabouret, hochant furtivement la tête pour lui confirmer l'identité de l'homme à côté de moi, tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle se taise.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Sacha, se présenta-t-elle. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Edward toisa la main qu'elle lui tendait d'un regard peu amène, puis détourna les yeux vers son verre que le barman venait de lui déposer et en but une gorgée, l'ignorant prodigieusement.

- Ok… Je vois que tu ne m'as pas menti à son sujet. Je te ramène ?

- Ton appartement est sur mon chemin, je te déposerai, la coupa Edward en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Mais…

- Bonne soirée, Sacha, la congédia-t-il sèchement.

- A vrai dire, ça m'arrange, surenchérit Sacha. Je crois bien que j'ai un ticket avec Kevin. Je te laisse avec ce cher Edward, bonne soirée à vous deux !

Et elle fila comme si de rien n'était.

_Lâcheuse !_

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi impoli, tu sais, l'accusai-je.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'importune. Alors comme ça tu as parlé de moi à ta collègue ?

_Merde !_

- Une fois ou deux, à l'occasion, éludai-je.

- Et quelle occasion, Isabella ? S'enquit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il approchait son visage du mien.

Cette attitude, aussi familière fut-elle de sa part, me mit instinctivement sur mes gardes.

- Aucune en particulier. J'ai parlé de toi, point. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

- Relax, Isabella. Tu es si… tendue. Je suis flatté.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu aies parlé de moi, même si cela ne devait pas être très élogieux.

Je haussai un sourcil. Il m'avait prise en flag de médisance et il était flatté. J'avais du louper un épisode.

- Cela veut dire que tu as pensé à moi, m'éclaira-t-il, même qu'un peu, pendant ces quelques mois.

Il me sourit franchement, ses yeux ancrés aux miens.

- Et j'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Il s'inclina un peu plus sur son tabouret, jusqu'à avoir son visage à côté du mien, sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

- Beaucoup, souffla-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux lorsque son souffle chaud caressa la fine peau de mon cou alors qu'une alarme interne se mit à hurler dans ma tête.

A quoi jouait-il encore ? Je ne savais dire s'il s'agissait de la reprise des hostilités entre nous ou s'il se voulait simplement charmeur. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était de me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Arrête.

- Quoi ?

- De faire ça.

- De faire quoi ?

Je soupirai. « D'être toi » me semblait une si bonne réponse.

- De jouer. Je ne suis plus de la partie Edward, alors arrête.

- Qui t'a dit que je jouais ?

- Ce verre était une mauvaise idée, me braquai-je. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je posai mon verre et me levai. Edward me tint par le bras

- Attends, ne pars pas.

Je me figeai, statique, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, avoua-t-il, semblant soudain gêné à son tour. Je voulais seulement… Merde ! A croire que je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec toi. Je suis désolé, s'il te plait, reste.

Nous nous toisâmes un moment, silencieux, pendant lequel j'étudiai ses traits. Il semblait soudain plus soucieux que joueur. Ma présence à ses côtés lui était-elle si importante ? Cet homme arrivait à m'embrouiller l'esprit en un simple regard.

- « Désolé » et « s'il te plait » ? Tout ça pour ma petite personne, et dans une seule phrase. Waouh ! Plaisantai-je, misant volontairement sur un ton léger.

Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me conforta dans ma stratégie.

- Tu les mérites.

- A bon ? Et pas Sacha ? La pauvre.

- Je ne connais pas Sacha. Toi, je te connais. Et oui, tu les mérites.

- Tu ne me connais pas vraiment Edward. Pas plus que je ne te connais.

- Pourtant je t'ai avoué plus de choses à mon sujet que je n'en ai dites à mon entourage ces dix dernières années.

_Qu-Quoi ?_

- Comment ça ? M'enquis-je en retournant m'assoir sur le tabouret.

Edward avala une gorgée de son whisky et, le temps de quelques secondes, sembla perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je te connais, lâcha-t-il soudain, évitant prodigieusement ma question.

- Non, tu ne me connais pas. Ce que tu sais de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

- Je sais déjà que tu aimes les défis, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

- Les défis ? Ris-je. Tu n'es pas un défi, Edward.

- Et je suis quoi dans ce cas ?

Bonne question. Un ami ? Non, pas vraiment. Un amant ? Cela avait peut-être été le cas un quart de seconde dans ce foutu canapé de son bureau. Une simple connaissance ? Même ça, ce n'était pas le bon qualificatif.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Tu es trop complexe à définir pour rentrer dans une seule case.

- Toujours le sale con arrogant, c'est ça ? Rit-il à son tour.

- T'as tout compris, souris-je en retour.

Je tentai une nouvelle aspiration de mon cocktail trafiqué pendant qu'Edward se perdait dans la contemplation de son verre presque vide.

- Je ne connais que ça, murmura-t-il, l'air grave.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca, répéta-t-il en faisant des allers-retours entre nous deux de sa main tout en me fixant intensément. Mes règles du jeu, Isabella. Ce sont les seules que je connaisse.

- Oh…

- C'est tout ce que je suis.

Je me refusais à y croire. J'avais déjà vu tellement plus en lui. Ses paroles et son attitude de ce soir prouvaient qu'il était beaucoup plus que ça. Caché quelque part derrière ce masque de contrôle et d'arrogance, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, j'en étais certaine.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, décrétai-je.

- Quelle prise de position. Pourtant tu en es la preuve, Isabella.

- Justement, je suis la preuve qu'ici et ce soir, tu n'es pas un sale con arrogant.

Un sourire timide, presque gêné, s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Suivi d'un court silence pendant lequel nous nos yeux restèrent connectés.

- M'apprendrais-tu tes règles du jeu, Bella ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous promets pas la suite pour tout de suite, ce serait vous mentir, mais je vous promets de tout faire pour vous la poster plus rapidement.**

**Une chose est sûre, je trépigne d'impatience de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre. Alors si vous avez 2 min devant vous, je ne serais pas contre une petite review.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes de très bonnes vacances, profitez bien du soleil si vous en avez et on se donne rendez vous, si tout va bien, à la rentrée.**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	24. Ch 24 : Fatales négociations

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'en reviens toujours pas de voir que vous êtes encore aussi nombreuses pas ici. C'est fou ! Vous êtes folles et je vous adore ! Merci d'être encore là et de ne pas m'en vouloir pour toute cette attente. **

**Et pour le coup, je vous fais moins attendre que prévu parce que… Tadam ! … Le nouveau chapitre est là. Moins d'un mois avant le précédent, pas mal non ? Je suis fière de moi ! LOL**

**Merci à ma petite équipe de titillo-pinailleuses qui me suit, me booste et me guide. Et merci à Aure qui a pris l'intérim pour la correction, Val étant en vacances (chanceuse !).**

**Trêve de blabla… et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Fatales négociations**

**- X -**

_Un sourire timide, presque gêné, s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Suivi d'un court silence pendant lequel nos yeux restèrent connectés._

_- M'apprendrais-tu tes règles du jeu, Bella ?_

_Nom de Dieu… Bella ?_

Venait-il vraiment de m'appeler Bella ? La seule et unique fois où cela avait été le cas, ça avait fini en carnage mais… _Merde !_ Mes règles du jeu, vraiment ? Quelles règles au juste ? Etait-ce bien celles que mon esprit hautement pervers et indéniablement tordu m'amenait à penser ?

_Putain de merde !_

Un vent de panique soufflait à tout rompre dans ma tête.

- Mes règles ?

- Tes règles, confirma-t-il son regard ancré au mien.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

Je pouvais sentir mon anxiété grimper en flèche. Et son regard me fixant avec intensité était loin de m'aider à canaliser mon appréhension.

- Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, soufflai-je.

- Et si tu me laissais une chance de la gagner ? Proposa-t-il sans ciller une seule milliseconde.

Quant à moi, je restais pantoise. Ma confiance, vraiment ?

- Tu voudrais gagner ma confiance ? Demandai-je comme pour m'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui, affirma-t-il.

Je délaissai son regard bien trop intense pour partir dans la contemplation de mes doigts qui s'acharnaient nerveusement sur un pan de ma robe.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, lâchai-je. Je ne pense pas… J'ai déjà essayé et tu m'as…

« Blessée » ou encore « Fait du mal » me semblaient caractériser à merveille mon ressenti de l'époque. Pourtant je me refusais à laisser paraitre la moindre faiblesse.

- Je t'ai ? S'enquit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens.

- Encore le sale con arrogant ?

- Dans toute sa splendeur ! M'exclamai-je. Un vrai feu d'artifice.

Il grimaça.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas agir autrement. Pourtant j'essaie. Avec toi, j'essaie vraiment.

Sa main se posa subitement sur le mienne, stoppant net l'acharnement compulsif de mes doigts.

- Alors m'apprendrais-tu tes règles ? Me redemanda-t-il, ses yeux d'un vert profond plongés dans les miens.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, osai-je, semblant tout à coup bien plus assurée que je ne l'étais vraiment.

- Relever un défi ?

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Chaque discussion avec toi est un déjà un défi en soi, avouai-je.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait savoir vivre dangereusement ? Souligna-t-il.

- Pas quand c'est perdu d'avance, murmurai-je, comme pour moi-même.

- Donne-moi une chance d'essayer.

Je soupirai. Devais-je écouter la partie primitive de mon cerveau qui me hurlait de dire « oui » sans plus tarder, ou bien la part plus raisonnable et réfléchie qui avait déjà chaussé ses baskets, prête à courir à toutes jambes loin de cette proposition ?

_Tu dis oui, un point c'est tout !_

Si seulement c'était si simple qu'un petit « oui » prononcé ici… Si je savais bien une chose, c'est qu'avec lui rien n'était jamais simple justement.

Je retirai ma main de son emprise. Le contact de sa peau chaude et douce sur la mienne ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me concentrer. Je préférais me saisir de mon verre laissé à l'abandon sur le bar pour me donner un peu de contenance et fuir ce contact si troublant.

- Et ta petite-copine ?

- Quoi ?

- La blonde. Ta… Ta-je-sais-plus-quoi.

- Tanya.

- Oui, Tanya. Tu en fais quoi dans cette histoire ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire là.

- Vraiment ? Ca me semble plutôt évident.

- Jalouse ? S'enquit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Evidemment…, soupirai-je. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance et au premier obstacle… Tu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris en le voyant dégainer son téléphone et composer un numéro.

- Je passe un coup de fil, me répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

- A quatre heures du matin ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les affaires Isabella. Qui plus est, quand le groupement est situé en Italie.

Son visage se durcit aussitôt son interlocuteur au bout du fil.

- M. Denali je vous pris… M. Cullen…

Il patienta une seconde avant de reprendre :

- Bonjour Bruno… Bien mais coupons court, je romps toutes négociations avec vous… Oui, c'est ça, toutes… Le contrat et le reste… Je me retire de l'affaire.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il coupa la communication.

- Voilà qui est fait. As-tu une autre question ? Me demanda-t-il en replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche.

_Euh…_

Que venait-il se passer au juste ? Qui était ce M. Denali ? Et pourquoi avait-il tout à coup passé un coup de fil professionnel en plein milieu d'une discussion privée au sujet de sa pimbêche de pseudo petite-copine ? Une fois de plus, il m'avait totalement perdue.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout saisi, avouai-je. En quoi rompre un contrat répondrait à ma question ?

Edward avala le reste de son whisky avant de me répondre.

- Bruno Denali est le PDG d'une grosse société italienne de développement immobilier avec qui je devais conclure un partenariat pour un important projet résidentiel.

- Et ? L'incitai-je à poursuivre, toujours complètement larguée.

- Et Tanya est sa fille.

_Oh !_

- OK. Et donc tu romps ces négociations parce que … ?

- Parce que Tanya n'était qu'un faire-valoir. Un moyen rapide et efficace pour approcher son père et arriver à mes fins.

- D'accord, soufflai-je, abasourdie. Et c'est censé me donner confiance en toi ?

- Non, mais c'est censé te prouver ma bonne foi. Je suis ce que je suis Isabella. J'utilise les gens à mes fins. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et je continuerai à le faire, si c'est dans mon intérêt. Je veux apprendre tes règles du jeu, pour toi. Pas changer mon mode de fonctionnement envers les autres.

- Je vois.

En fait non, je ne voyais pas vraiment. J'étais plutôt noyée dans un flou total.

- Tanya était un obstacle et elle est à présent hors jeu. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Euh, oui… Je présume. Je m'attendais plus à des pleurs et des cris qu'à une rupture de contrat entre deux multinationales, mais j'imagine que ça marche comme ça dans ton monde.

- Généralement, oui.

Je replaçai nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux, échappée de ma coiffure, derrière mon oreille.

- Ok, soupirai-je. Ca fait un petit peu trop à assimiler pour ce soir. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Tout en descendant de mon tabouret, je réalisai que je n'avais plus de moyen de locomotion.

- Euh… Et vu que tu as congédié mon chauffeur…

- Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, plaisanta-t-il en se levant à son tour. Me laisserais-tu te raccompagner chez toi ?

- Ai-je le choix ? M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, mais j'ai demandé pour la forme.

- Je me disais aussi, souris-je.

**- X -**

Quelques minutes plus tard Edward me guidait dans les allées du sous-sol du Roosevelt Hotel. Les phares d'un magnifique coupé rouge clignotèrent lorsqu'il appuya sur sa clé.

_Euh… Waouh !_

- Ta Maserati n'a pas survécu à sa rencontre avec un poteau ? M'informai-je tout en admirant la ligne de l'Aston Martin flambant neuve.

- J'ai la sensation que tu ruines la plupart de mes relations avec les italiennes, plaisanta-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière côté passager.

- Je les trouve un peu trop tape à l'œil, me risquai-je tout en me glissant timidement dans l'habitacle rutilant.

Tout, de chaque commande à la moindre couture, transpirait le luxe dans cette voiture. Edward referma ma portière et en fit le tour pour me rejoindre.

- Très bon argument. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré un modèle plus… racé.

D'une pression sur un bouton il démarra le moteur. Il enclencha la marche arrière, puis, se penchant légèrement vers moi, une expression mi mystérieuse mi malicieuse, il reprit :

- C'est tellement plus… _surprenant_.

Son regard couplé à sa voix, à la fois chaude et rude, m'électrisa.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à apprécier les « surprises ».

- Oh mais j'aime les surprises, quand elles sont bonnes. Comme cette soirée, pas exemple. D'ailleurs…

D'une accélération, il quitta le parking. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'ultra confort du siège baquet et me concentrai sur ce qui se passait devant moi.

- Aimerais-tu la faire durer un peu plus longtemps ? Reprit-il en s'insérant dans la circulation New-Yorkaise.

- Euh … Maintenant ?

Il opina, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Nous pourrions continuer la soirée ailleurs. Chez moi, par exemple.

_Oh la… On rembobine une seconde que je me concentre… CHEZ LUI ?_

Je me tendis instinctivement sur mon siège, aussi raide qu'un I.

- Chez toi ? M'étouffai-je.

- Par exemple, réitéra-t-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Mauvais idée… Très mauvaise idée !

- Et bien, mauvais exemple, refusai-je catégoriquement.

Si son visage paraissait toujours serein et détendu, la jointure de ses doigts, blanchie par la pression qu'il exerçait autour du volant, exprimait tout le contraire.

- Bien, chez toi peut-être ? Retenta-t-il d'une voix plus tendue.

Il m'observa ravaler ma surprise du coin de l'œil alors que nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge.

- Tout aussi mauvais comme exemple, soulignai-je.

- Tu es dure en affaire, nota-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Mais j'aime les négociations, il parait même que j'excelle dans ce domaine.

- Je n'en doute pas, marmonnai-je, mais là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, _seule_, me sentis-je obligée de préciser, et dormir une journée entière.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence flotta dans l'habitacle où seul le vrombissement du moteur surpuissant résonnait. Puis, alors qu'il remontait Madison avenue, Edward reprit la parole, une nouvelle stratégie apparemment en tête.

- Partons donc sur une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, ceci nous amène à demain soir. Me laisserais-tu t'inviter chez moi ?

Je soupirai. Décidément, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement.

_T'as le pouvoir cocote… Fais-le un peu mariner !_

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi pas un dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurant de la ville ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te débarrasser de moi.

- Et comment puis-je espérer me débarrasser de ton sens aigu des négociations ? Demandai-je tout en redoutant d'avance la réponse.

- En acceptant une mes propositions.

- Evidemment ! Râlai-je.

Les phares des autres voitures ainsi que les lumières orangées des lampadaires me permirent de l'observer plus en détail. Concentré sur sa conduite, son expression ne laissait rien paraître de spécial, pourtant je pouvais devinais le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Seul un soupir échappé de son contrôle démontra son agacement.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, je te propose juste un dîner.

_Hum… C'est bien dommage ! _

Et une claque mentale ! Décidément, tout contact rapproché avec cet homme me vouait à une totale dérive mentale. Pathétique !

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant que ton stage est terminé?

La voix d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie. Le changement radical de sujet me troubla un instant. Moi qui était prête à débattre tout le trajet pour ces « négociations », j'étais limite frustrée de son soudain revirement.

_Quand je te dis que tu l'aimes le sale con arrogant. _

Mouais… Peut-être pas à ce point là non plus.

- Euh… Me concentrer sur mes études, je pense, répondis-je. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant mon diplôme alors je ne dois rien laisser au hasard.

- Et dans quel domaine souhaites-tu travailler ensuite ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la réponse à lui donner.

- Je ne sais pas trop… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore totalement fixée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié travailler chez _5W_ alors peut-être que je me dirigerais vers cette branche, supposai-je.

- Et le secteur de l'immobilier ? Nous avons toujours besoin de bons relationnels.

Je quittais subitement ma posture avachie.

- Serais-tu en train de me proposer un emploi ? Tiquai-je, mes griffes prêtent à sortir au moindre signe d'une quelconque attaque.

- Tout doux, tigresse ! Sourit-il. Je te soumets juste une idée. La Cullen Corp n'est pas la seule boite du secteur. Quoique, te savoir à la concurrence m'obligerait certainement à sévir lors de nos futures négociations, souligna-t-il, un petit sourire s'étirant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, du moins en apparence.

- C'est bon à savoir… Donc tu penses qu'il y aura d'autres négociations à l'avenir ?

- Je l'espère.

La voiture stoppa son élan et Edward en coupa le contact. Surprise, je reportai mon attention sur les alentours.

- Vous êtes arrivée, Mademoiselle Swan.

Le temps d'une seconde, je me crus à nouveau employée à la Cullen Corp. Il ne m'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis ma démission express.

- Et bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, le remerciai-je en attrapant mon sac à mes pieds.

- Avec plaisir.

Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir ma portière lorsqu'il me retient en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Une petite seconde, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_Qu-Quoi ?_

Penché sur la console centrale qui séparait nos deux sièges, il me fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- Il me semble que nous sommes toujours en pourparlers.

- Oh…

- Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser filer une affaire qui me tient à cœur, sourit-il.

- Une affaire ? Bougonnai-je.

- Qui me tient à cœur, appuya-t-il.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre un café avec moi, disons, demain soir ?

Son habituelle assurance avait, l'espace de quelques secondes, laissé place à un air un peu penaud, qui me déstabilisa. Je voulais vraiment le laisser ramer… Ne pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite… Mais je devais bien avouer que, comme à mon habitude, j'avais autant de résistance qu'un mollusque.

Pourtant, je me fis violence. Enfin… un petit peu.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis prise demain soir.

- Ah oui ? Se renfrogna-t-il aussitôt.

J'opinai.

- Oui… Une histoire de négociations et de règles du jeu… Je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée, soupirai-je.

Je dus réprimer un sourire, me mordant intérieurement les joues face à la mine perplexe d'Edward.

- Isabella…, commença-t-il à me réprimander.

- Je travaille, avouai-je, hilare. J'ai un service au Starbucks demain après-midi et je vais finir tard. Mais l'idée du café me tente bien.

Le visage d'Edward se détendit et, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, j'attrapai la poignée et ouvris la portière.

- A une prochaine fois, lançai-je.

Je sortis de la voiture et quand je me retournai pour refermer la portière, je fis face à un Edward surpris. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que j'agisse ainsi. A vrai dire, je m'étais surprise moi-même.

- Bonne fin de soirée, lui souhaitai-je avant de m'éloigner.

A peine avais-je fait quelques pas que j'entendis le bruit de sa vitre qui s'abaissait.

- Isabella ?

Je me retournai.

- Demain soir, après ton travail, toi et moi irons prendre un café. Et ceci n'est pas négociable.

Il redémarra son moteur.

- A demain, me lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Avais-je vraiment cru arriver à prendre le pouvoir ? A croire que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

J'ôtai mes escarpins de mes pieds douloureux et finis de parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble pied nus.

Cette soirée aura vraiment connu son lot de surprises.

**- X –**

Le lendemain, la nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures sur les rues de New-York quand mon service toucha à sa fin.

Et pendant tout ce temps, je me surpris à surveiller l'arrivée des nouveaux clients dans l'espoir étrange, de voir Edward apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La soirée de la veille m'avait laissé assez songeuse. Je ne l'avais que rarement vu aussi en retenu, à la fois détendu et prudent, comme s'il évaluait la situation. Il semblait avoir changé ou, tout du moins, il essayait de changer. Et c'est ce qui faisait toute la différence avec celui que j'avais connu quelques mois plus tôt.

Pourtant je préférais rester sur ma réserve. Comment savoir si ce changement allait perdurer ? J'avais déjà trop goûté à la douche froide – voire même glacée – de ses humeurs.

Mais toute résolution mise à part, cela n'empêchait pas cette part totalement irrationnelle en moi d'espérer. La preuve étant ce coup d'œil affuté que je venais de décocher à la porte d'entrée à peine s'était-elle ouverte sur un client.

Et toujours aucune trace d'Edward.

Un petit pincement au cœur, je me résolue à l'idée que cela ne pouvait certainement pas durer et que ce café ne serait jamais pris.

Je pliai mon tablier et le rangeai dans mon casier dans l'arrière boutique avant de récupérer mes affaires. Je saluai ma collègue en charge de la fermeture et sortis, mon téléphone à la main afin d'écouter le message qu'Alice m'avait laissé un peu plus tôt. A peine l'avais-je déverrouillé que ce dernier se mit à vibrer, un petit encart s'affichant à l'écran. Je stoppai net mes pas en le lisant.

_[N'aurais-tu pas oublié notre rendez-vous ?]_

Je relevai subitement la tête et scrutai les environs.

Une nouvelle vibration dans ma main attira mon attention.

_[Regarde derrière toi.]_

J'obéis et me retournai. Edward était accoudé à son Aston Martin, un sourire aux lèvres et son BlackBerry à la main.

- Bonsoir, me salua-t-il quand je fus à son niveau. Tu espérais filer en douce ?

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ? M'enquis-je.

- Au même endroit que ton adresse. Dans ton dossier, répondit-il. Alors, où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

- Euh… chez moi. J'ai cru que tu avais lancé cette invitation à la hâte et qu'elle ne tenait plus.

- Et bien sache que je ne fais jamais rien à la hâte, Isabella. Prête à prendre ce café en ma compagnie ?

- Je ne dis jamais non à une bonne dose de

- Bien. Dans ce cas… Grimpe, m'ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Je m'exécutai et attendis qu'il prenne place à son tour dans le véhicule pour le questionner.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Pas loin, tu verras, éluda-il, énigmatique

Monsieur mystère serait-il de retour ? Ca y ressemblait en tout cas.

- Ok… Va pour une devinette alors. Un indice ? Dans quel quartier le café est-il ? Tribeca ? Soho ?

Edward se contenta de fixer la route devant lui, m'ignorant totalement.

- Bon, pas d'indice alors, bougonnai-je aussi intriguée que curieuse.

- Nous y serons d'ici cinq minutes, m'informa-t-il.

J'arrêtai de le questionner et préférai guetter le moindre renseignement sur les panneaux de circulation le long de notre trajet. Alors que je pensais qu'il prendrait la direction du nord, il se dirigea au sud, quitta le quartier des affaires pour celui, plus touristique, de Battery Park, à l'extrême sud de Manhattan.

- Nous y sommes, lança Edward en se garant non loin d'un ponton d'embarquement.

Je scrutai les alentours suspicieusement.

- Euh… Il n'y a pas le moindre café ici. Edward, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? M'inquiétai-je.

Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres n'aida en rien à me rassurer.

_Hum… Hum… Nous voilà bien._

- Je croyais que tu aimais l'aventure ?

Ca m'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi dans un élan de panique !

Il sortit le premier et vint galamment ouvrir ma portière. L'air froid du bord de mer me piqua aussitôt les joues.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que nous faisons ici ? M'enquis-je une fois hors de l'Aston Martin.

- Nous allons prendre un café.

- Où ça ? Au milieu d'une pelouse enneigée ?

Il rit.

- Si ça te tente… Mais j'ai mieux à te proposer.

Il sortit un sac du coffre de sa voiture puis, se rapprocha de moi et pointa de son doigt ganté un endroit devant nous.

- Regarde par là.

Je suivis la direction qu'il m'indiquait, estomaquée. Non ! Je devais me tromper… Pourtant, après un bref coup d'œil de part et d'autre, aucun doute n'était possible. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part… là.

- Et si nous montions nous mettre au chaud ? Proposa-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà … Hum hum, pas taper hein ! Je suis sûre que mes petites fins sadiques vous avez manquait ! LOL **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous appréciez l'évolution de leur pseudo relation.**

**La suite ça ne sera pas avant au moins fin septembre. Pour l'heure c'est les vacances qui m'appellent (enfin !) … J-2 !**

**D'ici là, pourquoi ne pas me laisser vos suppositions ? Où pensez-vous qu'Edward amène Bella ? Et peut-être avez-vous également des idées sur le passé d'Edward ? Ou sur les raisons de son tel comportement ? **

**J'ai trois semaines de vacances et quelques choses comme 18h de vol à combler alors n'hésitez pas à me faire de longues reviews bourrées de suppositions en tout genre. Je suis toute ouïe )**

**Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances pour celles qui ne sont pas encore partie et bon courage pour les autres. Profitez bien du soleil, il semble être partout cette fois au moins.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


End file.
